Cupcakes and Cigarettes
by jesbakescookies
Summary: Jameson O'Connell had been tending bar at the Dale's for years.One night the Dixons come in. She knew the evening was going to either be interesting or disastrous. Daryl/OC story AU,no zombies adult situations, foul lang., eventual smut. Same character as my story "Backroads" but a stand alone fic
1. Chapter 1

**This is a TWD fanfic based in an AU, non Zombie world. I am using the same character as my Fanfic "Backroads". She has a slightly different backstory but will have similar characteristics. I didn't want to rely on using the exact same life experiences so I altered this story a little. I Do Not own the TWD characters or story lines. **

**This Story contains Adult situations, Foul Language, and Smut. Rated MA**

**Do Not Read if you are under 18 years old. **

**Please Enjoy! Favorite, Follow, Review and pass along!**

**Also checkout my TWD world fanfic "Backroads" featuring Daryl/OC **

**I will be updating both as frequently as I can.**

* * *

Jameson O'Connell had been tending bar at the Dale's for years. Located in a tiny town situated between three local colleges, the bar was frequented by frat boys and their tanned girlfriends. However being in a tiny town, the bar also attracted the locals who were rednecks through and through. The occasional fight broke out but mostly they avoided each other. The weekends were predominantly college kids while the locals frequented during the weekdays. The problems happened when someone strayed from their unofficial designated day.

It was Thursday evening. The bar was packed with locals; hunters, bikers, truck drivers; blue-collar workers and their old ladies. When the door opened and three frat boys and their arm candy walked in Jameson knew the evening was going to either be interesting or disastrous.

They took a couple high tops by the pool tables. Jameson felt the room's attitude change. No one else may have but she watched people and talked to people all day. There was a ripple of tension, a flexing of arms, clenching of fists and straightening of backs, a domino effect of stress moving through the room. Sasha went to their table to get drink orders and brought back a ticket for two pitchers of pale ale and dozen shots of jäger.

'Great now shit faced frat boys on a Thursday night' Jameson thought.

Jameson helped other patrons but kept a close eye on the party of six. Jameson also watched the men in the room that would most likely cause trouble with the college kids. The closest to the group of six was Merle Dixon. His brother Daryl and him were playing pool. Merle was a constant shit talker. He talked non-stop about anything and he had no filter. He hated everyone who wasn't white and disliked everyone else. His little brother, if you can call a man in his late 30's little, was more reserved. Jameson had heard maybe a handful of words from him in the course of five years. He only involved himself if it meant keeping Merle out of trouble and out of jail. They weren't exactly regulars. They stopped in every few months when Merle brought them into town to meet up with his drug connections.

* * *

Merle started hitting on one of the frat boy's girlfriends around 11pm. It started out as obscene gestures and catcalls until it spiraled into an all out brawl by midnight. Dale's had one security guy who worked Thursday through Sunday. Shane decided to skip work that night to hook up with Andrea, the local waitress at the Waffle House. Jameson grabbed Sasha, pulled her behind the bar and told her to call the cops. Jameson then palmed the baseball bat from under the counter and marched over, weaving through the crowd. She pushed her way through and found Merle choking a frat boy, while the other two ganged up on Daryl. Jameson walked up to the game room and swung the aluminum baseball bat, slamming it five times on the metal pole. The hits vibrating up her arms. The deafening banging sound acted like a boxing ring bell, everyone stopped what they were doing. They all covered their ears, shocked at the ear piercing sound. Even the crowd stopped cheering and shut up.

Jameson yelled at the top of her lungs, "Cut It…The Fuck…...Out!"

"Everyone back away from each other. Now!" She hollered pointing the baseball bat at the group of men. "You three get your girls, pay your tab and get out."

One college kid started to complain and Jameson slammed the bat against the pole again. "I said get yer shit 'n get out!" She said loudly. "Don't make me embarrass ya in front of your girls." The guy puffed up his chest and grabbed his girl's arm roughly, pulling her along.

She pointed the bat at Merle's chest, "Merle you apologize to the ladies."

Merle scrunched up his face is disgust. "Ain't apologizin' to no whores," he snarled, spitting on the floor

Jameson growled at him. "Apologize. Now." Jabbing the end of the bat into his chest.

Merle pushed the bat away, squinted at her and grunted a quick, "Sorry."

"Good. Let 'em through folks." She yelled while directing the kids to pay for their tab. Jameson turned around and pointed the bat at the Dixon brothers. "You two fuckers get to clean this shit up. Broom's in the closet." She said with a grin, waving her hand over the mess of upturned stools and broken glasses.

"Not cleanin' shit, Bitch. Ya think you can tell me whata do?!" Merle raged pushing another chair over. "Merle Shuddup." Daryl grunted pulling on his brother's arm.

Jameson turned around, baseball bat resting on her shoulder and her other hand on her hip. "If you want to ever drink here again Merle, you will clean up your mess. If ya don't you can pay your tab and fuck off." She turned on her heel and returned to the bar. She walked the college kids out and saw the cop car pulling up. Sherriff Deputy Grimes slide out of his patrol car and watched the college kids hop in their huge truck.

"Ya havin problems Jameson?" he asked jutting his chin toward the group.

"Had a little trouble. Nothin' I couldn't handle. Called for back up just in case. Sorry to bother you." She said with a smile. "Can you just make sure they don't come back in?"

"No worries. Where's Shane? Why'd he not help?" Grimes asked.

"He called in," she said with a wry smile. "I'm sure Andrea's sick too."

Rick rubbed his neck while looking at the ground, casually resting his hand on his revolver. "I'll talk ta him 'bout being more responsible." He said, looking up at her. "He shouldn' leave ya here by ya'self."

"Don't worry about it Grimes. I'm good. Gotta get back though. Thanks for coming by." She said with a grin and small wave. Rick stayed for a few minutes and made sure there weren't any other disturbances before he drove off to patrol.

* * *

Jameson glanced up several minutes later and saw Daryl up righting barstools while Merle bitched and moaned at him. She heard the word 'pussy' and the phrase 'lil bitch' countless times out of Merle's fat mouth. She saw Daryl hollering at him, pushing a broom in his hand. Jameson smirked as she saw Merle using a broom. Pulling two beers from the tap, Jameson called Sasha over and pushed the foamy glasses to her, "Take these to the Dixons, Tell 'em thanks for kicking the frat boy's ass's but to avoiding doing it here ever again."

The evening passed without any other arguments and Jameson was the last to leave like always. Jameson stepped out back, locked the door and walked onto the potholed back parking lot. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes out, Jameson light up her last smoke. Inhaling deeply she heard a throat clear. She turned and saw Daryl leaning against his motorcycle.

"Shouldn' be out alone like this," he remarked gruffly, his arms crossed.

Jameson turned and opened her jacket, showing him the handgun hanging from its leather holster. "Not alone. I got Lucille with me." She said while exhaling a cloud of pale smoke.

He squinted at her, "Ya even know how ta use that thing?"

"No, I thought I'd just throw it my attacker." She deadpanned, flicking ashes.

The corner of his mouth lifted but disappears as fast as it appeared. "Pfft."

"Why ya creepin' around out here Dixon?" Jameson asked, taking another drag.

"Merle's got comp'ny." He responded without looking at her, chewing on his thumbnail.

Jameson nodded but knew he could have been waiting anywhere for his brother to finish up banging whatever sucker he got to sleep with him. There was something else Daryl wanted and the reason he was hanging out in a dark parking behind the bar.

"Ok. So why ya really hanging out here?" she asked again, dropping her cigarette butt, grinding the ball of her foot on it.

Daryl just grunted and looked away before he answered, "Jus' checkin that those fuckers didn' come back, cause trouble with ya." He looked back at her through the fringe of hair hanging in his eyes, chewing on his lip. Jameson nodded and pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket.

"Well thanks but I got it. I can take care of myself." She said to him while walking to her beater.

Daryl grunted and huffed out a breath. "Don' gotta be a bitch. Jus tryin' ta help ya."

Jameson stopped and turned back, "Not bein' a bitch. Just sayin' don't worry yourself over me. I got it." She pulled the creaking door open and slid into her ancient car, turning it over and letting it warm up. Daryl stayed leaning against his bike until she pulled out of the tiny parking lot.

"Crazy woman" he muttered as he watched her taillights disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Jameson's eyes slowly peeled open in the late afternoon. Working until 2 AM is tiring. She reached over and grabbed the new pack of cigarettes from the bedside table. Pulling the plastic tab she slide the wrapping off. Holding it in her hand, smacking it several times on her opposite palm, packing the tobacco into their cylinders before she opened it. Sliding one in her mouth and lighting it, laying her head back and inhaled deeply. Jameson lay there watching the sunlight dance over the ceiling of her apartment. Even though she'd been living in the shithole for a few years, she still hadn't bought curtains. The sheet she tacked up the first night was still hanging lopsidedly over the bedroom window. It didn't keep much light out at all but Jameson didn't mind.

Rolling out of bed, Jameson made her way into the bathroom. Sitting down, still smoking her cig, she used the bathroom and then made her way into the kitchen. She made coffee but realized there wasn't much to eat. She sat at the flimsy kitchen table in one of the two metal folding chairs and slowly drank her coffee. The apartment was run down but clean. In her living room there was a sofa, a Tv and a dvd player but no cable. She didn't spend much time at her place except to sleep.

Jameson worked at a bakery Mondays through Wednesdays in the mornings and bartended Thursday through Sunday nights. Her money was spent on rent, food and cigarettes. Sometimes she bought books or movies. The rest went into a commissary account for her brother who was up state in the super-max prison. Jameson didn't make friends, except for the acquaintances at work and she didn't date. She didn't have time or the patience to deal with someone else's feelings. She didn't even deal with her own let alone have the ability to handle another persons. Dealing with drunks and bakery customers was enough human contact for her.

Jameson huffed out a breath, she was hungry but didn't have anything to eat. Deciding that since she didn't have to be at work until six she'd would go by the diner and get food before her shift. Pulling on a pair of dark jeans and black thermal top, Jameson added her knee-high boots and beat up leather jacket for the 'don't give a fuck' look. Her long auburn hair pulled into a loose bun. Jameson grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She had a few hours to kill and thought she'd hit up the local used bookstore after she ate.

* * *

Jameson walked into the small diner. Carol called out from the back, "How are ya hun?" Jameson nodded to her and slid into her normal corner booth.

"M'good Carol. You?" she asked when Carol walked up, glancing at the menu.

"I'm good sweetheart," Carol answered. Jameson nodded and then ordered a burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake.

"I don' know where ya put it all girl." Carol said with a light laugh.

"Got a hollow leg Carol" Jameson snarked and leaned her head back, resting it against the wall. When she opened her eyes she saw that there were only a few people in the diner at this time of day. A trucker in holey jeans and matching denim jacket was sitting at the counter. Across the room the Dixons were sprawled out in a booth. Daryl was sitting with his arms crossed looking determined to ignore his brother who sat across from him. Merle was shoveling chipped beef and toast; also know to rednecks affectionately as 'Shit on a Shingle', into his mouth. The food didn't stop him from talking. Jameson could hear his muffled chatter from her seat in the corner. She averted her eyes and stared at the kitchen instead. Her hand tapping a steady beat of a song stuck in her head.

"Have ya seen Johnnie this month?" Carol asked Jameson as she set the milk shake down in front of her.

"Nah. He can't have visitation right now. Fucked up, got his privileges yanked." Jameson said while taking the wrapper off her straw. She took a deep sip of the chocolaty goodness.

"You're too good for him ya know. He doesn't deserve ya takin care of him" Carol remarked, looking down at the young woman.

Jameson shrugged one shoulder but didn't respond. Jameson was used to Carol telling her things like that. Carol was a nice woman, motherly but didn't understand Jameson's relationship with her brother. Johnnie was a fuck up but he was in prison because of her. Jameson knew that she should be sitting in that cell, not her big brother. So she did what she could by providing him with money to spend and visited when he was allowed visitors.

Jameson glanced up after sucking down a large gulp of milkshake to see Daryl staring at her. He raised an eyebrow at her and she jutted her chin out as a greeting. Carol brought over her burger, "Here ya are doll. Ya need anythin' else?"

Jameson shook her head and grabbed the ketchup, pouring some on her plate and dug into her burger.

"Hey yer tha' bitch from tha bar." Merle hollered over across the diner.

"Merle! None of that language in here." Carol snapped at him pointing a pair of tongs in his direction.

Merle glowered at Jameson. He was still pissed she made him stop fighting and had the nerve to make him clean up his mess.

Jameson didn't respond to his out burst just looked at him blandly while putting a fry in her mouth. Merle was trying to stare her down but it wasn't working as well as he planned.

"Yeah well I call 'em as I see 'em and tha' there is a bitch if I ever saw one," Merle said at a lower but still audible level while pointing a fork in Jameson's direction.

Jameson smirked at him but didn't respond. She didn't care what anyone, especially Merle, thought of her

"Merle don' talk ta my girl like that or y'all be out on your rumps." Carol said while wiping the counters down.

"She ain't yer girl. I seen your girl, she's an angel. Tha one she's a rotten one." Merle complained but gave Carol a cheeky grin.

"Shuddup Merle." Daryl said while eating another fry.

"Merle if you'd just come in, drink 'n play pool, we'd never have a problem but you're a shit talker who don't know when ta quit. Leave the kiddies alone and I won't make you mop up your messes," Jameson explained while scooping chocolate shake into her mouth.

Carol ignored Jameson's curse word and chuckled, "Ya made Merle clean up after himself?"

James smirked but didn't respond.

"Made me look like a fool," Merle grumbled.

Carol brought a couple pieces of pie over to Merle and Daryl.

She said quietly, "Merle I don't think she had anything to do with ya lookin' a fool." Merle scowled at her but couldn't hold it. He's sweet on the nice woman and she just brought him pie. His scowl slid off his face and he grinned at her.

Daryl took his pie and started scarfing it down. Jameson watched the brothers. They were both redneck trailer trash but that was not too abnormal in those parts. Jameson even lumped herself in that social class. Jameson knew Merle was into dealing and doing drugs. She knew that he'd been in and out of jail or prison and that Daryl kept his record clean. He drank but didn't do it in excess. She'd never served him more than a couple whiskeys or a handful of beers. He never mixed his boozes either. He was a lot quieter than his loud mouth brother. Jameson didn't know much more since they only passed through when Merle was meeting with his meth connections. She hypothesized that their family wasn't any different from hers though, drunks, druggies, prison inmates and the like.

Jameson found herself watching Daryl scoop whip cream into his mouth. It made her squirm in her seat and looked away to quell the uncomfortable stomach clenching she felt when seeing his tongue dart out. It had started pouring rain and Jameson watched the rivulets of water trail down the greasy windows. She stared outside with her head against the booth, hand spinning a bent spoon on the tabletop.

"Ya need anything else hun'" Carol asked bringing Jameson out of her reverie, blinking her eyes, clearing the cobwebs.

"Nah, what's the damage?" Jameson asked pulling a wad of ones out of her jacket pocket. Carol laid the ticket down and Jameson pulled out enough to cover the total and leave her a good tip.

"See Ya Carol." Jameson said. Daryl looked up and nodded towards Jameson as she walked to the door. She jutted her chin back.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks don' cause me grief next time at tha bar." Merle hollered at her.

Jameson shook her head and walked outside without any rush. She didn't care about getting soaked. After letting her car warm up, Jameson drove into town and pulled up to the tiny used bookstore and walked in. She browsed for a half hour before leaving with a couple historical biographies and newer fiction about a zombie apocalypse. It was nearing 5pm and Jameson wanted to change before work.

* * *

Jameson arrived at work a few minutes early and locked her purse and handgun in the office. Jameson was wearing a loose Metallica muscle t-shirt over a wife beater, very worn holey faded jeans and knee high combat boots. A switchblade was in her boot as a back up to her handgun. Having been mugged before her brother taught her to be prepared. Jameson got the run down from Dale of which tables needed refills and who needed to settle tabs. Dale was the owner and one of the morning bartenders. He told Jameson he needed her to take an inventory of the booze after she closed. Jameson groaned inwardly because it added another hour to her shift. She wouldn't be out of the bar until at least 3am. "Sure thing Dale. Have a g'night." She told him as he left for the evening.

By 10pm the bar was crowded. There were three waitresses on the weekends and they were all working hard for their paychecks. The group of frat boys from the prior evening was playing pool. Sasha was taking care of their group again and told Jameson that they weren't being obnoxious like the night before. Shane showed up to work and kept the peace throughout the evening.

"Hey sexy, " Shane said to Jameson while biting his lip. "Heard ya had a lil trouble las' night."

Jameson nodded once and responded, "We did. Got it handled though." She wiped the counter down as a group of women left.

"Well I'm sure ya can handle just 'bout anythin' huh Jamie?" Shane drawled, staring at the cleavage showing while Jameson cleaned.

Jameson rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that, Shane. Go do your job. I'm fuckin' busy."

Shane chuckled and knocked his knuckles twice on the bartop, "Ya got it sexy."

* * *

After the last customer left the bar Shane walked the waitresses out but didn't stick around. Jameson closed the bar alone often and told him to take off, that she had Lucille with her and would be fine. Truthfully she just didn't want to spend over an hour alone with the guy.

It was 330am when Jameson completed inventory and made her way into the parking lot behind the bar. Locking up and lighting a cigarette, Jameson heard a noise towards the front of the bar and made her way to the corner. Leaving her cigarette hanging in her mouth she pulled Lucille out. Jameson walked to the corner and peeked around to the front of the building. Shane and Andrea were in Shane's truck. Jameson saw naked ass and on her heel she went to her car. 'Never needed to see that.' She thought while stubbing out her smoke.

* * *

Jameson pulled into her parking spot next to her apartment building and collected her mail from her mail slot and headed upstairs. Once she was inside her place she removed her jacket, Lucille and shoes. She grabbed a glass of water and sat down to look through her mail. It was mostly junk mail and a couple bills but there was a letter from Johnnie. Jameson could tell it had been opened and resealed by the prison's mailroom.

_Jamesie,_

_Hey baby sis. Sorry you couldn't visit this month. I had to take care of some problems and I ended up in the SHU. Next month should be good. Thanks for fillin my account. You know you don't have to do that. I hope you're good, taking care of yourself and cutting back on the smokes. Remember that I love ya and that everything works out the way it should. Live your life. Don't waste it. _

_Love ya sissy,_

_Johnnie Boy._

Jameson read the letter twice and traced his name with her fingertip, swallowing the lump in her throat. The guilt was causing her chest to seize up and her stomach to roil. She went back into the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels. After pouring three fingers worth, gulping a mouthful she headed into the bathroom. Pulling all of her clothes off, Jameson started the bath and slid into the hot water, sipping her liquid fire. Jameson's eyes got heavy as she laid against the tiled wall.

Her mind flashed to her laying near a crumpled car. Screaming. Rubber burning.

'_Jamesie. Listen to me. You hear me? I was driving. Ok. I was driving.'_

Jameson jolted up from the bathtub having nodded off in the tub. The water was ice cold and she was shivering. She pulled herself out of the tub slowly, grabbed a towel and headed to bed. Sitting against the headboard Jameson tried to shake the dream. It was like a shard of glass stuck in her brain though. There wasn't anyway for her to sleep after having it. Lighting another cigarette and grabbing one of the books she bought she read for a couple hours until she passed out at 7am.

Waking up at 2pm she starving and groggy. Jameson hadn't made it to the supermarket and was too tired to face going so she opted to go to the diner again. Going more than once a week wast normal but she felt like dog shit. Jameson pulled on the same jeans from the night before, a beat-up Johnny cash t-shirt, a gray hoodie and topped it with her leather jacket. It was still raining and the hood kept the rain off her head.

* * *

Jameson pulled up to the diner and could already see Merle and his brother in the tiny restaurant. Pausing for a moment she tried to decide if it was worth dealing with Merle's big mouth. Her growling stomach answered for her. Shaking her head and climbing out of her rust bucket she walked into the diner and slid into her booth. Carol came out of the kitchen and dropped food off to the Dixons, she padded over and looked down at Jameson.

"Ya ok hun?" she said in her concerned motherly tone, her brow furrowed.

Jameson raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What? Ya." she mumbled.

"Ya look tired." Carol said while reaching out to brush the hair out of Jameson's face. Jameson flinched back at the gesture. Carol froze and pulled her hand back quickly. "Breakfast platter." Jameson muttered while pretending to look for something in her purse. She didn't like showing a weakness like flinching. It meant that things bothered her and she preferred to give of the 'I don't give a fuck' attitude.

"Sure, right up hun," Carol said sweetly and then asked over her shoulder, "Coffee?"

"Please," Jameson responded without looking up. Grabbing her cigarettes and stepping outside in the rain, her hand shook as she lit the smoke. Jameson stood in the tiny overhang inhaling deeply trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't sure why she was so edgy but she was guessing that it was the letter and the dream. How Johnnie could be ok with being in prison for her was baffling. She sure as hell wasn't worth it in her opinion.

Carol knocked on the window letting Jameson know her food was ready. Jameson flicked the butt out into the parking lot and headed back in. She kept her eyes and head down, sliding into her seat. Once her coffee was doctored Jameson dug into her pancakes, eggs and bacon. Carol came by and refilled her coffee when it was low but they didn't speak. Carol seemed to realize that Jameson needed space.

Jameson was stirring her coffee and staring out the window when she heard Merle telling a story about his 'baby brother'. Jameson hadn't heard the start of the story but it ended with Daryl claiming to have seen a chupacabra. Jameson peeked over at the two to see Daryl pink faced and embarrassed. Carol was laughing lightly and Merle was making faces, punching his brother in the shoulder.

Daryl glanced over at Jameson and glared when he saw her looking at him. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged one shoulder as if to say 'so fucking what you saw a chupacabra'. He smirked for a moment and looked away.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks, ya see those fuckers from tha other night?" Merle asked loudly.

"Merle! Language." Carol snapped at the man while cutting a piece of pie.

Jameson sighed, not wanting to talk. Leaning her head back she shrugged with both shoulders.

"Wha ya mean ya don' know? Ya did or ya didn'" he snaps. "Ya mute now?"

Jameson growled and cut her eyes to him, "Why does it matter Merle?"

"Cuz I wanna know. Don' be such a bi…..brat" Merle said while editing his language for Carol.

Jameson smirked. She liked Carol taming the loud mouth.

"Yeah they were in. They were fine cuz you weren't there antagonizing them," she responded while she played with her leftover eggs.

Merle huffed out a breath and crossed his arms.

Jameson turned her head and stared at the rain hitting the roof of her car. She stayed like that for a while until she noticed the time. Jameosn had some time to get to the store and then go home before her shift.

"Hey Carol, What I owe ya?" she said while pulling out her wad of crumpled cash.

"It's on me today, hun." Carol responded while collecting dirty dishes from the counter.

"Uhuh. Not happening. How much?" Jameson said while raising her eyebrows.

"No it's on me today doll. No discussion." Carol replied and gave Jameson her 'mom is being serious face.'

Jameson scowled at her and growled. "Carol I don' do handouts and I got money what's the total?"

Carol put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "Listen hun. No talkin' back to me ya hear? Now git!" She said while shooing her hands at Jameson.

Jameson rolled her eyes and stood up, pulling on her jacket.

"Shit I'll take free food. What's the prob Sweet Cheeks? Too good for free shit?" Merle chimed in.

Jameson glared at him, her eyes burning holes into him. Daryl flinched at her harsh expression. Jameson turned back to Carol. "Thanks Carol." She mumbled and stalked out of the diner.

* * *

Jameson spent her drive to the grocery store squashing her irrational anger. She didn't do handouts or take from people. She earned her way and never ever took what didn't belong to her. Jameson had starved before she had grown up hungry. Johnnie had been her main caregiver despite only being four years older than her. Their parents were drunks and drug addicts. Their father was an ex marine with PTSD and a penchant for month long benders. Their mom o.d.'d when Jameson was 8.

Johnnie hunted and stole food for her but he never allowed her to steal. He taught her that it was wrong. When she asked why he did it if it was wrong, he told her that he had to feed her and that he was keeping a list of what he owed. Jameson hadn't believed him but he showed her the notebook with a list of every item he had taken. When he got a job at the local mill he set aside some money every month to pay off his debts. Jameson didn't know if he ever made good on his promise but she wouldn't have been surprised if he did.

Jameson arrived at the grocery store and grabbed a cart. She picked up some milk, bread, eggs, cheese and chicken breasts. Grabbing canned soup and pasta she also bought a bag of apples and spinach for some greens. Jameson made it home and unloaded the groceries. Opting to not change for work she tied the t-shirt into a knot in the back to make it tighter. Tighter shirts brought in more tips. After brushing her hair and tying it into a tight ponytail she changed into her combat boots and slid her knife in. Jameson headed out to work slinging beer and avoiding drunk's grabby hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a Daryl POV chapter. I won't list each section with POVs but they will be pretty obvious when they switch around. **

**Hope you are enjoying this new story. Please check out my other TWD fic. "Backroads" :)**

* * *

Daryl sat across from Merle thinking about the last couple days. He had met an interesting girl. Well a woman but she was so short that he couldn't help but think of her as a girl. She was probably late 20's but looked younger. He had seen her at Dale's before when Merle and him had passed through but his attention was usually on his brother and their immediate surroundings. His main energy spent on keeping Merle out of shit. It worked fifty percent of the time.

He hadn't thought much about her until the fight in Dale's. She surprised every person in there by smashing the bat against the pole. The sound had been ear ringing. It was what she had wanted apparently. Daryl watched her yell and threaten people with no sign of fear. He thought she was either crazy or could actually handle herself. He guessed the latter and was right when she showed him Lucille. Daryl had chuckled inwardly when she told him the name. She was quick witted and it made him anxious to talk to her in that parking lot.

When he saw her the next day at the diner he observed her closer. Daryl saw that she was pale with reddish brown hair, pink plump lips and he was guessed green. She looked like she grew up in the shithole town, dressed like it anyways, she wasn't dolled up or whored out like the college girls in the bar.

Daryl overheard Carol asking about a Johnnie and if she visited him. When she told Carol he got his privileges taken Daryl knew she was talking about someone in prison. Carol spoke about how he didn't deserve her and Daryl decided they had to be talking about her boyfriend.

'Figures' he thought 'Cute girl's got a boyfriend and he's a con'. He shook his head in disgust. He didn't get women staying with criminals.

The girl seemed quiet but not mousy or shy. She just seemed to be observing, taking inventory of the situation, speaking only when she needed to. She handled Merle perfectly. Not letting his shit talking faze her. Daryl couldn't do that most of the time.

Daryl thought she was pretty and seemed intelligent judging by how she spoke. His thoughts seemed correct when he drove past her car parked outside a bookstore a few minutes later. That evening he found himself wanting to go back to the bar but knew it was a bad idea. The rumor was that weekends were all college crowds and it would be asking for trouble. Merle and him spent the night at a friends drinking. Merle of course popped pills and smoked something. Daryl spent the night keeping him from fighting.

Daryl was shaken out of his memories when he heard the bell chime at the diner door; he looked up and saw the girl walk in. She looked terrible. She had dark circles under her eyes, her already pale skin was practically translucent and her hair was a mess. She was still pretty but he could see she had a rough night. Daryl hoped it wasn't the frat boys causing her trouble. He'd kick Merle's ass if he had caused problems for her.

He watched Carol reach out towards her and saw the girl flinch, scooting back away from her. He squinted looking at her more carefully. Daryl knew that reaction. He had that reaction. She'd been hurt. Hurt bad enough to make her jump at human contact. Daryl's gut burned as he glared at her. He hated abusive bastards. He started to think about who it could be and his first thought was the guy in prison. 'Its probably why he's in prison.' He thought to himself. ' and the idiot girl stays with him.'

Daryl watched her scarf her food quickly and then stare out the window for an hour. She was completely lost in thought and looked like she'd pass out at any moment.

Carol told her it was on the house and she looked like she was going to flip her shit. He understood not wanting handouts. He never took them either. Merle tried fucking with her and the look she threw at them was very intimidating. Daryl flinched because it was so murderous.

She walked out and Merle asked Carol "What tha fuck's her problem? Yer bein' nice 'n she's gotta be a bitch bout it."

"Language Merle and you be nice ta that girl. She's got it hard enough without dealin' with the likes of you." Carol responded while clearing her table.

"Well whaddya mean. She's got a job 'n a car. She's pretty 'nuff. What's her deal?" Merle asked obviously confused by her also.

"Merle ya told me yer Pa was a mean ol' coot right?" Carol asked, her hand on her hip.

"Yeah dear ol' dad was a bastard and's rottin' in hell right now" Merle said gruffly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah well Jameson's Pa and your Pa could've been drinkin' buddies who talked about the good ol'times." Carol said with a pointed look that said 'don't fuck with the girl anymore'.

Daryl scowled at the thought of someone hitting her like his dad did. She was so tiny. Daryl hadn't known her name until Carol said and thought it was an odd name for a girl. 'Figures her daddy was a drunk and named her Jameson' he inwardly snorted.

Merle sat ramrod straight, scowling at the front window. If one thing got to Merle it was bastards abusing women or children. It was the only line that Merle believed should never be crossed. Daryl mulled the information over and decided he'd watch her closer while they were in town, make sure no one fucked with her.

"We should go ta Dale's tonight," Merle said while still looking out the window. Daryl looked at him shocked.

"Not gonna cause shit Merle. Weekends are tha college crowd. Le's just go to another one." Daryl said while secretly hoping Merle wanted to go despite it.

"I like the pool tables at Dale's." He stated nonchalantly, stirring his drink with his straw. Daryl knew what he was thinking but was surprised he was even thinking it. He wanted to keep an eye on the girl also.

* * *

They showed up at 11pm and the place was slammed. Daryl followed Merle in and they saw the pool tables were all taken. He steered them to the bar where two stools were open. When they sat down Daryl saw Jameson changing out a keg. She lifted the empty easily and moved the new one with the same ease.

"Strong lil bitch ain't she?" Merle commented while watching her.

Daryl grunted and nodded once, biting on his thumb.

Jameson turned and saw the two, her eyes widened slightly. She still looked tired but her hair was tamed and her skin wasn't as pale. Her cheeks were flushed from working and lifting the kegs.

"Ya doin' beers or whiskey tonight boys?" Jameson asked when she came over, placing coasters down.

"Two beers Sweet Cheeks." Merle answered. She walked away pulling two beers from the tap. Daryl noticed she was curvy despite being small and had tattoos he hadn't noticed. He couldn't tell what they were but one peeked out from under her short sleeve shirt. The other one showed a little on the side of her hip when she reached for bottles of liquor. Daryl also noticed she had a switchblade in her boot.

'Guess Lucille's got a pal.' he thought to himself.

Jameson placed the beers down on the coasters and walked away. She asked the other customers what they needed and filled orders for the waitresses. Working methodically and clean, Jameson was constantly wiping up spills and clearing glasses. It looked like she'd been doing the job for years.

* * *

Later in the evening a blonde frat boy grabbed her wrist when Jameosn sat his drink down and Daryl could see her wince from his grip. He started to stand up but stopped when he saw her reach out with her free hand grabbing the man's ear in a tight fist and yanking his head to the bar with a thump. He heard the man yelp as he let go of her arm.

Merle chuckled next to me, clearly amused at little woman's feistiness. Daryl couldn't hear what she said but the man dropped cash on the bar and left quickly. Jameson motioned to the security guard and pointed the guy out. Daryl watched the guard pull the guy aside and yell in his face. Apparently the bar didn't take kindly to roughing up the staff. 'Good' Daryl thought.

"Sweet cheeks can handle 'erself alright. Prob'ly learned from dealin' with dear ol' dad." He commented while sipping his beer. Daryl grunted and finished his beer. The night passed quickly, Merle was on his best behavior for once. Daryl was shocked he didn't have to keep him in check. At closing time Merle and him left but stayed in the parking lot.

"Make sure tha asshole don' come back after tha shit she pulled" Merle commented while he stood smoking.

* * *

Everyone else left before her like last time. Daryl didn't like that they left a girl by herself. Jameson came out a little while later and looked baffled at their presence but locked the door and stood on the tiny broken concrete sidewalk.

"What the hell 'er you two doin' here" Jameson asked while lighting a cigarette, cupping the flame from her lighter.

"Just checking on Carol's girl," Merle answered with a cheeky grin.

"She ask ya to?" She asked while flicking her cigarette ash.

"Nah we're jus' bein' good samaritans," Merle said with a wolfish grin.

Jameson snorted. "Riiiiight. That sums ya both up perfectly."

Daryl watched her stand under the flickering security light by the back door, looking so tiny and fragile. He knew different thought after seeing her deal with the hands customer.

"Don't mean you won't clean up after yourself the next time ya break glasses and flip tables." Jameson responded with a smirk.

Merle scoffed "Whatever girly that was a once 'n a lifetime event. Ain't getting me ta do yer job again."

Jameson nodded flicking the butt into the parking lot. "G night boys." She turned and walked to her car.

"Wha' no thanks Sweet Cheeks?" Merle hollered

She turned back, "Whatcha expectin' Merle a BJ?"

"Well if yer offerin, sure." Merle chuckled while gesturing to his belt.

"Merle I wouldn't suck your dick with someone else's mouth. Now git" she snapped. Daryl covered a laugh with a cough. Her ability to talk shit right back at Merle without batting an eye was impressive.

"What 'bout baby brother here, he could use some pussy. He can't seem ta score tail." Merle joked while punching Daryl in the shoulder.

"Shuddup Merle," Daryl growled embarrassed by his brothers teasing.

"Merle fuck off already" she snapped while opening her car.

It started sprinkling rain again. Daryl watched Jameson try to turn her car on and it just chugged. He could see her lay her head back on the headrest. She turned the key again and it just chugged again. Daryl could hear yelling in her car.

"Motherfuckerbitchshitfuckdickheadbullshitfucker!" Jameson screamed while pounding the steering wheel. Daryl raised an eyebrow and looked over at Merle.

"Sweet Cheek's got a temper." He commented while scratching his chin.

He could see her take giant breaths letting them out slowly and then she yanked the door open. After slamming it shut she started walking out of the parking lot.

"Problems Sweet Cheeks?" Merle snarked, while hanging out the truck window.

"Fuck off Merle." Jameson said while she continued to walk. The rain started to come down harder.

Jameson stopped for a moment, looked up at the sky and screamed, "Fuck you too!" She pounded her foot in a puddle, splashing her boots and jeans with mud.

Merle chuckled and turned to Daryl "Baby brother tha' bitch, is crazy."

"Merle shuddup. Le's pick 'er up. She's gonna freeze ta death." Daryl said.

Merle shook his head. "She don' want help. She's a crazy bitch." He said while lighting up yet another cigarette. Daryl scowled at him for a moment and then got out of the truck.

"Come on Darylina, she ain't lookin fer help." He complained while turning the truck on.

"I'll walk 'er home then." Daryl said while walking after her.

"Fuckin' stubborn ass," Merle snapped while turning his truck around. "Git in. Le's get 'er" he hollered out the window. Daryl climbed back in the truck and they drove out onto the road.

Jameson had walked a block already, her head was down and her hood up but it was pouring. Her clothing was drenched. They pulled up next to her and slowed to a crawl.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks. Will give ya a ride." Merle shouted through the passenger window. She glanced over and said, "M'fine. Go on," and kept walking.

"Carol'll kick my ass if ya freeze ta death. Git in. NOW." He shouted while Daryl flung the door open and stepped out. Jameson stopped and stared for a moment and shook her head. She climbed in, scooting to the center of the bench seat while Daryl climbed in after her. It was a tight fit but it was dry.

"Merle you so much as try to make a move on me, I'll tear your sack off 'n feed it to ya." Jameson threatened, her fists clenched in her lap.

Merle chuckled, "Bitch. I don' fuck crazy. Too much trouble."

Jameson glared at him and then snarked, "I find that hard to believe Merle because anyone who fucks you has to be crazy." Daryl snorted.

Merle scowled and started driving. "Where to? Ya ungrateful brat?" He asked.

She gave him directions to her place. It wasn't too much farther but in the pouring rain it would've been exhausting. Daryl sat picking at the hole in his jeans and watched her out of the corner of his eye. He could see her shaking slightly from being cold and wet. Daryl reached across her and turned the heat up. He saw her flinch slightly when his arm crossed in front of her but he pretended not to notice. He heard her let out a shaky breathe as if to calm her nerves.

"So ya take rides from strangers a lot?" Merle asked her.

"Pffft. If by strangers you mean guys that I've seen coming into tha bar for years? Then yeah apparently" she said while pulling out a set of keys from her jacket. They were driving up a hill that led to her apartment.

Merle just huffed a breath in response. He apparently hadn't noticed her at the bar until their recent encounter. They pulled up to the tiny apartment complex. It was rundown and barely had any outdoor lighting. The parking lot was pitch black.

"Ya want us ta walk ya ta your door Sweet Cheeks? Maybe tuck ya in?" Merle asked in a joking tone but with a leer.

"No thanks Merle, I got it." Jameson said while picking up her bag from the floor. Daryl opened the passenger door and climbed out into the rain. She hopped down and brushed past Daryl, her shoulder touching his chest.

"Thanks Daryl." She muttered as she nodded to Merle. Daryl watched her jog up the narrow steps to the complex and go inside. He got back in the truck with Merle.

"She's a spitfire, I'll give 'er that." Merle commented while turning the heat down.

Daryl nodded and tapped his fingers on his leg. Merle watched his brother looking out the window at the apartment building and smirked. "Ya got the hots for Sweet Cheeks huh?" he commented.

"Shuddup Merle." Daryl grumbled. "Ain't got hots for anyone. That's you 'n Carol."

Merle laughed, "Whatever baby brother and Carol's an angel. She don' deserve a ol'bastard like me." Daryl nodded his head and said,"Prob'ly not."

* * *

They drove off to the motel they'd been staying in. Merle took a few pills and watched an old porn while Daryl showered. He stood in the hot water thinking about the short girl with auburn hair. Daryl still hadn't seen her eye color but he imagined they were deep green. He felt his dick twitch at the thought of her pink lips and pale skin. He shook his head. "Ain't no way buddy. Not with Merle here," he muttered to his dick while turning the water off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are enjoying this AU Daryl/OC fanfic. Please keep reading, following, favorite and reviewing! I have a lot of it written already and am just revising etc. I will post as I get it tidied up. **

**As always I do not OWN any TWD characters or situations. **

**This chapter has a little smut action. 18+ only.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Jameson shut her apartment door. "Fuckin weird night," she muttered while pulling off her soaking wet clothing. She was freezing. Her car didn't start and it infuriated her. She knew it was a piece of shit but it was pretty annoying to have it not work at all. Especially when she was being watched by the two redneck brothers. That was another weird event of the evening. When she saw them take seats at the bar she inwardly groaned. Expecting Merle to cause another fight she instantly became furious. Jameson watched them both like a hawk but had been pleasantly surprised that they sat in relative silence drinking a few beers.

Jameson felt like they were just watching her all night. It made her antsy. It may have been why the college kid was even able to grab her wrist. Normally a handsy guy wouldn't have been able to get a hold of her so easily. She took care of it though by twisting his ear in her fist. No one liked the feeling of their ear almost being ripped off. Johnnie had taught her that move as a defensive tactic if being attacked. She had slammed his head against the bar for good measure and whispered harshly, "Let go of my arm or I will rip yer ear off and shove it up yer ass. Ya hear me ?" When the guy let go and appeared to be listening she told him to pay his tab and get the fuck out. She signaled Shane to let the guy know he wasn't welcome back. The little incident went unnoticed by most but when she had glanced back over to the Dixon brothers she could see Merle's smirk and Daryl squinting at her.

Jameson looked at her wrist where the guy had grabbed her and saw tiny dark bruises appearing. "Great" she muttered going into the bathroom and took a hot shower. Shivering so badly her teeth chattered she thought about Daryl and how he felt warm next to her in the truck. When he reached across her she had cringed. She didn't really think he was going to do anything but it's been her go to reaction for years. Jameson didn't do well with people touching her without her expecting it. If she initiated, it was fine but then again she didn't really initiate it often. A few one-night stands and a one-month long relationship is all she had under her belt. She liked how quiet he was because she hated loud mouths like his brother. They had the need to constantly fill the space with chatter. It grated on her nerves. Daryl seemed like he could sit quietly for hours, days even.

Stepping out of the shower jameson pulled on a pair of thick flannel pants and a faded sweatshirt. Having no idea what to do about her car but Jameson figured she'd need to walk to town for work. She would call the auto repair place to see if they could tow it in to look at it. Hoping it was repairable because she didn't have the cash for a new one. She collapsed in bed and passed out quickly, her lack of sleep the night before catching up to her.

* * *

Jameson woke up at noon and rolled out of bed. Lighting a cigarette and wandering into her kitchen she made a quick breakfast of eggs and toast. She looked up the auto shop's number and called to see if they could tow it. Jim told her it wouldn't be a problem and that he'd give her a call when he got to it.

It was Sunday, which was her last night at the bar until Thursday and she worked at 5am the next morning at the bakery. Mondays were the worst day of the week for Jameson because she worked late the night before. She never got much sleep on Sunday nights. The bar closed a couple hours earlier, 11pm, but she still didn't make it home until midnight on a good night.

Jameson hung out reading and then wrote her brother a letter. She dropped it in the outgoing mail slot in the lobby and started walking into town. It was just a ten-minute drive but it took a half hour to walk. There were a lot of hills and winding roads to hike down. She was going to stop at the auto shop to see if Jim had gotten to her car yet. While approaching the repair shop she heard Daryl ride past on his motorcycle. After Looking up jameosn nodded to him as he pulled into the lot next to the shop. He walked into the pawn shop next door.

"Hey Jim did ya get a chance to look at 'er?" Jameson asked while walking up to him. He was bent over another car pulling out belts.

"Yeah James I did. It needs a new alternator. I don' got one. Gotta order if ya want to repair tha thing." He said while tossing the broken belts into a trashcan.

"How much is it?" she asked while shifting from one foot to the other, biting her cheek.

"It'll be a few hundred James, Sorry." He said and added, "If ya can do half now and the other half next month we can work something out."

Jameson huffed out a breath and tilted her head back. She hated cars. They were giant sponges that never quit soaking up cash.

"Fine, yeah do it. How long ya think?" she asked while pulling out her smokes. Jameson knew she was smoking too much but she couldn't help it when she was stressed out.

"I can get the part by tomorrow evening. It'll be ready by Tuesday." Jim said while he wiped his greasy hands on a red rag.

Jameson sighed. It meant she'd be walking home and to work the next couple days. The bakery was farther away than the bar and it meant she'd be waking up even earlier to get there.

"Alright. Get it done Jim. Thanks. Just give me a call, let me know when it's done," She said while inhaling her smoke, "You need the half now?"

Jim shook his head, "Nah just bring it when ya pick it up." Jameson nodded and started walking away. She was a few blocks from work since she had to detour to the auto shop. Halfway down the street she heard Daryl's motorcycle pulling up next to her.

"Wanna ride?" he shouted over the loud engine.

Jameson looked over at him. He looked completely comfortable on it. She shrugged one shoulder, flicked her cigarette into the street and then walked over. "Yer not gonna crash and kill me are ya?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

He just shook his head and grunted. She slid her leg over the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her arms tighter and yelled, "Hold on."

The ride was quick on the bike and in a few minutes they pulled into the tiny parking lot. Daryl parked and turned the bike off. She stepped off using his shoulder to balance herself. "Thanks," she said quietly while pulling her hair out of her face.

"No problem. That guy fixin yer car?" he asked while still sitting on the bike, his hands rest on his thighs. Jameson looked up from the ground she had been staring at and let out a humorless laugh.

"Yeah needs a new alternator or some shit. Won't be done til Tueday so I'll be hoofin' it." She glanced at her cellphone to check the time. She was early since Daryl gave her a ride.

"I can give ya a ride if ya like." Daryl offered while not making eye contact, biting his thumb.

"Don' worry 'bout it Daryl. I work too late and too early," Jameson said while shuffling her feet.

"How early could ya work at a bar?" he asked obviously confused.

"I work at the bakery Monday through Wednesday. I gotta be there at 5am tomorrow," she explained.

"Jesus ya work here late and then there at 5? How the hell ya keep standin upright?" He exclaimed.

"Only Mondays are the worst. I'm here til midnight or so, then there at 5. I don't work at the bar Monday through Wednesdays." She said pulling her smokes out again. 'Jesus I'm almost out again.' Thinking to herself. Not lighting another since she was low and needed to buy more she shoved it back in her bag.

"Gotta go Daryl. Thanks for the lift. Last night and today," she said with a small smile. "See ya." She turned to walk into the bar early but decided she'd rather sit down and rest before her shift. She had that zombie book with her to read too.

Daryl cleared his throat and said, "Later." She glanced back and gave him a small wave.

* * *

Daryl watched her walk into the bar. He couldn't believe that she was going to try and walk to her other job after working all night. If she got off at midnight she wouldn't be home until half hour past. He didn't know if she worked at the bakery across town but if she did, it would be at least a forty-five minute walk. She'd only get a couple hours sleep if at all. Daryl sat there a minute chewing on his thumb. He decided he would pick her up tonight and see if she wanted a ride in the morning. He could deal with a lack of sleep. He did it all the time anyways.

* * *

Daryl came to the bar at 10pm. He knew they closed early on Sundays. When he walked in he saw the place was pretty much empty except for a few college kids playing pool. He walked up to the bar and sat in the spot Merle and he had sat the night before.

"Back again huh?" she said with a small smile.

"Ya. Needed a break from Merle." He lied. He had told Merle he was going for a ride. He didn't mention going to Dale's. Merle was hanging out with a tweeker friend of his and Daryl was happy to avoid the situation. He'd just end up keeping Merle from fighting or something.

"Hmm. I can understand that," she said with a chuckle. Daryl just nodded.

"What can I get ya?" she asked placing a coaster in front of him.

"Can I just get a coke?" he asked and then added, "A bag of those chips too." He pointed to the rack of chips behind the bar. Dale's didn't really have food other than pre-packed snacks and jerky.

"She poured a coke for him and grabbed two bags of chips. "On the house, for the rides." She commented while sliding the bags over.

Daryl shook his head, "No need ta. I don' do handouts either." He pulled out a wad of ones.

She shook her head. "Not a handout for payment of somethin'. You didn't have to give me a ride and I'm sure you're gonna force me to take one tonight to right?" she said with a smirk.

Daryl shrugged one shoulder, "Shuddup." He looked up through his hair while chewing on his lip, embarrassed that she had figured out his plan.

Jameson laughed and shook her head. "You don't have to help me out, You don't even know me, You don't owe me anythin'"

"I know. Just helpin' where I can." He muttered while opening a bag of chips. He shoved a few in his mouth, averting his eyes from her.

"Hey, Can I get some service over here or ya too busy with yer boyfriend?" a college aged kid slammed his hand on the bar twice. Daryl scowled at the man.

Jameson rolled her eyes at Daryl and sauntered to the other side of the bar.

"For a sweetheart like you of course, Whatcha need?" she said flatly.

"Gonna give me lip when you're the one slacking off? I need another pitcher." He snapped.

Jameson shook her head and pulled a pitcher of pale ale and placing it on the bar in front of him. "$8" she said.

"Put it on my tab." He responded while turning away with it.

"Last calls in 45 minutes. Ya think you'll want anything else before then?" she asked while he placed the pitcher on his table with his two friends.

"Maybe, Ya trying to kick us out early? It's only 10." He said loudly.

"No but we close at 11." She answered while leaning her hip against the bar.

"Well I'll pay at 11 then, " he snapped. Daryl watched as Jameson shrugged and started cleaning the counter off. She glanced back at Daryl and saw he was sitting with his arms crossed, glaring at the man. Jameson walked over to Daryl, "Don't start." Daryl looked back at her and said quietly, "Guys a rude fucker. Deserves his teeth kicked in."

"He's a drunk asshole. I'm used to it," she muttered while stacking glasses.

Daryl watched as she cleaned up the bar and started putting chairs on the tables in the unoccupied side of the bar. At five til 11 she made her way around to the few customers getting their tabs paid. He noticed that she left the ornery group for last. When she approached the table with their receipt that guy pretended to not see her.

"Here's your tab. Ya doin' cash or credit?" she asked interrupting his conversation.

"Ain't 11 yet. Fuck off." He said without looking at her. Daryl scowled, having the urge to punch the fucker in the face.

Daryl heard her sigh and say, "Look it's 11, we close at 11. Cash or credit?"

He looked at his watch and then grabbed the receipt paper out of her hand. He tossed it on the table and pulled a wad of cash out. He threw money down on the table.

"I'm not tipping you because I had to ask you to do your job. If ya can't pour beers in glasses ya need to get a new job." He said with a sneer.

Jameson took the cash. "No problem. You can find a new bar to go to."

He shot up, his chair crashing to the floor and shouted, "Ya can't kick me out. I paid my bill. Can't force me to tip you." Jameson took a couple steps back and added, "Don' matter." She pointed to the sign above the bar.

"_We reserve the right to refuse service_

_to anyone we damn well please._

_Customers aren't always right."_

"You're a bitch. I'll come here if I want to. Can't kick me out." He sneers. Daryl stood up and walked over. "Think ya should leave now. Bars closed." He said while stepping in front of Jameson.

"Oh the redneck boyfriend is also a body guard huh?' the guy said while squinting at him.

"Nah I just take the trash out at night." He said low and gruff.

The guy squared his shoulders and tried to look more intimidating but he was a few inches shorter than Daryl and at least fifty pounds lighter.

"Whatever. This place is a shithole and the beer tastes like piss." He sneered. He turned on his heel and stomped out followed by his two lackies.

"They really shouldn' make ya close by ya'self. Yer gonna get killed some night." Daryl complained while walking to the door and locking it.

Jameson sighed and cleared the man's table. "Ya tell that to Dale. He likes ta cut corners. We don't even have a cook because he doesn't wanna pay someone else." Daryl grabbed a couple glasses and sat them on the bar. "Chairs up?" he said while motioning to the rest of the bar.

"You don't have ta help me. I got it." She said, washing glasses.

"Faster yer done the faster we're outta 'er." He responded, flipping chairs upside down on the tabletops.

"You really don't have to wait either. I can walk," she said.

"Ya need a ride. I'm givin ya a ride." He said leaving no room for debate. "I'm drivin' ya in the morning too."

"Uhuh Daryl it's too early. No reason for you to lose sleep over me. Ya don't even know me." She said and pulled the till out of the cash register.

"Shuddup. Its happenin' Get over it." He snapped. Jameson looked at him and shrugged. "Alrighty if you say so."

They finished up by 1145pm and made their way outside. Daryl slide onto his bike and Jameson climbed on behind him. She used his shoulder to balance again.

"Ya good?" Daryl asked before kick starting the engine. She said "Yep," and put her arms around his middle. He felt her hold on tighter like he had instructed earlier in the day. She was warm and he could feel her little hands on his stomach muscles through his flannel shirt. Her thighs were against his and her chest pressed to his back. He liked it but shook his head of the thoughts. He was just giving her a ride not dating her.

When they pulled up to her apartment he let the motor idle while she climbed off.

"Pick ya up at 445?" he asked over the loud engine.

"Ya, you know where it is? Called 'Lori's'." she asked while pulling her keys out.

"Yeah. Get some sleep. See ya 'n a few hours," he said with tiny smirk. Jameson chuckled and nodded. He watched her walked up the narrow steps and turn to give him a small wave.

* * *

Daryl waited for her to enter the apartment building before he rode off. He thought about the evening while he rode to the motel Merle and him were still staying in. Daryl hoped that Merle was out still because he needed to take care of some tension. Having her pressed against him was pretty distracting. His jeans felt too tight and he could still feel the warmth on his back from having her wrapped around him.

Daryl pulled up to the motel and saw that the truck wasn't in the parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief. He could shower in peace and think about the girl with auburn hair. While at the bar he finally got to see her eyes. They were green, just like he had imagined, deep shamrock green. He climbed the rickety stairs to the room and opened the door. It smelled of cigarettes and beer. Merle didn't abide by the 'no smoking' signs that were plastered all over the room.

Daryl stripped off his jacket and shoes, making his way into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and let the water warm up, while stripping down completely. Once in the shower he washed quickly and then started to take care of business.

He pictured her wrapped around him, her arms snug against his waist. Closing his eyes Daryl pictured her plump lips kissing his neck and her tongue tracing his lips. He gripped himself tightly stroking while he groaned and leaned his free arm against the tile while thrusting into his hand. Daryl imagined her on her knees and those pink lips wrapped around him. He came to the thought of her warm wet tongue sucking him off. Biting his lip Daryl pressed his head against the cool tile, breathing hard. Feeling more relaxed, he got out of the shower and dried off. When he left the bedroom he saw that Merle still hadn't returned.

Daryl laid down after getting dressed and set an alarm on his cellphone. His cheap burner phone had an alarm clock on it. He would only get four hours sleep but it felt worth it to him. Daryl liked helping the girl and liked being around her for some reason. She didn't fill the time with meaningless chitchat. He also liked that she came from the same type of town and background as he did. It felt like she wouldn't judge him for his redneck white trash background or family.

* * *

When he woke to the alarm he felt like he hadn't slept at all, Daryl was exhausted. He looked at the other bed and saw Merle hadn't even come back. Scrubbing his face he stretched, groaning loudly.

'Prob'ly got laid' he thought to himself while pulling his boots on. He wore a clean flannel that had sleeves and his jacket with leather cut over it. It was colder out in the mornings and he didn't want to freeze while riding the bike. Leaving the motel twenty minutes before 5 Daryl arrived a couple minutes early at Jameson's apartment complex. She was already standing outside smoking a cigarette.

'She smokes more than I do.' He thought while he watched her climb down the staircase. She said, "Long time no see," with a smile. She looked as tired as he felt. He nodded and let her use his shoulder to climb on again. Daryl liked when she touched him. It seemed like she didn't have a problem with touching him. He guessed it was just when someone reached towards her or surprised her that she had an issue. Jameson wrapped her arms around him. Smelling like soap her hair was damp but braided to the side. They rode to the bakery and when he pulled in he turned the motor off so he could talk to her.

"What time ya off?" he asked while he helped her off the bike. She tripped on a loose piece of concrete Daryl grabbed her elbow, steadying her.

"Thanks, um I get off at noon. I can walk it's no problem. You really don't need to bother carting me around. I'm fine with exercise." She said while shifting from one foot to the other and rubbing her hands together jameson breathed hot air into them. Daryl shrugged and said, "No bother. Give me yer number 'n case somethin' comes up. Never know with Merle." He knew he was just asking so he had her number but felt better using an excuse. If Merle asked him to do something in the afternoon he would just make him wait until he got her home. She took his cell and programmed her number in it and said, "Really its ok if you're busy."

Daryl shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "Said it's not a problem but I'll text if I can't make it." He kick started the engine and looked at her one more time. "Thanks," she said with a small smile. She waved and went into the back entrance of the bakery.

Daryl rode back to the motel and saw the Sherriff 's car outside the office.

'Fuckin Merle.' Daryl thought as he parked. It had to be Merle, it was always Merle. He went to his room and waited for the knock. A few minutes later the cop was knocking on the flimsy door.

Daryl opened the door and saw a Sherriff Deputy standing on the small landing.

"Hello, I'm Deputy Grimes are you Daryl Dixon?" the man in uniform asked, taking his hat off.

"Yeah. What'd he do?" Daryl asked while crossing his arms, leaning against the doorframe.

"He's charged with assault 'n battery and possession of a controlled substance." The cop answered. "He's in lockup and set to see the judge later today."

Daryl nodded and asked, "He up for bail er somthin?"

"Maybe but probably not. He hurt the guy pretty bad and had a large amount of Oxy on him." Grimes answered. Daryl let a huge sigh and scrubbed his face. He asked the officer where the courthouse was and what time he'd see the judge.

"Arraignment's at noon and it's in the center of town. Big white building." Deputy Grimes answered and handed Daryl his business card. "Here's my card, it's got my cell on it if ya can't find it. Sorry ta bring ya bad news so early."

Daryl nodded and said, "Thanks, no problem, it's jus' Merle bein' Merle." He nodded to him and closed the door. 'Goddamnit Merle. Of course the day I got plans.' He muttered under his breath.

Daryl flopped down on the bed and tried to decide if he had to be at the arraignment on time or if he could drop Jameson off before heading over. Grabbing his cellphone Daryl texted Jameson, asking if she could leave work ten minutes early. She responded a minute later saying that it'd be fine. Smirking he texted back that he'd see her then. Closing his eyes to sleep more before he had to leave again.

Daryl slept for a few hours before he got up and made his way to the diner for some food. He had a feeling his day was going to be long since Merle got himself locked up. He'd end up spending all afternoon at the courthouse or jail depending on what his bail was.


	5. Chapter 5

Jameson smiled when she saw Daryl's text message saying he'd see her in the afternoon. Surprised he didn't just cancel, Jameson didn't understand why he was helping her out but she appreciated it. He didn't seem to want anything in return, which also surprised her.

Going into the kitchen Jameson started helping Lori mix up the dough for breads and cupcakes. They worked efficiently and got loaves rising and cupcakes in the oven. She cleaned out the old items from the cases and placed new ones in. Jameson also brewed the coffees and iced teas. When they opened at 7am she was so busy the day flew by. In no time it was almost noon and she heard Daryl's motorcycle pull up.

"Hey Lori thanks for letting me out early. My ride had to be somewhere. I appreciate it.," she told Lori while pulling off her apron.

"No worries Jameson. You always stay late. Have a good night." Lori said with a smile.

Jameson walked out back and saw Daryl leaning against his bike smoking a cigarette. "Hey," she said while walking up to him. He flicked his smoke away and said, "Hey. Your boss pissed at ya for leavin' early?"

Jameson shook her head and said, "Nah she's fine with it. I don't call in sick ever and usually stay late." Daryl climbed on, holding his arm out for Jameson to grab onto. "Ya smell like cupcakes," he remarked.

"Ya it's better than stale beer," she laughed. He kick started the engine and she wrapped herself around him while he pulled out of the parking lot. He rode to her place and pulled into a spot near the stairwell. She climbed off and pulled her keys out.

"Thanks again Daryl. I appreciate it," she said while looking at her feet.

"Hey," he said making her look up at him. He had the corner of his mouth turned up, "It's no problem. Like helpin ya."

She smiled and nodded. "I'll see ya Daryl. Have a G'night."

Daryl laughed and shook his head. "Yeah probably not Merle got arrested last night. On my way ta tha courthouse."

Jameson shook her head. "Pain in the ass that one." Jameson smirked, "Well good luck. See ya later."

Daryl smiled and backed up his bike then pulled out to the road. Jameson stood on the sidewalk and gave him a wave when he rode off. She went up stairs and fixed herself some lunch and was lying down about to take a nap when Dale called.

"Hey James, I know it's your day off 'n all and I know you work tomorrah at the bakery early but could you pick up Bob's shift tonight? He's sick." He asked. Jameson groaned but told him she would take it, needing to pay for her car repair. "Sure Dale. I'll be there." She said while rubbing her face.

"Thanks hun. Sorry if ya had plans." He said.

Jameson laughed and replied, "Dale ya know I never have plans. I'll see ya at 6."

Jameson set an alarm on her phone for a couple hours and fell asleep on the couch. Later she woke up to a text message alert and grabbed the phone expecting it to be Dale changing his mind but it was from Daryl.

_Merle not goin' anywhere. _

_Ya wanna get dinner at the diner? ~ Daryl._

Jameson smiled and sat there for a moment. 'Funny. Tell Dale ya never have plans and then get an offer for plans.' She thought. It didn't really matter because she probably wouldn't have gone with him. Jameson didn't date and that sounded too much like a date. She texted him back.

_Can't. got called into the bar. _

_Gotta pay for my car. ~ Jameson_

Her phone beeped a second later.

_Pick ya up at 545. ~ Daryl_

Wanting to tell him that he didn't have to but she knew what he would say.

_Thanks. ~ Jameson_

Smiling Jameson laid her head back. Not knowing why the younger Dixon seemed to want to help her but she enjoyed the fact the he did. It was nice having someone look after her but it also made her nervous. Jameson didn't want him to think it meant more than it did. It was just a few rides to work. She hoped didn't want him to expect more than a limited friendship.

Jameson rested for a while more and then changed for work. Pulling on a loose black top that hung off one shoulder and had slits down the sides with a white wife beater under it. Jameosn paired it with her dark skinny jeans. Her tall combat boots had her knife in the top. Keeping her braid jameson added a little lip-gloss. Not really one to wear makeup; Jameson always felt it was pointless to paint your face. After eating a can of soup she headed downstairs a few minutes before Daryl would be showing up. Jameson lit up a smoke when she got outside while pulling her jacket around since the temp had dropped when the sun got low in the sky. She heard his bike before she saw it and smiled softly when he pulled up.

"Hey stranger," she said while throwing her leg over the bike. Jameson wrapped her arms around his warm stomach. Daryl patted her on her thigh as a greeting and pulled out of the parking lot. They arrived shortly after and he parked in the back. He let her balance on his shoulder and climbed off once she was standing next to the bike. Looking at her for a minute with a strange expression Daryl shook his head.

"What?" Jameson asked, confused by his expression.

"Nothin. Did ya eat before I picked ya up?" he asked.

"Ya." She answered.

"Ok I'm gonna get some dinner 'n then I'll be back." Daryl said while looking away.

"Ya don't have to hangout all night, it'll be boring." Jameson said, tilting her head to the side a little, still confused at his odd demeanor.

"I'll play pool or somethin'." Daryl answered climbing back on his bike. "See ya in a bit." Nodding Jameson watched him ride off while shaking her head and walking into the bar. 'Weirdo' she thought to herself while going into the office to lock up her things.

* * *

"Fuckin hell." he mumbled to himself while he rode away from the bar. Daryl was shocked at how cute she looked when she got off the bike at the bar. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her lips looked glossy and pink. Jameson's hair was braided like earlier but it had loosened a bit making it look softer, perfect to dig his hands into. Not to mention she still smelled like fucking cupcakes and fresh baked bread, his mouth watered. Daryl had gotten hard just looking at her. He hadn't planned on even leaving but had to go cool off after seeing her.

Daryl had spent the whole day at the courthouse and the jail. Speaking to Merle for a few minutes, he told Daryl that his tweeker friend had told him about some young girl he'd been fucking and Merle had flipped out. Merle beat the shit out of him for being a pervert. The guy was in the hospital with a broken jaw and arm. Merle then took the guys stash but was pulled over shortly after. And the cops saw how bloodied his fists were and put two and two together. They had just gotten a 911 call from the tweekers house. Merle informed the cops of the guy sleeping with a young girl and they were looking into it. Deputy Grimes told Daryl that the tweeker would probably drop the charges but Merle would still be on the hook for the drugs. It was a substantial amount and he was facing at least a year in jail for it. Merle was not pleased and neither was Daryl. He was pissed that Merle didn't just walk away without taking the guys drugs. He wouldn't be facing hard time if he had not been greedy.

'Typical Merle, always wanting somethin' for nothin'.' he thought with a snort.

When Daryl left the courthouse and knew his brother wasn't going anywhere he texted Jameson on a whim. He couldn't believe he actually asked her to dinner. It wasn't something he had planned or even something he'd thought he'd ever do but there it was. He hit send before he even thought it through. Daryl wasn't surprised she said no thinking it was an excuse but then realized she was being truthful about needing the money for her car. Deciding that he would settle for spending time with her while she worked. Daryl didn't know why he was so interested in the girl. She didn't seem to be interested in him. He knew she wouldn't care if he gave her a ride or not. It didn't make a difference to her either way. Not to say he thought she was ungrateful but he knew she wouldn't hold it against him if he didn't do it, she appreciated it but didn't expect it. He liked that.

Daryl pulled up to the diner and went in for a burger. He had already eaten there earlier and needed to stop eating out, he was running out of cash. Daryl knew he needed to find a steady job immediately since it looked like he'd be staying nearby while Merle dealt with a court case. He figured he would check at the auto repair place and see if they needed any help.

"Back again huh?" Carol said when he walked in. Daryl nodded and sat at the counter. He ordered a coke and a burger.

"Where's Merle? He wasn't with ya this afternoon either." Carol asked while setting the burger down.

"He's in lock up. Got 'imself 'n trouble again." He answered before taking a large bite of burger.

"Oh," Carol answered while looking disappointed. "Anything serious?"

"Prob'ly," he answered with a full mouth and looked up at the woman. He felt bad because he could tell she liked Merle for some reason. She didn't know him well enough to know that jail was just part of Merle's life.

"I'll let ya know," Daryl said trying to make her feel better. Carol nodded and walked away to take another order. Daryl watched her a minute and could see her shoulders sagged a little more now.

'Damnit Merle, such an asshole' he thought while he shoved some fries in his mouth, shaking his head.

Daryl finished eating shortly after and headed back to the bar. When he walked in he saw Jameson behind the bar talking to a few bikers. He approached the bar and sat down in the same stool as before. She smiled at him and approached. Daryl groaned inwardly when he saw the shirt she was wearing hung off one shoulder. Seeing more of her pale skin he notice that Jameson had a delicate looking collarbone that he instantly thought about licking. Blinking hard and looked away.

"Want a beer?" she asked while leaning her hip against the bar. Daryl looked back at her and saw that her cheeks weren't flushed anymore but her lips still looked luscious and pink. Jameson chewed on the bottom one as she tapped her fingers on the bartop.

"Yeah I'll have a guinness." Daryl said roughly. Walking away he could see her ass in the tight jeans she wore that evening. Closed his eyes Daryl sighed heavily having not realized how hard it would be to hangout around her once he had noticed how attractive she was. Daryl started to reconsider staying until she was done with work. He turned in his stool to look at the pool tables instead of her tight jeans.

"Here ya are," a quiet voice said but he just nodded in return without looking at her. He heard her walk away and start talking to another customer. Daryl glanced over and saw it was a man in his forties. The guy was leaning over the bar obviously flirting with her. She was smiling back but Daryl could tell it was a mask. It looked like her customer service face, getting people to tip her better. Daryl sipped his Irish beer while he looked around at the other patrons. They were all bikers and rednecks, the typical weekday crowd. There was one waitress working. It was a woman he hadn't seen over the weekend. He saw that her name was Tara from her name tag.

Daryl heard a laugh and looked back over at Jameson. She was laughing with a different older guy at the end of the bar and looked happy with a grin on her face. Daryl liked that expression.

'I wanna make her laugh like that' he thought to himself.

The guy told her some kind of story and was waving his hands, making ridiculous faces. Jameson laughed loudly again and bent at the waist holding her stomach. She was laughing hard and when she stood up she wiped her eyes. Shaking her head Jameson pulled another beer for the guy. Daryl couldn't hear the exchange but enjoyed watching her.

"She's hot huh?" said the man who was flirting with her earlier. Daryl looked at him with a scowl. The guy jutted his chin in Jameson's direction and said, "I'd hit it. She's so tiny, could fuck her good. Prob'ly flexible n' shit."

Daryl scowled even deeper, his nostrils flaring slightly. He did not like some other guy looking at her like that, let along talking about her like that.

"Ya shouldn' talk 'bout her like that." Daryl said roughly, suppressing a growl.

"What ya a friend of hers or somethin'?" he asked Daryl with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya or somethin'. Don' talk 'bout her like that." Daryl responded while taking a gulp of beer. Jameson walked over and asked the sleazy bastard if he needed anything else. He glanced at Daryl and smirked. "Yeah pretty lady. Name's Gorman, How about your phone number?" He asked with a leer.

Jameson looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sure." She scribbled a number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. Daryl glared at her and felt a wave of rage roll into his chest. He wanted to chuck his beer glass across the room and pummel the guy. The guy stuck it in his pocket and smirked at Daryl. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Jameson walked over to Daryl and leaned against the bar. "Ya want another one?" she asked.

"Why the fuck ya give him yer number?" he spat at her, his eyes burning into hers.

Jameson smiled and chuckled. "I gave him the number to the Dominos. Got it memorized."

Daryl stared at her for a moment and then snorted loudly, shaking his head and pressed his fingers into his eyes. "Jesus woman ya had me worried."

Jameson laughed again and grabbed an empty glass on the bar. "Felt like fucking with him. He's been hitting on me all night. He's gross." She said with a smile. "I don't give my number to just anyone." She said quietly, wiping the counter down.

"Ya gave it ta me." Daryl remarked while finishing his beer.

Jameson nodded and said, "Yer not just anyone. Yer my chauffer."

"Pfft. Thanks a lot." He scoffed while she smirked at him. He watched the guy walking back over to the bar and set some money down.

"Thanks for the drinks, doll. I'll talk to you real soon." Gorman said while grinning at Daryl. Daryl's lips twitched as he nodded his head towards him. Jameson smiled and waved her fingers at him. Once out the door she laughed again.

"Oh god I crack myself up sometimes." She said softly as she filled an order for the waitress.

The rest of the night was mellow. The local crowd was much more laidback than the college crowd. Daryl could tell Jameson preferred the rednecks and bikers to the frat boys. He understood completely because most were courteous and respectful to her. Except for the skeevy guy from earlier in the night. They didn't get handsy or yell at her when it was closing time.

Jameson finished up totally the cash and putting the deposit in the safe. Daryl watched her pull her gun holster on.

"Ya always carry?" he asked her while covertly adjusting his jeans. Seeing her in a gun holster and handling a firearm was hotter than he could have ever imagined.

Jameson glanced over at him while pulling her jacket on and replied, "Not always but whenever I am closing the bar. I'm usually alone and when I lived in the city I'd been mugged a few times. Ended up getting Lucille."

Daryl nodded and said, "They shouldn' let ya close by ya'self. Even with it your not safe."

"Yeah I would prefer not to but Dale's been stingy lately. He's a good guy but he's barely makin' ends meet I think." She said while turning out the lights. The only lighting left was two emergency exit lights. Daryl couldn't see well but heard her approach.

"Can you see at all?" she asked. Daryl shook his head but then realized she wouldn't see him and said, "Nah. You?"

She laughed and said "No but I have it memorized, give me your hand."

Daryl reached out towards her voice and ran his hand into her stomach."Shit sorry." He mumbled.

She took his hand and said, "No worries. Follow me."

Jameson led them to the back door and opened it. He stepped outside and let go of her hand. It had been warm and soft. It was tiny in his large palm. Daryl had an urge to keep holding it but didn't. Locking the door then lit up a smoke, Jameson inhaled deeply and then offered him a puff. "I'd offer you your own but this is my last one." She said when he hesitated. Daryl took it and took a pull, inhaling the sweet nicotine fix. It tasted fruity.

"Tastes like strawberries." He commented with a tiny crooked smile, smoke trailing out his notrils.

Jameson laughed and said, "Sorry I have strawberry lip balm on."

Daryl shrugged and took another couple puffs. He liked that way it tasted. Jameson finished the cig and smashed it under her foot. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they made their way to the bike.

"When's your car done?" he asked as he climbed on his bike.

"Oh it should be done tomorrow afternoon I think. You don't have to worry about giving me a ride tomorrow. It's all right, swear. You already lost sleep last night because me." She said while wrapping her arms around his stomach muscle flexing at the sensation.

"Stop." He said. "S'nothin'" Daryl heard her sigh and then she said, "Thanks."

"No reason ta sound put out, If ya don't want me ta I won'" he said thinking the sigh meant she was tired of seeing him.

"I didn't mean to sound put out, Daryl. I sighed because it was relieving to know I didn't have to walk to work tomorrow. I thought you'd change your mind. I know it's a pain in the ass and you're too nice to say anything." She explained.

"One. M'not very nice 'n Two. If I say I'll do somthin' I do it. Now hold on." He said while revving the engine.

Jameson hugged onto him tightly and laid her head against his back. Daryl liked feeling her so close to him, it was so unlike the way everyone else made him feel. She was warm and soft. He had a stray thought about lying in a bed with her. Her head on his chest and wrapped up in his arms. Shaking the image out of his mind they kept riding. When he pulled up to her place and she slid off.

Jameson stood there awkwardly for a moment and then cleared her throat. "Daryl…..um. would it…nevermind." She mumbled and shook her head.

"What?" he asked with his head tilted.

"Do you…do you want to stay? I mean you could sleep a little longer or something…" she said while trailing off and looking away, twisting her fingers in the hem of her shirt.

Daryl stared at her for a moment and wondered if jameson thought she owed him something and was offering more than a place to crash.

"I'm not expectin' anythin' if that's what ya think." He said harshly, somewhat offended that she'd think that of him.

Jameson's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What the fuck Daryl…I would never..that's not. Nevermind I was just tryin' to be nice, offer you a couch to sleep on so you'd get more rest." She rambled and then turned away.

Daryl hopped off his bike and grabbed her arm but she flinched, yanking her arm away.

"Shit sorry I didn't mean to grab ya... Jus' wait. I wasn' thinkin'. I'll stay...on the couch. Didn't mean ta be a dick." He stammered. Jameson looked at him and sighed, pushing hair out of her eyes, chewing on her lip. Staring for a moment then she nodded slightly.

"Is my bike safe here?" Daryl asked, trying to calm down his irrationally racing heart. He couldn't believe he'd be sleeping in a room near her all night, well for a few hours anyway.

Jameson said, "My spots the first one over there. You can park there." She stood there as Daryl pushed his bike into her parking spot. He turned around and followed her upstairs.

* * *

'What The Fuck Are You Doing?' Jameson screamed inside her head and then continued to berate herself, 'You don't do Relationships. You don't even do Friendships. Why are you inviting this guy you barely know upstairs? Have you smoked crack today or something?'

Jameson is confused as to what got into her. She had never even had someone else in her place and remembered how sparse it was and run down. Hoping he didn't notice that she had so few belongings. They reached her apartment door and her hand shook a little while she tried to put the key in the door. She felt him watching her and it was unnerving. They walked in and she said, "Well here's the family estate." Jameson smirked at him and continued, "The bathroom is that door there and I'll get you a blanket and a pillow for the couch." Walking into the bedroom Jameson closed her eyes a moment, took a deep breath. She brought out a crocheted blanket and her spare pillow. Luckily she had washed her sheets a few days ago so the pillowcase was clean.

Daryl was still standing in the living room when she got back, handing them to him. "So I'll wake ya up. I get up at 4, get a shower and make coffee." Daryl nodded and set the pillow on the couch. "Sorry, the couch isn't the comfiest bed but its long enough for you." she added, wringing her fingers. She didn't have experience with having people spending the night.

Daryl sat down and said, "Feels comfy 'nuff. Go on, get some sleep. See ya in the morning." He lifted a corner of his mouth. Jameson nodded and gave him a tiny smile and went into her bedroom, shutting the door she stood there trying to stop her heart from tearing its way out of her chest.

"What the hell are you doing James," She muttered under breath, pulling off her clothes and storing her gun in the nightstand. She slide on her flannel pants, a new wife beater and climbed in bed. Setting her alarm Jameson tried to sleep but spent the early morning hours tossing and turning, picturing the man on her couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading, favoriting and following! I hope you're all enjoying this AU version of Jameson/Daryl. **

**She is definitely more awkward and reserved. I felt since she had a little bit of a different background and hadn't spent time killing zombies she would be less hardened. **

**If you haven't read my other fanfic "Backroads" please check it out! Anyhoo. Enjoy!**

* * *

Daryl sat in the couch after she went into the bedroom. He pulled off his boots and jacket and laid back on the pillow. He turned his face and smelled the pillowcase. It smelled like her, cupcakes and cigarettes and not in a bad way. He didn't know how she didn't smell bad with cigarette smoke on her but he liked it. The blanket was something a grandma would've made. It wasn't near long enough for his tall frame but it worked ok. He dozed for a few minutes before he finally passed out.

He woke up when he heard her shuffling around in the kitchen. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could see she was wearing flannel pants and a wife beater. He groaned inwardly. A woman in a wife beater was so fucking hot to him, especially with her bra straps peeking out like they were. He shook his head trying to clear the dirty images that flickered through his mind. He looked at her shoulder and finally saw one of her tattoos. The skull was feminine in color and surrounded in vibrant pink water lilies. The phrase Wayfaring Stranger wrapped around just below its jaw. He found himself staring when he realized she was speaking to him.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"Ya want coffee?" she said in a rough sleep filled voice.

"Yeah," he said and asked, "Ya eatin' breakfast?"

"Nah I'll get something at Lori's. I can fix ya something." She told him, pointing at the fridge.

Daryl shook his head no and stood, stretching his arms over his head, groaning.

"Gonna use the restroom," he said while moving towards it. He saw her nod and then sit down at the kitchen table. Once in the bathroom he took a piss and washed his hands. He splashed water on his face and looked at his bloodshot eyes. He understood why she looked tired all the time. Even if she didn't normally work back-to-back shifts she had to be tired from working such different hours throughout the week. He noticed that she didn't have a bunch of crap on her bathroom counter like most girls. He briefly thought about looking in her medicine cabinet but scowled at himself in the mirror for thinking it. He left the bathroom and entered the kitchen.

She was pouring two mugs of coffee. He looked down and saw her bare feet. Her toenails were painted purple. When he looked up she was looking at him.

"I got bored." She said while pointing at her feet. "I don't normally paint my nails." She chuckled and then asked if he did sugar and cream.

"Nah, black." He said while reaching for the mug and siting in the metal folding chair. He looked around the apartment and finally noticed how empty it was. There wasn't any art or pictures on the walls. It was the bare essentials. The kitchen table was an old folding card table and the metal chairs were flimsy.

"How long ya live here?" he asked while sipping the hot coffee.

"Ummm a few years. I don't really do the whole homemaking thing. I don't need a bunch of crap. I know it's sparse or whatever. I just….I only really sleep here so thought what's the point." She rambled while stirring her coffee nervously. He smiled and said, "I have a crossbow, a back pack and some shit stuffed in the truck and that's it. We're living in a motel right now."

Jameson looked up and nodded and sipped her coffee then asked, "So if Merle is going to jail or prison what'll you do? Stick around here?"

Daryl shrugged and took another sip. He hadn't really thought about it more than him needing a job. He'd probably have to find a place to live too. Living at a motel would be depressing.

"Don' know. Gonna ask the auto repair place, see if they need help. I'll find somethin'." He said while rubbing his neck.

"Couch fuck up your neck?" she asked and added. "Sorry"

"Just laid weird, not the couch." He said. She nodded and said, "I'm gonna shower. Be out a little bit." She stood up and went into the bathroom.

Daryl sat there and heard the shower turn on. He groaned and tilted his head up, squeezing his eyes shut. Images of her naked and wet popped in his head as soon as she said 'shower'.

"Woman's gonna kill me" he muttered under his breath.

The shower turned off after a few minutes. He heard her moving around in the bathroom before the door opened. He listened to her walk out and looked over at her. She had changing into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'Lori's Baked Goods' on it. Her hair was wet but braided to one side, the thick reddish braid hanging over her shoulder. She was wearing black and white chucks. He looked away at the clock on the stove and saw that they should be leaving soon.

"Ready?" he asked, standing and taking his coffee mug to the sink. He turned the water on and scrubbed his mug with the sponge sitting on the sink edge. He turned it upside down in the drying rack. He turned around and saw her staring at him.

"Wha?" he asked, "I do it wrong?" He thought maybe he washed the mug wrong or put it in the wrong place. Jameson shook her head and said, "No just…um thanks for washing your mug." She chuckled and said, "Let's go." Daryl picked up his jacket and leather cut, sliding it on before approaching the door. She locked up and they headed downstairs.

* * *

Jameson watched him wash his mug and put it on the drying rack. She had no idea why it shocked her to see him do something domestic. She knew it was silly, it was just a coffee mug, but for some reason it seemed so thoughtful for him to do it. She headed downstairs and let him pull his bike out of the spot and point it towards the street before she climbed on. Once on the back of his bike she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know why it felt comfortable but it did. She decided she wouldn't question it; she would just enjoy the ride. Her car would probably be done today and he wouldn't need to drive her anywhere after today. He patted her on the knee and said loudly, "Ya ready?"

She said "Yep," while giving his waist an affirmative squeeze. She felt his stomach flex and squeezed her eyes shut. She shouldn't be picturing what they'd look like without a shirt on them. She couldn't stop herself from laying her head against his back to enjoy the warmth while they rode to work. They arrived quickly and she climbed off. He turned the bike off so they didn't have to yell over the engine.

"Ya off at noon?" he asked while sitting on his bike, one hand on the handlebars.

"Ya but my car is supposed to be done today so I'm gonna call Jim. See if it will be done by then. Umm…if you want to you could go with me to pick it up. Ask Jim if he needs help." She said while chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Daryl nodded and said, "That'd be good. I'll see ya at noon." He went to start the bike but Jameson stopped him.

"Wait. Wait here a sec." she said while going into the bakery for a moment. She came back out with a bag of day old donuts and bagels.

"Here, they're from yesterday but they're still good," she handed them to him. He peeked inside and then looked up with a small grin. "Thanks," he said as he slid it into his motorcycle's saddlebag. Jameson nodded and said goodbye, walking back into the bakery with a small wave to him.

She pulled the rest of day old products while Lori got the breads mixed. Jameson went into the back to help with the cupcake batters. She was measuring out the dry ingredients when Lori asked, "So who's the biker?" She smiled softly at her. Jameson blushed and turned around to pretend to grab something.

She cleared her throat and rambled, "Just a uh guy, a regular at the bar. My car broke down and he offered ta give me a ride. I told him it didn't matter. I can walk you know and he said he would anyways. But my cars done today so I'll be driving again 'n stuff so I won't leave early anymore or whatever. So no worries."

Lori chuckled. "Oh boy I don't think I've ever heard you say that many words in one day, let only one sentence." She laughed softly with a glimmer in her eye. Jameson blushed every deeper. She had no idea what her mouth just did but it was not communicating with her brain.

"Sorry," she mumbled trying to will her cheeks to stop burning, averting her eyes to the ground and chewing on her lip.

Lori said, "Hey, don't apologize. It's nice to see you meetin' someone. I didn't mean ta tease." She smiled again and Jameson relaxed. She didn't know why but having any type of relationship, even just a friend, was awkward for her. She guessed it was just past issues with her shithead dad and mom but it made her feel weak to not get over whatever it was. Her brother was the social one and she was the awkward one in the background. It worked fine until he went away, now she had to figure out stuff on her own.

"I don't know what it is. We don't know each other 'n I don't do stuff like this." She said while chewing on the inside of her cheek. Lori nodded and kept rolling out pastry dough. She was making the raspberry tarts. She brushed the dough with butter, added fresh berries filling, folded and dusted with sugar. They were one of the most popular treats at the bakery. Lori stuck them in the oven and then said, "Well there's a first time for everything. It'd be good for ya. And I know Johnnie would tell ya the same thing."

She smiled and patted Jameson on the back. She went to the next confection on the schedule. Lori and her husband Rick were the only ones who knew Johnnie better than just the small town rumors. They knew that despite his criminal past that he loved his sister and wouldn't ever hurt her. The rest of the town thought of him as a scum of the earth criminal, a drug-dealing murderer.

Jameson mulled over what she had said and decided that she would ask her brother about it. It hadn't occurred to her but when Lori said that, Jameson thought 'DUH'. She'd call when she got home and check if he could take calls yet. She knew that Lori was right though; Johnnie would want her to make a friend.

The day went fast. After getting everything baked, decorated and displayed the day was almost over. The customers that came in vary from the local church ladies to the college kids coming for the cupcake assortments. Jameson wished she could work at the bakery full time and stop working at the bar. At noon Jameson heard Daryl's motorcycle pulling in. She punched out her time card and walked outside.

"Nice apron," He said with a smirk. Jameson sighed and looked down at the apron, which she had doused with chocolate frosting.

"I thought I'd take some chocolate frosting home." She snarked and snorted. "Clumsy today." Daryl grunted and then nodded. She walked over and pulled the filthy thing off, shoving it into her bag. She slung it behind her and climbed on the bike.

"Did ya call Jim?" he asked turning, looking at her over his shoulder.

Jameson shook her head and said, "I didn't have time. Figured I could just go there and see. You could talk to him then."

"K. Ya hungry?" he asked.

Jameson felt her stomach rumble at the thought of sustenance. "Actually yeah, very, didn't have time ta eat either." She said with a laugh. Daryl pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the diner.

* * *

Daryl was amused when he saw her exit the bakery. She was covered in chocolate. He saw some in her hair but he didn't tell her. She smelled like chocolate and baked bread that afternoon. 'Jameson after working at the bakery' was his new favorite smell of all time. He didn't think he would ever smell something as mouth watering. He was happy they would eat before going to the repair shop. He didn't want her to get her car back just yet, he wanted to sit and talk or even just to look at her.

They pulled up to the diner and Jameson hopped off the motorcycle. Daryl slid off and walked to the diner door, opening it for Jameson to walk through. He saw her pause and stare at him.

"Wha?" he asked confused why she wouldn't walk through the door. Jameson shook her head and walked in. Daryl followed her and they went to the booth that she seemed to always sit in. She sat in her usual spot and Carol came over. Daryl wondered if Carol worked at the diner all day and night because he hadn't seen any other waitresses.

"Well hello there." Carol said with a tiny smile. "How are ya hun?" she asked while looking at Jameson. Daryl looked at Jameson and saw that she was pink. Daryl thought it was adorable.

'Adorable?' he groaned inwardly. 'This's what happens when Merle isn' here ta kick yer ass.' He thought.

"Good, you? How's Sophia? " She asked while looking at the table top, picking at the chipped formica. Daryl decided he was happy to see that she was as uncomfortable with people putting their noses in her business as he was.

"She's good. My lil angel. She's the lead in the school play next week," Carol said with a large grin. Daryl nodded and said, "S'good."

Jameson said, "That's great. Tell 'er I'm proud of her"

Daryl ordered the fried chicken with biscuits and gravy while Jameson ordered a club sandwich with fries and waited for it to arrive. Daryl had a sneaking suspicion Carol was delaying the food so they sat there together longer. He cut his eyes over to the kitchen to figure it out but he couldn't tell. He felt antsy and then frustrated that he felt antsy. This is what he wanted but he didn't know how to do it.

"Did you like the donuts this morning?" she asked while biting her bottom lip.

"Ya. Don' tell Merle but the pink one was my favorite." He said with a crooked smile. Jameson chuckled and said, "Yeah the passion fruit strawberry cream. Fuckin' delicious."

He snorted and shook his head, "Jesus I liked somethin' with passion fruit in the name."

Jameson smirked and nodded. Daryl rubbed his face and sat back, crossing his arms. James laughed and said, "It's ok I won't rat you out to the Man Union or anything." Daryl rolled his eyes and sipped his coke. Carol comes back with their food.

"Ya need anythin' else?" Carol asked sweetly. They both shook their heads and dug in.

* * *

Jameson was confused when Daryl held the door open for her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had done that for her. She walked in and sat at her normal booth and realized that now people would be seeing Daryl and her together, eating together, like friends or something. She cringed when Carol came over, dreading what the woman was going to say or ask. It was awkward and it made Jameson anxious. When Daryl told Jameson his favorite donut was the pink one she wanted to tease him but he seemed liked he get pissed off. She thought it was adorable how ashamed he was for liking a pink color food.

They ate in companionable silence. Jameson was happy she didn't need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter and she was glad he didn't ask her tons of questions.

"Any word 'bout Merle? What'd he do anyways?" Jameson asked when she finished her sandwich.

"Beat a guy up, stole his drugs, got caught." He said, chewing on his lip.

"The public defender's gonna call me." Daryl said while twisting the wrapper to his straw. Jameson nodded. She knew how to talk to bar customers but it was usually idle chitchat to get them tip her. She didn't know how to keep up a real conversation.

"Ya like the bakery or the bar better?" he asked while looking up from the shredded paper. Jameson sipped her soda and shrugged one shoulder. "The bar pays more, with tips and all. Bakery is nicer and smells better. I do like baking better than dealin' with drunks." she said while leaning her head back. She's exhausted from two back-to-back shifts at both jobs.

Daryl nodded and said, "Ya tired?"

Jameson nodded and responded, "Yeah. Hate working back to backs. Pays the bills though."

Daryl cleared his throat and said, "Le's go. Get ya home to sleep."

He pulled out cash and took the receipt. Jameson grabbed his hand and said, "Your not payin'. You've been drivin' me all over. I got it." She pulled out her wad of tip money.

"Nah. I got it." He said and placed money on the ticket.

Jameson growled, "I'm payin' half then."

Daryl shook his head and stood up. "Come on. Leave it." He said dismissively.

Jameson glared at him and he glared back, crossing his arms daring her to argue. She huffed out a breath and said, "Don' need ya to pay for my shit."

He nodded and said, "I know but I'm gonna so get over it." He nodded to Carol and held the diner door open, waiting for Jameson to follow. She growled and stood up.

"Bye Carol." She muttered while walking towards the exit.

"See ya hun. Bye Daryl. Tell Merle 'Hi' for me." She said sweetly with a sad look in her eyes.

Daryl slid onto his bike and Jameson hopped on back. She felt grumpy and irritated that he paid for her food. She knew he didn't even have a job and she didn't need to feel like she owed him even more. He was already driving her around and she felt guilty enough for taking advantage of it. They rode to the repair shop and Daryl parked next to Jameson's beater.

Jim strolled out of the shop, wiping his hands off. "Hey Jameson. I got 'er workin' again." He said while glancing over at Daryl. Daryl raised his chin in greeting.

"Thanks Jim. What's the damage?" she said while pulling out an envelope of her spare cash.

"It's gonna be $380, parts 'n labor. Just give me what ya can. We can figure out a payment plan if ya need." He replied while pulling out an invoice. Jameson nodded and said, "I got $200 for ya. I can get the rest by the end of the month. Sorry." She felt embarrassed to be talking about her lack of cash in front of Daryl. She didn't want him feeling sorry for her.

"No worries James, Tol' ya it was fine. Let me just put a note in my book. Be right back." Jim said, taking the cash and walking back into the office. Jameson shuffled her feet, looking at the ground. Her cheeks were burning. She could feel Daryl watching her. She had an urge to yell at him to stop looking at her but knew it would be rude and completely uncalled for. She was the one acting odd.

'Of course he's staring at ya. You're acting like a nut job.' She scolded herself. 'You can't even look at him like a normal person.'

Jim walked back out with a receipt and her keys. "Here ya go James. Now bring 'er back if she gives ya any more trouble. I checked everything else over so she should be good ta go." He said handing the keys to Jameson.

"Thanks Jim. Um..Sorry I forgot. This is Daryl. He's lookin for work. Do ya need anyone?" she said, glancing back at Daryl who was leaning against his bike.

Daryl stood up and walked over, shaking Jim's hand. "Daryl Dixon." He introduced himself. Jim smiled and asked him what kind of experience he had. Daryl listed off all the vehicles and mechanical systems he knew. They spoke for a few minutes while Jameson stood there playing with her keys.

"Well, I did just let one of my guys go. He was takin shit. It's not a lot of hours and the pay is crap but we could work somethin' out. Ya got a place nearby?" Jim asked. "Livin' at the motel up the road," Daryl said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well I got a room up top there," Jim said, pointing at the tiny apartment above his shop, "It smells like motor oil but it's clean. I could give ya the room as part of a salary since I can't pay ya a great wage. Would that work for ya?"

Daryl nodded and said, "Ya that'd be great. I could pay rent. I'd figure it out."

Jim shook his head, "Nah. It's just been empty. I crash there if I'm the doghouse with my old lady but it's yours if ya want it. You could start tomorrow morning if that works? 7am."

Daryl nodded again, "That'd be great. Thankya Jim." They shook hands again and Jim told him to just bring his stuff over whenever. Jameson smiled and walked over to her car. She threw her bag in the passenger seat and turned around, leaning against the side of the car. Daryl walked over, his hands still deep in his pockets.

"Glad it worked out," Jameson said jutting her chin at the auto shop.

"Yeah. Thanks for helpin'" he said, looking at her through his hair.

"Didn' do anything, just introduced you two. You're the one who knows cars and shit." She responded, picking at her jacket sleeve.

"Still. Thanks…..Um well guess I'll see ya at the bar or something. I mean now that ya don't need a chauffer." He said with a crooked smile.

Jameson nodded and said, "Ya," she cleared her throat and added, "I'll save ya a stool." She smiled.

Daryl grunted and chewed on his lip. "Let me know if your car acts up. I can look at. Save ya some money," he said while looking down the road. Jameson nodded and sat down in the drivers seat, leaving the door open.

Daryl walked over and closed her door once she was settled. He tapped his knuckles on the roof and cleared his throat. "I'll see ya Jameson." He said quietly.

She tucked her hair back, fingers getting caught in sticky chocolate.

She chuckled, "You didn't tell me I had chocolate in my hair."

Daryl slips twitched and said, "Thought ya were savin' it for later."

Jameson shook her head and muttered, "Yer an ass."

Daryl smirked and said, "I'll see ya soon."

Jameson started her car and backed out of her spot. She watched Daryl climb onto his bike and nodded a good bye at her. She felt a wave of disappointment hit her. She had grown attached to riding behind Daryl.

'You're an idiot. Don't get attached. Stupid girl. Guys like Daryl don't stay in one place for long.' She berated herself.

She decided she would go home and call the prison. She didn't know if Johnnie still had phone privileges but she wanted to hear his voice. She wanted him to tell her she's being stupid and to stop hanging out with guys who won't stick around. Secretly though she hoped he'd say stop being such a pussy and call the fucker.

* * *

Daryl watched her drive away and felt his gut twist. He liked having her ride behind him. He liked feeling her small arms wrapped around his stomach, her warm thighs against his. He enjoyed her smell enveloping him and the tickle of her hair hitting his neck. He decided he would go check out of the motel, bring the little belongings he had to the shop's apartment and then maybe text her. He didn't know what he'd say but he wanted to keep in touch. He wanted to know her better. He wanted to know if she was still with the guy who was in prison or if she had moved on. He decided if she was still with the guy he'd still talk to her. He would hope that hanging out with him would make her change her mind about waiting for some criminal.

Daryl rode back to the dingy motel and paid the rest of his bill. He grabbed his bag shoving Merles left over stuff into it, slung it across his chest and put his cross bow in this back. He's been meaning to hunt but hadn't had the time in the last week. He decided he would go for a hunt after settling in at the new place. He would feel less stressed and get himself some dinner. He still needed to get the truck out of impound but it would need to wait until he got a paycheck. He had no idea how long they kept vehicles for or if there was a time limit before they kept the damn thing.

He parked his bike behind the shop and Jim popped his head out, handing Daryl the keys to the place upstairs.

"It has a little kitchette, and a tiny bathroom but it works for a single guy. Let me know if ya need anythin'. I'm usually outta here by 6pm. I'll see ya tomorrow at 7am." Daryl nodded and thanked him. He climbed the steep stairs and made his way into his new apartment. It was tiny but perfect for someone who spent most of their time in the woods. He laid his bag and crossbow down. He used the restroom, which had a tiny shower stall, toilet and wall mounted sink. There was a twin-sized bed with a few blankets and the kitchen had a few pots and pans, cheap dishes and silverware. He wouldn't need to buy anything to make it habitable. Daryl felt lucky to have stumbled upon a job and a home in one day. He wanted to thank Jameson again so he decided that would be what he would text her.

_Thanks again_

_for talking to Jim_

_Place is good ~Daryl_

He sat on the squeaky bed and waited for a response. When it didn't come right away he figured she had passed out when she got home. He grabbed his crossbow and headed out to the woods behind the shop. He knew that the forest stretched all around the area and that it was full of delicious creatures he could eat for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the favorite follows and reviews! I am really enjoying this story a lot. I like writing in an AU. Please keep following along as Jameson and Daryl tumble along trying to figure out how to deal with their feels.**

* * *

Jameson walked into her home and it smelled like Daryl. He had folded the blanket and set the pillow on top of it before they left that morning. She picked up the pillow and smelled deeply.

'You Are A Fuckin Weirdo' she thought while shaking her head. She didn't know why she had done it but she smiled when she smelled Daryl on the pillowcase. It smelled masculine and she hugged the pillow to her chest as she walked into her bedroom. She tossed it on the bed pretending like she wasn't going to cuddle with it later. She took a shower and got the chocolate out of her hair. She changed into a comfy pair of yoga pants and a black tank top.

She lit a cigarette and sat at the kitchen table. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the prison number she had programmed. Once she got through all of the channels she found out that her brother could take a ten minute call. She waited on hold listening to muzak. She heard her phone beep alerting her to a text message but she couldn't see it since she was making a call. Her brother came on the line a few seconds later.

"Jamsie?" Johnnie said happily.

"Hey big brother. Thought I'd see if ya could have calls yet." She said with a smile.

Her brother laughed and said, "Ya I got them back yesterday. I was gonna call but didn't wanna hassle ya. I know you work a ton. How are you doing?"

"Good. Good. Just workin' lots. My car crapped out, picked up an extra shift at the bar." She said while inhaling on her smoke.

"Fuck. Sorry I can't be there to fix it Jameson." He said sadly.

"It's not your fault you're not here." She said tapping her cigarette on a ashtray.

"Stop Jameson. We've been over this. I'm where I should be." He said in a scolding tone and added, "Le's not dwell. How's everything else? Anyone botherin' my baby sister? I can always have a friend check in on ya. Make sure everything's good."

Jameson laughed and replied, "I'm good Johnnie. Don't worry about me."

Johnnie chuckled and said, "I will always worry about my favorite sister."

"Johnnie I am your only sister." She smirked, crushing her cigarette in the dish.

"So. You're still my favorite." He replied with humor in his voice. They paused a moment when Jameson decided to ask him about Daryl.

"I wanted to ask you…..Um. I…there's." Jameson stammered and cleared her throat, "Nevermind. Its silly."

"What? What's going on?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Nothin' I just. You know how I am with people 'n stuff. My car's been broken and well I met a guy and he gave me some rides to work." She rambled and then growled in frustration but continued, "I don't know if I should keep talkin to him or whatever. It's dumb. Your in prison and I'm asking you about boys."

Johnnie chuckled and said, "Jameson."

"What? Don't make fun of me. You know how I am. I'm a fucktard when it comes to dealin' with people n' stuff." She groaned, laying her head down on the kitchen table balancing the phone on her ear.

"He nice?' her brother asked. Jameson nodded and then realized he wouldn't see her.

"Ya he….I didn't even ask for the rides. He kinda made me take 'em. Not in a creepy way, just refused to let me walk home late at night. He helped me close up the bar and helped with a drunk idiot one night. Wouldn't let me buy my own damn lunch today. That pissed me off." She said and laughed quietly.

"Sounds like a good guy. He try anythin' with ya?" he asked in his big brother voice.

"No he's been gentleman-like. Opens doors 'n shit." She chuckled. "He just isn't one to hang around, I think anyways. I don't think he does illegal shit but his brother does. Just got arrested. Daryl's staying in town I guess while his brother in jail. I don't know if it's permanent."

"Wait what's his name?" Johnnie asked.

"Daryl Dixon, brothers Merle." She said.

"I know 'em. Merle's a cocksucker. Had a pill problem last time I saw him, dealt too. Don' remember much of his brother 'cept he usually got his brother outta trouble." Johnnie recalled.

"Ya sounds about right." she said, sitting up and rolling her neck. The robotic operator came on warning of two minutes left.

"Well baby sis. Just be safe. Don' go too fast 'n if he tries shit ya don' like, I'll send someone to take care of it. I can ask around if anyone knows him better?" he offered.

"Don't worry about that. I'm being careful. And you too, stop getting your visitation taken. I'd like to see you." she said.

"I will Jameson. Sorry ya couldn' come. I will see ya soon. I love ya Jamesie. Remember ta keep your head up 'n don' worry 'bout me. I'm fine 'n happy that you're livin' life. If he makes ya happy, keep seein' him." Johnnie told her.

"Thanks Johnnie. I love you. Please be safe. I will see you very soon." She said as the operator came on warning of the 10 seconds left.

"Later James. See you soon." Johnnie said as the line cut off.

Jameson sat back and hung up the phone. Tears stung her eyes. She missed her brother. She missed having him around and she felt such guilt for where he was. She should be sitting there not him.

'Stubborn asshole.' She thought as she turned her phone over to look at the missed message. She saw that it was from Daryl and he was thanking her again. She smiled and felt a little bit of her sadness slip away. She chewed on the inside of her cheek trying to decide what to respond with. She wanted to see him again but decided she would let him make that move. She figured she would see him at the bar most likely.

_No problem._

_Happy to help._

_You helped me out also._

_Glad it worked out._

_See you soon? ~ Jameson._

She struggled with the decision of using the question mark or not but just did it. She knew she would be second-guessing herself but figured having him responded in one way or the other would shut up her overacting mind.

_Worked out well_

_See ya at the bar. ~ Daryl_

She frowned apparently thinking he would offer to see her outside of work but then shook her head. 'Of course you idiot. He was just being nice. Its not like he wants to date you.' she berated herself. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She sighed heavily and decided her bed was calling for her. She crawled under the covers and hugged the pillow he used to her chest. She nuzzled her face into the soft cover and smiled. She wouldn't be washing it for a while. She wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could smell him on it.

* * *

Daryl had just shot a bunny when his phone beeped. He smiled when he saw it was Jameson. He smiled even wider when he saw her ask if he'd see her soon. He didn't want to tell her that he would like to ride over to her place now and hangout so he played it cool. He told her he'd see her at the bar so she wouldn't think he was a crazy stalker. They had seen each other a bunch in the last few days and he didn't want her to think he was an obsessed weirdo or get sick of him. He hiked back to his new place after he gutted the rabbit. He would ride over to the grocery store and get a few things to make stew. It would last him a few days.

He had pulled into the grocery store when he saw the security guard from Dale's standing by his beat up bronco. Daryl nodded to him as he passed and the man said, "Hey you." Daryl turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"You been hanging out with Jameson?" the guy asked while rubbing his shaved head.

"What's it to ya?' Daryl asked. He didn't like people in his business. He didn't even know this guy.

"Well she's a friend and she don' need some guy fuckin' with her. She's a sweet girl." He said, stepping closer to Daryl.

Daryl squinted at him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Shane, I work with her and I'm a friend of her brothers. He ain't the type to take kindly to someone fuckin with his baby sister." Shane said.

"Well Shane. I aint fuckin with her. I helped her out, drove her to work, stuck around to make sure she wasn't killed closin' tha damn bar. None a which's really yer business." Daryl said with his arms crossed. He didn't want to fight the guy but he'd throw down if he kept getting closer to him.

Shane squinted at him, "Whatcha mean killed closin' the bar?"

"She's by herself every damn night. Had some fucker 'n her face the other night, wouldn' leave til I asked him too. Not sure what'd he'd a done if I wasn' there." Daryl said while pulling out his cigarette. He was getting stressed out and need some nicotine. Shane shook his head and looked off. He scrubbed his face and then stuck his hand out to shake Daryl's hand and said, "Thanks for being there for 'er. She's a good girl. Needs people ta look out for 'er cuz she's fuckin stubborn. Won't ever tell ya she needs help."

Daryl shook his hand and inhaled deeply on the smoke. He absorbed everything Shane was saying. It was good to know more about the girl he liked so much. He responded with a grunt. Shane continued talking, "I didn't know she had problems the other night."

Daryl nodded and said, "Well she did." He took another deep pull of his cigarette, finishing it in record time and then flicked it into the parking lot.

"Gotta go. See ya." He said while turning towards the store. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Shane leaving.

Daryl thought over what he learned from Shane. Jameson had a brother, a protective brother. She was stubborn, which he knew. She never asked for help, which he knew. Carol and Shane both had told him that she was a good girl and everyone he saw her with seemed to think that same thing.

'Too good for a redneck like ya' he thought to himself while walking into the store.

Daryl picked up some stuff for stew and a few other items for his new place. He would be outta money soon and hoped that he'd get paid at the shop soon. Hunting for his food would be a necessity for a while, not that it was any different than before. It's how he was raised and it was how he'd keep living. Hunting was his favorite past time and the best way for him to relax or unwind. He wondered if Jameson liked hunting.

'Prob'ly does. Growin' up here, everyone hunts.' He thought to himself as he put his groceries in the saddlebags on his motorcycle. He was about to kick start the engine when the Sherriff Deputy that informed him of Merle pulled up next to him. He saw he was with a woman and a kid.

"Hey Daryl. How's everythin' with Merle?" Deputy Grimes asked.

Daryl grunted and shrugged a shoulder. "He's still there. Don' know much."

"Well it'll work out. This is my wife Lori 'n our boy Carl." Grimes said while placing his hands on their shoulders.

Daryl wondered if his wife was Jameson's boss at the bakery but didn't want to say anything. He nodded towards them as a greeting. Lori stuck her hand out and said, "Hi Daryl. I own the bakery. I think you gave Jameson a ride a couple times." She said with a smile. Daryl shook her hand quickly and nodded. He felt embarrassed that so many people knew that he had been spending time with Jameson.

He cleared his throat and said, "Ya her car was broke. Just got it back."

Lori smiled softly and said, "It was nice of ya. It's early and I know she worked late both nights too. She appreciated it a lot." Daryl nodded and ducked his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "S'nothin'," he muttered, looking away form the trio.

"Well we'll let ya go. Call me if ya need anything." Deputy Grimes said while steering his wife and kid away.

"Officer Grimes?" Daryl said remembering he had a question for him.

"Call me Rick. What can I do for ya?" Rick said.

"The truck. Impound's got it. Do ya know how much ta get it out? Or how long I got ta get it?" Daryl asked.

"It's usually a couple hundred but I can get 'em to release it to you. Just let me know when you're comin' in. I let 'em know it's on the house." Rick said with a smile.

Daryl nodded and said a quiet, "Thank ya,"

Rick nodded and said, "No problem Daryl." Rick led his family into the grocery store, Daryl watched the little boy look back at him and waved.

Daryl went home and cooked up some stew, relaxed on his tiny bed and thought about how things changed in the last week. He went from roaming with Merle, keeping him out of trouble, to getting a job and a new place. He even met a girl that he liked. He'd never had someone to be interested in before. He only did one-night stands and the infrequent bootie calls. They never stayed in one place for very long. Most girls don't want to get involved with a guy like him. He liked that Jameson didn't seem to mind that he was redneck white trash. She didn't look down on him for having a brother who was a fuck up. She didn't even get pissed when he sat there not talking. He wished that she were working at the bar so he could go see her but he was happy that she would get some sleep tonight. Before he passed he had a strange idea pass through his head. 'Maybe I'll go buy some passion fruit strawberry cream donuts tomorrow.'

* * *

Jameson pulled up to the bakery and got out of her car. She hated her car now, well more than before anyways. It wasn't the back of Daryl's' motorcycle. She liked riding with him better. It made her grumpy to drive in her stupid car now. She went inside and did her normal morning tasks with Lori. They were unloading racks of breads to cool when Lori mentioned her trip to the grocery store the night before.

"I ran into Daryl last night." She said nonchalantly. Jameson looked over shocked that she knew Daryl's name.

"How did you know it was him?" she asked, pretending to not be interested in what happened.

"Rick was talking to him about his brother. I saw the bike and introduced myself as your boss. He was polite." She said with a smile and added, "I thanked him for helping you out."

Jameson nodded and lifted another large tray of bread, sliding it into a cooling rack. "He seems like a good guy. Ya think you'll see him again?" Lori asked as she rolled out pastry dough for turnovers.

"I'm sure he'll come into the bar. I'll see him there." She said while secretly hoping they'd see each away from the bar. Lori frowned and asked, "You don't wanna see him outside of work?"

Jameson shrugged. She didn't know what she wanted. "Don't know. Not sure it's anything more than him helping someone out." She said, not looking at Lori.

"I don't think a guy who is only interested in just helping you out would take you home at 1 or 2 in the morning and then pick you up at 5. That's above and beyond just helping a random person out." Lori said while patting Jameson on the back.

Jameson shrugged again and told her, "Don't know. Maybe." She didn't tell Lori that he slept on her couch too. She didn't want Lori to think she was some kind of floosy.

They continued the rest of the morning prep work silently. Jameson pondered Lori's thoughts on the matter. She didn't think it was a big deal but when you put it like that it seemed like he must at least like her as a friend to lose that much sleep driving her around.

It was around 1130am when the door chimed alerting Jameson to a new customer. She looked up as she finished ringing up the elderly woman's box of croissants when she saw Daryl stroll in. She smiled and ducked her head, her cheeks on fire for some unknown reason.

"Here ya go Mrs. Phillips. I'll see ya next week." Jameson said to the elderly woman.

"Thanks you dear. Now you tell Johnnie that God forgives all. He just has to find Jesus." The older woman said while patting Jameson's hand.

Jameson eyes burned and her mouth was suddenly dry. She hated when people brought up Johnnie. It pissed her off that this old bitch was telling her that Johnnie needed Jesus to be forgiven for something he didn't even do. She just nodded looking away from the lady and Daryl. She turned around and busied herself with brewing a new pot of coffee and said over her shoulder, "Hey."

Once she felt like she had control over herself she turned around and saw Daryl looking at the giant case of pastries.

"Ya make all these?" he asked with wide eyes. Jameson laughed at his expression because he looked a giant kid.

"Well I help make them all. These here, " she pointed at the cupcakes on the top shelf, "I made all these today and decorated 'em. I helped with all the breads and made the fillings for the turnovers."

Daryl shook his head and said, "Your good. Everythin' looks good." He was glaring at the pink donuts.

"Daryl." She said with a smirk. He looked up and asked, "What?"

"I can covertly put those donuts in a paper bag. No one will know." She said while chuckling. Daryl scowled at her and said, "Shuddup." He shook his head and wandered down the giant case.

"Too many choices." He murmured.

"Want me to pick out my favorites?" she asked while grabbing a box. He looked up and nodded. "Any flavors ya hate?" she asked while grabbing two passion fruit donuts.

"Don' like coconut and don't fill tha box. Gotta budget." He said while watching her place items in the box.

"I get to take a box home everyday. Yer getting my stash." She said while picking out two cupcake flavors.

"No ya can't do that." He said pulling out his wallet.

"Shuddup and let me give you free sugar. I don't need to take home so many myself. I promise I'll take a couple from you." she said as she put the raspberry turnover and peach danish in the box. She added a bagel and one mini baguette.

She closed it, tied it with bakers twine and placed the Lori's sticker on top.

"There, you got enough sweets to last ya at least one afternoon," she joked. She looked up and Daryl gave her a tiny crooked smile.

"Ya don' gotta do that ya know." He said, leaning against the counter on his elbows.

"I know. I wanna," she said and added, "FYI, I tend to not do shit I don't wanna. I'm pigheaded."

He laughed and stood up and said, "Good ta know." He smirked.

Jameson slid the box to him on the counter and then asked, "Ya want a coffee or anything?" He shook his head and said, "No. I had some already." Jameson nodded and leaned her hip against the counter. She looked at the clock and saw it was close to the end of her shift.

"Ya off at noon again?" he asked while playing with the string on the box.

"Ya," she said, "Wednesdays are nice because I don't have to be at work until 6 tomorrow night. It's like actually having a day off." She laughs and pushed hair off her forehead.

Daryl nodded and cleared his throat. He chewed on his lip for a moment looking like he was deciding what to say. The door chime went off as the one of the night crew came in.

"Hey Jameson." Beth said as she walked into the back.

"Hey." Jameson said and turned back to Daryl. "I gotta fill her in on what needs to be done…." She trailed off. She didn't know if he had wanted to say something else.

"Oh ya. Sorry." He said picking up the box and started to turn and stopped. "I'll met ya out back." He walked out without explaining and Jameson watched him walk past the window. She shook her head in confusion and walked in the back. She let Beth know what Lori wanted prepared for the next morning and when the coffees needed to be swapped out. Jameson clocked out and got her stuff together. She wasn't sure what she was expecting Daryl to say or ask but her palms were sweating and she found herself hesitating at the back door. She started at the dumb safety first poster and chewed on her lip.

'Just go ya wuss. What's he gonna do? Bite ya?' she snorted inwardly then thought 'Actually biting might not be that bad…'

She shook her head and pushed on the door.

* * *

Daryl stood by Jameson's car smoking a cigarette. He didn't know why he was waiting for her but he had been trying to ask her something. He didn't even know what he was trying to ask. He wanted to see her outside of the bar. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know who this Johnnie was to her. She had looked pissed off when the old lady brought it up. He could see the tension in her shoulders and the nervous swallowing. He let her get herself sorted before he spoke. He knew what it was like to push down upsetting emotions.

He was just trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her when she stepped out the back door. She smiled and pulled her cigarettes out; she lit one up and wandered over towards him. She leaned against the car next to him. She smelled so good. He couldn't help but take a deep breath. Her shoulder was almost touching his and he fought the urge to lean more to his right so they did touch.

"Work go ok?" Daryl asked her trying to figure out what he actually wanted to ask her.

"Ya it was fine. I didn't pour chocolate all over me, so there's that." She said with a smirk. Daryl snorted and said, "Can't be the worst thing ta have poured all over ya." He mentally slapped himself thinking how dirty the statement sounded.

She laughed and said, "I'll agree with you on that."

They stood there quietly for a moment. Jameson smoking and Daryl biting his thumb. Then he finally decided what to ask her.

"I was gonna go on a ride. Did ya wanna go?" he asked averting his eyes away from her. She looked at him surprised but then hummed.

"Um…." She hesitated and Daryl felt his heart stop. He didn't know why he asked her but the thought of her saying no was terrifying.

'Of course she doesn' wanna go ya idiot. She only rode with ya cause she had ta.' Daryl grumbled to himself.

"Could I go home first?" she asked, biting on her lip. "I'd like ta change into boots if I'm ridin' on the bike. Chucks aren't good for long rides."

Daryl looked at her shocked that she had said yes. "Ya no problem. I can follow ya home. Leave from there?" he said barely concealing his smile.

She nodded and said, "Ok I'll see ya there." She smiled and climbed into her car. Daryl pulled his bike out and followed her home. He couldn't stop the silly grin he got while riding behind her car knowing she was going to be on his bike in a few moments. He enjoyed riding with her wrapped around him and couldn't wait to feel her arms on his stomach and her legs touching his. Now all he had to do was think of where the hell he was taking her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I wonder where he will take her?!**

**Please checkout my other story "Backroads" a zombie filled Jameson and Daryl fic. **

**Thank you for your Favs, Follows and Reviews! Please pass along to other TWD Daryl fans! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So thankful for all the favs, follows and reviews! I am a total noob at this so I appreciate the surprising response.**

**This chapter contains a quote from J.R.R Tolkien's poem "All That is Gold Does Not Glitter"**

* * *

Jameson pulled her car into the spot next to her apartment building. She had been surprised he asked to go for a ride but also ecstatic. She spent the entire drive nervously thrumming her fingertips on the steering wheel, and bouncing in her seat. She had been thinking about riding with him on and off all day, seeing him leaning against her car out back made heat pool deep in her stomach. He was too damn hot, stretched out looking all comfortable-like against the car door, smoking like some kind of redneck James Dean.

'Get you're shit together Jameson, he is probably just bein' nice to the weird girl. Maybe he just wants to thank you for hooking him up with Jim.' She thought, pulling open her car door.

She looked over and saw him parked next to the curb. He turned his bike off and walked over to her.

"Ya mind if I use your restroom before we go?" he asked looking embarrassed.

She smiled and nodded. They walked upstairs and once they got into her apartment she asked, "Hey how did work go? Just a short day or something?"

"Ya. He had me do some work but he had a light schedule. I'll have full days the rest of the week." he answered and then pointed at the bathroom.

She laughed, "Oh yeah sorry go on. I'm gonna change."

She went into her bedroom and pulled on clean long sleeved thermal. It was chilly out and being on the bike was going to be colder so she grabbed her knit hat and gloves. She pulled off her chucks and laced up her high combat boots. When she walked out of the bedroom she saw Daryl sitting on her couch. He looked up, chewing on his lip. His lip curved up into a crooked smile when he saw her and asked, "Ya ready?"

"Almost, gonna pee." She said, her cheeks getting pink with her admission of having a bodily function.

She closed the bathroom door and huffed a nervous breath.

'What're ya doin Jameson. Gettin' embarrassed because you have to pee?' she shook her head thinking about what a bumbling idiot she became when she was near Daryl. When she exited the bathroom she pulled on her knit beanie hat and heard him laugh. She looked up and saw his amused expression.

"What? It's gonna be cold, I'd like to keep my ears from getting frostbite." She said, irritated that he was making fun of her.

"Not laughin' at ya. Ya just look…." He trailed off.

"Just look what? Dumb?" she asked feeling her irritation grow, she squinted at him.

"No. It's just…you look cute, ok." He said chewing on his lip and looking away. Jameson sighed and bit her lip. "Sorry, Didn't mean to get pissy." She mumbled.

"It's fine. Do ya still wanna go? If it's too cold it's fine." he asked looking worried, his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"I wanna go. I mean if you still want to ride with such a bitch and all…" she muttered feeling like such an asshole. He was giving her a compliment and she snapped at him like a nut job.

"You're not a bitch 'n I really wanna go for a ride with ya." He said making eye contact, showing her he was being honest. She smiled and pulled on her hoodie, topping it with her leather jacket.

* * *

She looked fucking adorable when she pulled on the little black beanie. He couldn't hold in his amused laugh but he realized his mistake right after. He would've been pissed if someone laughed at him like that. His heart stopped when he realized he had upset her and tried to back pedal from fucking up the afternoon. Luckily he salvaged it and they made their way downstairs. While she had been using the bathroom he thought of the place he wanted to take her. She was from the area but he didn't think many people knew of the spot he had found randomly on their last trip through town. He wanted to see if she'd like the twisting ride up the mountain to the secret spot he went to, to think.

"Ya ok with alotta turnin' roads?" he asked hoping she would be ok with a longer curvy ride.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're a good rider; you take turns easy with me on the back. " She answered as she slid on the bike behind him.

"S'nuthin' Just careful when I have a passenger." He answered feeling awkward with her compliment. He hadn't realized he had been more careful with her on his bike. Now that she mentioned it he realized it was true. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and he felt the heat from her arms through his flannel. He felt his jeans tighten. He groaned inwardly and growled at himself, 'Hold it together fucker.'

He could feel her chest against his back, her legs spread behind his, the heat of her inner thighs touching his legs through the denim. He couldn't stop himself. He placed a hand on her thigh, squeezing it once, his thumb stroking over the rough fabric. He closed his eyes tightly as he strangled out, "Ya ready?" then he pried his hand away from her warm leg. Daryl felt her head nod against his back as she squeezed his middle to assure him she was holding on. He swallowed hard and nodded.

Daryl pulled the bike out of the parking lot and gently rode off down the road. The spot he wanted to take her to wasn't far but he wanted to make it last so he took her the long way through the forest. It was fall and all the leaves were changing colors. The tree's canopies were flaming reds, oranges and yellows. They fell and tumbled along the road before them. They rode through different patches of fallen foliage, causing it to ripple up behind the bike, trailing after them in waves of autumn color like flames.

He watched the yellow line speed along as he expertly turned with the road. This was his favorite part of riding, the free feeling of flying along the road, nothing holding him back. This ride was so much better than any other he had ever taken. He was flying along but had someone with him, a warm interesting girl, wrapped all around him. He could feel her arms tighten at certain sharper turns but relax once they had passed. She moved fluidly with his body and the bike. She leaned with him when needed and made it easy to control the bike, something not everyone knew how to do. He didn't have to struggle with balancing the other weight on the bike because she fused herself to him; they were like one person on the bike. They were completely unison in their movements. He could even feel her breathing matching his. He smiled at how comfortable and how natural it felt to ride with her behind him. He never wanted to ride alone again.

* * *

Jameson enjoyed feeling the cool air rush past. She kept her head against his back, moving with his body as he leaned for turns. She made sure she moved exactly the way he did. She had ridden before with her brother and she knew it was difficult to control a bike with an extra body on the back. Johnnie had always told her how to lean with the curves and turns in the road. Jameson hoped she still knew how to do it. It had been awhile since she had been on a long ride.

She watched the gorgeous colors of fall rush past her. She closed her eyes at one point, reveling in the feeling of Daryl's wide back against her face, the warmth of his stomach muscles flexing beneath her arms. She smelled his leather cut and cigarette smoke. She took deep breaths of him and the wet forest that surrounded them.

It was freeing, riding with him. It felt like she belonged on the bike, she belonged all tangled around Daryl. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to smash that feeling down but couldn't. It was burning inside her chest. Growing with a vengeance every time she saw him or spoke with him. Taking a long ride on his bike, holding onto him was not going to help her pull back. It made the strange feeling of longing inside her grow exponentially. She swallowed the lump in her throat when she opened eyes and realized she didn't want to let go. She wanted to ride on the back of this man's bike forever, just her and him flying through the roads, through the turns and over the mountains. She wanted to ride away and not look back. She wanted to hold onto this feeling of being connected to someone. Jameson wanted Daryl, wanted him more than anything she had before. It was mind shattering, earth shaking and completely terrifying but her face cracked into a huge grin.

She tucked her face into his back and closed her eyes. She focused on his breathing, the flexing of his shoulders as he controlled the bike, the thrum of the loud engine below them. When she opened her eyes again she saw they were nearing the top of the mountain on the edge of town. She could see the town below and the horizon beyond. It was overcast but not dreary. The bright colorful forest surrounding town was vibrant and beautiful from so high up. They pulled off the road onto a small dirt outcropping.

Daryl let her balance on his shoulders as she pulled her leg over the bike. Her legs felt weak from the long ride but she was sure footed.

"Ya ok?" he asked place a hand on her elbow when he saw her stumble slightly.

"Yeah just wobbly legs from the ride. I'm good." She answered with a smile. "That was an amazing ride. Beautiful."

He gave her a crooked smile and said, "I was hopin' ya'd like it. Come on follow me." He climbed off the bike and strolled into the forest nearby. They took a small footpath for a few minutes until they reached a cliff. At the end of the cliff was a wood bench. Jameson walked around to sit and saw that it had an inscription.

"_Not all who wander are lost."_

"Huh." She muttered and added, "I guess there's a Tolkien fan nearby." Daryl tilted his head in confusion. "It's a quote from a poem in the Lord of the Rings books." She explained and sat down, looking out over the forest tops.

"This is fuckin' beautiful." She said with a smile. Daryl chuckled and sat next to her.

"This's my favorite spot ta go when we're in town. I like sittin' here." He said quietly, leaning back, stretching his long legs out in front of him and crossing them at the ankles.

They sat quietly looking at the town below when Jameson let out a snort. Daryl turned to look at her and asked, "Wha'?"

"Its just funny. It doesn't look like a shithole from up here." She said with a smirk, rolling her head to the side to look at him. He snorted and said, "Ya guess distance does that."

She watched him for a moment and looked back over at the view. She got an idea and said, "Wait here."

* * *

Daryl watched her walk back up the path towards the bike. He smiled and thought about what she said about the ride. He was happy she enjoyed it as much as he had. He sighed and relaxed against the bench again. He hadn't known where the quote was from and it made him smile to know she knew it right away. It made it feel like their spot now, not just his. He heard her approaching again and turned to look at her. She was carrying the box of pastries from the bakery she gave him.

He smirked, "Ya stealin' my sweets now?"

"Hey now, technically I gave 'em to ya," she explained, setting the box down between them.

"Yeah ya gave 'em ta me, now you're takin 'em back?" he said raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Pfft. Fine you eat every single one while I watch." She said with an equally challenging raised brow. He chuckled and shook his head. He picked up the box, untying it and opening the top. He looked at everything she had packed into the small box.

"Watcha want?" he asked looking up from the confections at her.

She chewed on her lip and took out the two cupcakes. "Oh so your eatin two things now huh?" he joked, watching her place them on the bench. She closed the lid and put the cupcakes on top of the box.

"Nope we're splittin' 'em. This ones Vanilla with strawberry cream filling and a buttercream frosting. This one is double chocolate with Bavarian cream filling and a chocolate ganache. Think fancy Little Debbie cupcake." She explained as she pulled out her switchblade.

"Don't worry its clean. I don't gut animals with it." She said with a smirk.

Daryl squinted at her and realized she was teasing him. "How'd ya know I use my knife to gut things?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Daryl…you're a redneck. You said you own a crossbow and it's a hunting knife. I deduced you hunt, and when you hunt you have to dress animals. Soooooo I guarantee your blade has old animals guts on it. I like my cupcakes gore free." She said while cutting both cupcakes down the middle.

"Pfft I clean my knife." He muttered. She picked up one half of the vanilla one and handed him the other.

Daryl took it and bit it in half. The filling was oozing everywhere but he moaned once he felt the sweet treat on his tongue. It was mind-blowingly good, sweet but not too sweet. The filling had enough tart to cut the sugar.

"Fuckin' so good right?" she mumbled while licking her fingers of frosting and strawberry filling. He watched her suck on her fingertips. His mind going blank but full at the same time, images of her lips sucking on other things shuffled through his brain. He looked away and put the rest of the cupcake in his mouth, chewing slowly. He moaned again and mumbled, "Those are evil." He licked his fingers clean and rubbed his face with the back of his hand.

She laughed when Daryl looked over at her. "Wha?" he asked, rubbing his hand over his mouth knowing he probably made a mess. She reached over the gap between them, leaning to rub frosting off his jaw. She held up her finger showing the frosting he had missed. He watched her pop it into her mouth. He raised an eyebrow at her antics.

She turned pink and cleared her throat. "Don' judge. I have a sweet tooth and you're wasting the good stuff." He laughed and shook his head.

"Ya made those today?" he asked picking up his half of the chocolate cupcake.

"Ya I usually make the cupcakes. Lori lets me experiment with the flavors 'n stuff." She told him, lifting the chocolate one to her pink lips. He watched her take a bite and close her eyes, humming.

'She doesn't fuckin' know how hot she is' he told himself, shaking his head.

He ate his in one bite, trying to save himself from making a mess but didn't succeed. He got chocolate frosting in his beard and dripped it on his shirt.

"Damn" he mumbled with a mouthful of cake.

She chuckled and watched him turn pink. "Sorry. They're messy." She said reaching into her jacket. She pulled a bandana out of the inside pocket and handed it to him. He held it for a moment, looking at it confused.

"What?" she asked, "It's clean, swear."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his own bandana. They matched. She laughed and said, "Well ya don't need mine then." She reached for it but he pulled it out of reach, wiping his face and shirt with it.

"Why dirty mine when I can use your?" he said with a smirk and a laugh when she looked offended. He handed it back and watched her huff out an irritated breath but could see her hide a smile. They sat in silence for a while when the wind picked up. He saw her pull her jacket tighter around herself.

"We should go, getting' colder 'n looks like rain." He told her standing up. He stretched, reaching his arms up high and groaned in pleasure at feeling his muscles pull. He looked down and saw her staring at him. She realized he was looking at her and shook her head. "Ya let's go." She murmured, retying the box lid and standing up. They walked the path back to the bike and climbed on. He took the fast route home since the weather was turning. He didn't want to make her ride in the rain on wet slick roads.

* * *

Jameson had to force herself to stop staring at his stomach when he stretched. She could see a sliver of tanned skin and a happy trail. She wanted to follow that happy trail all the way...

'Such a pervert. Stop.' She scolded herself, her cheeks burning.

The ride home was quicker. She noticed he took a different route and realized he took her on the longer one earlier. She was happy he did that because it was way more scenic. When they pulled into town, the rain started. It was only a little at first but by the time they arrived to her apartment it was pouring.

"Come up, ya can't ride in this." She hollered over the rain and thunder. She saw him nod and they jogged up the steps.

Once in the apartment they peeled off their soaking jackets and shoes. "Ill get ya a towel," she said walking into the bathroom. She brought out her extra towel and handed it to him. She saw that his jeans were soaked. "I have some extra clothes that'll fit you, I can throw yours in the wash…" she said trying to sound normal and not excited by the idea of him staying long enough to have his clothes washed and dried.

"Umm…." He hesitated chewing on his lip looking away from her.

"Nevermind. That's weird huh?" she mumbled and turned to go into her bedroom. Her clothing was soaked and she was shivering.

'Stop pushing yourself on the guy, so pathetic and desperate.' Jameson muttered inside.

"Wait. Yeah. Just….who's clothes are they?" he said with a furrowed brow.

"Oh. Just some of my brother's things." She answered, chewing on her lip. Jameson watched him nod and smile slightly, "Ya dry stuff sounds good."

She brought out a pair of large flannel sleep pants and an old Megadeath t-shirt.

"I'm gonna change in my room, you can take the bathroom." She said with a half smile.

When she came out in her pajamas she saw Daryl sitting on the sofa in the clothes she gave him she smiled. He looked adorable in loungewear. He stood up and handed her a folded pile of wet clothing. She took them over to the tiny closet that housed her stacked washer and dryer.

"Best part of this place is the actual laundry in the units. No laundry rooms. I hate laundry rooms," she said, pouring in detergent and adding some of her dirty laundry. She turned it on and shut the door. "It's loud as fuck but I don't have to go to some creepy basement so it outweighs the irritation."

Daryl laughed and sat back down. Jameson stood there for a moment trying to figure out what they would do now. She chewed her lip and realized she'd only eaten a cupcake worth of food for the whole day. "Do you want something real to eat? I mean besides sugar?" she asked, shuffling into the kitchen.

"Ya. Starvin' actually but ya don' have ta cook or whatever." He told her but followed her.

She looked in the fridge and asked, "How about grilled cheeses and soup?" She turned around and looked at him leaning against the kitchen counter. He looked comfortable in her place and she liked it.

"Sounds good." He said with a smile and sat down at the flimsy table. Jameson nodded and pulled out the butter, cheese and bread. She heated the pan and added a pad of butter, waiting for it to melt. Then she poured a can of soup into a pot to heat on the stove. Once the sandwiches were toasting and the soup heating up she pulled out dishes.

"Do ya cook a lot?" he asked, watching her move around the kitchen.

"Yeah. It's cheaper. I end up at the diner when I've haven't shopped or am too lazy to cook." Jameson told him with a smirk. Daryl nodded and grunted.

She set his food down and brought hers over, sitting down across from him. She didn't know why but she decided to fuck with him. "Can you say grace?" she said barely containing a giggle at his shocked face.

"Wha? I …um." He stammered looking flustered. She couldn't hold it in and laughed at his worried expression.

"I'm joking, stop freaking out." She said between laughing gasps. He was glaring at her but she could see a hint of humor in his eyes. "Sorry I couldn't not fuck with you. It's so easy." She said, calming down. She wiped her eyes and smirked at him.

"Shuddup. That was mean." He grumbled, taking a large bite of sandwich. "Crazy woman." He muttered.

Jameson smiled widely at him, "You're catchin' on."

* * *

Daryl's heart was still racing. He totally believed she wanted him to say some kind of crazy religious prayer over their melted cheese sandwiches. This woman kept him on his toes. She was not predictable, which was both exciting and terrifying. When she had offered him clothing to wear he froze. He didn't want to wear her boyfriend's old clothing. It was weird and he almost turned and walked out. Thankfully they were her brother's things and Daryl relaxed at that thought.

"Have you heard about Merle yet?" she asked, biting into her sandwich. Daryl watched her chew slowly and shook his head, "Nah. Gonna call tomorrah. The cop said the guy pressin' charges may drop 'em but Merle's in deep shit for the drugs." He hated talking about Merle. He's always been a fuck up and doesn't want her to think he's like his brother. Daryl hadn't ever been arrested and didn't do the stupid shit Merle did. He spent all his time trying to keep Merle straight but could never make it stick.

Jameson nodded and said, "Well it'll work out I s'pose. Some people just go to jail. It's parta life for 'em'." She looked away, lost in thought and chewing.

Daryl watched her and could tell she was probably thinking about the guy her and Carol were talking about, Johnnie. He wanted to ask but wasn't sure she would be happy for him asking. He had to know if she was taken though. It would be fucked up to keep trying to spend time with her if she did have someone.

"Who's Johnnie?" he blurted out. He watched her turn back to him, her eyes widened a bit. Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek, anxious to find out.

She cleared her throat and asked, "How? Where did you hear that name?"

"I heard the old lady earlier talkin' 'bout a Johnnie. Carol mentioned him once when ya where at the diner." He answered, fiddling with his spoon feeling bad he brought it up. He hoped he didn't just ruined the great day they had.

Jameson nodded and chewed on her lip. "Johnnie's my brother." She said standing up and placing her dishes in the sink.

"Oh. So he's…" he asked but didn't finish the sentence.

"He's in prison up state." She said and then asked, "Ya finished?"

Daryl watched her look everywhere but him. "Ya. Thanks it was good." He said, trying to get her to make eye contact. When she turned around to wash the dishes he chewed on his lip trying to think of ways to un-fuckup the night. He didn't know what to say, he could tell her brother being in prison was a sore spot. People talking about it made her on edge. He saw it with Carol and the old lady and here he was bringing it up again.

"Do ya wanna watch Tv or somethin'? It's still rainin', so I can't leave jus' yet but I mean I can if ya want me too…" he stammered, feeling out of his depth.

"I don' have cable. I have movies we can watch if ya like?" she said turning around from the sink. She leant against the counter and crossed her arms, looking towards the living room. She still looked to be anxious but was reeling it in.

"Sounds good, if ya don't mind puttin' up with me awhile longer?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I s'pose I can deal with it for a while longer." She said smirking.

"Pffft." He scoffed then laughed, "Ya always so mean?"

"Most definitely. How else am I s'posed to entertain myself?" she said chuckling and wandered into the living room.

Daryl let out a relieved breath that the tension had broke. He swore to himself he wouldn't ever bring it up again. He would let her tell him if she ever wanted to. Now that he knew she wasn't dating some guy who was in jail he didn't care why it stressed her out. If she wanted to talk he'd listen, if she wanted to sweep it under the rug he'd hold the fuckin' broom. He didn't want to lose her before he even got to know her.

* * *

**Motorcycle rides, Cupcakes and Rainstorms? Best Day Ever. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoy this story and my other Jameson fanfic "Backroads" :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks you for all your reviews, favs and follow! I appreciate the love. As always I don't only any of the TWD characters :)**

* * *

Jameson was still calming her nerves. Daryl had asked about Johnnie and she felt her stomach drop. She did not want to talk about her brother. They had such a great afternoon and it had seemed like it would be a nice evening but then there it was. Johnnie and all that went along with him. After she told him, he dropped the topic and she let out a relieved sigh. She liked that he could read her. He let upsetting things drop to the side. She hoped that he would be ok with not talking about their pasts or feelings. She didn't do any of that well. He didn't seem the type to want to broach those topics either and she hoped that it would hold, at least for the evening. She enjoyed the ride and the time they spent together. She liked eating with him. She didn't want it ruined by shit that didn't matter. It was the past, well most of it. She was looking through her dvds to find something that would lighten the mood and make the awkwardness dissipate.

"Zombieland?" she asked holding up the dvd. Daryl grabbed it and looked it over. "It's good." She told him. Daryl nodded and said, "Sure, zombie flicks are good."

"This one is gory but also funny. Woody Harrelson is funny as fuck and Bill Murray has cameo." She said, placing the disc in her dvd player. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed her comforter and pillows. The couch didn't have any throw pillows to use and she liked getting comfy while watching movies. She walked back and handed him the pillow he used before and told him, "Couch is comfier with a pillow." He smirked and thanked her. Jameson told herself it wasn't because she wanted the pillow to get more of his yummy smell on it.

'Nut job Jameson. New level of creepy.' She scolded herself.

She sat cross-legged on the couch, pulling her blanket on her lap. She was getting comfy when she looked over at Daryl. He was watching her. "Huh?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Nuthin'." He replied, biting his thumb. She chewed her lip in contemplation but let it go. Jameson looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting with his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles. He had the pillow tucked next to him and was leaning into the corner of the sofa. There were a couple feet between them.

They were watching and enjoying the movie for a while. Daryl was snorting at the goofiness of the characters dialog.

Jameson's legs started to cramp so she unfolded them. She put the pillow next to her and used it to lean against. Curled on her side she straightened her legs out on the sofa, resting her chin on her hand. Daryl and her were now only a foot apart. She could smell him from where she sat. She glanced at him and saw him sit up straighter.

"Am I crowding you?" she asked, turning to look at him. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Nah, t's yer house."

Jameson laughed and said, "Just cuz it's my place doesn't mean I should push ya off the couch."

He smirked a little and said, "M'fine." She watched him relax more and brace an arm on the back of the couch. He looked like he belonged there. Sitting next to her. She shook her head a little to stop her mind from thinking about the situation too deeply. 'Just watchin' a movie weirdo.' She scolded herself.

Daryl laughed loudly at the grocery store scene when Woody kills the redneck with a banjo. Jameson smiled at hearing his gruff laugh. It was the first real laugh she had heard from him. She wanted to hear it more.

"Looks like a cousin o' mine." He said.

Jameson snorted loudly and slapped her hands over her mouth. She felt the burn of embarrassment slowly climb up her cheeks. She glanced over at Daryl. He was sporting a huge smirk and his eyes were filled with amusement.

"Ya laughin at good ol' Jim Bob ?" He teased.

Jameson chuckled and said, "You're full of shit. Ya ain't got a cousin named Jim Bob."

"I could, ya never know." He said raising an eyebrow.

She squinted at him and shook her head. "I still call bullshit."

Daryl grunted and shrugged a shoulder but Jameson saw his lips twitch.

They watched a while longer when Jameson laid down completely. Her shoulder was throbbing holding her weight at such a weird angle. She lay down on her side, her head on the pillow. She was laughing loudly at Bill Murray's death scene when she glanced up at Daryl. He was smirking at her.

"What? It's funny," she gasped out, shaking her head slightly in amusement. Jameson looked back up and raised an eyebrow at his odd expression, "What Dixon?"

"S'nothin," his lip curved up and he shook his head.

Jameson made a quiet snort sound again and shrugged a shoulder. She didn't know what his deal was but she thought the movie was hilarious. She turned back and watched them dispose of Murray's body, giggling slightly at the absurdity of it.

She was surprised when Daryl's hand touched her shoulder. She jumped slightly which made him pull away quickly.

"Sorry," he muttered. She shook her head and said, "Just surprised me. T'sfine." Jameson didn't want to sound desperate but the thought of him resting a hand on her shoulder was thrilling. She felt warmth in her belly and squeezed her thighs together at the mere thought of it.

'Hmm…Pathetic and creepy.' she thought.

He careful laid his arm back down, his hand resting on her bicep. She looked up and gave him a small smile for reassurance that she was fine. Jameson laid there watching the screen but was more aware of her immediate surroundings. His hand was warm. So fucking warm. She felt the roughness of his fingertips against her soft skin. His thumb was brushing back and forth slightly but not enough to have been a conscious decision. She chewed her lip thinking about what him resting an arm on her meant.

'It was essentially the arm of the back of seat at the movie theater right?' she asked herself. Then wanted to smack herself at the absurdity of trying to finding significant meaning in such a innocent gesture.

* * *

Daryl was very relaxed. Sitting on the couch with Jameson was now his favorite thing in the world. She was lying down next to him and laughing. He liked her laugh and when she did it loudly earlier he couldn't stop himself from staring. Her laughter caused a slow fire to start burning inside him. It was not something he'd felt before. He watched her and wasn't aware of her looking back until she asked him what his problem was. He shook his head and tried to clear the cloudiness. He was trying to pinpoint the feeling but hadn't experienced it before so it was as if he was trying to read a language he didn't speak.

When she started giggling at Bill Murray's death he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to stroke her arm. Sitting with her there, enjoying a movie in comfortable clothes was pleasant. He had an urge to show affection; something he'd never really done before. He didn't cuddle or hold girls hands. So nervously he put his hand on her shoulder. When she jumped slightly his heart stopped. He apologized and shook his head, realizing he had been too caught up in the pleasure of enjoying the time that he crossed a line. Jameson convinced him it was fine so he let himself enjoy feeling her body under his hand. He tried to keep as still as possible. He didn't want to ruin it by weirding her out.

She giggled again and he didn't even try to fight the urge. He stroked her arm, his rough thumb tracing up and down her smooth arm. He closed his eyes and felt a deep pull in his gut. Just the action of feeling her warm skin against his caused the already low burning desire for her to flare, burning a path from his chest to his fingers and toes. The simple connection of his thumb innocently stroking her bicep made him hard. He opened his eyes and looked down to make sure she wasn't aware of his lack of control. She had a smile on her face but he couldn't tell if it was the film or the fact that he was still stroking her arm. He hoped it was the latter.

He realized then what the feeling he had earlier was. It was desire, a longing. He wanted Jameson but not just in a physical way. He wanted to have her in all the ways that someone can have another. He wanted to know what she was thinking about, how she felt. He wanted to spend time learning everything there was to know about her. He wanted her to be his and only his. He felt his chest clench in a combination of fear and excitement.

He looked back down, his eyes taking in every line of her face, the curve of her ear. He wanted to brush the hair off her forehead. A sudden thought came to mind. He was as bad as that dumb kid in Zombieland. He wanted to fucking brush the hair over her ear. He shut his eyes and almost groaned out loud at how pathetic it was.

'Jesus Darylina. Ya grow a pussy while I'm away?' Merle'd say if he heard him right now.

When Daryl opened his eyes he saw Jameson looking back up at him. She raised an eyebrow in confusion at his odd behavior.

"You ok?" she asked slightly amused at his surprised expression.

"Ya m'fine." he mumbled looking away from her. He felt her shift to sit up and he removed his hand. He watched her stand and remove the dvd. He hadn't even realized the movie had ended.

"Did you like it?" she asked, placing it back in the case.

"Ya t'sgood." He answered, adjust himself on the couch. His flannel feeling tight. Jameson was looking through her movies again. It was still early so they had plenty of time to hang out before he needed to go home.

"Do you wanna watch another one or do you gotta go?" she asked, sitting on the ground in front of her tv. She was chewing on her lip, fiddling with a few dvd cases in her hands.

"I can go if ya want me to…." He offered, biting his cheek.

"I haven't had a movie day in a long time. Kinda want to watch another.." she replied, not making eye contact.

"K." he answered, his lips twitching at her sudden shyness.

She put in the movie The Big Lebowski. Daryl hadn't seen it either. He never really saw movies since they rarely had a tv in whatever trailer they were in. He'd catch things at the different motels he and Merle would stay in but they were usually out in the woods or dealing with Merle's connections.

"This ones hilarious. Hopefully you aren't irritated by my laugh yet cuz this one cracks me up too." She said smiling. "Do you want a snack or anything?"

Daryl smiled at her. She was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was all frizzy from getting wet in the rain and then laying on it. Daryl thought she was adorable. He watched her change the laundry over to the dryer and then go into the kitchen.

"I brought tha' box in, they're on the counter." He suggested. He watched her grab the box of sweets from the morning and a couple paper towels.

She smirked and said, "Ya sure you wanna share?"

Daryl snorted and said, "Guess I gotta, ya'll kick me out if I don'"

She laughed and shook her head. "Never…..Whaddya want to try this time?" she asked wiggly her eyebrows while she opened the box for him to look at.

He groaned inwardly because all he wanted to try at that moment was her mouth. He bet she tasted like cupcakes too. His mouth watered at the thought but he pushed that thought out of his mind and grabbed one of the pink passion fruit donuts. She smirked at him.

"Shuddup" he said while shrugging, "They're fuckin good." Daryl took a huge bite and moaned loudly. He laid his head back against the couch and chewed slowly. He moaned again and then lifted his head. He looked at her amused expression. "Wha?" he mumbled with a mouthful of donut. He didn't care that he looked like a pig or an idiot for devouring a pink donut called passion fruit strawberry cream. The donut was amazing.

"Your…." She trailed off and shook her head, grabbing the other donut. "It ok if I eat the other one or do you wanna save it?"

"All yours." He said with a smile. He took another bite and watched her pick up the remote to hit play. She took a bite and chewed slowly. "Fuck these are really good," she muttered, licking frosting off her finger. Daryl watched her tongue dart out and lick her pink lips. He bit his lip and watched her finish her donut and wipe her mouth. He wanted to kiss her. He was contemplating if it when she sat back.

Jameson looked over and said, "Do you wanna stretch out. I took over the couch last movie."

"M'fine." he answered putting the box on the ground next to the couch. He patted the couch for her to lie back down. She chewed on her lip before she moved to lie back. Her pillow had shift closer to Daryl, now touching his leg. Once she laid her head on the pillow he saw that her hair was touch his thigh. He let his eyes wander over her, the rise and fall of her even breathes, the way her waist swelled into a curvy hip. The yoga pants she was wearing showed off her ass and toned thighs.

Daryl moved his hand to rest on her again but since she had shift closer to him it landed on her hip. He muttered, "Sorry" and started to pull it away but she clamped her hand on top of his. She looked up and said, "It's fine." Daryl nodded dumbly and left his hand on the swell of her hip. She left her hand on top of his, stroking her thumb across the top. Daryl closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of her hand on his, the way her tiny thumb was drifting over the tough skin of his tanned hand.

"Ya got tiny hands," he muttered opening his eyes and looking down.

Jameson laughed and asked, "Thanks?"

Daryl snorted and said, "Sorry just thought it."

"I have that same problem. Sometimes I think that whoever put the Jameson model together forgot to install the filter in my brain. Shoulda heard me talking to Lori the other day. Just embarrassing." She said, looking up from her spot next to him with a tiny smirk.

He looked down and gave her a crooked smile. "Whaddya say?"

Jameson shook her head and said, "Nothin just being a spaz."

Daryl nodded but let it drop. He was going to follow his promise to let things go if she didn't want to talk about them. He went back to watching the movie. A while later he felt her shuffling around.

"Whats up?' he asked confused at her. She was rubbing face.

"Fuckin hairs goin' up my nose, tickles." She said laughing, trying to find the stray hair that was bothering her.

Daryl brought his hand up and brushed the hair off her forehead and temple. Smoothing it back and tucking it behind her ear, laying his hand on her arm

"I get it?" he asked looking down at her. She peeked up at him and said, "Ya thanks." He ran his fingers through the hair at her temple again, tucking behind her ear better and let his fingers trail through the strands. Jameson watched him as he twirled a lock around his finger. He couldn't stop himself, he knew it was weird or awkward but her auburn hair was now spilling into his lap. He wanted to feel it. Daryl glanced at her face and curved one side of his mouth up, "This ok?" he asked feeling unsure. He'd never played with a girl's hair before, pulled it yes.

She nodded and gave him a shy smile, lowering her eyes. He let his fingers comb through her hair again, stroking along her scalp, tracing the edge of her hair behind her ear. He ran his thumb allow the edge of her ear. He saw her shiver and asked, "Ya cold?" but continued stroking her.

"Not cold." She said slightly breathy.

Daryl raised an eyebrow because it sounded sexy as fuck. He was watching her for any sign of stress. He didn't want to freak her out by overstepping but he couldn't stop stroking the soft skin behind her ear. He let his fingers drag through the hair at the base of her head, scratching along her scalp. She moaned and Daryl froze. The sound sent a rush of heat straight to his dick. He closed his eyes tightly trying to calm the beast that just awoke inside him. When he opened his eyes and looked down she was staring at him. She bit her lip and said, "Sorry."

He blinked and said, "For wha'?"

"For moaning like some kinda pornstar." She said laughing. "Jesus." She shook her head, her cheeks pink.

"I liked it," he said with a tiny grin.

Jameson shook her head burying her face in the pillow, her shoulder shaking from laughter. Daryl kept running his finger against her scalp. "Feels good," she mumbled into cotton.

Daryl smiled and traced the edge of her ear again. He wanted to see if she shivered again. He watched her have a tremor run up her spine. He bit his lip and felt warm all over from seeing her react to his touch.

'Woman's gonna kill me,' he thought to himself.

* * *

'You're so fucked Jameson,' she told herself. Daryl was rubbing her scalp and playing with her hair and it was causing delicious shivers through her body. Apparently at some point the nerves from her clit were fused to the ones directly behind her ear because the light but rough sensation of his finger tracing the area was making her very wet. She squeezed her thighs together to relieve some of the throbbing she was experiencing. The killer was the gentle stroke along her ear. She had moaned already and couldn't allow herself to do it again so she bite the inside of cheek hard. Her eyes screwed shut and it felt like she had pins and needles all over her body. She had never had this type of reaction to anyone. Her body felt like a goddamn July fourth sparkler.

'This is getting ridiculous Jameson, get a hold of yourself.' She scolded.

She looked up and saw him staring at her. They stayed like that for a few moments. It felt like eternity. Jameson's breathing hitched as he shifted slightly. She didn't now what she was expecting but whatever it was she wanted it to happen and fast.

"C'mere." He said hoarsely, gesturing for her to roll over.

Jameson rolled to her back so she was looking directly up at him. She saw him turn slightly, bending slowly down towards her. Her heart was practically thrumming its way out of her chest. Her eyes danced over every detail of his face. His eyes were just as calculating. He was looking for any sign of hesitation. She wet her bottom lip, biting on it as he got closer. His large hand came up and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing across her cheek to her lip, freeing it from her teeth.

"Don' bite it off jus' yet." He said quietly bring his warm lips to hers. Slowly kissing her mouth, sucking her bottom lip and running his tongue along the spot she had bitten. Jameson couldn't hold the moan that crawled its way out of her belly.

Daryl growled at the sound and slide his hand into her hair, gripping it firmly he held the back of her head. He slowly pulled her off the pillow, lifting her towards him. She sat up and turned to face him. They were both panting and staring at each other.

"Ya ok?" he asked letting his eyes take her in. She couldn't speak, she nodded slowly. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were wet. She wanted him.

* * *

'Fuckin hell she tastes like passion fruit donut and vanilla.' He moaned inside his head. He kissed her soft wet lips and wanted to just grab her, squeeze her and fuck her. Daryl needed to get himself under control so he asked her if she was ok. He didn't want to keep pushing himself on her if she wasn't ok with this type of physical relationship. He'd seen her flinch at Carol and the time he had grabbed her to stop her from leaving but hadn't seen any other similar reactions.

She nodded and he reached out to her. He put his hand on her neck, just below her jaw, his fingers cupping the base of her head. He applied enough pressure to urge to closer. Her hands went to the front of his shoulders as she sat up, her knees on the couch. She moved closer and slid onto his lap, straddling him. Daryl's eyes widened and his breathing hitched when she maneuvered over him. His eyes slide shut as he felt her press against his lap. He bit his lip and peeled his eyes open. She was breathing just as hard and her mouth was slightly parted.

"This ok?" she asked averting her eyes as if embarrassed.

"More than," he strangled out, his hands lying on her thighs. He let his thumbs smooth back and forth on the tops of her legs, sliding the up to her hips. His finger tips were touching the edges of her ass. She moaned quietly and rolled her hips.

"Fuckkkk.." he hisses through clenched teeth. She stilled on his lap and looked at him wide eyed. "Shit sorry." She mumbled and shifted to move.

"Stop. Don' go." He said firmly, his hands tightening. "Unless ya wanna stop."

Jameson shook her head and brought her hand from his shoulder up his neck. She trailed her thumb along the edge of his jaw, leaning forward she kissed him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he growled. His hands clamped onto her. He didn't want her rubbing against him, the flannel wasn't hiding his huge hard on.

'Gonna cum like a fourteen year old. Fuckin' pussy.' He berated himself.

They kissed, tongues twisting, lips sucking until they were out of breath. They stopped with their chests heaving and hearts hammering. Their foreheads rested against each other.

Jameson let out a shaky breath.

"Ok?" he asked. Jameson nodded and said, "I should get off and cool down though." He didn't want to beg her to stay because he wasn't the type to beg or force a girl to do something she didn't want to. That doesn't mean he was happy she would be leaving his lap though. "K." he said loosening his grip on her hips. She slide off his lap and sat next to him. Daryl watched her push the hair out of her face and take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He chewed on his lip hoping she wasn't regretting what they just did.

"Stop worryin'," she said looking over. "Just don't want to go too fast."

Daryl nodded and asked, "Ya ok though?"

Jameson smiled and nodded, "M'fine." She slid close to him, leaning against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her against his chest.

They watched the rest of the movie and near the end Daryl felt her get heavier and more relaxed. He could tell she had fallen asleep. When the film ended he shifted so she laid flat on the couch. He kneeled for a moment looking at her peaceful face. "Jameson," he said quietly, touching her shoulder lightly. She blinked her eyes and sat up. "Sorry, "she mumbled. "Long couple days I guess."

Daryl nodded and said, "I'm gonna change and go. Ok?"

Jameson got up to retrieve his clothes. Ho took them and changed in the bathroom. When he exited the bathroom he saw her folding the blankets in the living room.

"Thanks for dinner n' the movies." He said with a smile.

"No problem. I had a good time," she smirked and approached him slowly. His heart sped up at the just the sight her coming toward him. He couldn't speak, his mouth went dry so he nodded. She took his hand and stepped close enough for him to feel her chest against his. He lowered his head kissing her gently and slow. Their tongues stroked and he nipped her lip, making her moan. He pulled back to keep control because her quiet moans were making him lose focus.

"Should go before I can't" he said roughly.

"K. Well. I'll see you soon?" she said biting her lower lip.

Daryl couldn't hold back his smile. He liked her wanting to see him again. It felt good to have someone want to spend time with him.

" 'course" He told her with a smile. Jameson nodded and smiled towards the ground. She walked him to the door and he kissed her lightly on the forehead, leaving his lips for a long moment. She handed him the box of treats, "Don't forget your sugar." Daryl smiled and ducked his head. He stepped out and watched her give him a little wave. He left the apartment building and sat on his bike for a few minutes, looking up at the building that housed such an amazing girl. He had never been interested in a girl, hell interested in anything as much as he was with Jameson. He couldn't wait to see her again. The thought of it made his head buzz and his breath quicken.

He rode to his little apartment and climbed into bed. His mind was racing, he felt overwhelmed with not only the need to have her but the fear of what happened if he did. He tossed and turned but eventually fell asleep dreaming of auburn hair spilling over his face, pink plump lips and dark green eyes.

* * *

**OhBoy! I had thought about them jumping into bed but felt like I should make them go slow for now. I hope it wasn't too boring with the lack of smut. It's coming soon, I promise. **

**Thanks for reading and remember to check out my other story "Backroads" which I am close to posting a new chapter for! Thanks again. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for continuing to read my fanfic! I appreciate all the love. This chapter contains a little self pleasure smut. Enjoy! **

**I don't own TWD or any of there character. My story is for pure fun!**

* * *

Jameson closed her apartment door and leaned against it. She had made out with Daryl and it was amazing. The raw desire she felt when sitting on his lap was insane. It was overwhelming. His tongue in her mouth was intoxicating. Jameson could not even imagine the intensity of having him inside her. The thought alone made her stomach clench. She wanted it, wanted it badly.

"Fuckin' Christ." She groaned out loud. She was pent up and was definitely going to need to release some of the tension before she'd be able to sleep. All she could think of was Daryl's hot mouth on hers, and the feel of his hard dick when she ground against him, those flannel pants did not help hide his arousal. It was incredibly satisfying to her to know that she turned him on so much.

Jameson went into her bedroom and decided it was time to release some sexual tension. She climbed in bed and opened her nightstand taking out her tiny vibe. She knew she was pent up enough that it would be a quick release. She left her panties on and climbed under the covers. She wanted to recreate the sensation of grinding on his lap. Spreading her legs, she stroked up her thighs, sliding her hand over the cotton between her legs. Her fingertips trailing up her slit to her clit. When she circled it, her hips thrust off the mattress. Her panties were already damp from making out with Daryl. She pictured his strong hands squeezing her hips, his fingers grazing her ass, his thumbs pressing into her pelvic bone. She pressed firmly against her clit picturing herself grinding against his cock. Jameson brought her other hand up, massaging her breast, pinching her nipple through her shirt. It wasn't enough so she slid her hand up her t-shirt, reaching her hard nipple. She imagined Daryl's rough thumb and forefinger, twisting her nipple. Her back arched off the bed at the thought. She was using three fingers to massage her clit. Her panties were soaked now. Jameson grabbed the tiny vibe next to her and brought it her pussy, her hand still pinching and twisting her nipple. She bit her lip when she turned the vibrator on, stroking her clit with it. The vibrations were intense, she moaned out loudly. Jameson pictured Daryl's hand between her legs, his mouth on her neck. Her walls were fluttering and flexing. She could feel her orgasm coming already. She let her legs fall open completely. Visions of Daryl kneeling between her legs, stroking her made her thrust up into the vibrator. The tingling started soon after and her toes curled. Her walls clenched and her hips thrusted erratically. She pictured what Daryl would look like when he came. She wanted to make him cum. Biting her lip to contain the loud moan that threatened to spill out of her throat. Her hand clenched her breast as she rocked into the vibe, slowly her breathing. Removing the toy, she relaxed her body, muscles going slack. She grabbed the pillow he had used and crushed it to her chest, inhaling deeply, his scent even stronger on the fabric. She pictured what he would look like next to her in bed. She passed out smirking at the outlandish thought of Daryl the redneck cuddling.

* * *

Daryl's morning was full of working on car engines and doing brake jobs. He was busy but the entire day there was a short auburn haired girl in his head. He couldn't stop picturing what she looked like on his lap. He imagined her swollen lips, bright green eyes and messy hair from his hands combing through it. Daryl was aching to kiss her again. She was not something he had even expected to find or even really knew he wanted. Daryl needed to know her.

He was finishing up an oil change when he saw the Deputy's car pull up. Rick Grimes stepped out and approached the bay Daryl was standing in.

"Hey Daryl, heard ya got some work here." Rick commented while leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms.

Daryl grunted and nodded once, wiping his hands on the red rag from his pocket.

"I came by ta tell ya Merle's assault charges were dropped. He's still facing 6 months to a year for the drugs." He told Daryl. Daryl nodded and said, "Alrigh'"

"So ya stickin' in town?" Rick asked, scratching his jaw.

"Ya. For now." He said, collecting tools from the ground.

"Tha's good. Lori says you're seein' Jameson." Rick said raising an eyebrow.

"What's it to ya?" Daryl asked, crossing his arms defensively. He doesn't need some fucking cop giving him a hard time. He knows people look at him like trash. Being a Dixon has always carried a reputation. Merle had definitely made a name for himself in town as a drug dealer and overall shithead.

Rick raised his hands, "Not say ill 'bout it. She's a great girl, has had a hard life. She deserves ta have some good."

"Ya sayin' I ain't good enough?" Daryl growled, getting more pissed off.

"No not at all. I only meant it's good you're seein her, she deserves to have someone. I know ya ain't your brother or your dad." Rick said.

Daryl squinted at him trying to see if the cop was being honest or just fucking with him. "She deserves better than me tha's for sure." He grumbled, tossing a couple rags in a trashcan.

"Don' sell yourself short, Daryl. She doesn't trust many people. It says a lot about you that she does." Rick told him.

Daryl chewed on his lip, thinking of asking him about Johnnie. He knew she didn't want to talk about it but maybe he could just get details from someone else. He was about to ask but thought about how pissed he'd be if she did the same to him. He closed his mouth and just nodded.

"Well gotta go home, Lori's on a rampage. Carl got in a fistfight at school." Rick said with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"t'swhat boys do." Daryl snorted. Rick laughed and nodded. "See 'round Daryl."

He grunted and nodded. He had a half hour left of work so he spent it cleaning his station. He checked his phone and saw a text message from Jameson.

_Hope your first full day went well. ~ Jameson_

Daryl smirked. He liked having her text him. He never really used the stupid phone except to track Merle down. He typed back a response.

_Went good. U working 2nite ~ Daryl _

He cleaned up the rest of his tools and went into the office to let Jim know he was heading out for the day. Jim thanked him for working hard. He told him he'd have a check for him on Friday. Daryl wouldn't be making much but with the free apartment he wouldn't complain. As he walked up to his apartment he got a response from Jameson.

_Of course. How else could I keep up my lavish lifestyle? ~ Jameson_

Daryl chuckled. He decided he'd clean up, get dinner and then head over to Dale's. He wanted to see Jameson, even if it was while she had to work.

* * *

Jameson had spent her morning cleaning her apartment, finishing laundry and reading. While doing all of it she thought about Daryl. The damn redneck had weaseled his way into her mind. She thought about how they made out but she also thought about how pleasant it was to just spend time with him. Going for the ride and then watching movies with him were the best things she'd done in longer than she could remember. She smiled all day thinking of things they talked about and faces Daryl made. She was still chuckling about the conversation about Jim Bob. When she was getting ready for work she sent him a text message just to check how his day went. She received a response and informed him she was working that evening. She hoped he'd come into the bar but wasn't going to expect it. Daryl had to have far better things to do than sit on a bar stool all night staring at her work. She got dressed, wearing a pair of very worn jeans, an old sex pistols t-shirt and her knee high boots. She made sure to slide her knife in her boot and wore Lucille under her jacket. She never really expected to need her but never wanted to be without just in case.

* * *

Daryl pulled into the tiny parking lot behind Dale's. He parked next to Jameson's car. He smirked at it remembering her epic freakout the night Merle and him waited for her out back. He walked inside and nodded to Shane who was standing by the door talking to a road worn blonde. He saw Jameson behind the bar filling up a pitcher with beer. She glanced up when she saw him approaching the bar. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip.

'Fuckin hot,' he groaned inwardly. All he could think about was how her mouth tasted and the softness of her lips. He needed to kiss her again tonight. There was no way around it he was addicted now.

Daryl sat down in his usually spot and watched her collecting cash and ringing sales through the register at the other end of the bar. He looked at her worn jeans and old sex pistols t-shirt. The jeans had holes at the knees and thighs. He could see glimpses of pale skin beneath them. He wanted to run his tongue along the tears and taste her creamy flesh. Daryl is shaken out of his dirty imaginings when she approached.

"Hey there." She said shyly and smirked, her cheeks still pink. Daryl bites his lip, holding back the giant grin that's trying to make a sudden appearance. He's never had a reason to smile like that before. It was pleasant and disconcerting.

"Hey." He said tapping his fingers nervously on the bar. She smirked and leaned against the bar towards him. He caught a glimpse of cleavage and had to tear his eyes away from her to stop the groan making it's way up his throat.

"Glad ya came in," she said with a tiny smile and asked, "Whatcha drinkin?"

"Whiskey," he said gruffly, trying to calm his nerves. He didn't know why this girl made him so nervous. He'd made out with her already but he felt like some kind of nervous teenager speaking to a girl for the first time.

Jameson raised an eyebrow and said, "Tough day?"

Daryl shook his head and said, "Nah," He didn't explain that he needed to calm his nerves when he was around her, that seeing just a glimpse of cleavage made him rock hard. That all that he could think of now was bending her over the bar, fucking her into oblivion. He watched her nod and walk to the wall of liquor bottles. She poured him two fingers worth and walked back over, setting it on the coaster in front of him. She winked at him and wandered away to help another customer. Daryl took a health sip and turned in his chair to see who was there that evening. He watched Shane still flirting with the bleach blonde by the door. He shook his head, he didn't understand guys who liked women with fake tans, tons of make up and barely there clothing. He looked back at Jameson and saw her moving easily behind the bar. He liked her pale skin and lack of makeup. She didn't need it. Her lips were perfectly pink on their own and with her habit of blushing she never lacked in a healthy glow.

'Well 'cept when she didn't sleep.' He muttered to himself.

He saw her pulling an empty keg out and replacing it. He had to stop himself from getting up to help. He saw her doing it easily though so figured she was used to it. He saw her glancing at him occasionally and liked seeing her smile downwards. Daryl hoped that she was smiling because of him.

An hour later Jameson was making her way back to his side of the bar and brought him coke and a bag of chips. He smirked at her and thanked her, pulling the bag open. Shane approached the bar and said, "Hey O'Connell. Gonna take a break, ya good?" Jameson turned and looked at him her eyes squinting. Daryl watched her look at the blonde by the door, obviously waiting for the man. "I swear to god Shane, don't ya get sick of fuckin' in your car?" she said shaking her head.

Shane put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "No idea whatcha talkin' 'bout sweets. Just takin' a break." He smirked and giving himself away. Jameson shook her head again and said, "Ya got fifteen minutes. I imagine that won't be a problem for ya though huh?"

Shane snorted and said, "I'd show ya but I got a feelin' Dixon here might not like the demonstration." Daryl glared at him, even the joking suggestion made his jealous beast roar inside his head. His fists clenched and he burned holes into the man. Shane shook his head, "Don' worry man. I like blondes." He wagged his eyebrows and said, "Be back in fifteen. Scouts honor."

Daryl stared at him as he walked out, grabbing the blonde's hand as she giggled. Daryl jumped when he felt a hand on his. Jameson had placed a hand on top of his clenched fist, trying to calm his irrational rage.

"Calm down there cowboy," she said with a smile and patted his hand. Daryl snorted and huffed out a breath, "M'fine. Don' know what your on 'bout." Jameson chuckled and shook her head. Daryl shrugged a shoulder and said, "I don' share."

Jameson nodded and said, "Good." She wandered away again filling an order of shots for the waitress named Tara. Daryl smiled down at the bar. It felt good to have her agree to not be shared.

'Gotta mean she wants ta be my girl..right?' he asked himself, picking at the bar top. He was ruminating about that idea when he heard someone ask for a drink loudly, slapping a hand on the bar angrily. He looked up and saw a guy in his fifties. He was wearing a dirty flannel and leather cut. His face was well weathered and tanned. He had a buzz cut and a day's growth of beard. Daryl looked at Jameson and saw her pale faced staring back at the guy. Daryl squinted at the interaction.

"Ya gonna serve me Jamesie or what?" the guy sneered. Jameson gripped the beer bottle in her hand until her knuckles were white. Daryl was scared she was going to break the thing in her bare hand.

"Come on give yer dear ol' Daddy a drink already. Ya still dumb a rock 'er somthin'?" the guy said, barking out a laugh.

* * *

Jameson had been having a great night. Daryl came in looking all sexy like in a black thermal t-shirt and his usual dirty jeans. His leather cut hugging his wide shoulder and he hair falling into his eyes. She wanted to climb over the bar into his lap and kiss the ever-loving shit out of him. She wanted to bite along his scruffy jaw until he growled. Everything was going smoothly until she heard the voice that she had never wanted to hear again.

"Ya gonna serve me Jamesie or what?" her shit head dad said, pounding on the bar with his hand. She felt her heart stutter for a whole minute, her breathing stopped and for a moment she felt like a kid again. The utter terror of realizing her Pa was home and drunk. She felt her eyes widen and the blood drained from her face.

"Come on give yer dear ol Daddy a drink already. Ya still dumb a rock 'er somthin'?" He growled, barking out the laugh that still caused chills to run up her spine.

She shook herself clear headed and said, "Ya shouldn't be here Frank."

"Frank, come on princess. Call me Pop. Now I travelled a long ways ta see my precious daughter, gimme a fuckin drink." He sneered, leaning over the bar. Jameson didn't dare glance at Daryl. She never wanted him to meet this man or even know about what an asshole he was.

"Ya shouldn't even be drinkin'. Ain't that part of your parole. " She said, backing up slightly, as she looked towards Tara. Her eyes were wide and she nodded once letting Jameson now she was calling the cops. Tara knew about Jameson's restraining order. Her dad shouldn't even been near her right now.

"Ain't yer business ya lil bitch, now gimme a drink." He growled pounding a fist on the bar top. A few other patrons were now moving towards the bar. Jameson looked at Daryl out of the corner of her eye and she saw him standing up. She didn't know what he planned on doing but she didn't want him fighting with her dad.

"Frank. Leave. Now." She growled setting the beer bottle she was almost crushing in her bare hand. She stepped closer to the spot with the baseball bat. She wouldn't hesitate to hit him if he got near her. He deserved more than a cracked skull for all the shit he put Johnnie and her through growing up.

"Ain't leavin'. Way I see it ya own me. Just spent years 'n the pen fer yer stupid ass. Now do I gotta teach ya ta respect yer dad again?" he said, leaning over the bar further. The man next to him grabbed his arm and said, "Come on Frank back off." Frank shrugged him of, "Fuck off sonl, talkin' ta my stupid fuckin' daughter, ain't yer bu'ness."

Jameson saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Daryl hop over the bar and walk towards her. She turned and looked at him shocked. His eyes are burning into hers. He walked to her and stepped between her and her irate father.

"Time ta leave," he said roughly, glaring at the angry man in front of him.

"Fuckin' bodyguard huh sweetheart?" he sneered looking around Daryl's shoulder at Jameson. "She payin' ya pussy boy?"

"Leave now 'fore I make ya leave. Don' care if you're her dad, I'll kick the fuck outta ya." Daryl snarled leaning toward him.

"Fuck, ya ain't gonna do shit. 'Sides I'd take ya. Ya look pussy 'nuff." He growled stiffening up he shoulders and clenching his fists. Jameson could see her dad had a knife on his belt and would bet money on him having a gun in his waistband.

Jameson heard Daryl growl and grabbed his vest. She pulled him closer to her to keep him from lunging at Frank. She was hoping that Grimes was on his way.

'Where the fuck was Shane goddamnit.' She growled to herself. 'Fuckin asshole'

A few of the regulars that knew about her father were moving closer to stop a possible fight. They didn't want to get involved but they all liked Jameson and didn't want her hurt.

"Come on Frank ya gotta leave. Cops are prob'ly comin' by now." One trucker said, his hands up in a non-threating way.

"Ya call the cops again on yer pops? Huh bitch? Just like your cunt of a ma." Frank growled shaking his head, rolling his shoulder. She knew that move he was warming up for a fight. She wanted to scream and yell at him. She wanted to grab the bat and beat him to death. She wished Johnnie was here to fuck him up.

The bar door opened and Rick walked in his hand on his gun. "Frank turn around slowly man," He said loudly.

"Fuck you Grimes," Frank growled still glaring at Jameson, "This's between me 'n my kin, ain't no room for the law."

"Ya can't be here. Judge told ya, ya can't be near her." Grimes stated flatly. "Gotta go or I'll have ta take ya in."

"Fuckin' bitch. Just want a drink, always gotta cause shit with me," he said loudly clenching his fist again. Jameson could tell he was aching to punch someone.

"Come on, le's go." Rick said trying to calm the situation down. Frank glared and said, "Ain't getting' rid a me princess. Movin back into town. Get used ta seein me." He told her with a grin. "I'll see 'round." He turned and stomped out of the bar, slamming the door behind him. Rick followed him outside to make sure he left. Jameson let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Daryl turned around and placed a hand on her shoulder bending down to see her eyes. "Ya ok?" he asked quietly. She couldn't look at him, she felt weak and broken. Her dad had the ability to throw her off kilter. No matter how much time passed he was still the monster in her closet. He could shake her to her foundation.

"M'fine." she muttered and pulled away. "Gotta get back ta work." She moved around him and grabbed the drinks she was getting before her asshole dad came in. Daryl stood there for a minute before stepping through the small half door leading to the customer area of the bar. She saw him return to his seat. Rick appeared a few minutes later and called her over. They stood near Daryl but not next to him.

"I got him in his car and outta here. He got out two days ago. Did they tell ya?" Rick asked.

Jameson just shook her head and kept her hands busy. She couldn't make eye contact with anyone. She didn't want to see the pity they felt for her.

'Poor little weak girl,' she berated herself.

"Your protection order is still on right?" He asked her pulling out a notepad from his pocket.

"Ya." She muttered and glanced at Daryl. She didn't want him to know how fucked up she and her family was. Not yet anyways.

'Gonna fuckin run for the hills now,' she thought. The idea was making her heart drop.

"Do ya want me ta take him in for violatin' the order?" Rick asked, writing a note down.

"No just, if it happens again," she said quietly and then shook her head and asked, "Can he really move back here? Won't he be too close?"

"I'll check the order but I think it's a 300 yards order. So he could be in town but have ta keep his distance from ya." Rick explained and then added, "I'll check the guidelines of his parole. Shouldn't be drinkin' I imagine."

"He probably has a gun too," she muttered, turning around to grab a beer for a customer. She hadn't looked at Daryl yet. She didn't want to see his pity or disgust at the situation. Jameson bit the inside of her cheek hard trying to quell the ache in her chest. She felt like she had a golf ball in her throat. Rick nodded and said, "Don't worry Jameson. I'll take care of it. Nothin's gonna happen."

Jameson nodded and thanked him for coming quickly. He told her he'd call her the next day with the information. Shane came up to the bar and apologized for not being there. He of course got caught up with the blonde in his truck and missed the entire event. Jameson told him that he needed to get his shit together or she'd be talking to Dale about a new security guard. She was pissed off that he couldn't work a shift without fucking some tramp in his car. He looked properly ashamed.

Jameson worked the rest of the night trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in her gut. She would glance at Daryl and see his pained expression but he didn't push her to talk to him. She was thankful for it. She didn't think she'd be able to hold herself together for a conversation about it. She hoped he'd let it drop completely but knew as soon as she closed the doors he would be there waiting. It was both reassuring and nerve wracking.

* * *

Daryl sat there watching her working, trying to hide how upset she was. He could see her taking shaky breaths and could see the occasional tremor as she poured drinks. He had listened to Rick talking to her about a retraining order. He was happy that she had one but it seemed like it didn't do shit for her. He wanted to beat the fuck out the guy, despite it being her dad. Daryl had an inkling that she wouldn't mind at all and that she may cheer him on. He saw her move to the baseball bat. It surprised him at first but it made him realize that if she thought she needed a weapon to protect herself from him, he must've been as bad as his dad, maybe even worse.

It was 1am when she locked the doors. He stood up and walked towards her. She kept her eyes on the ground and he could see her shoulders sag as he approached.

"Look you don't have to stay. I'll understand." She said looking away from him. He furrowed his brow and asked, "Why would I leave?"

"Well now ya know what a fuck up I am. Can't imagine anyone wantin' to stick around after seein' that shit." She muttered as she chewed her lip, staring at the wall behind the bar. "I'll get it, don't feel bad 'bout it."

"Ain't goin' no where." He said quietly as he stepped closer to her. He slided his hands up her arms, pulling her into his chest and hugging her tightly. "Ain't leavin ya darlin'" he whispered into her hair, smelling her sweet scent.

He felt her sag into him further and then a tremor ran through her body. He could feel her shoulders shake and he realized she was crying.

"Shhh, ts'ok. " he murmured stroking her back. His eyes stung and his heart clenched. The idea that she thought he'd turn tail after seeing what a shithead dad she had hurt but he understood it. He had thought about what she would do when she saw his scars. He feared she'd run away also but now he didn't think it'd happen. As fucked up as it was he was glad she would understand. It made him feel like a monster since her understanding came with her dealing with that same abusive childhood.

"Sorry," she said. "He fucks with my head. Don' mean to be a pussy about it."

"Ain't a pussy. Men like that….no he ain't no man. Bastards like that thrive on fuckin' with people. Sorry that ya got a pa like that." He told her, pulling back to see her face. Her eyes were puffy and her face blotchy from crying.

"Le's get your shit done, I'll follow ya home." He told her. Jameson nodded and moved away to start her closing duties. Daryl flipped all the chairs up and helped her clear tables. She dealt with the cash as he helped her restock the bar supplies. They finished quickly by working together. Daryl waited for her to turn the lights out and allowed her to guide him to the back door. Once they got to it he went out first to make sure it was clear. He didn't want the bastard to be waiting for her out back.

"I'm following ya home." He said and opened her car door, closing it when she was settled inside. She nodded and smiled at him. It was a pained smile but he could see she was feeling better. He decided he was staying at her place. He'd sleep on the couch and make sure she was safe for the night. He didn't know if her dad knew where she lived but he wasn't chancing it. If she didn't want him to stay he'd sit in the damn parking lot and keep watch. There wasn't any way he'd allow her to get hurt again by that bastard.

* * *

**UhOh Jameson's dear ol' daddy is back. Booo. No worries Daryl's there for her. **

**Thanks again for reading. Please checkout my other fanfic "Backroads" a Jameson/Daryl story based in a walker filled world. **


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter contains some smutty action, 18+ only.**

**As always I don't own TWD or its characters. I write because its fun **

**Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

* * *

Jameson pulled into her parking spot next to her apartment building and waited on the sidewalk for Daryl to park in one of the guest spots. He jogged back to her. She got the distinct feeling he was expecting her father to shamble out of the shadows. She wouldn't put it past her dad but she imagined he was shitfaced drunk by now.

"I'm stayin," he said as he approached her. She raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"Um shouldn't I invite you to stay?" she said with a hint of humor. He blushed slightly but shook his head. "I'll sit in front ah your door all night but I'd prefer a couch." He said biting his thumb and refusing to make eye contact with her. Jameson's stomach clenched at the thought of him sleeping in her place again. She shrugged and turned around, climbing the stairs. She looked over her shoulder at Daryl standing there watching her walk away.

"Ya comin Dixon?" she said smirking flirtatiously. She almost laughed at the shocked expression on his face but didn't want to piss him off. Plus it felt good to rile him up. It was awfully entertaining to make a redneck blush.

When they entered the apartment Jameson pulled off her jacket and Lucille. She set the handgun on the kitchen table and grabbed her bottle of Jack.

"I don't know about you but I need a fuckin' drink after that shitastic shift." She said not looking at Daryl. She felt him walk into the kitchen and saw him lean against the counter, arms crossed.

She could see him about to ask something and put a finger up silently asking him to wait a minute. She handed him a glass and walked away. She entered her bedroom and stripped off all her clothes, pulling on a pair of yoga pants and a new tank top, sans bra. She didn't care that Daryl would now see her looking so undressed. She needed to be comfortable for what was probably going to be a night of talking about shit that she never wanted to talk about. She walked into the living room and found him stretched out on the sofa. She took him in for moment. His long frame was filling the entire sofa. His shoulders were so wide he barely fit on the depth of the seat. He sat up when he saw her standing there.

"Got yer drink here." He said nodding his chin to the coffee table. She smiled and walked over grabbing the cool glass. She took a healthy sip and sat down next to him. Her shoulder was touching his and she could smell leather and cigarette smoke. She instantly needed a smoke.

"Mind if I light up?" she asked, knowing he wouldn't care but wanting to say something other than 'my dad was an abusive fuck'.

"Nah, I'll take one if ya don't mind sharin'. Left mine in my bike." He said sipping his whiskey.

She stuck two in her mouth, lighting both and handed him one. He raised an eyebrow at her antics and she shrugged a shoulder. "I like to multitask, what can I say?" she snarked and inhaled deeply, blowing smoke to the side. She felt him shake with a short laugh. She laid her head back against the couch and turned to look at him.

"Do we gotta talk about shit tonight or can we do it tomorrow?" she asked quietly. He turned and stroked hair off her forehead. "Ya can tell me whenever ya want. Ain't gonna pressure ya. Just…..I wanna know about ya, even the shit like what a fucker your dad is." He said, tracing her lip with his thumb. She swallowed and nodded. Sitting up she inhaled her sweet nicotine fix and held until she felt the familiar burn.

"I'll tell ya I just. I don't talk about it…so it may take me awhile is all." She said and added, "I wanna know all about you too." Daryl nodded and looked away for a moment. Turning back he said, "I don' talk 'bout it either but I will for ya."

Jameson nodded and put her cigarette out in a small ashtray on the coffee table. They sat quietly, sipping their drinks. "You work at 7 huh?" she said looking over at him.

"Yeah. Should try ta sleep a lil' 'spose." He muttered, sounding like he didn't want to. Jameson nodded and told him she'd get him some blankets. When she returned he had stripped out of his jacket and boots. "You want the clothes you used the other day, gotta be more comfortable than sleeping in jeans." She said, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Would ya mind?" he asked seeming slightly embarrassed to ask for some reason.

"Not at all. I like you in flannel." She said without thinking and then blushed. Daryl snorted and asked why.

"Not sure, just do." She said not wanting to say what she was really thinking about.

'Cuz it makes me think of grinding against your hard dick, Dummy.' She thought with a snort.

She grabbed the clothes, which she had washed and brought them to him. She told him she was going to brush her teeth and then he could have the bathroom. She left a new toothbrush still in its package on the counter for him. When they were both done getting ready for bed they stood in the living room staring at each other.

Jameson smiled and said, "Thanks for stayin'" He ducked his head and nodded. "S'nothin." He said quietly chewing on his lip.

Jameson stepped forward and stood on her toes, kissing him lightly on the lips. He slid his hand onto her waist and deepened the kiss. She moaned and he tightened his hold, pulling her flush against his body. She could feel him get hard against her stomach. She moaned loudly and then pulled away. Her heart was hammering and her breathing was fast.

"You need to sleep," she panted out.

Daryl groaned and nodded. "Yeah, sorry." He peeled his hands away from him, obviously struggling with the action. She smiled and said, "I promise to kiss you more tomorrow." Daryl smirked at that and said, "Imma hold ya to that." Jameson smiled, kissed him on the cheek and went to bed. She laid there for what seemed like forever before falling asleep.

* * *

Daryl couldn't sleep. The whole evening kept playing in his mind but the thing that kept him awake most was feeling her soft body against his. He could still taste her; whiskey, mint, cigarette smoke and what seemed to be her normal sweetness.

He was finally dozing after a few hours of replaying the sensations of kissing her when he heard a whimper from the bedroom. His first thought was of something very dirty. Flashes of her in there pleasuring herself blazed through his mind but then he heard what sounded like a sob. He bolted up and rushed to her bedroom. He feared someone had gotten into her place through a window. He opened the door quickly and saw her tangled up in her sheets. The streetlight outside her apartment was lighting the room enough to see she was gripping her pillow, her brow sweaty and her muscle taut. He edged closer and heard her whimper out a quiet 'no'. He knelt next to the bed and said her name. She didn't respond so he put a hand on her shoulder and shook it slightly, saying her name louder. She pulled away, sitting up and gasping. She lashed out pushing him away causing him to fall on his ass.

" ts'ok its just me." He told her sitting back up on his knees. He held his hands up and watched her gasping, shaking her head to clear the fogginess of the nightmare.

"M'sorry…I.. sorry." She mumbled scrubbing her face. He could see a tremor run through her body. He got up and sat on the edge of her bed, careful to leave room between them. He had nightmares and didn't like people approaching him when he woke from them.

"I'm sorry I pushed you." she said looking at him with weary eyes.

"No problem. Shoulda just called your name, not touched ya." He said feeling guilt for stressing her out further.

"It's ok. Just a dream. I'm ok." She said looking away and chewing on her lip. "Don't have 'em often. Just seein' him again I think."

Daryl nodded and sat quietly for a minute. He stood up and said, "I'll let ya get back ta sleep." He turned to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Can you…can you stay, in here I mean." She asked and then looked at her lap. "Never mind that's weird and…never mind," she mumbled.

"t'sok." He said moving to the other side of her bed and crawling in. He had never slept in a bed with a girl before. He didn't cuddle after sex. Hell he barely had sex in an actually bed before. He lay down on his side facing her; keeping a space between them "This ok?" he asked feeling unsure. Jameson rolled on her side facing him. He could see that she had been crying in her sleep and that she was biting her lip until it was white. Jameson nodded and ducked her head. She looked embarrassed to ask him to stay and probably for even needed him to stay. He wanted to make her feel better so he shared something that he'd never usually tell someone.

"I have 'em too." He whispered. Jameson looked up with her brow furrowed. She realized he was referring to the nightmare and nodded.

She slid her hand in between them and he stared for a moment, then moved his hand up to cover her small one. He gently squeezed it and stroked it lazily with his thumb. It felt so tiny in his large palm. He watched her look at their joined hands and then raised her eyes to his. He could see something change in her expression but didn't know what it was until she moved. She removed her hand from his and slid her body across the gap, pressing against him. His arm circled her waist, pulling her flush against his. She kissed him gently at first but the sensation lit a fire in his chest. It deepened and became hungry. His tongue explored her soft hot mouth; his hands gripped her waist tightly. Her hands slid up his chest into his hair, grabbing it and pulling him even closer.

They parted gasping for air but she didn't stop for long. Her mouth went to his jaw and moved down his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses, nips and strokes of her tongue. He grunted and moved his hands to her ass, kneading the soft flesh in his large palms. He felt her moan loudly, her chest vibrating against his. He rolled them so he was on top of her, sliding in between her legs, his elbows bracing his weight off her. He rolled his hips into her and watched as she threw her head back, gasping out a moan. He felt a deep tug in his gut. He wanted to see her do that when he was buried inside her.

"Fuck," he groaned and tucked his head into her neck, kissing and sucking his way up to her jaw. He nipped along it until he reached her mouth again. He kissed her slowly and with fervor. He felt her grinding against him as he rolled his hips again. The thin flannel and cotton between them didn't hide their arousal for each other. His hard cock was brushing against her dampness. He wanted to burry himself inside her, surround himself in her wet warmth.

"So sexy," he said his hand stroking down her thigh, gripping the hollow behind her knee. He pulled her leg up onto his hip, grinding against her harder. She groaned loudly and thrust upward, her back arching. He brought his face down to her chest, brushing his nose against her breast. He felt her hard nipple and brought this mouth to it, mouthing through her tank top.

"Fuck," she hissed out, arching her chest into his mouth further. He removed his hand from her thigh and slid it up her stomach underneath her shirt, pulling it up as he did. He looked down at her to see if it was too much or too fast but she smiled, then bite her lip. He pulled her shirt up further while she sat up enough for him to remove it completely. He took in the sight of her bare chest, his eyes widening at the pale expanse of skin. His hand travelled up her ribs settling on her breast, squeezing it gently and brushed his fingers across the raised nipple. He watched her expression and felt his stomach clench with lust at the wanton look she gave him. Her eyes burned into his and all he could think of was looking at her as his pushed inside her tight little body. He lowered his mouth to her breast, leisurely tonguing her nipple and sucking it into his mouth. She moaned louder and dug her hands into his hair, holding him to her chest. He ground himself in between her legs feeling her shudder under him. He was approaching his limit of control. He wanted to rip the rest of their clothes off and ravage her.

He leaned back and kissed his way up her chest. He reached her mouth, kissing her deeply. He murmured against her lips, "Ya ok?" He felt her chuckle below him and said, "More than. You have too many clothes on."

He growled and sat up, pulling his shirt off. It was dark enough for him to not feel self conscious of his scars. He would keep her hands busy and off his back. He didn't feel like explaining that tonight. He lay back on top of her moaning at the sensation of her hot skin against his. His chest rubbing against her hard nipples making her moan loudly. He felt her hands on his side, almost sliding to his back. He took one holding it above her head and then removed the other to join it. He held them both with one hand, making sure not to crush her tiny wrists and use his free hand to explore her. She was squirming against his body, rolling her hips against him.

"I wanna touch you," she complained and struggled to remove her hands from his. He smirked at her and started kissing her neck to distract her. He made his way up her neck to her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth, biting gently. He heard her release a breathy gasp and felt a shiver run up her body. Her thighs clenched around him letting him know she enjoyed a little pain with her pleasure.

"Ya like me bitin' ya huh?" he whispered nipping his way along her jaw. She hummed in response. She turned her face to kiss him and growled when he avoided her mouth. He was teasing her but he could tell she was enjoying it.

"Ya wanna stop?" he asked leaning back to see her eyes. She shook her head and said, "Do you?" He snorted and answered by kissing her hard, sucking her bottom lip, biting slightly. His let go over her hands pulled back, reaching his hands to the waist of her pants. He looked at her giving her a questioning look. He didn't want to pressure her. She lifted her hips off the bed in response. He growled and pulled both her pants and underwear down. He looked at her below him, her pale soft skin. He could see the tattoo that made its way up her hip, along her ribs. He ran his hand over it then brushed his tan hand across her chest, laying it between her breasts. He could feel her heart pounding fast under his warm palm. She was biting her lip. He could see a blush rush up her neck to her cheeks. He realized he'd been just staring at her making her self-conscious.

"Beautiful," he said quietly, keeping eye contact as he said it. She smiled and looked away obviously embarrassed at the compliment.

"Ya gonna watch me take care of myself or do you wanna participate?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, trailing a hand down her stomach. He almost choked on his tongue because watching her pleasure herself was pretty high on his list of things to do before he died. He sat up on his knees and pulled his pants and boxers off. Settling between her legs he felt how hot and wet she was. He groaned and tucked his head into his neck. Feeling her naked below him was better than he had ever imagined and he had imagined it a lot. She gripped his shoulder and bicep, kissing his neck and said breathily, "Condoms in the drawer."

He raised his head, looking frantically for a drawer. He yanked it open, pulling it completely out of the bedside table, letting it crash to the floor. She laughed hysterically at his uncontrolled brute strength. "Jesus Dixon, I'm not goin' anywhere." She said between gasps. He felt his face burn with embarrassment and then laughed with her. Ducking his head into her chest snorting at the ridiculousness of it.

"Sorry, " he chuckled out and then reached into the drawer on the floor. When he did he saw her toys. He raised an eyebrow and jutted his chin towards it. Her face cheeks turned pink and then she shrugged. "What? I'm a grown woman with a healthy sexual appetite." She raised a challenging brow. He thought he would burst into flames. The thought of her writhing in bed with a vibrator made him want to cum right there.

He grabbed the box of condoms, tearing one open. He sat up and stroked himself, looking down at her. She was watching him, licking her lip and then biting it. She looked up and made eye contact with him. All he could see was pure unadulterated desire in her eyes. He rolled the condom on and pulled her towards him by her spread thighs. She squeaked and smiled widely at him. He realized she liked him being dominated which made him smile because that is what he was. He didn't lie there and let a woman take charge. He liked to be in control of both his and their pleasure. He grasped his cock in one hand and trailed the other up her soft inner thigh. She arched her body off the bed, thrusting her hips off the bed. He could see how wet she was from the limited light in the bedroom. Daryl traced her lips and clit with his fingers. She mewed and writhed under the soft strokes.

"More," she gasped.

He stroked the head of his dick over her wet pink skin. He threw his head back at the sensation of her slick hot lips. He looked back down at her, keeping his piercing eyes on hers as he pushed into her slightly, then pulled out only to thrust in deeper. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes squeezed shut at the sensation.

"Look at me," he said, his voice rough with lust. She opened them and watched him push deeper until he was flush against her body. He couldn't hold back any longer and began moving faster. He held onto her thighs and moved inside her fast and deep. He watched himself slide into her tight body with rapt attention. The sight was burning its way into his mind. He knew he would see it when he closed his eyes. It was beautiful and hot. He moved to lay on top of her and grabbed her thigh, bringing it up to his hip, thrusting in deeper. He'd never felt this deep connection during sex before. He felt like he was crawling completely inside her but it also felt like she was making her way inside him. He felt like they were melting into one body. He bowed his head into her neck reveling in the sensations of her body wrapping itself around him, engulfing him completely.

* * *

Daryl was all Jameson could think of and feel. He was moving inside her but he was all around her also. She kissed and sucked on his neck as he thrust into her. She squeezed her thighs against his waist, rolling her hips against his. He hit deep inside her making her moan out loudly, digging her nails into his shoulder and arm. She'd never felt like this before during sex. It had always been a quick fix, a way to get off and move on. This was more and it felt like he was deeper than anyone had ever been. When he had climbed in bed with her she didn't even think about having sex with him but as soon as he held her hand she knew she needed him. She wanted him.

Making out with him the other night was just a sliver of the desire compared to what she felt now. She wanted him to bury himself deep inside her and never leave. It felt like more than a physical connection. It felt all encompassing. They moved smoothly together and fit perfectly. His hands felt strong and rough, the calloused fingers of a man stroking her skin with reverence was such juxtaposition. He was more capable of a gently touch that she ever would have guessed but he still felt strong and masculine. His ability to maneuver her the way he wanted made her stomach clench. Her walls flexed against his hard cock as she felt the beginnings of an intense orgasm approaching. He growled against her neck and shifted up to kiss her. She liked making him growl and flexed again, squeezing him in rhythm of his thrusts.

"Jesus, woman. Ya gonna kill me." He drawled, rotating his hips into her.

She smiled and flexed hard, setting off her orgasm. The tingling started where they were joined and spread through her body like a wildfire. It rolled through her in waves, her body clenching, every one of her muscles tightening and spasming.

Her mouth dropped open and she let out a gasping moan. He grunted, moving harder and deeper. She felt him swell inside her as he approached the edge of his orgasm. She squeezed her walls against him and rolled her hips upwards, meeting his deep thrusts. She felt all the muscles in his body tense and his hips began moving erratically. He growled loudly, she felt the strong vibrations through his whole body. He rocked into her as his breathing gasped out against her sweaty skin. He was murmuring something against her neck that she couldn't make out. "Wha?" she gasped out and leaned back to see his face.

"S'nothin'" he mumbled looking embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow and he huffed out a breath. "Don' wanna move. Wanna stay inside ya." He told her ducking his head against her chest. She smirked and said, "I'd like ya to stay."

* * *

Daryl raised his head and smiled slightly, kissing her gently not moving from his spot. He rocked his hips slightly so she could feel him still hard inside her. She gasped at the sensation, still sensitive from her orgasm. He had never had sex like that before. The intensity of his orgasm took his breath away. Not just because it was the best load he'd ever blown but it was the magnitude of emotions he felt during the whole experience. He felt consumed with the sensations. His body was on fire and his mind was alight with pure want. He wanted her, he needed her. Daryl felt like he had taken the last step off a cliff. He was falling hard for Jameson. It took his breath away and all he could do was hold onto her hoping she was falling with him.

* * *

**OMG! Yay finally sexy times. I hope I am able to walk the line between filthy and romantic. Thanks for reading and please fav, follow and review! Pass along to fellow TWD fanfic fans. Also checkout my other Jameson/Daryl story "Backroads"**


	12. Chapter 12

**This Chapter contains descriptions of child abuse. Nothing graphic just some background info on the OC. **

**Thank you so much for reading! Totally blown away with the response to this story and my other Jameson fanfic, Backroads. **

**Please keep up fav, following and reviewing! **

* * *

Jameson was being a creeper. Daryl fell asleep next to her and she couldn't stop staring at him. She knew she should stop because if he woke up he would see her wide creepy googly eyes staring at him and run, run far away. She rolled over to face the ceiling to stop her bizarre addiction of tracing every line of his handsome face. When he slept, all the ever-present worry lines that he wore while awake were gone. He looked so young.

'Wait how old is he?' she asked herself while looking at the rising sun peek through the thin fabric over her window.

'Tonight on: Things You Should Know Before You Sleep With Someone.' She held in a loud snort and then thought, 'God I crack myself up...Ya and the first step is admitting you have a problem.'

Jameson had a habit of having full on conversations to herself. It started as a distraction for when she was hiding as a little kid. Johnnie would tell her to hide and she would have to stay until he came to get her. He told her not to come out unless he got her. She would talk to herself to block out what she heard outside.

Her nightmare was a memory of those times when she was hiding in the tiny closet that housed the furnace. There was a tiny one-foot by one-foot space behind the big metal unit that she would crouch in. If anyone opened the door they wouldn't see her. In the dream she was curled up in there listening to her dad yell and smash things in the living room. She didn't know what was left to smash since he did it so often. She could hear her mom crying and Johnnie taunting their dad. He did that when their pop was getting out of hand with their mom.

In this particular dream she had been in there for hours. She was freezing since they no longer had power at the tiny house. Her teeth kept chattering. She was hungry because the last thing she ate was a candy bar she split with Johnnie the day before. She remembered not being able to move her legs. They had long since fallen asleep. It was at that point in the dream that her father's voice got very close to the door and she could tell he knew she was there. Her heart rate skyrocketed and she tried to get even smaller but there is nowhere to go. There a thump against the door and the sound of the doorknob turning. She couldn't stop the sob that tore its way out of her chest. The door flew open and it was her dad but he was different. His eyes were milky and he's growling at her. She tried to scratch herself further away but it didn't work.

That was the part of the dream that Daryl woke her up at. The rest of the nightmare usually ended with her pa tearing her out of the closet and squeezing her arms painful. She would freeze, unable to fight or escape. She'd look behind him and see her mom and brother bloody and torn apart. Sometimes her dad shook her and others times he'd kick her. She always woke up in a panic unable to figure out where she was. It always felt like she was still in that little closet.

Memories of those times in that closet still had the ability to wreck her. The dream was more exaggerated than what actually happened but the terror was still the same. She did hide, she did get found but he didn't kill them. In her nightmares her dad looked like the monster he was on the inside. She shook her head, trying to clear it of the dream.

Jameson peeked over at Daryl and saw his nose twitching. It made her sigh. She slapped her hand over her mouth as if she could trap the sound before it escaped. Daryl's eyes popped open and he smirk sleepily at her.

"Wha' ya starin' at me for?" he grumbled his voice gruff from sleep.

She shrugged a shoulder and bit her lip. He raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and ducked her head so he couldn't see how red her cheeks were.

'Told ya. Googly eyed creeper.' She thought to herself.

She felt him scoot across the bed closer to her. He pulled her into his chest, tucking the top of her head below his chin. His arm was wrapped securely around her lower back. She felt warm and secure. It was exactly what she needed after the day and evening that she had. It made the deep-seated panic from the dream go away.

Jameson was so comfortable that she sighed loudly again. She cringed and prayed for him to ignore her blatant moaning but she felt his chest rumble with a laugh.

"Comfy?" He whispered gruffly. Jameson tried to play it cool and cover her embarrassment. "It'll do." She said with a shrug.

Daryl snorted and squeezed her closer. She felt him rub his face against her hair and kiss her forehead. She felt his arm get heavy and his breathing even out. She smiled and kissed his chest softly.

* * *

Daryl's alarm went off at 630am. He inhaled and smelled Jameson's sweet scent. He rolled over turning his alarm off and returned his arm to her waist. Daryl couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. He didn't want to admit it but he was happy. He was scared he'd jinx it.

'Such a pussy' Merle'd say.

"Gotta git up Dare," she whispered. It felt like his face was going to crack from the grin on it. The only nicknames he'd ever had before were blatant insults.

He nodded and peeled himself away. He used the restroom and changed into his clothes. He was going to go into her bedroom to tell her goodbye but she met him in the living room.

"Ya lock the door behind me," he said and brushed her messy hair off her forehead. Jameson smiled and nodded. He cupped her face and bent down, kissing her deeply. She hummed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pulled back, stroked her cheek with his thumb and said, "See ya tonight."

Daryl left and waited by her door, listening for the sound of her locking it. He went to work and felt like he was the luckiest bastard on earth. He daydreamed all morning about Jameson but not just the sex. He'd pictured her laughing or with that smirk she wore when she was fucking with him. At lunchtime he saw a text message from her and had to hold in a bark of laughter.

_You owe me a new bedside table ~ Jameson._

Daryl coughed and covered his amusement, looking around to see if anyone noticed.

_Ya Didn't know you were seeing such a badass huh? ~ Daryl._

_If by badass you mean clumsy than, yeah I know now ;) ~ Jameson_

_If there was a scoff button I'd text it to you. ~ Daryl_

_Pfft. You know I'm funny. ~ Jameson_

_True. It's why I tolerate you. ~ Daryl._

_Is tolerate a code word for a certain four letter word? ~ Jameson_

Daryl's eye bugged out. 'Did she really just ask me that? I mean I never even thought about the L word let alone said it to anyone.' He thought while scrubbing his face.

_Oh god calm down Dixon. I can see your pale worried face from here. I meant FUCK. __Duh dummy ;-) ~ Jameson_

:-|_ Shuddup ~ Daryl_

Daryl let out a relieved breath but then his brain started running circles.

'If ya never thought about the word why was it the first four letter word you thought of huh?' He groaned inwardly. He was so fucked.

* * *

Jameson's favorite thing to do now was fuck with Daryl. He was so easy to rile up. She was learning what buttons she could push to irritate him but not piss him off. Just enough that he got into a huff but still had a sense of humor about it. It was amusing. She did the four letter word thing without thinking what he may have thought. She didn't know if he'd think the L word but she covered herself by joking. She totally meant Fuck though...seriously she totally didn't think about that other one when dealing with Daryl. She just met him. Nope not that other word at all.

Jameson got a call from Rick in the afternoon informing her of her father's parole conditions. The restraining order was still in effect for 300 yards so Jameson could call if he broke the order. Rick let her know he would increase patrols in her neighborhood and near the bar. He also gave her, his personal cell number in case she needed to reach him directly. After that call she decided to give her brother a call about their father's release. She knew he would find out sooner or later and wanted it to be from her and not one of his contacts.

"Hey baby sister." Johnnie said happily.

"Hi Johnnie, how are you doin in there?" she said, inhaling deeply on her cig, nervous about his reaction.

"Good, how 'bout you? How's that guy you were seein?" he asked

"He's good. Helped me with a problem last night." She said dreading telling her brother about their fathers visit to the bar.

"What happened?" he said gruffly.

"Dear ol' dad got out a couple days ago. Came into the bar." She said scrubbing her face.

"WHAT? They didn't tell you he was getting out? You still have that order right?" He said loudly. Jameson could hear a guard in the background telling him to calm down or lose his phone privileges.

"Johnnie calm down. They didn't tell me. I still have the order but he doesn't give a shit. Rick came in and got him out. Called me this morning and told me he'd increase patrols near me and stuff." She told him, stubbing her smoke out.

"Well that won't do shit. That fuckin' asshole will get around it. Is he livin' back in town too?" he asked, Jameson could hear him tapping his fingers nervously.

"Yep. Told me he'd see me around." She said sighing.

"Goddamit. Wish he'd just drink himself ta death already." He grumbled. "Did he touch ya?" He asked quietly.

"No I was behind the bar and then Daryl hopped over the bar, got between us." She said, scratching at the flimsy tabletop.

"Good man. Did he get ya home or anything? You shouldn't be leavin that late at night now. That fucker will do anything to get back at ya." Johnnie muttered.

"Um ya he actually stayed here on the couch, didn't want me to be home alone. " She said feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Good. He a gentleman cuz all you need right now is some guy taking advantage of ya when you're upset." He grumbled in his big brother voice.

"He wouldn't do that. He's a good guy." She assured him. The operator came on warning the two minutes left mark.

"Good. I asked about your guy. I know ya told me not to but I did, so deal with it." He said with a chuckle. "Couple guys knew Merle. Said his brother was nothin' like him. Followed the law 'n shit. Also said their dad was a bastard like ours."

Jameson nodded along and the said, "Ya didn't have to do that but I'm not mad. I get it. You're in there and I'm out here. Thanks for lookin' out."

"Always Jamesie. Always." He whispered and then cleared his throat. She could tell he was getting upset.

"I'm gonna visit on the first of the month. You be up for a visit?" She asked trying to make him feel better.

"Of course. I'll keep myself in line. Promise." He said with humor in his voice. The operator came on saying ten seconds were left.

"I love you Jamesie. Please be safe and call the cops if anything happens." He said quickly.

"I love you too Johnnie. I will and I'll see you soon." she said roughly, her emotions flooding her.

"Love ya," Johnnie said again as the line went dead.

Jameson laid her head down on the table letting her tears run. Her heart ached and head pounded. She took a couple shaky breaths and sat up. Talking to her brother was always hard. Her stomach growled. She had food she could eat at her place but decided she needed to get out of the apartment. She got dressed to go to the diner and then the bookstore. She had a few hours before she needed to be at the bar. She pulled on a pair of black jeans, a dark blue thermal top and her boots. She decided to carry Lucille with her now that her dad was roaming the streets. She pulled her shoulder holster on and the layered her hoodie and jacket. No one could tell she carried when she layered her jackets.

She was driving into town when she thought that maybe she would drive past the auto shop to see Daryl but then chickened out. She wasn't sure if he'd want her stopping by his job. She went straight to the diner and sat for a moment looking at who was inside. She didn't want to go in if her dad was there. When it seemed to be clear she entered.

"Hey Hun! How are ya?" Carol said bringing a water over to her booth.

"I'm good Carol, You?" Jameson said glancing at the menu.

"Great, Sophie got honor roll and second place in the science fair," Carol beamed.

Jameson smiled and said, "Ya got a good kid Carol. You're a good mama."

Carol smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks darlin' Whatcha want today?"

"I'll take a burger with fries and a coke." She said, tapping her fingers on the tabletop. Carol went to put the order in and Jameson watched the parking lot out the window. She was edgy. She didn't know if her dad was going to show up there. The idea that he was back in town and that he could show up at any moment was stressing her out. She didn't want to be a prisoner in her apartment but feeling the extra anxiety was going to get to her.

"Ya ok Jameson?" Carol asked after dropping her food off.

"My dad got out, moved back." Jameson said, peeling the wrapper off her straw. Carol looked around and sat down in the booth with her.

"He's not supposed to come near ya right?" Carol asked quietly.

"No he isn't but you know him. It's just a piece a paper and I'm his blood. Ain't gonna listen to a judge." Jameson said pouring ketchup on her plate. Carol reached over and put her soft hand on top of Jameson's.

"If I see him I'll let ya know. Have ya told Daryl about it?" She asked gently.

"He got to witness the event himself. Frank showed up at the bar last night. Daryl stepped between us. I … haven't told him about everything yet. Just didn't … I don't want him to run."

"He ain't gonna run sweetheart. His pa was just as bad as yours and his brother's in jail right now." She tried to assure the young woman.

"Ya well Johnnie's a whole different story. Just," Jameson said and then added, "I know I have a lot of baggage. No guy wants to sign up for this crap."

"Don' ya worry about that dear. Daryl's a good guy. He's sweet on ya, I can see it." Carol said with a smile and patted her hand again, "Gotta get back before T-dog gets mad."

"Thanks Carol." Jameson said giving her a small smile. She ate her food and watched the window feeling paranoid. She kept expecting her dad to pop up. She'd have to talk to Daryl about everything or at least the stuff about her dad. He will want to know why she has a protective order against her own father.

After she left the diner she stopped at the bookstore. After browsing for a while she left with a couple books for her brother. She would bring them to him when she'd visit. She had a stray thought about having Daryl come with but shook the idea away. She would have to deal with more questions than she wanted to answer yet. Running home and changing she made it to the bar on time. She informed Dale about he father being out. He told her he would let her know if he saw Frank around town or in the bar. She took over the bar and tried to get in the rhythm of serving customers.

* * *

Daryl had finished up for the day. He didn't have to work that weekend. Jim was closing the shop because it was his daughter's birthday. They were all going camping and hunting for the weekend. Daryl was happy to get a few days off. He wanted to spend them with Jameson. He ate the rest of his rabbit stew and then made a call to Merle.

"Hey baby brother 'bout fuckin' time. Ya got better things ta do than see yer brother?" Merle bitched

Daryl shook his head and said, "Ya fucker. I got bills ta pay. Picked up a mechanic job in town. Ya keepin outta trouble in there?"

"Pffft. Always do." He said with a loud laugh. "Tha damn suit is tellin' me 6 months for the pills. Bullshit is what I say. Weren't mine I was just holdin' 'em"

"Whatever Merle. Shouldna been greedy." Daryl said gruffly.

"Shuddup. What elses goin on? Ya tell Carol hey for me?" Merle asked.

"I'll tell 'er when I see 'er. She seemed sad 'bout ya bein' in there." Daryl said, chewing on his thumb.

"I hear ya gnawin on yer nails. Whats up?" Merle asked

"Been seein' Jameson. Saw her fuckin bastard Dad last night." Daryl told him.

"Oh ya? He as bad as Carol said?" Merle asked.

Daryl lit a smoke and exhaled while he told Merle, "He's worse."

Merle whistled and said, "She alright?"

"Was pretty upset. Guess she's got a court order against him. Don' know why yet. Had ta call the cops ta get him ta leave the bar." Daryl told him smoking his cig.

Merle chuckled and said, "What's his name? Gonna ask around."

"Frank, I guess O'Connell. That's Jameson's last name. Prob'ly same as him. She's got a brother up in state. Johnnie's his name. Don' know why he's there." Daryl said feeling instant guilt about asking about both of them.

"Shit in state? Like super max?" Merle asked and whistled again. "Gotta be a bad motherfucker ta be in there."

"Ya. Don' know. Look don' go all out. She'll tell me when she wants ta." Daryl added, feeling bad he even asked.

"Ya in Wuv Darylina. Ya grow a pussy while I been gone too?" Merle teased.

"Shuddup Merle. It's just….she's a good girl. Doesn't deserve me snoopin' around if she don' want me ta know." Daryl said.

"Whatever. Ya gottta know what kinda crazy yer fuckin. Yer fuckin her right? Ain't no pussy worth this much trouble." Merle said with a gruff laugh.

"Shuddup Merle." Daryl snapped.

"Ya are fuckin 'er. Good job baby brother. Ya needed ta get laid. Always so fuckin uptight." Merle joked.

Daryl was getting fed up. "Whatever Merle. Jus' have your lawyer call me if shit changes or whatever. Ya got a trial date or whatever?"

"I don' maybe. Don' listen ta half that fuck says. I'll let ya know. Tell Carol hi for me and give the Sweet Cheeks a big sloppy kiss from Ol' Merle. I'll let ya know what I learn about the lil spit fire." Merle said, a guard telling him his time was up.

"Later baby brother." Merle said gruffly.

"See ya Merle." Daryl said, stubbing out his smoke.

Daryl looked at the clock and saw Jameson would be at the bar by then. He hoped that she had stayed at home all day. He didn't like that he couldn't watch her back during the day. He needed to find out if her dad knew where she lived at or if it was just the bar. He washed up and changed into a dark flannel and his jacket with his leather cut over it. He grabbed a pair of holey black jeans and headed out. He rode his bike even though it was raining. He needed to pick up his truck the next day before the impound place closed. When he pulled up he saw Rick's sheriff car outside and felt his stomach drop. He pulled in quickly, jogging towards the bar.

* * *

The night was getting off to a banging start. Jameson was helping out a group of college kids when she heard yelling from the pool table. She saw two football player sized guys shoving each other. Shane was trying to break them up but despite Shane's size, the other two were bigger. Jameson picked up the phone and called the Sheriff's department. She had Sasha take over tending bar and headed over to help out. She opted to leave the bat behind the bar, fearing it would just cause it to escalate.

"You're a fuckin cheat bro," The bigger of the two was hollering, his girlfriend holding onto his forearm.

"Yer just a fuckin shit player. Don't blame me for your dumbass suckin'" the shorter of the two said.

"Come on guys. Break it up. Don' need no fightin' tonight. Give us a break." Shane was trying to calm the two down.

"Hey," Jameson shouted. The two guys looked over but were still flexed up.

"How 'bout you both cut it the fuck out. I give yeah each a free beer and we all go home without black eyes?" Jameson offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Pfffft. He fucked me outta a hundred bucks. Fuckin' conman." The bigger guy growled, still pushing against Shane.

"Dude I ain't a con. I just know how to hold a goddamn cue." The second guy taunted.

Jameson sighed and stepped back as the two got more out of hand. She wasn't getting beat up for these idiots. Shane tried to push the guy back but the guy came back swinging. Shane got hit and all hell broke loose. Both guy's friends got involved and table and stools went flying. Jameson hollered at everyone else to get away from the brawl.

Jameson heard the sirens outside and watched as a few cops, including Rick came in, instantly breaking up the fight. All four guys were getting arrested and a paramedic showed up to check Shane out. Things were calming down within a half hour. Jameson went back to work as the cops got statements from the other customers. Jameson looked up when the bar door flew open, banging against the wall. Daryl came barreling in looking wild-eyed. Jameson's brow furrowed and she watched him approach her quickly.

"Jesus Dixon ya ok?" she asked frightened something bad had happened to him or Merle.

"What's goin' on with all the cops?" He growled.

"Oh a bar fight. A bunch of Neanderthals fighting over pool. " she said, "You ok, ya look pissed off?"

"I saw all the cops and thought your pa was back," he said taking a deep breath.

Jameson smiled and realized he was worried not pissed off.

"I'm fine, didn't even get too involved. Shane got a nice shiner though." Jameson said with an evil smirk. "I told him it was karma for not being here when he was needed last night."

Daryl smirked at her and snorted. "Good, deserves it."

"Hey I don't deserve to get punch by some meathead. I already apologized." Shane said, walking up to the bar. Jameson rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Shane. It's poetic justice. Ya needed an ass whooping for being a lazy bastard. Not to mention a dirty whore for fuckin anything in heels."

"Pfft. Whatever doll. Yer just jealous." He said with a cheeky grin. "Ya own any heels O'Connell?"

Daryl stood up from his stool and placed his closed fists on the bar. "Ya want another black eye fucker?" he said rough and low.

Jameson raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. He sounded so fucking hot all possessive and protective.

"Whoa big guy. Didn' know ya claimed her." Shane said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Ain't got no claim. Shouldn' talk ta any lady like that." He said glaring at Shane.

Jameson smiled and turned to Shane. "Yeah Shane stop being a fuckin' perv and go do your goddamn job." She said hiding her grin and poured Daryl a whiskey knowing he'd need it to calm down.

"Pfft whatever. Jameson ain't no lady. Has the mouth of sailor 'n the temperament of a mule." Shane said wandering away to talk to Rick.

Jameson laughed and set the glass of whiskey down in front of Daryl.

"Thanks for stickin' up for me. Sorry ya got worried with the cop cars and shit." She said quietly, standing in front of him, her elbows rest on the bar.

Daryl nodded and chewed on his lip. He averted his eyes, looking around the bar to see if anyone was watching. Once he saw it was clear he reached over and squeezed her arm, his thumb stroking over the skin on her bicep. Squeezing it gently again before he let go and picked up his glass, sipping the liquor.

"Ya have any other problems today. I hope ya stayed at home." He said quietly.

"I went to the diner and the bookstore. I was ok. Had Lucille with me and kept an eye out. Didn't see him. Also let Carol and Dale know to watch for him." She told him biting her bottom lip. While looking away she said quietly, "Had ta call my brother 'n let him know too." She didn't know why she told him but it felt like she needed to start letting him. Otherwise he'd hear a rumor from town or maybe he'd get mad she waited too long to tell him she was a fuck up.

"Oh…He get mad?" He said awkwardly.

"Wasn't happy 'bout it." She said looking at the other customers to see if anyone needed anything. She saw a guy motion to her at the other end of the bar.

"Gotta get back. Ya need anything else?" she asked giving him a small smile.

"I'm good." He said nodding, his lips twitched

Jameson worked the rest of her shift without drama. The night slowed down after the fight. She kept glancing at Daryl out of the corner of her eye when she felt his gaze on her. She kept daydreaming about his mouth and what his hands felt like on her skin. It was like just his eyes trailing over her had the ability to make her wet. She had to bite the inside of her cheek when she caught him checking out her ass while she changed the keg. He licked his lip slightly and bit it. She could she him squirm in his seat adjusting himself in his jeans. She had a shockingly dirty visual of him bending her over the bar. She secretly hoped he would do it after they closed. She had to squeeze her eyes shut and shake the visual out of her head in order to concentrate. He was very distracting but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Seeing him at the end of the bar was both exciting and comforting. She had a feeling that she was getting addicted to his presence. She just hoped he was feeling the same way.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. I am so happy everyone is enjoying my little story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter contains smut. It also contains background info on the OC, mentions of child abuse, nothing graphic. Thank you for reading, ENJOY!**

**I don't own TWD characters, etc etc.**

* * *

Daryl couldn't stop thinking of dirty, dirty things to do to Jameson. She had on tight black jeans and a gray t-shirt. It was normal everyday clothing but Daryl had seen her naked, spread out underneath him. She could be wearing a snuggie and he'd think she was sexy as fuck. When she changed out a keg he caught a peek of red panties and he was rock hard.

"Fuckin' hormonal teenager," He muttered to himself with a sigh.

Being so relieved that she was ok when he got there, he had to hold back from kissing her instantly. He settled for touching her arm and decided that as soon as the bar doors were locked his was going to kiss the fuck out of her.

She was cleaning up and closing the last customer's tabs. Shane wandered over towards Daryl. "Ya stickin around?" he asked. "Got some tail waitin' on me." He smirked. Daryl stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm stayin'" he said, finishing his coke.

Shane grinned and hollered, "I'm out Jameson. Your boyfriend's stayin'" walking out. Daryl felt his cheeks burn and cut his eyes over to Jameson seeing her biting her lip, avoiding his gaze. Daryl frowned and looked away, disappointed she wouldn't look at him. Biting his thumb and bouncing his leg nervously he looking up when the door locked.

Turning around she leaned against the door not looking at him, her arms crossed.

"Ya want me ta go?" he asked feeling awkward, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Walking over she asked, "What? Why would I want that?"

"Don' know, just ya seemed upset when Shane said… what he said." Daryl told her scowling slightly.

"I was just embarrassed. Not of you. Just...I didn't know if you'd be mad he said that and stuff. I mean we didn't really talk about what we were and I don't ever date and I don't know. Now I'm rambling." She stammered and scuffed her foot against the uneven tiled floor.

Daryl stood up and walked over to her, moving slowly he lifting his hand to her cheek. Turning her face up to look at him, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Jameson moaned and opened her mouth to him. Daryl took the invitation and deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his. Her hands slid up his chest then she dug them into the hair at the base of his neck. They kissed until they needed air, pulling away with a gasp.

"Couldn' be mad at someone sayin' you're mine," he said, voice rough with lust.

Jameson looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Really?" she asked quietly.

" 'course. Would ya be mad if ya were?" he asked feeling unsure.

"Of course not." She said biting her lip. Daryl lowered his mouth to her again, kissing passionately Daryl slided his hand into her hair. Pulling it firmly he tilting her head to kiss her neck.

"Could barely sit there watchin' ya all night. Wanted to do this soon is I saw ya." He mumbled against her jaw, nipping his way to her ear and sucking gently on her earlobe. Jameson moaned as he grabbed her waist tight, pulling her firmly against his body.

"I….I gotta finish up. Are you comin' over tonight?" she said gasping as he placed hot open mouth kisses along her neck.

"Mmmmhmm. If that's ok." He murmured, still kissing her, sucking on her bottom lip. Nodding Jameson shifted her hips, brushing against his hard on. Daryl groaned and pulled back, breathing hard.

"Le's get'er done." He said, pulling away to flip chairs onto the tables as fast as possible.

* * *

'God he's gonna kill me with his mouth' Jameson thought to herself as she counted the till down. Glancing over at him flipping chairs for her, she bit her lip seeing his broad shoulders covered in his leather cut, the angel wings stretching as he moved. Jameson wanted him badly and hoped he didn't work early because she wanted him to stay over again.

"Ya gonna finish up 'er stare at me all night?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"Shuddup. I'm workin' over here." Saying with her cheeks on fire looking up to see him smirking still.

"Mmmmhmm. Right," Daryl drawled.

Finished with her cash drop Jameson got the lights all turned off and said, "I'm coming,"

"Really? Haven't even touched ya yet." Daryl said joked.

Jameson chuckled and found his hand. "Funny man. Le's go."pulling him with her. When they got to the back door he stopped her from opening it. Pulling her to him and backed her against the wall next to the exit. The red exit sign was giving them enough light to see each other and Jameson felt him all around her. He leaned into her, his leg going between hers. She moaned at the friction and tilted her head up. Sliding his hands up her side they grazed her breasts and travelled up her neck until he framed her face.

"Ya want me ta make ya cum darlin'?" Daryl said, his voice low and rough.

"Fuck Dixon. You could prob'ly make me cum just talking to me like." Jameson said breathlessly. Rubbing his leg between her legs he made her mouth drop open. Taking advantage of it, he kissed her deeply and groaned when she grabbed his hips, pulling him until his hard on pressed against her hip.

"Fuck le's go" he said gruffly, pulling her outside. Jameson chuckled and locked the door.

"Is your car safe here overnight?" asking as he pulled them towards his bike.

"Ummm I should probably drive. You gotta work tomorrow and I'll need to get to work." Jameson said, pulling towards her car.

"Garage is closed this weekend. Jim's going camping and shit." Daryl said raising an eyebrow.

"Um ok. " she said going to his bike. Throwing his leg over, he held his hand out for Jameson to balance with. Smiling widely Jameson slid behind him and pushed herself flush against him, slowly scratching her nails across his stomach. Daryl growled and shifted himself in his jeans.

"No funny business. Don' wanna crash." Daryl said firmly then kick started the engine. Squeezing his stomach she laid her head against his back and inhaled deeply, smelling leather and cigarette smoke. Closing her eyes as they rode to her place they were there before she knew it and were parking. She bit her lip, watching his long legs slide off his bike. Daryl looked at her bashfully for a second and then opened his saddlebag pulling out a small overnight bag.

"I kinda brought a change of clothes, is that weird?" he asked, shuffling feet and looking up through his hair.

"Not at all why would it?" Jameson asked, secretly jumping up and down like a school girl.

"Just that I planned to stay over 'n shit without you offerin'." Shrugging a shoulder.

"You can stay over whenever ya want." Jameson said without hesitation feeling embarrassed at the desperate sound in her voice. Daryl gave her a genuine smile and jutted his chin to her building. "Le's go."

* * *

"_You can stay over whenever ya want."_

Daryl wanted to kiss the fuck out of her again when she said that. He grinned like an idiot while following her up the stairs. Once inside Jameson took off her jacket and her handgun holster, pulling her leg up in the kitchen chair removing her knife.

"Ya carry that all the time?" Daryl asked pointing to her blade.

"Ya. Knives are always useful." Jameson said laying it on the table. "Is that weird?"

"Nah. I always have one of two on me. Just never known any other girl ta do it." He said, biting his thumb.

With a smile she said, "I'm not just any other girl. I'm gonna change, help yourself to something to drink or eat."

Pulling off his jacket Daryl went into the kitchen and poured himself a Jack and coke. Leaning against the kitchen counter and sipping his drink. When he looked up he saw her come out. "Ya want a drink?" he asked letting his eyes wander over her. She was wear black yoga pants and a black wife beater. Her hair was piled up into a messy bun. 'Beautiful.' He thought while taking her in.

"Sure. I'm kinda hungry. I might have a grilled cheese, ya want one?" Jameson asked opening the fridge pulling out the coke again, and the fixings for a sandwich.

"I could eat," Daryl said mixing her a drink. Once he had her drink ready he sat down and watched her get the sandwiches going. Standing at the stove with one leg bent, her toes propped on top of the other foot, sipping her drink. Daryl enjoyed just watching her, relaxed and comfortable.

"So how was the shop? Do you like it?" Jameson asked, turning to lean her back against the counter, her feet crossed at the ankle in front of her. Daryl chewed his lip, holding back his urge to maul her again.

"Ya it's fine. Jim's a good guy." Daryl said taking a healthy sip of his drink, calming his nerves. Jameson nodded and commented, "He is. Always helps me out when I'm short on cash. He's kept my piece of shit car going far longer than it should."

Daryl snorted and said, "Ya that thing is gonna die a slow death. Let me know if it acts up. I can save ya the cash."

Jameson smiled and said, "I'd bring it to you at the shop. I wouldn' wanna take business from Jim." Daryl shrugged and thought about what a sweet girl she was. Turning back Jameson flipped the sandwiches over.

"Talked ta Merle today. Still facin' 6 months." telling her while tapping his fingers on the tiny table.

"That sucks. At least he isn't facing more for assault thought." Jameson said, turning back to face him. Daryl nodded and chewed on his lip before asking, "How long's your brother got?"

He watched her gnaw on her lip aggressively.

Clearing her throat Jameson said, "He uh probably won't be getting out."

Daryl's eyes widened having not expected that response. It did explain her anxiety when talking about him. "Oh," he said.

'Genius. 'Oh' is all ya can think of?' Daryl berated himself, biting his cheek.

"Ya," she said, clearing her throat again. Transferring the sandwiches to plates Jameson sat down with him at the table. He watched her fidget with her plate and didn't ask anything else to pressure her to talk. Daryl didn't want to upset her anymore than he had already.

"Merle said ta give ya a sloppy kiss." He said trying to lighten the mood. Jameson snorted loudly. "Gross. I'd rather eat roadkill than kiss that bastard." She said with a smirk, biting into her sandwich.

Daryl barked out a loud laugh. "Good ta hear. I'll tell 'im that next time I talk to 'im. He'll like it. I think he likes arguin' with ya. Pro'bly the only person 'sides me that has the balls ta do it." He said chuckling while taking a bite. Jameson smirked.

"Has he always been loud bastard?" she asked wiping her mouth with a paper towel.

"Yep," Daryl said chewing slowly. Jameson nodded and asked, "You always the quiet one?"

"Yep," he said and then smirked. Jameson squinted at him and said, "Coulda fooled me. You're always a Chatty Cathy with me."

Daryl shrugged with smirk, taking his plate to the sink and washing it. Placing it in the dish rack he held his hand out for her empty plate. With a smile Jameson handed it over. "You don't have to do that. You're the guest." Jameson commented, pulling both her feet on the chair, wrapping her arms around her legs. She pulled her cigarettes out of her purse and offered him one. He said, "I'll take a drag or two."

Jameson raised an eyebrow and joked, "What makes ya think I'll share?"

"Cuz you're my girl remember. Ya gotta share." He said matter-of-factly.

Jameson nodded and said, "Fair enough." Smirking and lighting her smoke. Daryl hid his smile by turning back to the sink and washing her dish. When he sat back down he took the cig offered, inhaling deeply. They sat silently smoking.

"Ya wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked, laying her chin on her knees. Daryl couldn't believe how small she looked all curled up like that. His mind flooded with dirty images of how he could take advantage of being able to carry her almost effortlessly.

"Sure, gonna use your bathroom first." Daryl said, taking his bag into bathroom, using it and changing into a pair of sweatpants.

When he came out Jameson was sitting in front of the Tv looking through her dvds. Wandering over he sat down next to her as she handed him a bunch of movies to look through. While biting her nail she asked, "See anythin' you wanna watch?"

"Mmmm, how 'bout Anchorman?" Daryl asked, chewing on his lip. He had seen that one while staying at a friend's trailer. Merle had gone off to buy some meth and Daryl wanted to avoid the situation at all costs. Their friend had a tiny portable dvd player that Daryl used to watch movies that afternoon.

"Sounds good," Jameson said, popping it into the player. Daryl stood up and helped her up. After getting to her feet she wrapped her arms around him, tilting her head up. With a smirk he bent down to kiss her. They kissed leisurely, his hands stroking up and down her back. Daryl reveled in the softness of her tiny body and the fact that his arms could practically circle her twice over.

"You're so fuckin tiny," he murmured against her lips. Jameson laughed and said, "Don' make fun of my disability. Short people have feelings too."

Daryl laughed gruffly and kissed her forehead. His hand travelled up her back and dug into her hair. Cupping the back of her head he tilted her head to the side, kissing deeply. The movie was playing in the background but they were focused on tasting each other.

"We don' have ta watch a movie," he whispered while kissing his way across her jaw.

"Oh ya?" she sighed as he sucked the soft skin behind her ear, her nails dug into his biceps. "Yep," he said and added, "We could jus' do this all night."

Jameson pulled back and said, "What kinda girl do you think I am?" Daryl could tell she was trying to pull off an offended expression but her resolve cracked and she laughed. Daryl scowled at her but his lips were twitching. Grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch Jameson demanded, "Sit down Dixon."

Daryl wanted to pout but stopped when instead of sitting next to him she climb into his lap. Straddling him and pressing herself completely flush against his body. He growled and grabbed her waist. Rolling her hips Daryl threw his head back against the sofa because he could feel her heat through both layers of cotton. Raising his head he looked at her biting her lip. "Been thinkin' 'bout ya all day." He said quietly, his thumbs stroking her hips. Jameson smiled at him and leaned forward, taking his bottom lip and sucking. Daryl groaned and thrust upwards, rubbing against her heat.

"Thought 'bout you all day too," she whisper against his lips. "Thought about your hands on me, your mouth and tongue….your cock." Daryl felt his heart jump and his cock swell. He didn't know why her talking dirty was surprising because she had a filthy mouth but her saying the word cock was sexy as fuck.

"Fuckkkk," he hissed, rolling his hips against her. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and stood up. Jameson wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her arms on his shoulders as he walked them to her bedroom.

"Ya like my cock?" he asked in a deep voice, nipping her neck. Jameson nodded and hummed, licking the edge of his ear, his hands squeezing her harder at the sensation. Walking to the bed Daryl held her tight as he crawled onto the bed. He braced his weight off her and lay between her legs. Jameson thrust upwards, rubbing herself against the straining cotton. Daryl hissed at the contact becoming painfully hard.

"Gonna make me cum in pants if ya keep doin' that darlin'" he murmured, pulling the strap of her shirt down. She pushed on his shoulder, signaling him to roll off her. Daryl rolled to his back and watched her carefully as she stood up.

* * *

Jameson couldn't believe how fucking sexy he was. Especially when he said dirty, sexy things in her ear and his hot breath breezed over her cheek. She stood in front of him as he lay on her bed, propped up on an elbow. Pulling off her t-shirt and tossed it on the ground, Jameson then peeled off her yoga pants and underwear. Standing there completely naked she raised an eyebrow at him. Daryl's eyes were piercing into hers and she could feel his graze burn a trail down her body. Jameson pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting her auburn hair fall over her shoulders. Daryl growled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the bed. She squeaked and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands gripped her hips for a moment before smoothing over her stomach and ribs. Jameson squirmed on him as he stroked her.

"You're so fuckin' sexy," he groaned, his hips thrust off the mattress.

"So are you," Jameson said leaning down and kissing him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and twirling with his. Daryl's large palms slid from her ribs to her ass, kneading her flesh and maneuvering her to rub against his hard cock. They ground against each other until Jameson pulled away. "Take off your fuckin' clothes Dixon," she moaned and rolled off of him.

Daryl lifted his hips and pushed his pants and boxers off. Jameson grabbed his t-shirt and yanked it off. He grabbed her and growled, "Get back up 'er."

Jameson straddled his waist again , feeling his hot flesh against hers. Moaning loudly and rolling her hips against him, her slick flesh sliding against his swollen head. They both gasped and moaned at the sensation.

"Fuck darlin'. Ya always that wet?" Daryl asked as he rubbed against her clit. Jameson groaned and pushed herself against him harder. "Jus' with you," she whispered, kissing his neck, trailing her tongue. His skin tasted like sweat and honey. Daryl moaned when he felt her wet hot tongue tracing his adams apple. His hand went to jaw, griping it firmly but gently he pulled her face to kiss it deeply. Daryl sucked on her bottom lip, biting and licking it. Jameson couldn't take it she needed to touch him more. Lifing herself up slightly she reached down and grasped his cock firmly. Her fist worked him up and down, then she stroked her palm over his wet tip. Daryl twitched in her hand as he grabbed her ass, growling loudly.

"Fuck James….I … gotta… now." He mumbled, thrust into her hand. Jameson smiled, let go and reached over to her bedside table. Grabbing a condom she ripped it open and stroked him again before rolling it on. She crawled over him and slid him between her lips. Daryl threw his head back, his muscle strained. Jameson rose slightly and positioned him at her entrance and slid down. Daryl slowly thrust upwards as she sank onto his lap. Once she was seated she rolled her hips, adjusting to his size, both groaning. Placing her hands on his knees she arched her body back while rotating her hips. Daryl stroked his hands up her body, his thumbs circling her nipples before pinching and twisting them. Jameson moaned and rolled her hips more aggressively. Daryl moved his hands to her neck and pulled her down to his mouth. They kissed hard, bruising each other's lips. Placing his feet flat on the bed he thrust deeper and faster. Jameson ground against him but it wasn't enough for Daryl. He flipped them over, pulling Jameson's legs to forearms. With her legs spread wide, he stroked her hard and deep. Jameson's mouth dropped opened as she felt her orgasm roll through, her walls spasming and clenching against Daryl's dick. She gasped out a breathy moan and dug her nails into Daryl's shoulders as he growled, "That's it darlin' Fuck. Cum for me."

Jameson was panting and feeling dizzy, the aftershocks from her orgasm causing tremors. Daryl slid her legs off his arms and lowered himself, their chest now touching. He pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist as he rocked his hips into her. Moving slowly but deep he was rubbed hard against her clit.

"Fuck, Dare. I…so good." Jameson murmured, "I'm. gonna."

"Cum for me….now." Daryl groaned, sucking on her shoulder. He thrust hard and deep causing her to come instantly. Body arching off the bed, her hands grabbed his waist and her face screwed up. Jameson stopped breathing completely as her vision went spotty.

Daryl groaned and rolling his hips twice before his body seized up. Jameson watched his jaw clench and his neck muscles stretched as he arched up. Feeling him swell inside her and then spasm. They rocked into each other for a few moments. Jameson's heart was racing and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Fuckin' Christ." Jameson moaned, wiping sweat off her forehead. She felt Daryl's chest rumble with laughter.

"Name's Daryl but I guess I'll answer ta Christ." He said, sitting up to look at her. Jameson rolled her eyes and raised her head to kiss him. His hand wove into her hair, cupping the back of her head to hold her up. They kissed slow and sweetly. Daryl laid his forehead against hers as they stopped kissing, his breath fanning over her face. He looked at her for what seemed like hours, his thumb stroking her cheek. Jameson couldn't stop looking at him, her eyes jumped around to trace the curve of his lips and the edge of his jaw. His blue eyes were dancing over her face observing her closely. Usually Jameson would've been self-conscious but it felt comfortably intimate.

"You're beautiful," he said quietly but confidently. Jameson's cheeks burned and she looked down. "Hey, lookit me," Daryl whispered

Jameson moved her eyes back to his and smiled shyly. "Not used to compliments." She told him, biting her lip. Daryl smiled, coming forward to kiss her softly.

"Get used ta it," he mumbled against her lips.

Daryl rolled off her and got up to use the restroom. When he came back he crawled into bed and lay on his side facing Jameson, stroking the hair off her forehead. Jameson hummed and scooted closer to him, placing her face against his chest. Daryl wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Want ya ta work at the bakery full time. Like ya smelling like cupcakes." He said, his lips brushing against her hair. Jameson laughed and turned her head up to see his face.

"I shoulda showered M'sorry. Prob'ly smell like booze," she said, kissing Daryl's fuzzy chin.

"Nah, just sayin' I like the cupcake smell better," Daryl said with a smirk.

They both laid there quietly for a few minutes, Jameson stroking his chest hair and Daryl stroking the tattoo on her hip and ribs. Jameson was dozing off when Daryl asked, "Did this hurt?"

Opening her eyes Jameson looked down to see what he was referring too. He was tracing the tattoo along her ribs. Jameson let a relieved breath out that he wasn't talking about the scar on her back.

She cleared her throat and replied, "The rib part hurt like a bitch. The hip was easier. More fat and muscle underneath."

Daryl nodded and stroked her, his hand moving to her back, his hand travelled up and reached the spot between her shoulder blades. Jameson cringed because she knew what he was going to find there. His fingers traced along the jagged scar that cut through her pale skin.

Daryl pulled back and looked down at her with a frown. "What's that," he asked while trying to get her to roll onto her stomach to see what he was feeling. Jameson pushed on his chest to keep him from rolling her.

"Don't. Its nothing." She said, scooting away to keep him from touching it. Daryl squinted at her for a moment while chewing on his lip. Jameson squeezed her eyes shut to block out his concerned expression and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly trying to focus her thoughts. When she opened her eyes he was still looking at her but it was an expression she couldn't pinpoint.

* * *

Daryl watched her struggle to find the words. He could tell she was finding some way to talk about what he felt on her back. Daryl knew it was a scar, the skin was hard and knotted. It was similar to his but hers was jagged and it felt like it had been very deep injury.

"It's a scar from a cut," she said averting her eyes to the bed. She traced the pattern on the sheets while she continued," My dads place had a huge mirrored wall." Jameson stopped again and cleared her throat.

Daryl placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up and bit her lip. "He, um pushed me into it. It broke 'n I got cut." Daryl nodded and bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood. He wanted to growl and punch something but knew he needed to let her talk. Daryl told himself not to freak out.

"I'm sure ya figure out by meeting him that he's a bastard. He went to jail because of me getting hurt and it's why I have that court order." Jameson explained looking at their hands instead of at him.

"He do that type of shit a lot?" he asked. Jameson looked up and bit her lip while nodding.

"Only reason he got arrested that times was because I had to go to the hospital. It was bad, almost bled out." She told him, rubbing her thumb along his hand. Daryl clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

Jameson looked back up at him and watched him struggle to stay calm. Daryl cleared his throat and asked, "How long ago was that?"

"It happened 6 years ago," Jameson replied.

"He was in prison that long?" Daryl asked, surprised that they held him that long.

"He was charged with second degree attempted murder." she said quietly.

Daryl looked at her shocked for a moment. He figured it would be an assault but more must have happened to warrant the charge.

"The other stuff he did as bad?" he asked but wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Jameson shrugged and said, "Depends on your definition of bad I guess. Had broken bones and stuff but it was the only time he almost killed me."

Daryl nodded and let a breath out. "How old were ya? I don't even know you age…is that bad?" he chuckled.

"Nah, I don't know yours either. I'm 27. I'll be 28 in a month. I was 21 when it happened." Jameson replied and then asked, "You?"

"I'm 37. I'm too old for you," Daryl said with a smile.

"It's ok gramps. I'm into old dudes." Jameson said with a smirk. Daryl rolled his eyes and then asked, "Can I see it?" He wouldn't pressure because he didn't really want to show his back either. Jameson chewed her lip and shrugged a shoulder. "I guess. It's fuckin' ugly though." She muttered, rolling over.

Daryl leaned up on his elbow to get a good look at it. It stretched from her right shoulder blade and cut a jagged line diagonally across her back to below the left shoulder blade.

"Had ta hurt healin'. Arms would stretched at it." He muttered, his finger tracing it slowly. Jameson shivered as ran his fingertips over it.

"Sorry," he said, pulling his hand away. Jameson mumbled, "It's fine."

They laid quietly, Daryl looking at her back. He could see smaller scars on her lower back and much lighter one on the back of her thighs.

"The other ones from the same time?" He asked, stroking his hand over her lower back, feeling the smaller raised scar tissue. Feeling unsure as to how he missed them the night before.

Jameson answered him quietly, "Some of them." Daryl looked at her peeking at him from behind the hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"What are the others from?" Daryl asked her his heart aching.

"Whatever he had layin' around when he pissed and drunk; wire hangers, extension cords, belts. Once the rabbit ears from a fuckin tv antenna." Jameson told him flatly. Daryl glared at the ceiling. Carol had been right. Their father's could have been drinking buddies. They could have shared parenting tips. He looked back at her and nodded.

"Gonna show ya somethin' that I don' show anyone." Daryl said chewing on his cheek. Deciding he would show her his back because it was possibly the only way to get Jameson to understand that he wasn't going to judge her.

Watching him while he sat up and turn around. He faced the wall and waited for her to react when he felt her shift behind him and kneel. She touched his back but not directly on the scars. He sighed because Jameson didn't try to touch them right away. She let him get used to the contact before she stroked her hand over them. Daryl still flinched but it was less upsetting.

"Your dad?" she asked as she moved closer. Daryl grunted in response and nodded once. Jameson placed a kiss on the center of his back; rest the side of her face against his warm skin. Her arms moved around his stomach and hugged him from behind. Daryl closed his eyes and soaked up the affection. Thankful that he didn't have to explain anything at all, that all he had to do was show her and say it was his dad. Jameson didn't need an explanation because she had first hand experience.

"Aren't we a great pair," Jameson muttered against his back. With a gruff chuckle Daryl turned around to face her. He pulled her to lie down again, facing each other. His hand cupped her face and his lips kissed her gently. After pulling back, his eyes scanned her face looking for distress.

"Thank you for showing me," Jameson whispered her hand stroking his chest.

Nodding his head he told her, "You too."

Laying there for a while, Jameson's eyes started closing. Daryl pulled her towards him and rolled to his back. He tucked her against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

'Fuckin perfect fit,' he thought as she curled into him. It was the most comfortable he'd felt being close to another person before. Jameson hummed and mumbled, "G'night Dare." He smiled and kissed her head, "Night darlin'."

* * *

**Ok so we know a little more about Jameson background. Soon we will find out the other skeleton in her closet! Hope the smut is dirty yet no too dirty. Thank you for reading, flow/fav and reviewing. **


	14. Chapter 14

**WOW! I am so happy that everyone is enjoy my stories! I appreciate all the love. **

**This chapter contains more smut. Apparently once I got them started they won't stop! I promise to won't every chapter but I couldn't help it. **

**Thanks again for reading, Enjoy!**

* * *

Jameson woke to the sound of her front door closing. She rolled over and saw the bed was empty. Sitting up Jameson listened but didn't hear Daryl moving around at all. Her brow wrinkled as she climbed out of bed.

'Did he really just sneak out?' she asked herself, wandering into the living room.

Jameson checked the bathroom and kitchen finding the place empty. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she felt her stomach drop. Daryl had left without a word and now Jameson felt crushing disappointment.

"Shoulda expected it dumbass. You got too much baggage." Jameson muttered, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. She looked in the mirror seeing her bed head and pale skin. The ever-present shadows under her eyes weren't as dark but still made her look tired. Turning on the water she stripped out of the tank top and underwear she slept in. Once in the shower she rested her head against the cool tile, taking in a shaky breath. She felt an aching sadness settle into her chest.

'You won't cry over this you idiot. It's just a guy.' Jameson told herself while breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. After scrubbing her hair she closed her eyes letting the warm water run over her, rinsing the soap away. When she opened her eyes back up she was greeted with a pair of dark blue ones.

"Fuckin' Christ," she gasped stumbling backwards. Daryl reached out and grabbed her arms. "Whoa, shit. I'm sorry I thought ya heard me." He exclaimed, pulling her to her feet.

"Goddamnit Dixon. I think I just had a coronary." Jameson snapped while breathing hard, her nerves feeling frayed as she pushed wet hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," He muttered, biting his thumb. Jameson shook her head and looked him over finally. He was standing there naked looking very awkward and apologetic.

"It's ok. I just I thought you left, wasn't expecting to see you there. Come here get under the water." Jameson said reaching her had out.

Daryl approached her carefully as if he'd scare her again.

"I ain't gonna bite," she said with a smirk and added, "Yet."

Daryl smirked and reached out, grabbing her waist and pulling her firmly against him. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply. "M'sorry I scared ya and that ya thought I'd leave like that." Daryl said, his lips grazing hers.

Jameson hummed and then asked, "Where'd you go?"

"Got us coffee 'n donuts." He said with a tiny smile.

"Lemme guess, Passion fruit strawberry creams?" Jameson said grinning widely.

Daryl looked away and tried to conceal a smile.

"You're an addict!" Jameson exclaimed and laughed. Daryl chuckled and muttered, "Shuddup."

* * *

They finished washing up and got dressed. Sitting on the couch they ate their donuts silently until Jameson moaned and leaned back, "Too much foods."

Daryl grunted and reached over, taking the rest of Jameson's donut. He popped in his mouth and smirked around the mouthful. Jameson shook her head pretending to be disgusted.

"Damn addict," Jameson muttered, hiding a smile while sipping her coffee.

"Don' judge. It's your fault. Can' help myself." Daryl replied stretching his body out and groaning. Jameson snorted loudly, leaning against the arm of the couch. Daryl sat back, pulling her feet into his lap. He stroked them slightly and Jameson hummed, smiling at him. Daryl picked up one of her feet and started rubbing it, digging his thumb into the arch. Jameson laid her head back and moaned slightly. Daryl laughed and asked, "Feel good?"

Jameson nodded and opened her eyes, "Yeah real good. Standing for ten hours a day everyday of the week is brutal." Daryl nodded and slowly rubbed her foot, then moved to the other. Once finished with her feet he moved up to her calf, slowly kneading the muscle. Jameson relished the pampering, groaning when he hit a tender spot.

"Did ya have any plans today before work?" Daryl asked while he looked at Jameson, still rubbing her calves.

"Not really. Have anything in mind?" Jameson asked, watching his hand slid over her leg.

"I gotta get the truck outta impound. Ya wanna come and drive it back to the shop for me?" he asked while concentrating on rubbing the muscle beneath his hands.

Jameson nodded and told him it wouldn't be a problem. She had plenty of time before she needed to be at work. Once he finished massage her calves he turned to kneel on the couch. Crawling towards her he settled between her thighs.

"Ya need me ta rub anythin' else?" he said gruffly, nipping her neck. Jameson arched towards him, rolling her hips against his. Daryl growled and gripped her hip. She smiled and kissed him slowly.

"Watcha wanna massage?" she asked sweetly in between kisses.

Daryl groaned and let his hands roam over her body, finally stopping at her face. He kissed her slowly but pulled back. "Fuck…darlin'….I gotta….get to…..the place before they…close." He mumbled as she ground against him. Jameson smirked at his inability to focus when she was squirming against him. "You sure Dixon. Not even a quickie?' Jameson whispered against his ear while licking are trail against his neck, finishing the torment by sucking his earlobe.

"Fuuuuuck." He groaned, his hips thrusting hard against her. He sat back on his heels and pulled her forward. After yanking her t-shirt over her head, he latched to her chest sucking and biting. Jameson threw her head back at the sensation but then sat forward, grabbing the back of his shirt's hem, pulling it up and over his shoulders. He sat back up and slid her pants and underwear down. Daryl paused a moment, looking at her naked in broad daylight for the first time. He groaned, sliding his hands up her thighs, spreading them and brushing his thumbs against her wet folds. Jameson hummed, her walls tightened and clenched in anticipation.

"Pants, now." She demanded.

Daryl stood up quickly, pushing his jeans down and settled between her legs, his cock sliding easily between her pink lips.

"Fuck..condom?" he asked still rocking his hips into her.

"I'm clean and on the pill." She muttered distracted by the sensation of his hot hard flesh against her. "I'm clean," he mumbled against her neck, sucking on the tender flesh behind her ear. He didn't hesitate when he looked up and saw her nod. Grabbing himself while watching her face, rubbed his swollen head against her clit. Jameson's mouth opened slightly as she let out a breathy gasp. Daryl groaned, clenching his eyes shut for a moment while he concentrated on the sensation. When he blinked them open he shifted himself lower, pushing in slowly in short rocking thrusts.

"So tight." He mumbled with one hand holding her hip and the other holding himself up. He watched himself slide into her while massaging her hip. Jameson raised her hips in sync with his thrusts. She felt a tightening and her walls flutter just minutes of his strokes.

"Gahhhhd, fuck Dare." She moaned, her hands gripping his neck and bicep, nails leaving half-moon indentions. Daryl focused on her face, staring into her eyes as she approached her climax.

"C'mon darlin'. Ya gonna cum for me." He demanded. Jameson flexed her inner muscle, squeezing him on a downward thrust and comes undone. Her hips jut upwards, spasming as every muscle in her body flexes.

"Fuck, fuck Daryl." Jameson groaned, her eyes close but open instantly. They're hooded, filled with lust.

"Cum in me Dare," she gasped and then bit her lip as aftershock tremors rolled through her body. Daryl growled at the words and thrust deeper and harder, snapping his hips against her slick flesh. The orgasm hit him hard. Daryl's body arched up, his jaw tightened and eyes shut. He felt pins and needles over his entire body as his hand grabbed her hip tight enough to bruise.

Eyes snapping open, he looked down at the woman beneath him, rocking inside of her while gasping for air. Daryl lowered himself, pressing his sweaty chest to her flushed one.

"Goddamn darlin'. So good," he said with a rough voice. Letting his hands roam over her body, stroking every naked inch of her he can reach.

"It's never….I've never," she muttered, her hands grazing over his back. Daryl pulled himself up to see her face. "Never what?" he asked, kissing her damp chest, his tongue tasting her salty skin.

"Never cum during sex before. Just from foreplay." She said, feeling shy for some reason. Daryl's eyes widen slightly and then a cocky smirk appeared.

"So your sayin' I'm the best you've ever had?" he asked, his fingertips trailing up her ribs, kissing her jaw while smiling.

Jameson paused and said, "Yeah actually." She smirked and let out a light laugh, resting her head back. Daryl growled quietly, his lips moving up to her mouth. They kiss deeply until they are gasping for air.

"We gotta get your truck." Jameson said between kissing him. Daryl nodded but kept tasting her neck while rubbing his hand up and down her side. Jameson chuckled and kissed his temple and told him, "Come on up, up. Let's get it done and then we can get lunch. I'll be hungry soon after that workout." Daryl nodded again but sat up this time to put clothes on.

Jameson stood up on wobbly legs. "I'm gonna use the restroom first and then we can go," she said with a smirk. Daryl raised his eyebrows slightly and bit his lip while looking at her naked before him. He didn't respond, apparently only capable of nodding.

* * *

Daryl waited in the living room for Jameson to get ready. He was dressed again and sitting on the couch they just christened. He glanced over at the spot he had nailed her too, groaning at the images behind his eyes. Daryl was semi hard again. He had never had sex like they just did. It had always been random sex. No strings attached and no feelings involved.

Daryl can feel something shifting inside him. He has a very strong pulling sensation in his chest. He wanted too be inside her forever. She felt so perfect against him. They moved together and were able to give each exactly what the other needed. The pulling he felt wasn't just physical though. Daryl could picture being with her everyday, coming home to her, waking up with her. He had never thought about having someone in his life the way he was fantasizing about now. His desire for Jameson was consuming him and instead of being scared or troubled by it he was pleasantly surprised and content.

Jameson walked out of the bedroom and he watched her approach. She was wearing her Johnny cash t-shirt and a pair of gray skinny jeans. She had on chucks on and her leather jacket.

"Ready?" he asked putting his hand out for her to grab. Jameson looked at it for a second and slid her tiny hand into his warm palm. Once downstairs he slid onto his bike as she settled behind him. He could feel her warm body pressed against his. Her arms circled completely around him, hands gripping the shirt under his vest. Daryl turned his torso to the side and leaned his head down while Jameson stretch her neck up. Kissing for a moment he smirked at her before kick starting the engine. They rode quickly to the other side of town to the impound lot.

Jameson climbed back onto his bike after parking his truck at the auto shop. They were heading to the diner for a late lunch before her shift. When they parked Jameson hesitated, looking through the window before she toward back to Daryl.

"What?" Daryl asked, a confused expression on his face.

Jameson chewed her lip and explained, "I gotta be careful. Frank could be here."

Daryl scowled and looked back into the diner. "Wait here," he said gruffly and strode into the tiny place. A moment later her walked out, holding the door open for her. "All clear," he said with a concered face.

* * *

Jameson sat in her normal booth, facing the door to see who would be entering. She felt Daryl watching her and she knew he would know what she was doing. When she looked back at him he was studying her closely.

"It's fine. I'm just going to be careful while in town now." She said, picking up the menu. Jameson wanted to change the subject. Talking about Frank was on her _'Never want to do if not necessary'_ list.

"Its fuckin bullshit that ya have to." He said gruffly, picking up his menu. Jameson looked up and saw that Carol wasn't working. Instead it was one of the part time waitresses named Rosita. Once they ordered Daryl said, "I guess Carol doesn't live here." Jameson chuckled and said, "No she doesn't. Seems like it but they do give her days off here and there." Rosita brought food over after just a few minutes.

"What're you doin tonight?" Jameson asked as she munched on her french fries. Daryl shrugged while biting into his giant burger. Chewing for a moment and said through a mouthful of food, "Got to a bar."

Jameson smiled and shook her head. "You're crazy. Don't know how you can sit there forever waiting for me to get off work. Gotta be boring."

Daryl swallowed and said, "I get to talk to ya 'n watch ya. Never bored. I will probably do a couple things before comin' in."

They ate silently until they were both full. Daryl paid while Jameson argued and then pouted. Daryl just laughed at her and opened the diner door. Jameson scowled at him before following him outside. "Get over it," he stated as he climbed on the motorcycle. Jameson was still scowling and said, "Never," but hid her smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter Chapter. I wanted to get something posted today but didn't have time for a long one. **

**I am happy everyone is enjoy this story! If you haven't already checked out my other Jameson story please do! "Backroads" a walker filled story. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok so I tried to not add smut but Jameson and Daryl are horn dogs apparently and well its kinda fun to write. So there's some smut but also important background info. **

**18+ only. **

**I do not own TWD characters etc.**

* * *

Daryl had driven Jameson to work again. After leaving to run a couple errands he came back and sat at the end of the bar watching her work. The evening was typical and Jameson was happy to have a night without drama. She kept glancing at Daryl throughout her shift. He was wearing his leather cut over a black button up shirt. Jameson could see the swell of his biceps straining against the fabric when he leaned on his elbows. Fantasies of his strong arms around her, lifting her and fucking her against a wall flashed through her distracted mind. She spilled three different beers on the bar when an especially graphic image caused her stomach to tighten and her breath to hitch. The customer was snippy with her lack of coordination. The clock was moving to slow for her liking and when it was finally closing time she waited by the door to lock it instantly.

Daryl watched her with an amused smirk. When she walked towards Daryl he turned in his stool and leaned his back against the bar. Jameson stood in front of him and stepped up on the bottom rung of the chair. Resting her arms on Daryl's shoulders he wrapped his arms around her lower back and she looked down at him.

"Watcha doin'?" he asked gruffly.

"Kissin' your fuckin mouth. Problem?" Jameson breathed sucking on his bottom lip. Daryl's arms tightened and his licked her top lip. Both moaned at the sensation and taste.

Jameson kissed his neck and once close to his ear she whispered, "Couldn't stop thinking of dirty fuckin' things to do with you."

He growled and brought one arm around, sliding his hand up her shirt and grabbed her breast. "You're a dirty girl huh?" he commented while pushing her shirt up to kiss her chest and suck on her collarbone. Jameson only answered with a whimper, digging her fingers into his shoulders.

Daryl let go of her, "Get down." He groaned. Once down Daryl pulled Jameson to sit on the stool next to him, turning his seat he pulled her back against his chest. Daryl's arms wrapped around her, roaming over her stomach and up to her breasts. Her breathing gasped as he squeezed and pinched her nipples through the cotton. He pulled her shirt up and off of her, returning to stroking her skin. Daryl's hands travelled to her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Jameson was panting her arm thrown up and behind his neck, her back arching. Daryl licked and sucked on her neck then asked, "Wanna cum on my hand darlin'?"

Jameson squirmed, rolling her hips towards his hovering hand. Moaning when he cupped her through her jeans Jameson nodded whisper "Please."

Sliding his hand into her pants under her panties Daryl's fingers were greeted with wet lips. Daryl groaned loudly against Jameson's cheek while he looked over her shoulder and watched his hand move against her. His finger circled around her clit, avoiding it completely, then travelled down barely skimming her folds. Jameson thrust her hips trying to get him to touch her harder.

"Patience," Daryl whispered. "Want ya to beg."

"Fuck Daryl please fuckin' touch me." Jameson growled feeling frustrated from fantasizing all night. Daryl chuckled and said, "Ya really imagined shit all night huh? You're soaked and throbbing already." Jameson nodded desperately, "Please." She begged while he continued to touch her too gently and not close enough. His movements change instantly and he pressed hard against her clit, rubbing in tight circles.

"Fuck." Jameson exclaimed her hips jutting off the stool and her nails digging into the back of his neck. With his free hand he stroked her side and then grabbed her breast. He pulled the cup away and massage her now bare tit, twisting her nipple sharply. Jameson was overcome with his dual movements. Moaning loudly she began rolling her hips against his hand. Daryl slide two fingers inside her and pressed his thumb against her clit. Thrusting into her he kept massage and pulling her breast in tune with his pumps. Jameson's breathing quickened and she arched her back even more, turning her head and biting his neck. Daryl looked down and to the side kissing her deeply while he kept pumping into her.

"C'mon girl I feel ya. Cum for me." He demanded huskily, his lips ghosting over her lips. Jameson felt like something in her snapped. Her tight walls gripped his fingers and every muscle in her body tensed. "Fuck. Fuck. Dare." Jameson called out, her toes curled and her nails bite into his neck.

He kept thrusting and massage but slowed letting her ride out her orgasm.

"Good girl," he whisper in a low rough voice, leaving open mouthed kisses along her long pale neck. Her heart was hammering against her ribs and she blinked away the spots in her eyes. Daryl slide his hand out and sucked on his fingers. Jameson watched then grabbed his face kissing him deeply. She could taste him and her laced with whiskey.

"Le's get shit done. If I fuck ya here we'll end up sleepin here." He said while righting her clothing. Jameson was woozy and when she stood to grab her shirt she stumbled on wobbly legs. Daryl grabbed her elbow and said "Problems darlin'" Laughing gruffly.

"Shuddup you turned my legs to jelly." She muttered starting her closing duties.

* * *

Jameson and Daryl had finished closing the bar and were locking up the backdoor. Daryl turned Jameson, pressed her against the back door and kissed her deeply. He turned around when they heard a shoe scrape across the pavement.

"Well. well look what we have 'er." Frank said, smoking a cigarette. He inhaled and blew out smoke rings, sauntering towards the parking lot.

"You can't be here Frank." Jameson said flatly, Daryl stood in front of her. She felt him stiffen up and watched his fists clench at his sides.

"Ain't listen ta no pigs. Yer my kin and I'll see ya if I wanna." Jameson's father said, strolling even closer to the couple.

"Stop comin' towards us or you're goin ta the morgue," Daryl growled, leaning forward. Jameson fisted his leather cut, trying to keep him from fighting.

Frank laughed and said, "Jus' got a score ta settle with this lil bitch. Her fuckin' stunt got me over 5 years."

"Ya tried ta kill her. Ya deserved more than that," Daryl snarled, his lip curling up in a sneer.

"Look son, ya don' know shit when it comes ta that bitch, she's crazy. I was jus' teachin' her ta respect her elders. Deserved everythin' she got 'n more." Frank said before sipping the bottle of whiskey from his pocket.

Jameson pulled against Daryl who was stepping off the curb, "Don't Daryl he isn't worth it, please let's go."

Frank gave her a wolfish grin and told Daryl, "Reckon ya should listen ta her. She knows ya couldn't handle me boy. 'Sides I'm doin ya a favor. You're probably next. Lil bitch sent me and her brother away, 'course she'll do the same ta ya. Rotten ta the bone."

Daryl looked at him confused and then glanced at Jameson. Her face paled and her eyes were wide. Daryl gave her a questioning look but she shook her head once.

"She didn't tell ya huh? Ya her brother didn't kill those people. She did. Shoulda been her." Frank snarled, gulped the rest of his liquor then chuckled the bottle at the wall next to Jameson. She jumped at the sound and tried pulling Daryl away but he tore away from her, yanking Frank by the collar.

"You're gonna stay away from her, if I see ya tryin' ta look at her or talk ta her, I will kick your fuckin' teeth in. I will gut you!" Daryl snarled, shaking the older man.

"Fuckin' don' know shit boy. Don' say I didn't warn ya," Frank threatened pulling out of Daryl's grip. He stumbled away towards the road.

Daryl turned back to Jameson to see her biting her bottom lip bloody and wringing her hands.

"Come on le's go," Daryl quietly said, reaching his hand out to her.

* * *

They rode to her apartment quickly and climbed the stairs silently. Walking in, Jameson pulled off her jacket, tossing it over a kitchen chair. Without saying a word Jameson went into the bedroom and stripped off her work clothes. She pulled on her flannel pants and a t-shirt then wandered back into the living room. Daryl was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees looking at the ground. Her stomach dropped because he looked like he was deciding if he was going to leave.

'Prob'ly is dumbass. What kinda a guy sticks around for crazy bitches like you?' Her inner cynic asked.

Daryl looked up when she got to the living room. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He finally asked, "Should I go?"

Jameson stared at him for a minute; shocked he thought she'd want him to. "No. I...thought you'd wanna go."

"I don't. I wanna know what he was talkin' bout though." Daryl said.

Jameson nodded and sat down next to him. Taking a deep breath she said, "I've never told anyone this. Frank knows somehow. Didn't know he knew."

Daryl turned to face her and took her hand. Jameson swallowed hard and began explaining what Frank was talking about.

"Four years ago Johnnie and I were partying a little. He got some good job and was celebrating. He used to run drugs up north. I didn't ask what the job was. I didn't wanna know, I was trying to stay straight. He was like Merle always bending the law, skating by the skin of his teeth. Had some records but never anything too serious. That night I had a couple drinks but felt ok to drive. Johnnie was wrecked. I needed to be at work early so I told him we'd go to my place, he'd stay there and then he could leave in the morning. We were driving along and I don't know what happened, I have some memory loss but I woke up next to the car. It was upside down. There was glass and twisted metal all over. I saw another car totaled and on fire a little bit away. Johnnie was bent over me shouting at me. He kept saying 'I was driving. Ok. I was driving.'" Jameson paused and took another deep breath.

"I woke up in the hospital and cops were there. I remembered what he said, I didn't know why he told me to but I usually did what he said. He made all the calls for situation like that, ones that involved the law. I told them he was driving. They started asking me if I knew what was in the trunk. Johnnie had already picked up the shipment. He was an idiot partying instead of getting rid of the shit right away. There were five cases worth of stolen Oxys and a huge brick of weed. I figured out he was trying to protect me from getting charged for the drugs." Jameson told him, twisting her finger in the hem of her shirt.

"Before they left the cops told me the other car had three people in it, that they all died on impact." She stopped and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Her eyes burned with unshed able to make eye contact she looked at her lap.

Daryl's hand tightened slightly. "They charged him with murder or somethin?" He asked

Jameson cleared her throat and replied, "Three counts of vehicular manslaughter plus drug trafficking, possession, intent to distribute and a few others."

"He got life for that?" Daryl asked.

"Three consecutive fifteen year sentences plus like ten more for the drugs. He had possibility of parole after twenty but a year ago he fucked up...another inmate attacked him and Johnnie ended up killing him. They're still trying him for it. It was self-defense but they have proof the two had issues prior and a witness claiming Johnnie threatened the guy. Not to mention he's in prison for killing three people already. It doesn't look good. Now he has nothing to lose and gets in fights and shit. I couldn't visit this month because of it." She explained.

"Ain't your fault," Daryl said firmly.

"Yeah it is. I drove drunk and killed three people. I should be in there not him. He wouldn't have had to kill someone in there. Frank's right about me," Jameson said sounding ashamed.

Daryl sat there quietly for a moment. "Your brother saved you for a reason he protected you from going to jail. Ya made a mistake, people make mistakes."

"Ya well my mistake killed people and took my brothers life away. I am a fuckin' curse." She growled and stood up grabbing her cigarettes. Lighting up she inhaled deeply, almost coughing while it burned her lungs.

"Ain't cursed and you said yourself you weren't that drunk. You don't remember what happened. Coulda been a blown tire or a fuckin' deer runnin' in the road. Might've happened no matter what, sober or not." Daryl said.

Jameson shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter, still the same outcome. He wouldn't have done it if he knew they died. He was just trying to protect me from going away for the drugs."

Daryl shook his head and replied, "He would have done it no matter what. He's your big brother. So no one else knows what he did?" Jameson shook her head. "Some people suspect it but most think he is a murderer, a drunk and a druggie." She told him sadly. "When they say stuff to my face I just want to yell that it wasn't him, I did it, I'm the killer but I can't."

Jameson sat back down and leaned her head against the cushion, looking at the ceiling. When she turned to look at him she saw a concerned face but there wasn't pity or disgust in his eyes. "Are you gonna run for the hills now? Now that you know I'm not a good person." She asked quietly averting her eyes to the floor.

Daryl tilted her head up with his forefinger, "You're a great person. Not leavin 'til ya tell me to get the fuck out."

* * *

Daryl was shocked at the story. He really didn't blame her for any of it. People make mistakes. Hell he'd driven drunk before and crashed his truck into a tree. It could've easily been into a car load of people. Daryl gained a huge amount of respect for her brother. Johnnie sacrificed himself to save his sister. It was a honorable and loyal act. Daryl knew that Merle would never do it for him. Despite their constant talk about blood being stronger than everything else. Daryl could never picture Merle volunteering to stay in prison for the rest of his life to save his baby brother from the same fate.

"I wanna meet him." Daryl blurted out but was being completely honesty. He wanted to thank him for saving her.

Jameson looked up at him with a shocked expression. "Really?" she whispered.

Daryl nodded and cupped her cheek saying," 'course. Gotta meet 'im. Get his approval ta see his lil sister."

Smiling up at him Jameson curled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and buried his nose into her hair. Daryl wanted to hold her forever. He could tell that she carried a huge amount of guilt for where her brother was. The whole thing is painful enough but then to add the fact she couldn't talk to anyone about it must've been difficult.

"Le's go to bed." He told her. The plan had been to come back to her place and fuck the hell out of her but Daryl wanted to just hold her. Merle would call him a huge pussy but Daryl knew what she needed. Jameson needed comfort not sex and Daryl was perfectly happy to provide it for her.

* * *

They got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. Daryl pulled her into his side and wrapped an arm around her back. Jameson melted into his side, draping her arm and leg over him. "Ya fit perfect." Daryl murmured, kissing the top of her head. He felt her laugh gently and kiss his chest. "You to." She whispered, her warm breath tickling his chest hair.

After a few minutes Daryl felt her breath slow and her limbs to relax. Lying there he watched the headlights occasionally move over her ceiling. His mind wasn't shutting down but it wasn't anxiety. They were imaginings of being with her in the future. Daryl could see sleeping with her draped over him every night forever. He'd kill to feel her heart beat against his ribs, the little puffs of air against his chest and the little twitches her fingertips did on his stomach every night for the rest of his life. It felt like Jameson would be the only person to understand his past and not judge. She wouldn't pity him and she wasn't disgusted by his scars. Jameson was the only person Daryl had voluntarily showed his scars to. It was the first time in his life that he thought about having a future. He had always lived in the day, never planned even a week in advance. The shift in his perspective of life was nerve-racking but it also felt perfectly natural now that it was with Jameson.

Daryl also thought about her father. The man was going to be a problem, Daryl could tell. The fact that he showed up at her work expecting to catch her by herself was worrisome. Daryl decide he would call Rick if she didn't and get someone to watch Frank closely. He also told himself to remember to ask if she was telling Johnnie about their dad. 'Maybe he knows people that can influence Frank to move along.' Daryl thought feeling no guilt about how they would make him move. The way Daryl saw it Frank deserved whatever came to him and more. The man was a bastard and deserved to end up in a hole in the woods. Daryl would never do it unless he hurt her again but if Frank did end up dead Daryl wouldn't feel any sympathy.

* * *

**Another short one, sorry. I got distracted by a one shot (Ride with Me) but wanted to get something posted for Cupcakes. Thank you so much for reading! And thank you even more for all the wonderful reviews and PMs. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all the reviews, fav and follows! I appreciate all the love! **

**I don't own TWD or its characters I just play with them. **

* * *

Jameson woke a few hours later and looked up at Daryl asleep. Her head lay against his chest, rising and falling with his steady breathing. She thought about everything she told him. Her heart rate sped up slightly with second thoughts. Worrying if she had made the right decision to tell him. There were very few people who knew about most of what she had told him. Daryl knew about her shithead dad and her brother now. There were people who had known her for years without that knowledge.

'Stupid Jameson. Getting close just means it'll hurt more later when he leaves.' Her cynical overbearing self said. Chewing on her lip she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"What's wrong?" Daryl's gravelly voice interrupted her inner turmoil. Making her jump a little. He tightened his arm around her.

"Oh uh nothin'" she said, not looking up.

"I hear ya breathing faster and feel your heart racin'. Whats up?" Daryl asked, pulling away to look down at her. Jameson chewed her cheek and looked away. She couldn't look at him without feeling panicked. Daryl rubbed his hand over her back, his fingers barely touching the scar. Jameson suddenly felt overwhelmed and scooted away from him.

"I'm gonna shower I think." She mumbled and slid out of bed.

* * *

Daryl watched her retreating form and furrowed his brow. He didn't understand why she left but she was definitely anxious. Part of him wanted to join her in the shower like last time but he felt like she needed the space. When she came back in she had a towel wrapped around her small frame and her hair hung in her eyes, darker from being wet. It was almost hitting her waist.

"Hair looks longer," he said while she pulled out clothing to wear. Jameson glanced at him through her long bangs and nodded in reply. Biting his thumb he sucked it up and finally asked her again, "What's wrong Jameson?"

After a long pause, "I…. just.. I feel weird." She said quietly, fidgeting with her towel.

"Weird how?" he asked, sitting up in bed, the sheet fall to his waist.

Blowing out a huge breath, she pushed wet hair out of her eyes. "I told you lots of things, I don't do that normally and I…. I'm worried about what that means and scared that it was a mistake or not a mistake but that if this doesn't work that it will hurt more and I can't…" Daryl stood up and walked over to her. She stood there looking at the ground, her hands clutching the towel around her.

"Hey." Daryl said bending slightly to get her to look at him. "I ain't goin anywhere. You're scared I'm gonna leave because of what I know?"

Jameson chewed her lip nervously before making eye contact. Daryl was stricken by the sadness in her eyes. He cupped her face and stroked his rough thumb across her pale cheek. "Nothin' to be scared of. Told ya I aint leavin til ya tell me to." Daryl assured her.

Jameson leaned into him, her forehead pressing against the center of his chest. He felt her take several deep breaths. Rubbing his hands up and down her back and tucking his face into her neck as he kissed her jaw. "Don't gotta worry bout me runnin'." His voice gravelly, the sadness he saw in her eyes was making his chest ache. He began to realize how guarded she was normally with people and that her opening up to him meant way more than he had previously thought. It was like looking in a mirror. Daryl never let his walls down either.

"I guess now is the time I should tell you have a teeny tiny issue with anxiety." Jameson said with a humorless chuckle.

"Ya don' say…" Daryl said with a smirk.

Jameson slapped his chest, "Shuddup."

Daryl let a gruff laugh and squeezed her, his arms wrapped around her shoulder. "Ya got food here?" he asked.

Jameson said, "Yeah. Want eggs and toast?"

"Sounds good. Can I use your shower?"

"Of course," Jameson said with a smile.

* * *

Jameson started coffee and was making scrabbled eggs when Daryl walked out, his hair messy from towel drying it. She watched him walk out in his worn jeans and wife beater. He was barefoot and for some reason it made her heart race a little. The fact that he was comfortable enough in Jameson's place to hangout barefoot somehow meant something to her girl brain.

"Scrambled ok?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him, ignoring the flutter feeling her chest.

"S'fine. Need help with anythin'?" He asked walking to the counter. Jameson looked at him with a small smile and said, "If you wanna get the coffee in mugs you can." Daryl nodded and got both their coffees ready, "Sugar and cream yeah?" he asked while pouring her mug.

"Yep. Thanks." She responded, pulling the toast out and buttering it. Daryl sat down with the mugs as Jameson laid a plate in front of him. "Ya sayin grace this time?" he asked, digging into his eggs. Jameson snorted and said, "Rubadubdub thanks for the grub."

Daryl laughed gruffly and shook his head. Jameson smirked and ate her eggs.

Daryl was done eating in minutes as Jameson ate slowly. He sat drinking his coffee watching her finish. "Ya always eat so slow?" he asked sipping his coffee but Jameson saw his lips twitch in amusement. "Sorry I'm not a garbage disposal. I like to enjoy my food, so I chew it." She snarked and raised an eyebrow. Daryl grumbled, "Whatever." Laughing lightly she took his plate and washed their dishes before leaning against the counter.

"Soooooo. What do you have planned today?" she asked.

"Nothin 'til I gotta take my girl to work." He replied, smiling at her.

Jameson frowned a little and said, "Oh… after you drop her off do you wanna give me a ride too?" Daryl rolled his eyes as she grinned. "What?"

"Shuddup." He said and added, "C'mere." Holding his hand out to her. Jameson walked over let him take her hand and pull her into his lap. "Jameson?" he said roughly, his hand pushing hair out of her eyes.

Raising an eyebrow in reply she said, "Yes."

"Would ya like to be my girl?" Daryl asked seriously but still cut his eyes away at the last second.

Jameson felt her breath catch and a warmth rise from her neck to her cheeks. She wanted to squirm on his lap but before she did that she had to somehow make her mouth say yes. After a staggering long second she stuttered out, "Y-yes."

Daryl didn't make fun of her nervous answer instead he framed her face with his hands and pulled her to his mouth. Kissing her slowly and deeply Jameson moaned into his mouth.

"Mine." Daryl said, his mouth moving along her neck. Jameson felt heat pool in her stomach, the single word making her wet. She felt his whiskers skating over her skin and his tongue darting out, tasting her neck. Jameson turned her head giving him full access and enjoyed his hands roaming over her. They stopped at her waist where he lifted her to her feet. Confused for a moment Jameson watched him stand and start to pull her towards the bedroom. As they were entering it there was a knock on her front door. Jameson stopped and walked towards it, her eyes wide.

'Who the fuck knows where I live,' she thought as she made a mental list.

Daryl followed closing and said, "Let me get it, just in case."

Daryl opened the door blocking Jameson from view and asked, "Yeah?" Jameson heard someone ask for her but couldn't place the voice.

"Hold on." Daryl said, closing the door before telling Jameson, "It's a guy named Abraham. Says he's friends with Johnnie."

Jameson furrowed her brow and then stepped around Daryl, opening the door again. The man was tall and muscular with shockingly red hair. Jameson squinted at him and asked, "I don't remember you, how do you know Johnnie?"

"Did time with him before his long haul. I owed him one and he gave me a call. Said you're havin' trouble with your pop. Wanted me to stay in town for a while. Keep an eye on the situation." Abraham said, his arms crossed looking over her shoulder at Daryl. Jameson could feel Daryl tensing behind her.

"I told Johnnie I was fine. My.. boyfriend is stayin' here. I'm sorry he had ya come all the way here." She said feeling pissed off at Johnnie for not letting her know.

"He didn't tell me ya had a boyfriend." Abraham replied, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe placing himself even closer to Jameson. Daryl grunted, placing a hand on Jameson's hip, his fingers squeezing slightly and backing her up a step into his chest. Jameson wasn't sure if it was a possessive gesture or a protective one but she liked it. "It's a new development. Look I'll give Johnnie a call let him know you came by and that you're off the hook for whatever favor his calling in. I'm fine."

"Well call him but I ain't leavin' town. I got a motel room. I won't be in your way, just gonna to be around waiting for Frank to fuck up. I'll handle it when it happens." He said standing back up and taking a step back. Jameson got the impression he had been testing Daryl when he had leaned closer, checking to see if he would protect her from a perceived threat.

"Ok well. Sorry to have you pulled into this but thanks for looking out for him." She said while holding the doorknob, her body itching to shut the door.

"Yes ma'am. No problem at all. Here's my number if ya need to get a hold of me." He said, handing Jameson a card with his number written on it. He nodded to Daryl and walked away.

Daryl pulled Jameson back into the apartment and shut the door, locking it."Ya gotta call your brother and make sure he knows that guy." He said sounding stressed out. "Don't like the way that fucker was lookin at ya."

"I will. He doesn't even know about last night. Wonder when he sent him."

"Don' know but I'm not into that guy watchin' you." he grumbled and sat down on the couch his plans of devouring her forgotten. Jameson sat down next to him and laid her head against his shoulder. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Daryl turned to look at her, "For wha'?"

"For being a mess? For havin' a fucked up life? Needing body guards like some weak woman? Take your pick." Jameson said, looking up at him. Daryl shook his head, "S'nothin. No sorrys needed." Jameson nodded and chewed her lip. "Ya wanna go for a ride? Take a trip til you gotta work tonight?" he asked, twirling a lock of her hair. Jameson smiled up at him and nodded. "Sounds great actually."

* * *

After changing they made their way down stairs and climbed onto Daryl's bike. He decided they would go up to their bench. It was a great spot to clear your head and it seemed that they both needed it. Taking the longer route they wove their way through the forest, following switchbacks and travelling over a bridge. Daryl pulled over to the small dirt clearing that led to the bench. Jameson climbed off and smiled at him. He felt his chest grow warm at the sight. Her pink lips and flushed cheeks making her glow. The curve in her lips was gently and shy. He followed her as they walked down the tiny dirt path to the overlook and when they arrived Jameson sat pressed into Daryl's side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he smelled her clean hair. Sitting there silently for a few minutes he felt her sigh deeply.

"Ya ok?" he asked, his voice gruff from not using it.

Jameson hummed and nodded, her hair tickling his nose. "I'm good. I'll be good."

Sitting there silently Daryl let his mind wander. It was amazing to him that two weeks ago he was just Merle's brother, a redneck asshole roaming with no ties and no future. Now he sat next to a pretty girl who actually seemed to enjoy her time with him, a job and a place to live. He didn't really have a plan for the future but what he did have was close enough that he knew he'd be in the little town for the foreseeable future.

"I'm going to see Johnnie next Wednesday. It's the first of the month, Lori lets me take it off to visit him…..Did you mean it? Last night.." Jameson asked turning her head up to look at Daryl but cutting her eyes away after she asked. Daryl squeezed her shoulder and said, " 'course. If ya don't mind me coming. Don' wanna distract ya from visiting. You only get one a month?"

"He can have two a month but I usually just go once. He uses the other one for friends or whatever…business partners." Jameson said with a wry smile. Daryl nodded. He didn't know that Johnnie was still an active party within the criminal world. It made sense though since Abraham showed up on her doorstep. Johnnie had to still have connections to be able to get her protection.

"I'm sure he'd like to meet you….He may pull the whole big brother thing but he's harmless unless you fuck with me." Jameson said smirking.

"Not fuckin with you…fuck you yes…but no I'm not gonna hurt ya." Daryl told her smirking. Jameson turned in her seat and rose to her knees straddling his lap. Daryl groaned when she slide against his groin. Kissing Jameson instantly he wove his hands into her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. Daryl nipped and kissed his way down to her collarbone, licking the divot by her neck. Jameson squirmed on his lap, rolling her hips and gripping his shoulders. Lowering her head Jameson grabbed Daryl's chin and pulled his mouth to hers.

"Wanna kiss you," she murmured against his lips before sucking the bottom one into her mouth. Daryl grunted when she bite it and then tongued the sting.

"Fuckin' like kissin you." he moaned as he pulled away for air. Jameson hummed and twirled her fingers in the hair by the back of his neck. Daryl's hands rested on her hips, his thumbs massaging in lazy circles. They kissed for a few more minutes, tasting each other and exploring. Daryl pulled her closer; their chests pressed against each other and placed one large hand on the middle of her back. It started to drizzle rain but they didn't stop until it began to fall harder.

"Gotta go darlin'. Don' wanna ride in heavy rain with ya on the bike." He said, slowing his kisses to pecks. Jameson nodded and climbed off his lap. They strolled back to his bike and rode back to her place. Daryl noticed an old pickup truck parked on the street and saw a flash of red hair in the drivers seat. He made note of the make and model so he could look for it later figuring it was Abraham.

* * *

Jameson sat at the kitchen table waiting on the line to talk to Johnnie. Daryl was sitting in the living room cleaning Lucille for her. He had insisted on cleaning it thoroughly for her just in case she needed it. Jameson told him it was cleaned the last time it was shot but Daryl apparently wanted to keep his hands busy while she talked to her brother.

"Jamesie?" Johnnie asked in a rushed voice.

"Ya it's me Johnnie."

"What's wrong?" he asked sounding nervous.

"Nothing. I just I had a visitor this morning, an Abraham. I wanted to make sure you sent him." She explained, twirling her lighter on the tabletop.

"Yeah I called in a favor. He won't bother you, I just want him to keep an eye on Frank." Johnnie explained sounding less stressed.

"Ok is he…well trustworthy. He was slightly intimidating." She said with a chuckle. Jameson saw Daryl scoff in the background apparently not thinking he was that scary. Jameson rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course James. I wouldn't send someone I didn't trust. Abraham is ex military, has experience with surveillance and will protect ya. I did some favors for him so he's workin' off the debt. So don't worry ok lil sis." He explained then added, "Are you still seeing that guy? You need to let Abraham know that he's a friendly." He chuckled. "Don't want him roughin' up your man."

"Yeah they met when he stopped by. Look Johnnie, Frank was waiting outside my work last night…Daryl was there with me. Frank…. knows about the accident." Jameson told him hesitantly.

"Fuckin' asshole. Did he touch ya?" he growled followed by the sound of him punching something. The guard in the back yelled at him to calm down.

"Johnnie stop. Yer gonna get your privileges taken and I wanna fuckin' visit you." she snapped.

"Fine. Just did he hurt ya?" he said quieter but with just as much intensity.

"No. He threw a bottle and talked shit but didn't get near me. Daryl took care of him. But he knows…" She said while flicking her lighter on and off.

"Don't matter. What's done is done." He said flippantly but asked, "What did he say?"

"Just said I was a curse. That I sent him and you away, blamed me for it, which FYI it is my fault." Jameson said ending in a mumble. Daryl was glaring at her but she averted her eyes away.

"Jamesie. Stop. Nothin's your fault. I am here because of the choices I made. You are where you should be. I want ya living life not put away for shit that wasn't your fault." he explained.

"It was my fault. I fuckin'…." she started but Johnnie interrupted her, "Stop!" he snapped. Jameson closed her mouth and looked down at the tabletop, her eyes blurry.

"Stop." He said quieter, "Jameson. I love you. You gotta know that everything I did was my choice. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing good will come of you bein' in here but me being in here…. something good came of it because it let you be out there. Okay. I want you to stop thinking the way your thinkin'. Okay sweetheart?"

Jameson nodded and swallowed hard. "Okay." She said with a sniffle.

"Don't cry Jamesie. Ya know I hate it when ya cry." He told her his voice strained. Jameson cleared her throat and told him, "I'm ok. Sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry for." he replied coughing to cover the crack in his voice.

"Ok. Well I'm coming to visit on Wednesday … Daryl's gonna come with probably, if that's ok." She said glancing over at Daryl, he nodded and smiled at her.

"Sounds good I wanna meet the guy seein' my baby sis." Johnnie said, "Gotta let him know he's in deep shit if he fucks up."

"Johnnie you're gonna be nice." She scolded but wasn't actually worried that he would do anything.

"Pffft. I'm always nice." He said with a laugh.

"If you were always nice you wouldn't end up in the SHU all the time." She responded with a smirk.

"Hey I'm nice until I gotta be mean. Ya know that." He said with humor in his voice. The operator chimed in the ten-second mark.

"I love you Jamesie. Can't wait to see ya." Her brother said quietly.

"Me too Johnnie. I love you. See you soon and be safe." She told him. Jameson heard him laugh but the call ended before he could respond. Jameson sighed while hanging up the phone.

"I really fucking hate how they countdown the time at the end like the phone's gonna self destruct. Can barely say goodbye." Jameson grumbled setting her phone down. Daryl nodded and said, "Yeah can imagine it'd be annoyin'. So what he'd say about Red?"

Jameson smiled and said, "He told me that anyone he sends to watch over me are completely trustworthy. Guess he's ex military which explains his flat top I suppose. He owes Johnnie and is working of a debt or something." Daryl nodded and then asked, "What'd he say about me comin' with ya?"

"He said that he wanted to meet the guy I'm seeing." She told him and then added, "And probably threaten you with death if you hurt me."

Daryl laughed and shook his head. "Don' have to worry about that but I understand it."

Jameson sat there thinking about what he told her. She knew that blaming herself for it wasn't healthy and she knew it wouldn't change anything. However it still gave Jameson sharp pain in her chest when she thought about Johnnie being in a cage for the rest of his life. It wasn't fair and even though he wasn't one to abide the law she didn't feel he deserved to be locked away for life.

"Ya ok?" Daryl's voice broke through her warring thoughts. Jameson cleared her throat and looked up seeing his concerned face. "Yeah just always hard." She said looking away still feeling the prickly sensation in her eyes. Daryl didn't say anything else but patted the couch next to him. Jameson walked over and sat down, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"M'sorry." He said gruffly, his hand rubbing her back. Jameson shrugged, "It's fine."

"Nah it ain't." Daryl responded and kissed her head. "Lucille's good to go. She was fine I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

Jameson smiled and turned her head upwards. "Feel safe with you." she said with pink cheeks. "Good. Want ya to." Daryl told her, his lips curved up slightly. He leaned down and kissed her nose. "You should get ready for work. I wanna buy you a burger before work."

"Oh yeah?" she said smirking. "Sure it's not you who wants a burger and you're just dragging me along?"

"Pffft. Never. I hate burgers. I just know ya like 'em and I'm such a great boyfriend that I want to get ya want ya like." He said trying to hide his smile.

"Riiiiight. That almost sounded convincing except the part where you said you hate burgers. You're a redneck. Burgers are part of your dietary pyramid along with deer, whiskey, beer, pickled pigs feet and what else oh pork rinds." She joked while poking him in the ribs.

Daryl grunted and grabbed her hand. "No ticklin'" he growled which caused Jameson to smile widely.

"Is Daryl Dixon ticklish?" she asked teasingly. Daryl scoffed and grabbed waist, pulling her onto his lap, straddling him.

"Nope. I'd bet my bow on the fact that ya are, though." He said menacingly, his eyes raking over her body. Jameson felt her anxiety flare, "Don't you dare Dixon." She tried to squirm away but he kept her in place and smirked at her struggling.

"Not going anywhere I don't want ya too darlin'. Now…. should I start at your ribs?" Daryl asked, his fingers curling slightly against her sides. Jameson squeaked and tried to pull away. Daryl smiled widely again and said, "I think that's a yes."

Jameson shook her head, "Don't." He curled his fingers harder making her laugh loudly and squirm.

"Stahhhhhp... Daryl... Please" She gasped out between shrieking giggles. Daryl stopped and pulled her close to his chest, his hands rubbing her sides, soothing her. Jameson gasped for air and looked at him, seeing a smirk. His eyes were dark with lust but also amused.

"Like ya laughin'" he said roughly, pulling her face to his. He sucked on her lips, tracing his tongue along the curve of her top lip. Jameson thrust her hips forward, grinding against his hard on. Daryl growled and grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. "Fuck girl. So hot." He mumbled, his lips gently skimming across her jaw to her ear. "Don't have time now darlin'. Later though I'm gonna make ya mine."

"I am yours already Dixon." She said while kissing him lightly and smiling. He growled and thrust upwards against her. "If ya keep sayin stuff like that we ain't gettin' food before work." Jameson laughed and slid off his lap. "Well I am hungry so let's go."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review,fav and follow :) **

**Also please check out my other Jameson/Daryl stories. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you again for all the kind words! I am so flippin' happy people are enjoying my random babblings. I am definitely using these stories to tide me over for the return of TWd. It is tooooo far away. Any hoo. Thanks again and ENJOY!**

**I don't own TWD or any stories lines.**

* * *

The rain had let up so they rode into town on Daryl's bike. Daryl was watching his mirrors and saw that the truck did follow them to the diner. He saw that it was in fact Abraham. Part of him was relieved to have another set of eyes on Jameson but the alpha male part of him wanted to mark his territory. Her arms were wrapped snuggly around his waist and he could feel her cheek resting in between his shoulders. Daryl had never been so comfortable with someone. Not even Merle could touch him without Daryl flinching. Jameson didn't feel like a separate person, more like a part of him. He wanted to roll his eyes at how cheesy he felt thinking things like that but it was the truth. When he asked Jameson to be his girl that morning he went from physically ill with worry to unadulterated happiness within seconds. He thought his heart might explode while she paused before answering. The question had just poured out of his mouth without thought of the possibility she'd say no. He was both relieved and elated when she said yes.

They parked and he helped her off the bike. Daryl told her to stay at the bike for a moment while he checked the restaurant. After he checked for Frank he held the door open for her to enter. Sitting in the corner booth Daryl watched Jameson fidget. He was beginning to realize Jameson might deal with more anxiety than she admitted. Daryl decided to ask Jameson if it was always an issue or if it was her father's return to the outside world that had her stressed out.

"Hey guys." Carol said with a smile. "Nice to see you two together again."

Jameson blushed hard and Daryl hid his smirked.

"Hi Carol," she said quietly as she chewed on her lower lip. Carol laughed lightly and asked, "What can I get ya guys?"

"Two cheese burgers, fries and…." Daryl trailed off letting Jameson answer for her drink. "Chocolate milk shake." Jameson said. Daryl smiled and said "Two chocolate milkshakes." Carol smirked and said, "Such a gentlemen. How come ya haven't taught your brother any of that?"

Daryl grunted and shook his head. "Won't listen. He did say to tell you hi."

Carol smiled widely. "Well. That's somethin' ain't it."

Jameson smirked and watched the woman go to the kitchen. Daryl leaned on the table with his elbows and said, "If only Merle could keep himself straight, She'd be good for 'im."

Jameson smiled and nodded. "Stubborn bastard." Daryl smirked at her spot on assessment.

* * *

Daryl dropped Jameson off at the bar and left to run a few errands. Jameson walked in and locked up her belongings and moved behind the bar.

"Hey Jameson," Bob said with a grin. "How ya been?"

"Good. You feelin' better?" she asked, tying an apron on.

"Yeah much. Had a nasty flu. Sasha came over and made me soup though." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Jameson rolled her eyes but smiled. Bob got her up to speed on the customers needs and headed out for the evening. Shane finally showed up to his shift and stationed himself at the door to check IDs and watch the bar for troublemakers. Jameson was chatting with guy who could only be described as a hipster with his Rayban glasses and plaid vest. He was asking her about her ink and the artist who did it. Jameson saw Daryl walk in and smiled at him. Jameson wrote down the artist's name for guy and then made her way over to Daryl.

"Hey there." She said with a smirk. Daryl was looking at her oddly and it made her pause for a moment.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothin'" he said flatly and looked away.

"Okay….. whaddya want to drink?" she asked quietly feeling unsure with his attitude change from earlier in the day. Jameson wasn't used to dealing with relationships and was now replaying the day to figure out what she did wrong.

Daryl didn't respond for what seemed like hours to Jameson before he said, "Whiskey."

Jameson nodded and went back to the liquor wall to make his drink. After setting it down she had to serve a few more customers and fill orders for the waitresses. The whole time she felt Daryl's burning gaze on her and she couldn't place why he was mad.

'Told ya. He's gonna be long gone soon.' She thought to herself, scowling.

Jameson finally made it back to his side of the bar and approached him carefully. "You doin ok?" she asked fidgeting with the bar cloth in her apron.

"Yeah." He grunted but looked away.

"Daryl…." She started before a waitress called her over with an order. Sighing she walked away feeling worse than before. Being with Daryl had always felt so easy and natural, now it felt like she was dealing with a stranger. It made her feel uncomfortable and awkward. The night was busy and every time she checked on Daryl he grunted his answers or just nodded. It was a difficult shift to get through but Jameson dreaded what was going to happen when it was finally over. Counting down the minutes felt like she was just getting closer to heartbreak.

* * *

Daryl had watched her smiling and chatting with the guy at the end of the counter. He could tell it was her genuine smile, not her fake customer service smile. It made his blood boil almost instantly. When he saw her writing something down and hand it to the damn nerd he thought about punching the guys face in. He couldn't believe she tried to just talk to him like nothing happened. That she didn't just flirt with some stupid idiot in front of him. As the night ticked by Daryl thought about what he wanted to tell her and debated if he should just leave. If he left first she wouldn't be able to leave him but Daryl couldn't find the strength to just walk away.

Daryl watched her lock the door and fidget for a moment before approaching him.

"What's wrong Daryl?" she asked and he scoffed, shaking his head.

"Like ya don't know." He said with a mirthless laugh.

Jameson looked at him for a minute and asked, "I don't. What happened from this afternoon to now?"

Daryl squinted at her and stood up walking towards her. "So ya gonna deny what ya did?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Dixon? Jesus. Just spit it out already." She snapped, her hands on hips.

"Pffft. Ya flirted with that fuckin' hipster shithead 'n gave him something, prob'ly your number. Am I 'sposed to be all right with that?" he growled raking his hand through his hair angrily.

Jameson stood there with wide eyes looking at him like he was insane. Then she started laughing which infuriated Daryl more. "What're ya laughin at?" he shouted at, "Ain't funny."

"Jesus Daryl. How about you trust me? The guy asked me who did my tattoos. Christ you thought I'd give my number to some guy?" she said incredulously. "I know we just started seein' each other but you gotta know me better than that."

Daryl stopped fuming and realized he was a huge jackass. He walked towards her and sighed. "Fuck." He groaned. Jameson rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah 'fuck' is right. As in fuck you for thinking I am some kinda cheating whore." She said turning and walking behind the bar to start her closing duties. Daryl stood there watching her work and shook his head. "I…. shit Jameson. I don't know what I was thinkin'"

"No shit. You gotta trust me better than that. I'm not like that and I am pretty sure I've made it clear how I feel about you. I mean I haven't said it out loud but shit I fuckin care about you, you jackass." She ranted while washing glasses and setting them out to dry. Daryl walked behind the bar and grabbed her elbow, turning her to face him. "C'mere." He said quietly cupping her face. "M'sorry. I was a fuckin idiot. No more than that, I was a asshole and m'sorry okay?"

"I got enough to worry about right now Daryl. I can't have you freaking out on me. I need you…" she sighed without completing her thought and tried to turn away. Daryl stopped her and turned her face to look at him. Seeing her watery eyes his chest ached. "Shit darlin' I don't know what came over me. Maybe cuz I asked you to be my girl this mornin'. I… I've never had a girl and then I saw you smiling at the guy and it wasn't your fake smile and it pissed me off somethin' fierce. Just… don't say its over okay?"

Jameson sighed and wiped her eyes while looking at the floor and then back up at him. "I need you to trust me Daryl. I would never do that. You gotta know that I have to talk to guys here. I get paid to schmooze these idiots so they buy more booze." Daryl nodded and let out a shaky breath feeling jittery from the thought that they might be over before they even got started.

"Are we ok?" he asked quietly as if saying it to loudly would make her change her mind about him.

"Yes but please don't do that again. If you have a problem just say it, don't assume shit and take it out on me without letting me know what the fuck is going on." She said while grabbing his shirt. "Now fuckin kiss me because it's all I wanted to do before you got here and became an asshole."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down, kissing her softly but Jameson seemed to want more. She grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss making him groan. He pushed her against the bar and fisted her hair, devouring her mouth while grinding into her. Despite it being a misunderstanding the idea of her with some other guy made him need to claim her.

Reaching down he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Daryl walked into the office and sat down on the small sofa with Jameson straddling him. They made out desperately, hands grabbing and mouths licking. Daryl bit her shoulder, small purple marks appearing almost instantly. Jameson dug her nails into his chest through his flannel.

"M'sorry darlin'. I'm a jealous prick." He whispered against her neck, leaving open mouth kisses all her pale skin, tonguing the small marks he'd left.

"Obviously," she moaned rolling her hips in his lap causing him to growl. "You owe me big time for being such a jerk." Jameson told him.

"What do ya want?" he asked sitting up to look at her. Jameson hummed and pulled his hair slightly. "Don't know yet but its gonna be big."

Daryl smirked and squeezed her hips, thrust up against her. "How 'bout I make ya cum?"

"Pffft you'd do that anyways." She said amused.

Daryl laughed and smirked. "Got me."

Jameson nodded and said, "Lets get this shit done I gotta work early." Daryl sighed, feeling the loss of warmth as soon as she stood.

Jameson started counting the cash, while Daryl helped her with the bar tables. He wanted to kick himself in the balls for the way he treated her all night. Daryl had no idea why he felt so threated by the idiot in the plaid vest. Now that Daryl looked back at the situation he realized he was just seeing things. He vowed he'd work on his jealously issues so he wouldn't lose the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Jameson couldn't believe Daryl thought she would do that to him. It made her want to laugh but also punch him in the nuts. It baffled her that he was jealous of the scrawny hipster, liked she would go for that while she had Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome waiting for her. Rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of it. She was wracking her brain on how to make him pay for his stupid stunt but was drawing a blank. Jameson decided she would hold onto that debt until she figured out the appropriate punishment.

* * *

They pulled up to her apartment and she climbed off his bike. "You should go home and get a full night sleep." She told him. Watching his face fall she added, "Its not because of what happened. It just you need real sleep before work and I have my car. I promise that's the only reason."

"What if I stay and not drive you? I can lock up before I leave…" he suggested.

"You haven't even stayed at you new place yet Daryl." She reasoned.

"So. I aint payin for it. I…. just want to stay with ya." He said cutting his eyes, looking embarrassed for asking.

Jameson chewed her lip and watched him bit his thumb. "Ok. Come on." Daryl lips curled up and he climbed off his bike. Jameson couldn't help my smile back at him.

* * *

Once upstairs they went to bed instantly. They both were exhausted and had to be up early. Stripped down to their underwear they cuddled up in the middle of the bed. Daryl wrapped his arms around her while she nuzzled into his chest. Humming at the warm permeating against her cheek she kiss Daryl's tanned skin.

"Warm." She mumbled, kissing his chest. Daryl squeezed her harder and tucked his nose into her hair. "Thanks for lettin' me stay." He whispered, feeling her smile against his skin. "You can stay whenever you want. I like you here." She said sleepily. Daryl squeezed her again and breathed in deeply, sighing at the feeling of contentment. It was a foreign sensation. He had never felt so…. at home. The thought of being in bed with her every night, holding her as he was, made warmth radiate in his chest. The feeling was even a bit overwhelming and if it were anyone else draped over him he might run from it. However it was Jameson, an amazing woman who actually enjoyed being with him. Daryl knew he'd never run from her, that he wouldn't ever be able to let her go.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. Its been a tough week. Hope you are still enjoying this story and my others "Backroads" and "Ride with me."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay. To make up for it there's some smut, Enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading, fav, following!**

**I own nothing…literally.**

* * *

Jameson quietly snuck out of bed without waking Daryl to get ready for work. Searching the kitchen junk drawer she found a spare key that Johnnie used to use. Placing it on top of his vest directly between the embroidered wings she wrote a quick note saying,

_"Now __you can stay over whenever you want. ~ Your girl "_

Smiling widely and with blushing cheeks she snuck back into the bedroom to kiss him goodbye. The light from the hall was shining into the room enough for Jameson to see Daryl's peaceful face. He looked ten year younger, his eyebrows no longer furrowed and his scowl no longer present.

Leaning over the bed Jameson placed her lips gently against his temple, inhaling his scent while letting her eyes slide shut. Daryl was intoxicating, his masculine scent of earth, leather and cigarette smoke. Three scents Jameson never knew were so appealing. It made her mouth water. Pulling back she looked down and saw his eyes barely open but fully aware, a corner of his mouthed curled up.

"Sorry." She whispered, biting her lip.

"Don' be. Like tah wake up like that all the time." He said, his voice gravelly from sleep. Jameson's breath hitched at the deep grumble.

'Holy fuckhot sex voice Batman,' she thought inwardly.

Jameson couldn't speak at first, swallowing loudly she barely breathed out, "Wouldn't mind that at all either." She looked at him through her lashes, feeling embarrassed at the admission.

Daryl reached up and tilted her face up to see her deep green eyes.

"C'mere sweet girl." He whispered, pulling her towards him. Jameson leaned down, her arms framing his face, her neck stretching down to kiss him. Their mouths met passionately, soft tongues exploring. Moaning loudly Jameson moved a hand to Daryl neck, her fingers curling to grip the long hair at the base of his neck. Daryl groaned deeply when she pulled firmly on the locks. "Gotta go Dare." She mumbled against his lips. He growled,"Shoulda called in, ya feel feverish." A boyish smirk slid onto his face.

Jameson laughed, "You're a terrible influence!"

Daryl huffed, "Don know what you're on 'bout. Just lookin' out for my girl. Ya Burnin up."

Jameson narrowed her eyes at him and smirked. "Riiiiight. Well as tempting as that is I gotta go. Lock up when you leave."

"K. Be safe, look out for your pa." he told her stroking her cheek one last time.

Jameson nodded and leaned forward giving him a chaste kiss and left, waving slightly at the bedroom door.

Driving quickly to the bakery Jameson was late to work for the first time since getting hired. She apologized profusely which Lori shooed off stating, "Everyone deserves a snooze alarm day."

* * *

Daryl lay in Jameson's bed wide-awake after she left. Jameson kissing his temple was such a tender gesture it made his chest warm. She wasn't kissing him in a sexual way. It wasn't being done for any reason other than pure affection. He hadn't ever felt that with anyone before. It made his whole body break out in pins and needles. The need to kiss her, squeeze her and fuck her was intense.

He knew what Merle would say about these revelations but it didn't make them any less true. Daryl had fallen hard for the interesting, complicated and beautiful girl. Rolling over to his side he nuzzled into her pillow, breathing in her sweet scent. It brought back images of her naked below him, her breathy moans and the feel of her wet flesh. Daryl groaned as he got hard thinking about her while smelling her all around him. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to will it away but it was unrelenting. His hand travelled down and he palmed himself, growling loudly at the throbbing he experienced. Part of Daryl felt like a creep touching himself in her bed while she was gone but the majority of him was only thinking about how good it felt. The combination of her scent and being surrounded by her things made the sensations magnified. His large palm stroked up and rolled over the top of his hard-on, gathering moisture. Sliding back down Daryl groaned at the feel of his hand sliding easily against his cock. Closing his eyes he pictured Jameson above him, straddling his waist while grinding her tight body on his. Memories of the feeling of her hard nipples on his palms and the sound of his name rolling off her tongue flooded his mind. Daryl's breaths were coming in short pants and a light sweat gathered on his forehead. The rhythmic pumping of his strong hand in tune with his racing heart. Grunting at the spikes in pleasure when he turned his head, her scent invading his senses.

"Fuck Darlin'" Daryl groaned, visions of Jameson flashing behind his closed eyes.

The thrumming against his ribs quickened as he felt a deep pull in his groin, his orgasm crashing over him. Tightening his grip Daryl stroked his dick as it pulsed out his seed on his stomach. The rush of blood pumping filled his ears as he took in ragged breaths. Daryl lay there blinking the bright spots out of his eyes and gathering his breath. After a few moments he grabbed his wife beater off the ground and cleaned himself up. Collapsing back he closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Sooooo. How's Daryl?" Lori asked her eyes alight with curiosity.

Jameson couldn't help the smile that slid onto her face. Just his name was enough to make her smile.

"Ummmm. Good." She said her cheeks heating as she avoided Lori's eye contact.

"Oh come gimme more than that." Lori exclaimed her hand scooping out flour for the bread mixes.

"Well. We're like together." Jameson responded as she poured cupcake mix into the muffin tins.

Lori chuckled and said, "Duh. What else? He seems all gruff, is it just a show?"

Rolling her eyes Jameson shrugged a shoulder. "He's gruff but also….. a gentleman and sweet. I think…" she paused and shrugged again. "Nothin. He's great."

"You think what?" Lori asked her head tilted to the side looking slightly worried.

"I think that he really likes me." Jameson said slowly and then added, "I really like him."

Lorie smiled softly at the young woman. "That's great Jameson. I'm happy for you." They worked quietly for a while when Lori mentioned Jameson's father. "Rick told me about your pa being back."

Jameson nodded chewing her lip, "I forgot to tell him that he was waiting for me behind the bar the other night."

Lori looked horrified. "Jameson ya gotta tell him. Call him right now!" she practically shouted. She walked away and pulled out her cellphone.

"Lori, its not an emergency. I'll call him later. I was just busy and forgot. Daryl was there and nothing happened other than Frank being his usual pleasant self." Jameson said washing he hands.

Lori nodded but called Rick anyways. "Rick, no nothin's wrong its just Jameson just told me Frank was waiting for her the other night behind the bar….. Yeah well she said she forgot to call you… Daryl was there but… I will. Thanks hun. Love ya too."

Jameson listened to Lori's side of the conversation and waited for more motherly scolding.

"Jameson he's going to come by before ya leave today. Please hun don't let your pa get away with approaching ya. He can't keep doin' whatever the hell he wants. If he sees ya being complacent about the order he's gonna take advantage." Lori explained which made Jameson duck her head ashamed for not call Rick right away.

"Ok. M'sorry. It's just…. Frank told Daryl stuff and then I had to talk about it to him. Then the other guy showed up, Johnnie sent him to watch me and I got distracted by….. stuff." She said blushing when she realized what she got distracted by. It featured Daryl and a couch.

Lori smirked at her and said, "Oh really….. what was this stuff you speak of?"

Jameson felt like her head was going to burst into flames by how warm her cheeks were and she shook her head. Lori chuckled and spared her any more embarrassment. "I'm happy for ya Jameson. Just be safe about your Pa. Ok?"

Jameson nodded and smiled, "I will. Sorry to worry everybody. I hate being a burden."

"Ya ain't a burden. You're like a daughter to me and Rick." She said smiling.

"Lori your'e not that much older than me." She said smirking.

"Well whatever. Fine my sister but you know what I mean. Rick and I care for ya and we want to keep ya safe. How about ya and Daryl come over for dinner sometime?" Lori said pulling out more butter for the turnovers.

"Sure. I'll ask him, see if he's ok with it. Prob'ly will. He's going with me to meet Johnnie on Wed. Is it still ok that I have the day off?" Jameson asked, as she turned on the mixer to whip the cupcake frosting.

"Of course and I think that's great he's going. He's a keeper." She smiled at her then came over giving Jameson a tight hug. "Really am happy for ya James."

They got back to work and once they opened the shop the time flew by. Lori had a huge order for a baby shower and had two calls about wedding cakes. Jameson was manning the front counter when Rick strolled in.

"Hey Jameson. Lori told me 'bout Frank waiting for ya. When was it?" he asked leaning against the counter with his notepad out.

"Night before last. He was outback when Daryl and I came out. He talked shit and threw a bottle. When he got close Daryl stepped in and got him to back down. Then we went home." She told him as she restocked a tray of bagels.

Rick nodded along and wrote down the details. "You wanna make an official report? If ya keep letting it slid he's never gonna take the order seriously."

Jameson sighed and rubbed her forehead, a headache forming behind her eyes. "I guess I just don't want to piss him off more…. I am scared it'll get worse if I speak up."

Rick smiled sadly at her. "I know but ya gotta. If it gets worse then he goes back to jail. If ya let him keep approaching ya he's gonna do something bad. If ya keep making reports of him failing to follow a court order they'll revoke his parole." Jameson nodded and chewed her lip. She remembered what happen when she did speak up as a kid. No one ever did anything to help and when Frank found out it was always worse than before.

"Ok. What do I have to do?" she asked, her hands twist the towel hanging on her apron.

"Stop by my office after you leave work. I will write up an official report and I will visit with him." He said patting her on the shoulder. "It'll be ok Jameson. We will get this worked out."

"Ok. Thanks Rick." She replied quietly, looking up to see another customer walk in. Smiling she left Rick to help the customer while Rick wandered in the back to see Lori.

* * *

When Daryl woke to leave for work he made his way into the living room to grab his vest and head out. Reaching out he picked up the note and key, a smirk on his face. The note saying he could stay over whenever he wanted and signed by his girl.

'Your Girl' he mouthed the words enjoying how it felt to even think the words. Feeling his heart swell at the two words while he rubbed the key between his thumb and forefinger. Smiling he took his phone out to send her a text before he left for work.

"_Thx for the key. Gonna use it 2night to see my girl. " ~ Daryl_

Riding into work he walked into the small auto shop. "Hey." He greeted Jim who was checking over the schedule for the day.

"Hiya Daryl. Have a good weekend?" Jim asked looking up at the younger man.

"Yeah. Campin' go good?" he inquired, pulling out the tools he'd need for the first car.

Jim smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Did some fishin'. Kids had fun runnin' 'round."

They watched the first customers pull in and Daryl turned towards Jim remembering his promise to Jameson. "Hey Jim I know I just started but could I take Wednesday off? Jameson wants me to go with her for something." Daryl didn't know how much Jim knew about her and didn't want her to be embarrassed about visiting her brother.

"Oh yeah no problem. Anything wrong?" Jim asked and then added, "It her brother?"

Figuring he must know he shrugged, "Nothin wrong just visitation day. Wants company." He didn't want it to seem like a big deal but knew him going may actually be significant. Daryl wasn't sure if she ever brought anyone with her for such visits.

"You're meetin' Johnnie? That's… I didn't know ya two were so serious." Jim said leaning against the bay doorframe.

"Not serious. Just started seein' each other why?" curious what the man might say about Jameson.

"Jameson's a private person. The fact ya know 'bout him alone is a big deal. She trusts ya to bring ya to meet him. She tell ya bout him at all?" the old man asked.

Daryl wrinkled his brow and said, "Tol' me why he's there and stuff. Why? Should I be nervous?"

Jim scoffed a little. "Most would be pretty nervous to go meet a drug dealing guy in the slammer for manslaughter and up on charges for murder. Jameson doesn't say much 'bout it but I knew Johnnie before he got deep into drugs. He was a good kid, took care of his sister. I know he always took the heat off her from their dad. I knew their dad too. Went to school with him. Guy was always a bastard. Should never of had kids but now we have Jameson. She a good girl." Jim said as he pulled out some paperwork. He continued after a moment.

"Remember seein' them kids walkin into town once. It was winter and they had barely any clothes to keep 'em warm. I stopped to give 'em a ride and Jameson stood behind Johnnie, scare to death. When she peeked her head out she had a huge black eye. I went straight to the Sherriff. Guy was a friend with Frank. Told me it wasn't my business." Jim shook his head at the memory. "Should done more 'bout it. Look on that little girls face used to wake me up at night. Every time I see her now I want to apologize to her. "

Daryl stood there chewing on his cheek thinking about Jameson as a kid with bruises on her from her old man. It made him furious. He was pissed people knew she was getting hurt and that no one did anything. The fact that the Sherriff knew they were getting abused and let it happen was nauseating.

"That Sherriff still in town?" he asked curious if he could kick the guys ass without getting arrested.

"Nah he died in a car wreck few years back. Good riddance. Dirty cop if I ever saw one. Rick has been a godsend for this town. Good man." Jim told Daryl as he waved the first car into the repair bay.

"Hey Dale. Ol' truck givin ya trouble?" Jim said walking out to Dale. Daryl started on the car and let his mind wander. He thought about how Jameson had such a similar childhood as he did. It made him sick to think about it. Everyone knew that Merle and him were getting hurt at home. They saw how dirty and starved they were and no one did anything. He doesn't know how anyone could see a kid in that shape and let it go. The fact that Jameson, a little girl, was left to suffer in that condition pissed him off. People in town seemed to like her but they still didn't do enough to stop it.

Around noon he saw Rick drive up in his cruiser. Stepping out of the shop he wiped his greasy hands on an old red rag. He met Rick by the front of the cruiser.

"Hey Daryl, can I have a minute?" the deputy asked his hands on his hips.

Daryl grunted in response nodded for him to go on.

"Just talked to Jameson. She told me about the other night, Frank waitin' for her behind the bar. Said ya were there." Rick explained while scratching his whiskered covered face.

Daryl nodded and felt his fists tighten as he thought about the evening. "Yeah. Talked shit and threw a bottle at the wall next to 'er." Rick narrowed his eyes and said in a rough voice "How close did it come to hittin' 'er?"

Daryl shrugged, "Too close. I informed him that it'd be in his bes' interest to not come near her again."

Rick smirked, "Ya say it nicely or should I expect a call about ya getting' outta hand?"

"I was nice enough. He's still breathin'' Daryl grunted and looked away. "Bastards gonna keep fuckin' with 'er. He expected 'er to be alone that night. Guarantee he was gonna hurt 'er."

Rick nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "Well she's gonna stop at the station and file an official report. Are ya gonna stick close to her for awhile?"

" 'course. She ain't gonna be alone 'til the fuck is back in prison. Her brother sent a friend to help watch also. Names Abraham, huge redhead, ex military." Daryl told the deputy.

Rick's eyebrows shot up. "Really. She didn't tell me that. He watchin' her or Frank?"

"Both I think." Daryl responded looking back at the shop and seeing Jim searching for him. "Gotta get back. Thanks for getting' her to report it. Was afraid she'd keep ignorin' the issue."

Rick chuckled and said, "Yeah had to talk her into it. Only reason I found out was Lori called me. I'll make sure she taken care of. Thanks for lookin' out for her."

Daryl grunted looking away embarrassed at the gratitude. "S'nothin'. She deserves to be taken care of." Rick nodded, smiling at the gruff redneck. He clapped Daryl on the back, "Thanks all the same. I'll let ya know if anythin' happens 'n you give me a call if he shows up."

They parted ways and Daryl got back to work. He looked at his phone as saw he got a text message from Jameson.

"_Can't wait to see my man tonight." ~Jameson_

Smirking at the screen he typed back.

"_Be home at 6." ~Daryl_

After he sent it he realized he said home, as if her apartment was his place too. It made him cringe slightly and then realized that it felt right. He hoped he wasn't pressuring her or making her feel overwhelmed. It wasn't like he was going to move in without her asking but calling it home seemed natural. Daryl stood there dreading what she might respond with but when no message came right away he got back to work, figuring she was speaking to Rick already.

* * *

Jameson sat in the lobby of the Sheriffs office waiting to speak to Rick. She looked at the message that just came from Daryl. 'Home'. He had called her apartment home. It made her heart skip and her eyes widened. The thought of him living with her gave her pause. Would she want him to live with her? On one hand it would be nice to fall asleep with him and wake up to him every morning. On the other hand she would be scared he was only doing it because of Frank. Maybe he would leave once Frank had fucked up enough to go back to jail. That thought made her chew her lip in worry.

'Can't want to move in so fast. Ya just started datin'. Prob'ly just wantin' to keep ya from getting' hurt.' She told herself.

"Hey Jameson," Rick interrupted her thoughts when he strolled into the building. "Sorry I'm late was just talking to Daryl 'bout the other night. Come back to my office."

Jameson smiled and followed him to the back of the station. "No problem."

Once in the tiny office Rick took his seat and asked, "Ya need anythin' to drink, water or coffee?"

"Nah I'm fine Rick, thanks though." She sat down dropping her bag on the ground. They got to work on filing an official report and once everything was filled out and signed Jameson stood to leave.

"Hey Jameson. I just….. I wanted to say if ya need anything at all call me. I don' want ya to be afraid to call in these complaints. Lori told me ya were afraid it'd get worse?" Rick said ending with a question.

"I…. it always got worse when I told people.. before he went to jail." She said quietly looking anywhere but him. "The old sheriff didn't believe me or didn't care. I know you're not him. I know ya'd help. I just…. Old habits I guess."

Rick stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don' hesitate to call. I'll do everything I can to protect ya from him. As will Daryl. Don' be afraid of askin' for help."

Jameson smiled and nodded, looking at her feet. "Thanks Rick. 'preciate it."

Leaving the station Jameson made her way home. She saw Abraham's truck following her and then parking in front of her apartment building. She gave him a slight wave and made her way upstairs. Jameson wasn't exactly comfortable having the man follow her around but she did feel like it'd keep Frank from getting near her again. She hoped her dad would do something stupid to get himself arrested again. The fact that he roamed the streets near her and could show up at any time was nerve wracking. She knew it was just a matter of time but it couldn't happen fast enough for her.

Once inside her place she changed into comfy clothing. She noticed that Daryl had made her bed and it made her smile widely. Sitting down she picked up his pillow and inhaled his masculine scent. Moaning quietly she hugged it to her chest. She felt silly but for some reason it made her feel safe and relaxed. It was like a drug. It made her body lose its tension and caused her eyes to feel heavy. Laying down she told herself she'd take a short nap. Hugging the pillow to her body she let her eyes slip shut while smiling at the memory of Daryl and her in the kitchen after he asked her to be his girl, him kissing her and growling in her ear. The word made her heart swell and her stomach to clench with arousal. She hoped he would growl it sometime while he was inside her knowing it could probably make her cum just hearing it.

'Mine.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Follow, Fav and review! **

**Please checkout my other Jameson/Daryl fan fics too!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the wait! I've been dealing with some writers block!**

**This chapter contains adult content :)**

* * *

Daryl was on his way 'home'. Well Jameson's place but it was beginning to feel like home. He grabbed some more clothes at his small apartment above the auto shop and headed out. Pulling up he noticed Abraham was sitting in his truck drinking a coffee; Daryl tipped his chin to him as he passed. Daryl slipped his new house key into the lock and paused before turning the knob. It felt slightly odd to just walk in without knocking but he took a breath and tried to make his face less 'nervous as fuck.'

Once in he saw all the lights out. Daryl began to worry she wasn't home but remembered Red was outside and knew she had to be home. Setting his bag down he made his way into her bedroom and was about to knock on the doorframe but saw a lump in the center of the bed. Smirking he realized she had taken a nap after work. Daryl slid his boots off and crawled into bed spooning her. He felt her breathing change and her body jump at the sudden person in her bed.

"Jus' me." He said quietly, his lips kissing her neck. Jameson hummed at the feeling of his lips on her soft skin and relaxed back into his chest. Daryl inhaled deeply and smelled cupcakes and cigarettes.

"Fuck ya smell like frosting again." He groaned while nuzzling his face into her hair.

Jameson shook with laughter and rolled over to face him. She looked up with sleepy eyes and kissed him gently.

"Hey," he said feeling struck dumb when seeing her pretty face. 'How is this beautiful girl yours?' he asked himself.

"How was your day dear?" she asked with a smirk. Daryl ducked his chin to hide his grin. It felt amazing to come home to this girl.

"It was good, what's for dinner?" he asked with a challenging eyebrow raised.

Jameson snorted and said, "How about pizza? I still need to get to the grocery store."

Daryl nodded and leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead. "Sounds good."

Jameson tried to roll out of bed but Daryl clamped an arm around her waist, pulling her on top of him. Jameson giggled at the sudden maneuver. Daryl chuckled and told her, "Somethin' funny?"

Jameson smiled and shook her head. Leaning down she kissed him and ground her hips against his. Groaning loudly his gripped her hips while thrust upwards. They made out until breathless. Jameson pulled back and in a lust filled voice said, "Want food now or maybe a little later?" Daryl lips twitched, "Ya got somethin' else in mind?"

Jameson smirked and rolled her hips, pressing against his already uncomfortably hard cock. Hissing out Daryl let go of her hip he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to his mouth. Ravaging her with his tongue he growled, "Gonna get it girl."

"That's kinda what I was hoping." She moaned as his hand made it to her breast, massaging it. Jameson sat up and stripped off her t-shirt and rolled off him to remove her pants and underwear. Daryl stood up and ripped his clothes off quickly. He had pleasured himself in her bed earlier but wasn't satiated yet. Imagining her fucking him was a far cry from actually being inside her. He approached the bed slowly looking at her lying on her back completely naked. Her hair splayed out behind her, her eyes wide and bright, she was beautiful.

Crawling over her Daryl let his eyes roam the soft expanse of pale skin. The vibrant tattoos cover her ribs and hip. The flowers and skulls drifting down her body were sexy in a macabre way. Letting his fingertips trace the images slowly he looked at the detail of the large piece. It was soft and feminine in color like the one on her arm but instead of the pink and purple colors it was blues and greens. While stroking her, he overwhelmed with the need to taste her skin. Daryl placed wet kisses along her ribs while her body shivered. Goosebumps appeared in the wake of his mouth and tongue. Jameson moaned at the sensation and thrust up into his groin.

"Ya need somethin' darlin'?" he rasped, his control slipping. The need to bury himself deep inside her and never come out was stronger with every one of her moans. Every kiss and every roll of her hips hypnotized him.

She whined and rolled her hips off the mattress again. "Daryl stop teasin'. I want you. Thought about you all day."

Smiling he let his hand slid between her legs, his fingers dipping into her wet lips. She moaned loudly and pushed towards his hand, searching for friction.

"Please." Jameson gasped as his finger slipped inside her.

Growling Daryl removed his fingers and lowered himself between her legs, pushing them wide open and flat against the bed. Grabbing her hands he placed them on her knees. "Keep you legs open." his gravelly voice demanded. Gripping his hardon Daryl slide in over her swollen clit and down to her entrance. Slowly thrusting into her tight opening in shallow pumps. Jameson groaned and her legs started to lift, her hands drifting away from her legs. Daryl stopped and said roughly "Hold 'em down. Want ya wide open for me." Jameson shivered at his demand and grabbed her legs, completely open for him. Daryl held himself up so he could watch himself buried into Jameson. Pumping fast and hard he felt Jameson already poised to cum. Her neck was arched and her head thrown back. A gasping moan escaped between her pink lips and Daryl felt her tight pussy get even tighter. Growling he thrust hard and deep. His hips snapping against her while she moaned even louder. Her orgasm seemed to last longer the normal as he kept feeling her muscle clench in waves. Jameson eyes popped open as she came back to earth. Smiling she kept up with him, her pelvis rolling against his into a new angle.

"Oh god Dare." Jameson finger nails were digging into his shoulders. The pain sent tingles down his spine. Heat pooled in his groin making him feel his orgasm approaching. The roll of her hips was driving him crazy. The soft skin of her thighs brushing against his narrow waist, the light gasping breaths against his neck. She was all around him while he was buried deeply inside her.

Daryl felt the tip of his dick rubbing against the soft spot that drove her wild. Her wide eyes looked up at him and her mouth dropped open slightly. He expected a loud moan but she had lost her ability to breath as her next climax hit her. Daryl couldn't take it, her tight walls where gripping him like a vice and the wet heat surrounding him was just too much. Thrusting in as deep as he could, Daryl came hard and fast.

"Motheroffuck." He growled through clenched teeth while his pumping became less controlled turning into a rocking motion. His broad back shuddered with release.

His cock throbbed and pulsed as he emptied inside her. Losing the ability to breath and see, he gasped for air and slammed his eyes shut. Shivers of pleasure went up his spine and down his legs.

Jameson wrapped her legs around him, pulling him down on top of her

"Gonna crush ya." He rasped, his voice rough and low from growling.

"Like it." She breathed out, obviously struggling to breathe. Lifting himself slight off her chest he felt her suck in a deeper breath. Smirking he shook his head, "Almost suffocated ya."

"Pffft. Take more than a naked man on top of me to snuff me out." She joked and kissed his chin. Daryl felt an odd sense of anxiety at the statement. His mind went straight to her dad and he instantly wanted to hunt the fucker down for even trying to hurt her.

"Why'd he get attempted manslaughter? He pushed ya into the mirror, wouldn't it be assault?" he asked, rolling off her and leaning on his elbow. Looking down at her he saw her eyes shift away. Feeling his heart race a little at her avoidance, he realized there was more to the story.

"Ya don't gotta tell me if ya don't wanna, just curious." He told her feeling guilty for asking, especially right after being inside her.

"Nah it's…. not exactly pillow talk." She said with a smirk. Daryl shrugged and quirked an eyebrow. Jameson picked up his hand from her stomach and wove her fingers with hers. Clearing her throat she said flatly, "After he pushed me, I was on the ground bleeding, he kept kicking me and screaming. Once I blacked out I guess he thought I was dead, he left and went to the bar. When I woke up I realized I was in serious trouble. I was so fucking cold and tired. I saw how much blood there was and knew I needed to get to the hospital. We didn't have a phone and I couldn't afford a cell. It was night out and we didn't have any close neighbors. I crawled to my car and drove a few miles to the hospital. Practically drove through the ER door," she laughed dryly and shook her head. "Their faces when I fell out of the car…. they looked scared as shit. I knew it was bad but not how bad. They had to operate, fix the torn muscles and staple me up. I had about a hundred staples and some internal stiches on the muscles, couple broken ribs and a concussion. I was in the hospital for two weeks. They said since he saw I was bleeding to death and continued to kick me he knew what he was doing could kill me I guess. It was hard to follow but it came down to his intent to kill me."

Daryl's jaw was clenched, his teeth felt like they would be crushed under the pressure. He needed to beat the ever-loving shit out Frank. Jameson was looking at him expectantly but he was at a loss for words. Narrowing his eyes and looking away for a moment he sighed, "I hope he fucks up so I can beat the shit out of him."

Jameson smirked, "I prefer he go to prison not you."

Daryl snorted and said, "Pffft. Pretty sure Abraham and I can make him disappear."

Nodding she shrugged a shoulder. "I'd also prefer you not be a murderer."

Chuckling Daryl said, "I guess that's prob'ly on some top ten things your man shouldn't be."

Jameson snorted and nodded. "Yep on first dates I usually ask; Do you like long walks on the beach? And how many people have you killed and why?'"

Snorted loudly Daryl shook his head. "Crazy woman." Jameson shrugged and quipped, "You're the one dating me."

Leaning over Daryl kissed her deeply, his hand digging into her hair. After a few minutes of indulging, Jameson's stomach grumbled loudly making Daryl laugh against her lips.

"Le's get some food huh?" he whispered roughly. "Don' want ya wastin' away."

* * *

Jameson orders the pizza and has it delivered. They're both tired and don't want to leave to pick it up. Once it arrived they sat on the floor in the living room, the box on the coffee table. Their legs splayed underneath it, Jameson's laying across his. Daryl rubs circles around her tiny ankle bone while grabbing another slice of cheesy goodness. Jameson felt so comfortable with this man. Her man.

'Mine' she thinks with a maniacal laugh like a TV villain.

Almost shaking her head at her delusions she asked, "Wanna get drunk?"

Daryl snorted and shrugged a shoulder. "Why?"

"Don't know. Something to do." Jameson smirked loving when she made him laugh.

"I guess. Ya tryin' to take advantage of me?" He asked with an adorable smirk.

Jameson scoffed at his insinuations. "Yes. I need to ply you with libations to get you in bed."

Laughing gruffly he nodded, "Ok bring on the booze. I'm ok with being seduced with spirits."

Chuckling Jameson grabs the whiskey from the kitchen and two short glasses. Pouring them each a couple fingers of amber liquid she lifts her glass to him. "Cheers." Daryl smirked and threw back his glasses in one large gulp. Hissing through his teeth at the burn. Jameson laughed drinking her in two gulps. The heat warming her belly and making her head fuzzy. Humming at the feeling she takes a bite of pizza.

"Wanna play a drinking game?" she asked, slowly chewing her cheesy crust. Daryl tilted his head, "Whaddya mean?"

Jameson shrugged, "I don't people play drinking games?"

"Don' know. I ain't never needed a game to get lit before." He said gruffly, dropping a extra piece of cheese in his mouth.

Jameson laughed loudly and shook her head. "Me neither. How 'bout truth or dare? Take a drink for a pass or just drink for courage." She winked.

"Sure." He nodded leaning back against the sofa, his fingers still massaging her ankle. The warmth of his rough fingertips gave her goosebumps and made her toes curl. Clearing her throat she asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Mmmmm. Truth." He said, his head lying against the sofa cushion his eyes gazing at the ceiling. "Ummm, guess I shoulda thought this through… How about what's the dumbest thing you've done while drunk?"

Daryl laughed and grinned, "Shit. ya got all night darlin'?" Jameson smirked, "Narrow it down to a big one."

"Ok. Ummmm. Merle and me always got into shit. Well he did then I had to get in to. One time he was all up on this chick at a bar. She had a friend with her. Wait I prob'ly shouldn't be tellin ya this, 'bout some other girl." He said looking worried he fucked up.

"Don't care. You're with me now." She responded while sipping her liquor. Daryl smiled at her statement. She really enjoyed seeing him smile. It was always genuine because he did it so infrequently. His little grins made her heart beat faster.

"Ok. Well we went home with these chicks and Merle was in the bedroom. Both of 'em being loud as shit, bed hittin' the wall 'n shit. Well I was plenty drunk and was…. ," he cleared his throat obvious regretting this story.

"You were fucking. And?" she asked looking actually curious to what was going to happen.

"Ok yeah so we were and then the front door opened. A big fuckin dude walked in and started yellin'. Throwin' shit and tryin' to beat my ass. Yelling that I was bangin' his daughter. Then Merle walked out and the guy realized he was fucking his wife!" he looked embarrassed.

"Wait a minute… It was a mother and daughter. And you both were banging them? Jesus." Jameson scoffed and laughed.

"Yep. We thought they were friends but we were lit. Anyways the guy started poundin' on me and Merle jumped on him. We basically destroyed the house fightin' with huge dude. Barely made it out without getting shot. Last time I went home with someone."

"Stuck to cars and bar bathrooms huh?" she asked without judgment.

Daryl cut his eyes away and shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't care Daryl. Shit it's not like I was the best decision maker." She said drinking more whiskey.

"Ok truth or dare?" he asked pouring more liquor in their glasses.

"Truth." Jameson responded leaning back on her hands. Daryl hummed and asked, "How old were ya when ya first got laid." Daryl smirked. Jameson rolled her eyes and said, "Fifteen."

Daryl raised his eyebrows. "Naughty girl. Was it any good?"

Jameson shook with laughter and gasped out, "God no. It was horrible. It was in the back of a beat up Buick with a twenty something guy. He knew my brother. It was fast and terrible. Then my brother found out and beat the guy until he needed his jaw wired shut."

Daryl smirked and nodded, "Good man."

Jameson shook her head, "No because I could no longer date anyone. They were all afraid of me and my brother." Daryl grinned and sipped the amber liquid.

"How about you? Your first time?" she asked a raised eyebrow.

"Pfft. I was 17. Merle got me drunk and threw some drunk chick at me. Did it in his truck." He scoffed biting his thumb nervously. 'Ain't girls jealous bout this shit?' he asked himself.

"She pretty?" Jameson asked obviously seeing how nervous he was talking about the subject.

"Er…. Can't remember really. She was blonde. I wasn't into 'er." He responded squirming in his spot. Jameson couldn't help but make him squirm more. "Was she any good?"

"The fuck girl?! I don't know. She….. it was… nothin'. Jus' happened." He stuttered and gulped more liquid courage.

"Jesus Dixon. Calm down I was fucking with you." she laughed and poured herself another shot.

Daryl glared at her but she saw the amusement underneath. "Ya fuckin with me now huh?"

"Totally. What you asked if my first time was any good. I was curious if I needed improve my skills for you." she smirked.

"Fuck Jameson. Ain't ever been with a woman like I am with ya. Your perfect." He said his words only slightly slurred.

Jameson smiled and leaned over the coffee table giving him a tiny kiss on the lips.

"Your turn, Truth or Dare?" she said her head fuzzy and relaxed. The liquid making her bones feel soft and comfy. Her stomach was warm and full. She liked sitting on the floor with Daryl. Drinking and eating. It felt comfortable and normal. It felt right. So right.

Daryl bit his thumb a moment, rubbing it across his bottom lip and said, "Truth."

"What did you think of me when we first met?" she asked curious what his first thought about her were.

"I noticed ya back when we first started comin' into the bar but didn't really think about ya. I mean not in a bad way jus' always dealin' with Merles shit." He said leaning back, his hand rubbing up her leg, massaging her calf.

"Then ya jumped into the middle of that fight. Hittin' shit with a baseball bat." He chuckled and squeezed her leg, "Thought ya were either crazy or that ya could actually handle ya'self. Thought ya was cute and sexy. Had to hide how sexy I thought ya was." He said then blushed slightly.

"Hide it how?" she asked confused.

"Fuckin had a hardon at everything ya did. Seein' ya work behind that bar, glimpses of your panties or tattoo. The way ya bite your lip or blushed. Then I had ya wrapped around me in the bike. Fuck, could barely keep the damn thing on the road. " he laughed and sipped his whiskey.

"Hmmmm." She humed thoughtfully. "Thought it was just me."

"Just you what?" he asked his head tilted slightly.

"Just me having a hard time holding it together. Seeing you at the end of the bar, your sexy shoulders all flexed under your leather vest. Feeling your sexy body on the bike, touching your stomach. God. I wanted to rub all over you when I got rides from you. I was so fuckin sad when my car was fixed." She laughed and smiled at him.

"Me too. Thought about sabotaging it a few times." He smirked.

Laughing loudly Jameson pulled her legs out from under the table causing Daryl to frown only to understand what she was doing. Jameson crawled around the table and straddled his lap. They kissed and rubbed against each other. Daryl tasted like whiskey. His tongue soft and wet tracing her lips. Moaning she rolled her hips against his lap feeling his hard dick below her. Making out like teenagers they lost themselves in each other. Daryl's large hands stroked up her thighs, ribs and finished their journey at her neck. Framing her face he slowed his kissing. Slowed to a gentler more passionate pace. Jameson moaned into his mouth. His strong hands moved to her hips making them move at a slowly but steady pace against his.

"Fuck baby." She moaned while tucking her face against his neck. She kissed and sucked the tender flesh below his ear, making him groan with need.

"Your turn, truth of dare?" Daryl's deep gravelly voice surprised Jameson.

"Dare." She moaned in response to the question and in frustration.

Daryl chuckled, "Is that your pick or are you just moaning my name darlin'?"

"Both," she gasped when he thrust up into the ache between her legs.

Laughing gruffly Daryl said in a low deep voice, "I dare ya to take off all these clothes 'n get your ass in bed."

* * *

**Kinda just a fluffy chapter with a little more background info on Jameson. **

**Hope you're still enjoying this and my other fanfics. Again sorry for the delay. I will try to get back into the swing of things and force my way through this writers block!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews, favorites and following. I apologize for the long pause between updates. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. **

**I don't own the Walking Dead, its characters or storylines. All OC's and non canon storylines are mine :)**

**Adult content. 18+ only please and thank you. **

**Thanks gain for reading**

**ENJOY**

* * *

The large concrete building stuck out like a sore thumb in the Georgia forest. Within it's multiple chain link fences topped with barbwire and tall guard towers were some of the states most violent criminals. Somewhere beyond the gates and iron bars was Jameson's brother and if Daryl was honest, he was slightly intimidated meeting the guy. It wasn't like him to be scared of anything and it wasn't that he was necessarily scared of the guy but he was nervous about what the visit could lead to. If Johnnie hated him would Jameson stop seeing him? Would she cut ties because her brother didn't like him? What if he took one look at Daryl and saw what a redneck piece of shit he was? Would Johnnie be able to see just how little he deserved Jameson? Those questions had kept Daryl up all night while he watched her sleep.

Daryl had visited Merle in countless prisons and jails but never a super max. The process of getting into the visiting area took at least an hour. They were both searched and put through metal detectors. Jameson seemed to be used to the process but was just as thrown off by the constant scathing looks by the guards. It was as if visiting an inmate confirmed to them that you were a criminal also. Daryl kept glaring at a particular shitty guard who not only eyefucked Jameson but treated her like garbage when she asked if they would allow her to bring two books in for her brother.

"Can't bring 'em in sweetheart, sides Johnnie boy don't seem like no scholar." The slim ball drawled to her while waving her through the metal detectors. Daryl watched her clench her teeth so hard her jaw popped.

Daryl moved through the process and sat with her while she steamed. He reached over and took her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles trying to calm his girl. Sighing loudly she turned to him with a wry smile, "Sorry. That fat fucker is an asshole every time I come here and I don't know why it gets to me."

"It gets to ya because he's talkin' shit 'bout your brother. Fat bastard's a prison guard for fucksakes, ain't no scholars workin' in this shithole." Daryl said roughly while giving the guy the stinky eye. Jameson laughed and laid her head against his shoulder, "Thanks for coming Daryl."

"S'nothin'. Jus' hope your brother doesn't hate me." he drawled while smirking. Jameson shrugged and whispered, "What's he gonna do, write me an angry letter?"

"Nah he'll jus' send Big Red after me." he rasped while squeezing her knee. Jameson laughed again and gave him a tiny grin. "Nothin's coming between us Daryl."

He watched Jameson smile sweetly and threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side. The pair waited another half hour before they were called to the iron gate leading into the visitation booths. After a few loud buzzing alarms two gates opened and they were walked into a long room filled with tiny cubicles. Each cubicle had a large plexiglass window and telephone. On the other side of the plexiglass Daryl could see a line of prisoners waiting to come in and see their loved ones or lawyers. Jameson and Daryl walked down to the end and sat on uncomfortable metal stools, waiting for her brother to be led in. Daryl saw a guard walking with a large man, his hands cuffed in front of his orange jumpsuit. He had reddish hair like Jameson but it was cropped short to his skull. His thick arms were muscular and covered in black and gray tattoos. Without looking at his face anyone would be intimidated by the guy but the giant grin and huge dimple kind of dampened the hardened criminal persona. Jameson stood up and smiled, putting a hand on the glass while the guard uncuffed his hands, attaching one to the table in front of him, leaving one hand free to hold the phone.

Daryl watched him blink away tears and put his large hand on the glass in front of hers. After a second they sat down and picked up the phones. Jameson held it in between them so Daryl could hear a muffled version of the conversation.

"Johnnie this is Daryl, Daryl my big brother Johnnie." Jameson said with a shy smile. Johnnie narrowed his eyes for a long moment before breaking into a grin, "How's it goin'?"

Daryl smirked slightly and nodded, "T'sgood. Glad to get through all the bullshit out there."

"That fat fuck still givin' you shit Jamesie?" Johnnie asked with his brow furrowed.

"Yeah. He's an asshole. So how are you? Stayin' out of trouble?" Jameson asked leaning forward, "You cut your hair."

"Yeah it was gettin' too long. Told ya I'd stay outta trouble." He remarked proudly, "What's goin' on out there? Abe helpin' out or is Frank stayin' clear?"

"Haven't seen Frank. Abe's been watchin' and waitin'." She explained, her finger twisting the phone cord. "Rick's been checking in whenever I work and stuff."

"You keepin' an eye on her for me?" Johnnie asked Daryl with a raised eyebrow.

Daryl nodded and grunted, "Yeah. Ain't layin' a finger on her."

"Good man. Ya think ya can handle a drunk asshole with a chip on his shoulder the size of Georgia?" Johnnie asked leaning forward on his arms. Daryl noticed Johnnie has the same colored eyes as Jameson but they were hardened, more calculating. Daryl could tell it was the look of someone doing time. He'd seen it in Merle's eyes before, the eyes of someone always on guard, always looking for the next threat.

Jameson chuckled and shook her head, "Johnnie. Stop."

Daryl squeezed her knee, " t's a'right darlin'. My pa could be your pa's long lost twin. He ain't touchin her again. If he does, me and you are gonna be roomies."

Johnnie threw his head back and laughed then nodded, "Good. So Jamesie what else is going on? Anything fun?"

"Nah. Just workin'. Lori's business has picked up. She mentioned wanting me to work more hours now that she's pulling in more orders for stuff. I might cut back at the bar and take more bakery hours."

Daryl smiled at that news because he loved when she worked at the bakery. Johnnie raised an eyebrow, "I guess you approve."

"Fuck ya. She smells like cupcakes when she comes home and gets free donuts." Daryl replies with a gruff laugh at the elbow she gave him.

"He's only dating me for my donuts." She quipped with a smirk, "Guys got an addiction to.."

"Hey now. I thought we agreed to never speak about that."

"Passion fruit strawberry cream donuts." She finished the sentence with a shit eating grin. Johnnie laughed and said, "Sounds kinda girly man. What happen to good old fashioned glazed or chocolate?"

"She's lyin'. Don't even know what a passion fruit is." Daryl grumbled while giving her a scowl. Jameson laughed and elbowed him again.

"Good to see you smile and laugh sis. Been awhile." Johnnie said with a smile but a flash of sadness in his eyes. Daryl chewed his lip wondering if they wanted some only time but Jameson squeezed his hand under the table silently answering his question.

"Its good to laugh again." She said quietly but looked down looking guilty.

"Hey now. It's good to see you happy. Don't hide it." Johnnie said apparently seeing her guilt as plain as day. He leaned forward speaking quietly, "Jameson its really good to see you happy, don't feel guilty for that shit ok?"

"Johnnie." She started but bit her lip holding back a sob. Daryl pulled her closer and put a soothing hand on her back. Johnnie tucked the phone against his shoulder and put his free hand on the glass. Jameson placed hers against his and sniffed back her tears.

"You are where you should be. Ok?" he said calmly obviously knowing right where his sister's head was. She shook her head but before she could speak he said, "Yes Jameson. I made my choices. I stand by them and the reasons for them. Nothin' good would come of me bein' out there. Nothin'. I'd be out dealin and gettin' arrested anyways. You can live a good life, a full life. No reason for you to give that shit up for somethin' that wasn't your fault."

"It was Johnnie!" she growled lowly.

"No!" he growled back louder which made the guard snap his fingers at the large man. Johnnie huffed out a breath and talked quietly and firmly, "Jameson. I'm gonna get tired of tellin' you this shit. You weren't at fault. Not only was it rainin' but a tire blew out. That other car didn't have their fuckin' lights on. I remember what happened. Nothin you coulda done woulda stopped it. Two drinks or not. It woulda happened."

Daryl looked over at Jameson and saw her scrub her face of tears. He hadn't heard the whole story of the accident but it seemed liked it wasn't her fault. It seemed like they charged him with manslaughter because they wanted to put him away with the trafficking.

"Ok. I'll try, its just hard John. Your in here and I'm out here. It's not fucking fair." She growled her hand in a tight fist.

"Yeah well sugar life ain't fucking fair. We've known that all our lives haven't we?" her brother said with an eyebrow cocked.

Jameson sighed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Ok then. Stop being a big pussy and buck up. Now tell me 'bout your latest baking creations." Johnnie said gruffly but gave her an amused smile.

* * *

The rest of the visit was calm and they chatted about everyday stuff. Johnnie told them a story about his cellmate and his desire to find love through a inmate penpal system. Soon the time was up and they needed to say goodbye. Daryl said a quick farewell and let Jameson speak to her brother quietly. He watched her wipe tears away while putting a hand up on the glass again. Johnnie looked torn up seeing her upset but kept himself strong for her. Daryl watched the guard recuff his hands and walk him out, Johnnie kept his head turned looking at Jameson until they shut the thick iron door with a slam. Jameson held Daryl's hand as they exited the prison. She was quiet but didn't seem too upset. They wandered through the parking lot and found Daryl's bike.

"Need a smoke?" he rasped to her while placing a cigarette between his lips. Jameson nodded and sat down on the tiny curb next to the bike. Her arms wrapped around her legs while she rested her cheek against her knees. Daryl looked down at her all curled on the ground and had the urge to scoop her up and hold her. Lighting two cigarettes he sat down next to her, his long legs stretched out in front of them. Daryl handed a smoke to her and wrapped an arm around her small frame, pulling her close. He felt her head rest heavily against his chest and rest his chin on it.

"So…" she drawled before giggling. Daryl snorted and grunted, "Wha'?"

"Did you like my brother?" she asked quietly, her fingers flicking ash off her smoke. Daryl nodded against her head and exhaled a lung full of smoke.

"Yeah. I like him. Ya look alike." He responded thinking of their eyes and hair. Jameson laughed and sat up, tilting her head to see him. "He had shaggy hair the last time I saw him. Glad he cut it. It was too Eddie Vedder."

Daryl snorted and flicked his spent butt away, "How'd ya turn out so small? He's a big fucker." Jameson smiled, "My mom was short like me, shorter actually. She was like five foot and a hundred pounds."

Daryl nodded pulling her close again, kissing the crown of her head. "Le's go get lunch. Want barbecue?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." She replied while stretching her legs out and groaning.

* * *

Jameson and Daryl were riding back to town for dinner. It was a warmer day than it had been and Jameson enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her back as she held onto Daryl. The visit had been good and she felt both Daryl and Johnnie liked each other, well as much as they can from behind thick glass. Jameson could tell if they had known each other before Johnnie was put away they would've gotten along. They both had a lot in common, including the desire to protect Jameson. She didn't mind it truthfully. Throughout her childhood and into her twenties she never felt safe. Johnnie did the best he could but he was a kid himself. Now with Daryl by her side she felt like not much could hurt and if it did he would be there to pick her up. It was comforting knowing she had someone who cared. Jameson hadn't realized just how lonely she had been since Johnnie's arrest.

The pair took the curved roads and wound their way through the woods and tiny farming communities. Soon they ended up back in town and headed to the tiny barbecue place on the edge of town. It was a tiny hole in the wall run by Tyreese. Jameson worked with his sister Sasha at the bar and tried to stop in every couple weeks. As they walked up they saw the sign stating the tiny joint was closing shop.

"Well that sucks!" Jameson said angrily, "Sasha didn't tell me he was shutting down."

Daryl grumbled, "Damn shame, best place in three counties."

Jameson walked in after Daryl opened the door for her and walked up to the counter. Tyreese was behind the counter by the grill making burgers.

"Jameson!" he said with a huge grin, "Hows it goin' girl."

Jameson smiled sadly, "Good, Ty how come I'm just seeing you're closing shop? Sasha didn't say anything about it."

Tyreese sighed loudly as he flipped the huge burger patties, "Just put the sign up yesterday. Owner of this building sold to a developer. They're plowin' it down and putting in a Walmart."

Jameson frowned and crossed her arms, "So are you openin' a new place?"

"Can't find a location yet. Not sure what I'll do. Looking for construction work in the mean time." Tyreese said while putting the food together for the two truckers waiting. Jameson chewed her lip and started formulating a plan. Dale had been barely making ends meet and had fired their cook a year ago because he was a thief. Without the food bring in revenue he was struggling to make ends meet which made it impossible for him to get the restaurant running again. It had turned into a vicious circle. Daryl elbowed her when she didn't answer Tyreese's question.

"Huh?" she muttered while focusing on the two amused men. "Sorry I was just thinking… I might have an idea for you but I gotta talk to someone."

Tyreese smiled and replied, "Well let me know cuz I'd prefer cooking to tarrin' roofs." Daryl grunted in agreement and leaned a hip against the counter.

"So what can I get ya two today?" Ty asked wiping the steel counter tops down. Daryl order pulled pork and waffle fries while Jameson got ribs with steak fries. They ate quietly as Jameson tried to formulate a plan for Tyreese and Dale. Daryl kicked her foot playfully and raised an eyebrow, "Gonna share with the class darlin'?"

Jameson laughed and licked her fingers while Daryl's eyes flared. His eyes focusing on her mouth and fingers. Jameson smirked sliding her index finger in slow before pulling it even slower. Daryl grunted, "Stop. Gonna bend ya over this table girl."

Jameson laughed and leaned back, wiping her hands with a napkin before saying, "Maybe when we get home. What I was thinking is I'll talk to Dale. We've been without a cook for a year now, he's barely making ends meet without the food in the bar. Maybe they can hook up, Tyreese could buy in or something. Maybe even just work there to get the bar serving again. His food rocks and it would bring in more customers."

Daryl smirked and wiped his mouth with a napkin before complimenting her, "Good idear Jameson. Wanna go over there now?"

"Nope. I think I'd like you to take me home…" she gave him a slow coy smile. Daryl visibly swallowed and hopped, holding his hand out to help her out of the booth.

"Ty I'll let you know my plan tomorrow or the next if it works out!" she hollered over her shoulder while Daryl pulled her out of the building. She heard him shout a 'thank you' as the door shut.

* * *

As they rode home Daryl felt her hands sliding along his abdomen causing shivers to run up his spine. It felt like her apartment had moved to the other side of the country because it took forever to arrive at the rundown complex. He parked in one of the few guest spots and slid off the bike quickly. His hand locked around her wrist, barely containing himself as they climbed the narrow staircase. Daryl caught a glimpse of Abraham in his truck and felt a twinge of guilt for the guy hanging out in his car all day, everyday but brushed it off. It wasn't his fault the guy owed her brother such a favor but he was thankful for the extra eyes on Jameson. She deserved to be safe in her own town, in her own apartment.

The door was pulled open and closed quickly before he attacked. His strong hands pulled her into his chest, his mouth devouring her sweet lips. She tasted like smoke barbecue and sweet tea. Jameson's lips moved smoothly over his as he leaned her against the door. Grabbing the backs of her thighs he lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly. Daryl walked her to the bedroom while sucking on her neck and grabbing the soft flesh of her ass. Jameson moaned into his neck as he bite down on her collarbone, her hips grinding against him.

"Fuck darlin' ya drive me crazy." He growled while rubbing against her soft thighs. Setting his girl down he yanked her shirt off and dropped to his knees, his hands quickly unbuckling her pants while kissing and licking her stomach. Jameson buried her hands in his hair and groaned when he nipped her hipbones, his mouth sucking and tonguing the tiny red marks his teeth left behind.

Daryl's hands slid to her boots, unlacing and pulling her pants down. Jameson stepped out of them while holding his shoulders. Jameson pulled him to his feet and whispered, "Got too many clothes on Dare."

Jameson's hands worked quickly to remove his flannel and holy jeans. She stroked his chest and trailed her fingers down his stomach, tracing the edge of his boxer briefs. "God girl." He groaned his head thrown back as her hand slid inside his boxers. Jameson fisted his hardon, her hand tightening as he thrust into it.

"Get on the fuckin' bed," he growled pushing he boxers down and crawling over her. His large warm hands pulling her panties down while she unclasped her bra, her chest arched off the bed. Daryl's mouth went straight for her breasts, his hot tongue tracing around her nipples and dipping into the curve of her collarbone. Jameson moaned and gripped his hair tightly, holding him to her overheated body. He tasted her soft skin, the salty and sweet that always clung to her coating his tongue and making him moan.

"Ya taste so good," he rasped, his lips ghosting over her neck, sucking her ear lobe into his mouth. "Wanna taste every inch o'this sweet lil body."

Jameson moaned and rolled her hips against his hard cock, the flesh hot and wet. "Fuck Daryl please." She groaned her hands dragging across his thick biceps and tight abdominal muscles. He felt the muscle flex and twitch sensitively. She was driving him insane with need, everything she did made him want her more. Griping his cock he slid it in between her wet lips and circled her entrance, "This what ya want darlin'? Want me t'fuck ya sweetheart?"

"Yes god, please. Now." Jameson gasped her hips rocking against him. Daryl grunted at the wet heat and pushed inside her. His cock slid slowly but surely into the tight walls. He ground his teeth as he glided inside, the wetness soaking him. "Fuck sweets. Ya always feel so good darlin'."

They rocked together, their hips rolling in waves. He felt her consuming him, pulling him in and holding strong. Jameson's hands smoothed over his back, her tiny fingers tracing gently over the thick scars that marked him. He no longer flinched at her touch and truthfully barely did to begin with. She was everything he'd ever need or want. Everything he never knew he wanted and needed.

"Oh god baby," she moaned her mouth pressed into then tanned flesh of his broad shoulders, her teeth nipping and her lips sucking. She was leaving her mark on him, claiming him. Daryl couldn't help but groan with the realization that she needed and wanted him just as much. His movements sped up, his hands holding her thighs wide open as his hips snapped into hers. Daryl watched himself disappear into her wet lips, her body begging him to stay, gripping him tightly.

"Shit," he growled as the heat was overwhelming him. "Fuck darlin', gotta…"

Jameson moaned and thrust upward as her body tensed at the edge of her orgasm. Daryl could feel her holding back as if trying to make it last longer. "Girl I can't hold out."

"Fuck Dare. I want…" she moaned her chest arching off the bed, her hard nipples gliding across his sweaty chest. Daryl rasped, "Whatcha need sweetheart. I'll give ya anythin' ya need."

Jameson gasped her hands gripping his ribs tightly, her nails biting into him. "I… I'm.." she moaned before the tension snapped, her thighs clamped around his waist as she released a high pitched moan, her eyes squeezing shut as heat flashed through her body. Daryl growled at the tightness and surge of wetness from her.

"That's it darlin'. Oh god so good." He moaned, his face tucking against her neck while his hips sped to a rapid pace. He didn't hold back, he slammed into her as fast and as hard as he could. His heart was so fast all he could hear was the blood pulsing through his head, his lungs burning as he gasped uncontrollably. The tightly wound coil in his stomach released as his orgasm hit him like a truck. Every muscle in his body tensed before the heat burned through him like wildfire.

"Motherfucker," he snarled his teeth biting down on her shoulder making her groan. His hips twitched, rocking into her as the pleasure receded, his body turning boneless on top of her, his chest rising and falling quickly. Jameson's hands rubbed him and soothed the tremors in his body. They rolled to their side, his hands massaging and smoothing her hips, rubbing away the bruising grip he had on her. Daryl kissed and licked the bite mark on her shoulder before kissing her lips and jaw.

"God woman," he moaned quietly before kissing her deeply. "You are... amazin'." He muttered in between kisses. Jameson pulled back and rested her forehead against his. Her eyes were hooded and satisfied. Daryl could see something brewing in them though and the intensity made his breath hitch.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "I hurt ya?"

Jameson shook her head slowly and bit her lip before whispering, "Daryl… I love you." Daryl felt his heart stuttered and he stopped breathing all together. Besides Merle telling him drunkenly a couple times, Daryl had never heard those words. He was sure his mama told him at some point but he couldn't remember it. Daryl wasn't sure if he believed she actually loved him, it wasn't something he could fathom but the look in her eyes. The intensity in her eyes. It had to be something close to it.

"Darlin'." He whispered his head spinning at the thoughts and feelings swirling in his head and chest. Did he love her? Did he even know what that was? The longer the silence stretched, the more worried she looked. He brought his hand up and traced her lip with his thumb, the rough skin catching of her smooth lips. Jameson looked down and chewed her cheek. Daryl could see the self-doubt roll into her as she started to regret saying it out loud. Tilting her face up to look into her deep green eyes he saw the glassy sheen and couldn't leave her thinking it was a mistake. Daryl couldn't deny his feelings just because he was scared. He couldn't let his girl think she was the only one with such strong foreign feelings.

"Darlin' you're' all I need, all I want. Love ya too girl." He rasped quietly, "I don't know how to do this. Don' know if I know how to love ya right but…. I wanna. I wanna be good to ya. I wanna make ya feel like I feel with ya."

Jameson smiled a few tears spilling over and whispered, "You do. You make me feel so much Daryl. So fuckin' much its…. Overwhelming but I… I've never had this and I don't know what I'm doin' either but I know since you're with me, we could figure it out together." Daryl wiped his thumb under her eyes, gently rubbing away the freshly fallen tears and kissed her sweetly.

"Gonna do anything to make ya happy Jameson. I'll do anythin' for ya." He rasped his voice rough with emotion. His strong arms pulled her against his chest, their naked bodies pressed impossibly close. Daryl let the feeling of her wash over him and the words she spoke fill him up. It was the warmest and safest he'd ever felt. The heat from her body and sweetness from her mouth making him feel whole and human. Jameson was never something he expected to have and now that he did, Daryl would never let her go. She'd never be far from his side or his thoughts. Just like she said earlier in the day, 'Nothin' was ever coming between them.'

* * *

**Awwww. Finally the declarations of love! So happy for them. So sorry for the long wait between updates. I promise the story is not forgotten. I just got caught up with Jameson in zombie world, the other fic with Merle/OC and having to be an adult. If you haven't checked my other fics out please do. **

**Thanks again for reading, following and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you all so much for following and reviewing! Love seeing those alerts in the my mailbox. I apologize for not getting back to everyone yet. I will go through and answer questions etc on all my fics. **

**Checkout sneak peeks and behind the scenes inspiration for all my characters and story lines on my twitter and my tumblr. Search jesbakescookies to find me. **

**I don't own the walking dead or its storylines. OC and non canon is mine. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'm going huntin' tomorrah but won't be back til the next afternoon'." Daryl told Jameson over dinner. Jameson chewed her pasta, slurping up a noodle causing Daryl to grin.

" 'fraid my manners are rubbin' off on ya darlin'" he drawled while dropping a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth, his cheek bulging from the heaping. Jameson chuckled and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Shuddup. I'm a lady, I hold my pinkie up and everything." She bragged as she leaned back. "So what're you huntin for?"

"Wanna get a buck. Jim's gonna pay me for half." He replied leaning back in his chair, his hands rubbing his belly, "Goddamn I ate too much."

Jameson laughed again and cleared the table. Daryl joined her at the sink and dried the dishes she washed. It was so domestic that it made Jameson smirk. She finally turned the faucet off and leaned her hip against the counter as he dried the last dish. Daryl was pretending like she wasn't staring at him but couldn't stop the twitch of his lips.

"What woman?" He growled with amused eyes. Jameson shrugged a shoulder and said, "You doin' dishes with me is adorable."

Daryl narrowed his eyes and playfully sneered, "Adorable?"

She nodded and stood on her toes, looping her arms around his neck. Daryl pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her lower back and kissed her. She felt his soft lips sucking and teasing hers. Daryl's tongue stroked hers while he growled.

"Darlin' it's gonna be hard leavin' ya." He rasped his scruffy jaw tickling her neck as he tucked his face against the curve of her shoulder. Jameson hummed and slid her hands underneath the front of his black thermal and wife beater feeling his warm skin. "Gonna be hard to watch you go."

"Mhm." Daryl grunted while sliding his hands into her back pockets, pulling her closer and kneading her ass. "Reckon might be the fastest hunt I done."

After laughing Jameson bit her bottom lip feeling blown away at having someone who would actually miss her. Daryl was tracing her face with his deep blue eyes, a softness glazing over.

"Is it bad that I'm kinda glad that Merle got arrested?" She asked with a furrowed brow. Daryl laughed gruffly and asked, "Why's that?"

"Because it made ya stick 'round." She replied while biting the corner of her lip. Daryl grunted and cut his eyes away. Jameson watched him think something through, the gears visibly turning. She looked down feeling as if she shouldn't have said it. His rough palm came up to cup her jaw, his thumb tilting her face up.

"Ain't stickin' 'round for Merle." He drawled his voice soft and rough, like worn leather. Jameson's breath hitched, a lump formed in her throat. Licking her lip nervously she breathed, "Daryl."

Raising an eyebrow as if questioning her statement. "Just you're amazing and you don't even know it."

He scoffed with a look of disbelief. "Y'crazy." Shaking her head Jameson stood on her toes, kissing him gently. "You're crazy for not knowin' it."

Daryl made an unconvinced grunt and started walking her backwards to the bedroom. She giggled while tripping over her feet and stumbled into the doorframe, Daryl's hand protectively cupped the back of Jameson's head. "Careful darlin', he rasped his eyes soft and amused. Rolling her eyes she turned around and tugged him into the bedroom, "Come on Dare, give me a proper goodbye."

* * *

Jameson woke at sun up as Daryl stumbled around the darkened bedroom. "Turn a light on 'fore ya kill yourself." Jameson spoke her voice thick with sleep. The light flicked on making her duck her head under the covers. She heard Daryl chuckling at her but the light turned off quickly.

"Bye darlin'. Be safe and make sure Red's followin' ya. Imma tell I'll be gone til tomorrow." Daryl drawled quietly crouched next to the bed. Jameson poked her head out and kissed him softly, "I will. You be safe too. If you get any bars send me a text when ya got time."

Daryl smiled and bobbed his head, "A'right. Love ya James."

"Love you Dare." She said sleepily smiling as he kissed her temple. Jameson watched him leave the bedroom and listened to the front door open, close and lock.

* * *

Jameson was sweeping up broken glass from under the pool table. The jukebox playing Motorhead's Fast and Loose, the fast guitar blaring through the bar's static filled speakers. The night had been long and the crowd difficult. It started with a group of college kids fighting over the pool tables and the night ended with two girls pulling each others hair out over some guy. Glasses were thrown and chairs toppled over. Jameson swept the last of the clear shards into the dustpan and then dumped it into the trashcan. Shoving the cleaning tools away Jameson went behind the bar and started doing the inventory Dale requested. She felt bad for Abe sitting outside in his truck and had offered him a seat inside but he declined. He felt it was better to keep watch outside rather than be surprised when they left. Jameson thought they were going a tad overboard but her father was an asshole so she conceded.

Kneeling down she counted bottles of liquor and then moved onto the cases of beer. After tallying everything she went to the back hallway to count the kegs. Jameson pulled the string of the bare bulb lighting the long hallway to the storage closet. Moving through the stacks slowly Jameson finished with a sigh. She added everything together and then checked her tally from the week before. They looked good but Dale would have the final look through. Jameson turned to walk back towards the bar when the bulb burnt out.

"Shit," she groaned fumbling her way to the storage closet, which housed the light bulbs. Once inside she flicked her zippo and shuffled through the shelves finding the regular bulbs. Tucking her clipboard under her arm and holding the lighter she stumbled through the hallway. Knocking her knee hard on a keg Jameson cursed up a storm. She reached the burnt out bulb and set everything down to remove it from the light fixture. A few twists and the new bulb was installed. Jameson pulled the string and jumped backwards as the hallway lit back up.

"Fuck," she shouted backing up from the figure standing with a twisted smirk.

"Hey there princess," Frank drawled his large frame blocking the doorway. Jameson swallowed thickly and took another stumbled step backwards. She watched her father take a step forward.

"Frank stay back ok." Jameson said firmly but a tremor was audible by the end of the sentence. Frank sneered maliciously, "Don' think so lil one. Been waitin' to get ya alone for 'while now. Ain't passin this up."

Jameson cleared her throat nervously and took a few more steps back hoping the storage door would hold long enough for Abraham to get curious about her delayed appearance through the back doors.

"Ain't no one comin' princess. Big Red ain't wakin' up anytime soon with that kinda knot on his head." Frank explained his eyes lively, the sharp green piercing into hers. Jameson ground her teeth and pushed a keg over and ran a few steps into the storage closet. She tried to slam the door shut but Frank's foot pushed into the doorframe preventing her from closing it. Jameson growled as she pushed as hard as she could but Frank had a hundred pounds on her. She could hear him chuckling as he shoved hard on the solid wood door. Jameson fell back into a shelf as the door flung inward. Frank towered over her and smirked, "Well it's jus' like ol' times. hiddin' in a closet like a lil coward."

Jameson's heart was hammering faster than she thought possible. Her chest throbbed as she panted quickly. Shifting her weight she tried to find a weapon on the shelves. Her calf twisted in her boot and she felt her back up knife. Keeping her eyes on Frank she tried to lift her leg to retrieve it but he charged her suddenly. His large hand wrapping around her neck as the other grabbed wrist, pinning it to the wall. Jameson struggled against his grip but his hand tightened on her throat causing her to choke.

"Now, now. I jus' wanna talk t'my lil girl. Ain't nothin' wrong with that." Frank drawled his crushing grasp on her wrist causing her to cringe. Loosening the suffocating grip on her neck Frank said lowly, "Ya got me sent away for a long spell princess. Ya got no idea what it's like 'n there. What kinda shit ya see 'n there, what ya gotta do."

She was gasping in short breaths her eyes watering at the flashbacks and the pain of the present. Jameson felt like that scared kid again, that girl who had no hope of ending the violence. No hope of defending herself. "Please," she gasped, "m'sorry."

Frank sneered and looked down at her shaking form. The glint in his eyes so familiar Jameson shivered violently.

"Don' know how Johnnie can stand t'look atcha." Frank growled in her face, the reek of cheap liquor and English Leather transporting Jameson to her childhood. The memories usually make her cower but at that moment in time they set her chest ablaze. For some reason her spine stiffened and her resolve hardened. The constant violence, the intimidation and verbal abuse. She couldn't take one more minute. Not another second of his vile words and vicious face.

Grinding her teeth, Jameson hissed, "Go fuck ya'self Frank."

Her father's lips curled into a sneer and his hand flexed around her neck. "Well, well, well. Guess ya think ya'll grown up huh?"

Jameson struggled against him causing his hand to release her wrist and join the other on her neck. The large rough fingers dug into her sensitive skin cutting off her air. Frank growled, "Thinkin I should jus' snap this lil neck like I shoulda done long ago. Hell shouda put ya in a sack in the river tha day ya mama brought ya home."

Jameson clawed at his hands but couldn't get a break. Lifting her leg she struggled to reach her blade but her vision went spotty. Her mouth opened and closed trying to get some kind of relief, some type of oxygen but she came up empty. Jameson stomped on his feet and tried to knee him in the balls.

Frank pulled her away from the wall and slammed her back against it, her head bouncing mercilessly. "Fuckin lil bitch." His lips twisted "Ain't getting' away princess." Without much time left before she lost consciousness Jameson raised her leg and scrambled for her blade. Her fingers tugging at the rounded switchblade handle. Finally the hidden weapon was in her hand but Frank noticed and slammed her against the wall again while crushing her throat harder. Jameson eyes blurred but she pushed the release and shoved it upwards into Frank's stomach. Blood poured over her hand and Frank sucked in a ragged breath.

"Fuckin' cunt," he shouted his hands tightening as he flung her into the metal shelves. She fell to the floor greedily sucking in air, her hands shakily touching her bruised neck. Frank stumbled backwards the front of his shirt and jeans slowly soaking up the blood pouring out of his stab wound. Jameson put a hand up as Frank kicked at her, his voice thundering out slurs and insults. Her arms took the brunt of his punishing hits but the force of them shoved her own arm into her face painfully.

Suddenly the kicks stopped and Frank was in the hallway. Jameson heard a struggle and shouting. Blinking rapidly Jameson tried to see what was happening but everything was blurry. Gasping for air still Jameson realized her throat wasn't working right, the wheezing rattle coming from her mouth was disconcerting. She heard someone calling her name but her head felt fuzzy and heavy. Soon the floor was rushing towards her and everything went black.

* * *

Daryl was hiking back into town at dawn. He carried the buck he took down the night before over his shoulders. As he reached the outer limits of town his phone beeped signaling his cell coverage returning. Daryl felt terrible not being able to contact Jameson the night before. He had said he'd do it if there was coverage and knew Jameson wouldn't be angry but he still felt bad. There was a sick feeling in his gut that he figured was guilt. Pausing a moment Daryl set the buck down and pulled his phone out.

_You have 10 new voicemails_

_You have 18 new text messages_

Daryl's' eyes bugged out of his head and he put the phone up to his ear listening to the first of his voicemails. He knees almost buckled as he heard Abraham's worried voice.

"_Daryl its Abe. Ya gotta get to the hospital. Fuckin goddamnit. He got by me man. Mother fucker got her man. Shit get here. They got her back there and fuck if I know anything. Get here."_

Daryl started running, leaving the buck without a backwards glance. He hit the button and listened to every voicemail as he jogged and stumbled through the woods. There were several more from Abe and others from Grimes and Carol. The text messages were from all three of them and two from Dale. He had no idea how they had his number but the fact that so many were there for her and he wasn't, was crushing him. Soon the edge of the woods appeared and he saw the old pick up. Jumping into the cab he peeled out onto the packed dirt road. He flew through the Georgia hills, the truck leaving a giant dust cloud behind.

His chest was heaving and his hands twisting the steering wheel as the fear peaked inside him. Everything they left on his voicemail was running through his head. Jameson was hurt, Frank hurt her. She was in surgery and they didn't know anything. It had been six hours since her attack. Frank was dead, stabbed by Jameson. Daryl took a turn going 60 and found the long straight shot to the hospital. He floored it and eventually squealed his tires as he shot into the parking lot. After jamming on his brakes as soon as his truck was between two lanes, Daryl jumped out. He raced into the hospital looking around wild eyed. He didn't see anyone he recognized and stomped over to the registration desk.

"I need to find a patient. Jameson O'Connell." He said hurriedly his hand braced on the counter as his finger drummed anxiously.

"Are you family?" the older lady asked her eyes sliding over his filthy clothing. He had dirt smudged on his cheek and scratches on his arms from the brush. Daryl watched her wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Yeah. Where is she?" he demanded feeling completely over dealing with some glorified door greeter.

"How are you related?" she asked haughtily.

"Lis'en 'ere, tell me where my goddam wife is now or Imma come over this counter!" he shouted slamming his fist onto the counter. Daryl found it odd how easily it was for him to call her his wife but pushed that away for the moment. The older woman looked surprised and scared but typed her name into the computer.

"She's on the fourth floor, room 425."

Daryl turned and ran to the elevators pushing the button frantically. "Come on fucker," he growled under his breath, huffing out a breath as the doors slid open. He pushed the close door button and the fourth floor. Pacing like a wild animal in the tiny elevator while raking his hand through his hair, Daryl pushed his way through the doors as soon as they began opening. The long hallway was lined with chairs for family and medical carts filled with equipment. At the end of the hallway Daryl saw Abe and Dale. They were sitting in chairs outside a open door. Abe's head was bowed, his thick arms resting on his knees. Dale's legs were outstretched, crossed at the ankles. He looked as if he was sleeping. Daryl ran toward them, their heads both turning in his direction at the pounding of his boots. He heard a few nurses shushing him and another telling him he wasn't supposed to be visiting yet. Daryl didn't listen to any of them, only ran toward the woman he loved.

"She ok?" Daryl asked hurriedly, grabbing the doorframe and peering in. His chest constricted at the sight of Jameson hooked up to all kinds of machines, lights blinking and the whoosh of a ventilator.

"Oh god," he gasped stumbling into the room. His head was pounding and his lungs burning. Everything around him faded away as he took in the frightening sight of Jameson in a hospital bed looking so frail. Realizing he wasn't breathing Daryl sharply inhaled and looked back at Abe with blurry eyes. "Is she dyin'?"

Abraham shook his head and explained gruffly, "Nah Frank… he crushed her trachea some, they had to go in and fix some shit. She's gotta be on the vent for a couple days to rest it and let the swellin' down. They got her in a medical coma."

Daryl shook his head trying to stop the crushing pain that was inundating his body. Angrily scrubbing his fingers into his eyes Daryl paced a couple times, his hands tightening into white knuckled fists. His usual coping mechanism was to fight or punch something but he was trying to be a better man. He wasn't Merle or his dad. Jameson told Daryl he was a good man and he would do his best to live up to it. Abraham was watching him warily as Dale approached him slowly, "Daryl. She's going to be ok. She's a strong girl and the doctors are really optimistic."

"Optimistic!" Daryl hissed before snapping his mouth shut feeling guilty for possible disrupting her sleep. Moving to the side of the bed he gently touched her pale cheek. Lowering his face to hers Daryl placed his forehead against Jameson's, swallowing down a sob. His face fractured and he stood up turning toward the window, crossing his arms. He took some breaths and reeled in his panic before he faced the other men. After a tension filled few minutes Daryl looked back at Abraham who was still standing in the same spot.

"She killed 'im?" he asked gruffly, his voice hoarse and tight.

Abraham nodded and tipped his chin to her, "Strong girl. Fought hard then sliced his gut open. She's got a lump on her head, bruised back and ribs. Nothin' broke though."

Daryl nodded and cleared his throat, "How'd he get to her? Thought ya were with her?" Abraham scrubbed his face angrily, "I don' know how but he snuck up on me. Was sittin' in my truck, window down. Hit me with a brick."

Daryl clenched his teeth angrily, "Fucker. Ya ok?"

"Yeah. Head's made of cement. Never gonna forgive myself. Johnnie's probably gonna kill me so it won't bother me too long." Abraham snorted and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. Daryl shook his head and drawled, "Coulda happened to anyone." Deep down though Daryl can't help but feel it never would've happened if he was there. He thought about if he hadn't gone hunting he would've been closing with Jameson. They would've been together and if her dad had shown up he would've stomped his fucking teeth in.

"When they wakin' 'er up?" he asked tiredly pulling a chair to the side of her bed. Daryl didn't look up as Abraham told him they would wake her tomorrow evening and see how she did off the machines. If all went well she would be fully aware in two days. Daryl bobbed his head and gently slid her hand into his. He didn't look up as they both told him they were going to get coffee and he didn't respond when they asked if he wanted anything. Daryl sat holding her hand, his forehead and sometimes his lips pressing to the warm skin on the back of her hand. He listened to the pump of the ventilator and the steady beeping of different devices hooked up to her.

"Come back to me darlin'." He whispered quietly his voice cracking.

* * *

There was beeping and murmurs surrounding Jameson. Her head felt like it was filled with cement and her throat was stiff. Flickering her eyes open she saw a darkened room filled with blinking lights and monitors. Jameson's eyes slid around the space and she realized it was a hospital room. Looking at the door she could see figures but not who they were. Jameson tried to turn her head but found it to be held in place. Groaning, she reached up towards her face to see what was going on. Her hands pulled at wires causing alarms to start ringing out. The people outside came rushing in at the sounds. Jameson groaned while trying to sit up but hands held her still.

"Stay darlin'" Daryl said causing Jameson to relax instantly. She released a breath and gazed at him, her eyes watering at the relief. " t's a'right Jameson. Gonna be fine. Be still." Jameson tried to nod but couldn't move and looked up at him curiously.

"Gotta keep the neck brace on for awhile darlin'. Ya throats hurt." He explained leaning over her, brushing hair off her forehead. "Gonna be fine though."

"Frank?" She croaked her throat raw and rough.

"No talkin' yet neither James." Daryl rasped his voice cracking before he cleared his throat,"Don't gotta worry 'bout Frank no more."

Raising an eyebrow Jameson silently asked for more information. He answered her roughly, "ya stuck him good. Bled out on the way to the hospital."

Blinking she tried to figure out how she felt about the information. On one hand she no longer would have to look over her shoulder, on the other she had killed her father. It seemed odd to be so relieved at someone's death.

"Ya did good sweetheart, go back to sleep." Daryl said softly, "I'll be 'ere when ya wake up." Jameson's eyes fluttered a few times before sleep flooded her body.

* * *

Daryl watched her fall back asleep. Her poor eyes were blood red from be strangled. Those vibrant green irises surrounded by broken blood vessels. The bruises around her throat were barely visible because of the neck brace but the ones that were, were deep purple and black. She had big welt and contusions on her arms from blocking his hits and kicks. Daryl swallowed thickly as the emotion of seeing her so injured began drowning him. He shot to his feet and stepped outside her room before letting out a deep breath. Daryl walked toward the small family waiting room. He had to make a call and didn't want to wake her up.

Johnnie had been informed of what happened to Jameosn and his father by Rick Grimes but he hadn't been updated since she woke. After waiting for ten minutes the crackle on the phone let him know Johnnie was on the line. The operator gave them the time limit start and clicked off the line.

"Daryl?" Johnnie asked hurriedly

"Yeah t's me. She's doin' ok. Woke up for a few minutes just a bit ago." Daryl relayed his voice rough and deep.

Johnnie was quiet a moment but Daryl heard him sniff and then clear his throat before saying hoarsely, "Glad you're there man. She 'member anything?"

"I think so but she can't talk right now. The throat injury's bad. She's breathin' on her own now though 'n the Doc says she's gonna be fine. That the damage ain't permanent."

Her brother let out a big breath and rasped, "That fuckin' asshole. Wish I could gut him."

"You an me both." Daryl exhaled heavily, "She's gonna be ok. Imma take care of 'er."

Johnnie grunted and thanked him, "You're a good man Daryl. Can't thank ya enough for takin' care of my sister. Kills me to be away from her but I'm glad she's out 'n she's got ya."

"Glad I got 'er. I... I love her." Daryl confessed his hand rubbing his neck nervously as his cheeks flush. He had only ever told Jameson the word and now he was confessing to her brother. 'Fuckin' pussy Darylina,' my inner Merle taunted.

Johnnie laughed gruffly, "I know. Could tell when ya visited, got your eyes on her all the time. Ya tell her yet?"

"Yeah." Daryl said quietly, feeling like some nervous teenager. He rolled his lip between his teeth and cut his eyes around the lobby to see if there were witnesses to his vulnerable state.

"Good. She deserves to be happy." Johnnie sighed sounding relieved.

Less than one minute left the operator screeched through the static.

Daryl cleared his throat before saying in a much more confident and assertive tone, "I'll keep ya up to date and when she can talk she'll call ya."

"Thanks man. Feel better knowin' she's got ya."

Daryl blew him off while shrugging, "S'nothin."

Johnnie scoffed, "Nah man. It's everything. She's everything and I trust ya with her."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably, he was so terrible with compliments. Jameson did it all the time and he was still uncomfortable with it. "Thanks Johnnie."

The operator counted down the last ten seconds making Daryl feel like the phone was going to explode in his hand. He now understood when Jameson complained about it.

"Tell her I love her and miss her." Johnnie choked out making Daryl swallowing hard.

"I will." He rasped roughly as the line clicked. Slumping in his chair he scrubbed his face before yawning widely. It had been a long couple days of watching Jameson sleep while drinking fucking horrible coffee. Daryl pushed himself up with a groan and headed back towards Jameson's room. He knew logically he didn't need to stay. Jameson wouldn't know if he went out and got food or slept but he couldn't pull himself away. Nothing could make him leave her side voluntarily.

Sliding into Jameson's dimly lit room he saw her resting peacefully. Daryl sat heavily and picked her tiny hand up his rough thumb smoothing over the light bruising mottled across it. Kissing it gently Daryl lay his temple against her hip, his arms folded beneath his cheek. Soon the exhaustion of the last couple days sucked him under.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I know I say this every chapter but it really means a lot to hear from y'all. I am really happy Frank has been taken care of. Phew!**

**I don't own the walking dead, its characters or storylines. OC and non canon stuff is mine. **

**Thank you all again and ENJOY!**

* * *

Jameson was stroking Daryl's hair while he slept bent over the side of her bed, his temple resting on her hip. She couldn't look down at him well with her neck brace on but could smooth his shaggy bangs out of his eyes. Feeling him twitch slightly while nuzzling into her waist Jameson smiled.

'So fucking adorable,' she thought while tracing his eyebrow with her thumb. Daryl stirred soon after, his head rising with a groan as he massaged his neck.

Daryl's shadowed eyes instantly looked up and smiled, "Darlin'."

Jameson smiled feeling more awake than the last time she opened her eyes. Daryl moved up, kissing her forehead, "Ya in pain or anythin'? I can get the nurse."

Jameson shook her head slightly and squeezed his hand, pulling him toward her again. Daryl's lip curled and he leaned over her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"God James," Daryl rasped, "So glad your awake darlin'"

Jameson gestured for a pen and paper then watched Daryl search the small bedside table. He grunted out a few curse words before stepping out to check at the nurse's station. Jameson looked around the hospital room and saw a couple vases with flowers and a hand drawn get well card from a kid, she was guessing Sophia. The board had her information written down, restrictions and a list of her doctors. She noticed Daryl's name written and his cell number for emergency contact. It made her smile to know if anything happened he would be the first notified. Catching a flash of movement Jameson cut her eyes toward the door and saw Daryl come in with a pad of paper and pen.

"What's wrong with my throat?" She wrote down, turning for Daryl to read. He scrubbed his face and drawled, "Basically it was crushed. They had to go in and fix a part I can't remember what. It's all swelled up so they had to keep the tube down your throat. Now ya just gotta rest and let it heal. They say talkin' will hurt it so none a that until next week, if ya gotta talk to whisper."

Jameson nodded and motioned to the brace, silently asking when it could come off. Daryl sat down heavily and shrugged, "Think it depends how the swellin' does. They want to keep ya still and safe."

"Nose?" she wrote feeling a creepy tugging from her nostril. Daryl pursed his lips and explained, "That's a feedin' tube. Ain't eatin 'til your throats healed up more." Jameson frowns at the information and seemed to notice just how uncomfortable it felt. Daryl bit his lip, his hand going to her cheek, "Ain't forever. Said another day or two. Can't have ya wastin' away."

Swallowing back the emotions threatening to spill over Jameson wrote, "Did anyone call Johnnie?"

Daryl gave her a nod then forwarded her brothers message. "Called 'im earlier. Told 'im ya'd call when ya could. He said he loves ya and misses ya."

Jameson smiles sadly and asked, "Cops?"

Daryl shook his head and crossed his arms, "Self defense. Rick's gonna come by and see ya at some point for a statement but it's all just paperwork he said. Bastard tried to kill ya, _again_. Deserved more than he got."

Jameson relaxed a bit, her arm feeling tired already from writing. She had been pretty sure she wasn't in trouble for the event but wanted to double check. Her memory was hazy in spots but she knew he attacked first.

"Get some more sleep darlin'" Daryl instructed his body leaning back as if he'd find a comfortable position in the visitor chair. Jameson wrote out, "You too. Go home, sleep in a bed."

Shaking his head Daryl rasped, "Nuh uh. Ain't leavin ya."

"Please. You look so tired."

Daryl chewed his cheek while contemplating her request. Finally giving her a stiff nod he bartered, "Just for a few hours. Then I'll be back and Imma make sure they call me. They got my number up there."

Jameson nodded as well as she could with the brace and wrote, "I'll be ok. I love you."

Daryl's lip curled and leaned over, kissing Jameson on her forehead and then gently on her lips. "Love ya darlin'." He rasped his nose brushed against her as he pulled back, "Promise I ain't gonna be gone long."

Jameson patted his cheek trying to reassure him. Daryl struggled to leave for a moment, his feet glued to the laminate tiles but finally exited with a tiny anxious smile and head bob.

Jameson lay back and stared at the ceiling tiles. She had never been a fan of hospitals but was happy to at least be alive. Her head was pretty fuzzy about what happened passed Frank choking her. She recalled being desperate for oxygen. The thumping in her head and lungs screaming in her chest had consumed her. Jameson remembered stabbing him in the stomach and then things got blurry. There was no recollection of who found her or what happened beyond gasping for air. She chewed her lip thoughtfully trying to put the pieces together but came up empty.

A nurse walked in moments later and checked over her vitals. The older woman, named Nora, smiled softly at her while pumping the blood pressure cuff.

"You in any pain dear?" Nora asked after unwinding the velcro band. Jameson wrote out, "I'm ok. How long have I been here?"

"This is your fourth day in the hospital. The first two days you were in ICU. Once they took your vent out they moved you onto the regular floor." Nora replied as she wrote down a few numbers off the machines blinking and beeping. Jameson nodded and relaxed back, watching the woman change a bag of fluid and push a couple buttons.

"You're a lucky girl. Your husband has been here every minute, of every day. Poor guy was so upset when you weren't awake." She chatted setting the binder down and looking up at Jameson with a tiny smile, "All the girls were gabbing. Handsome and a sweetheart. He's a keeper."

Jameson was listening but the phrase 'Your Husband' was stuck on repeat in her head. It rolled around like a dropped plate on a wood floor. The phrase whorled getting distorted until it bottomed out with a clatter. The nurse patted her hand and left the room before Jameson could ask why they thought he was her husband.

'Probably just did it to stay with me,' she thought, feeling a hint of disappointment settle in her chest. 'What you think he wants to get married James? Jesus girl you haven't known him that long.'

Jameson's head spun with the connotations of phrase and the mere idea she was even thinking about it. She questioned if that was something she wanted at all and if so would she want it with Daryl.

'Who the fuck are you kidding Jameson? If there were anyone in the entire world you would marry it would be Daryl Fucking Dixon. Don't try to lie.' Her no nonsense self snarked.

Sighing Jameson let her eyes slide around the room looking at the flowers and cards again. She wished she could reach the hand drawn card taped to the wall. Jameson wanted to know if was Sophia's. A knock on the doorframe brought her eyes to the hallway. Rick and Lori stood both looking nervous about entering.

She gave them a smile and raised her hand slightly in a wave. Lori burst into tears and came over to the bed, her body hugging Jameson's gently. She patted Lori's shoulder and looked at Rick giving him a tiny smile.

"Oh James. I'm so glad you're awake." Lori said while wiping her wet cheeks, "We were so scared."

Rick patted her shoulder, squeezing it slightly "We're happy you're awake. Daryl told me ya can't speak yet so when you're feelin' better we'll talk about everythin'. Ya got nothin' to worry 'bout."

Jameson picked up the paper and pen, waving it with a raised eyebrow. Rick smiled and nodded, "It can wait for awhile. We just wanted to check in with you and Daryl."

"Made him go home to sleep. Looked terrible." Jameson wrote then smiled. Lori laughed lightly, "Yeah he's been here by your side. He is a sweetheart. Gruff but sweet."

Jameson smiled and nodded once. Lori told her about the bakery and the orders she'd had. She reassured her that her job was there when she got better and not to worry about anything money related. People were pooling money to help with her medical bills. Jameson's eyes teared up at the thought of people thinking of helping her.

"Thank you!" Jameson scrawled on the pad of paper.

Lori smiled and patted her hand, "Of course. Its what family does."

The three chatted for a few more minutes until Jameson got tired, her eyes drifting closed every few seconds. Rick and Lori said their goodbyes and promised to see her in a day or two. Rick let her know Daryl had his cell phone number and to call with any questions at all.

* * *

Daryl unlocked Jameson's apartment and kicked off his boots while removing his dirty clothing. His body felt heavy and groggy as he stumbled toward the bedroom leaving a trail of laundry. He could've gone to his little apartment but truthfully he felt more at home at Jameson's.

Falling face first into her bed Daryl groaned with pleasure. The blankets were soft and the mattress comfy but the best part was the smell of Jameson all over the sheets. Tucking his face into her pillow Daryl inhaled, his eyes sliding shut and chest warming pleasantly. Humming deeply he curled his tall frame around Jameson's pillow and tried to fall asleep.

His mind had other plans though and Daryl couldn't help but replay the last few days of hell. Jameson's bruised face flashing behind his eyelids and the sound of the mechanical ventilator still echoed in his head. Growling he flung himself onto his back, his arm still squeezing her pillow and stared at the water stained ceiling.

"She's ok Dixon. Sleep already." He ordered himself while scrubbing his face roughly.

Jameson was safe and sound, Frank was dead. Yet Daryl couldn't shake the fear. The dread he felt the first time he saw her in the hospital bed. He wouldn't be able to rest until Jameson was home tucked into bed next to him. Sighing loudly Daryl climbed out of bed and decided to take a shower and eat, both things he hadn't done recently either.

He stood under the warm spray, the noisy shower head pounding on the back of his neck. Daryl let his eyes close as he took slow deep breathes. Raking his hand through his dirty tangled hair he pictured the last time Jameson was in the shower with him. Her deep green eyes flashing through his mind causing his breath to hitch at the mere thought of her gaze.

Daryl's eyes clenched shut at the tightness in his chest. 'Fuck I love her so much,' he thought with such awe.

Everyone at the hospital thought he was her husband. Daryl knew he had to tell her what they thought and he wasn't sure how she would react to it. His typical reflex was to assume she wouldn't want to be married to no dirty lowlife redneck, especially a Dixon. The other part, the part that had been getting stronger since Daryl met Jameson, knew she felt the same about him as he did her. There was a buzz between them since the moment they met. He'd felt it the night she charged into the middle of a brawl with nothing but a baseball bat and a mouthful of sharp words. Jameson had pulled him in with her strength and sweet soul. Daryl knew he loved her the moment they sat next to each other eating cupcakes in the rain.

The faucet ran cold when Daryl realized he was standing there having not washed himself at all. Scrubbing down quickly while shivering he finally climbed out to towel off.

After making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich Daryl stood leaning against the counter mechanically chewing and swallowing. His eyes drifted over her stark apartment. Grunting at the idea flitting across his mind he absentmindedly nodded to himself.

'Ain't no need for two places,' he thought deciding he would move in.

Daryl knew that was probably something Jameson should invite him to do but he couldn't see himself leaving her alone. Even after she was healed Daryl couldn't imagine walking out the door at night. It would be wrong.

That thought brought him back to the whole 'husband thing'. Daryl pictured Jameson's petite hand, a little something extra on her finger. He smirked at the idea of Jameson being his wife while chewing on his thumb.

'Fuck… ' Daryl thought slightly nervous but the overall emotion flooding him was longing.

The concept was foreign but felt perfect. Well, perfect for her that was. Jameson wasn't like anyone else he'd met or ever thought would exist. Daryl hadn't expected to meet a woman like her and he sure as hell would never have dreamed she'd enjoy someone like him. Blinking through the fog in his head Daryl felt exhausted again. He shuffled into the bedroom, setting an alarm for a few hours and crashed into the sweet scented pillows.

* * *

Jameson woke suddenly, her heart racing and breathing rapid. Alarms were sounding off and she heard footsteps pounding toward her.

"Calm down Jameson," a voice ordered softly, the nurse from earlier holding her shoulder firmly. Jameson's eyes jumped around the room looking for Frank. Her chest throbbing in fear.

"You're safe. Take a slow breath." Nora said calmly. "It was just dream."

A doctor came in moving to her monitors and began checking over her vitals. The nurse told him she had been having a nightmare. Jameson was finally breathing easier but her mind was still racing. She dreamed Frank had been in her room, his large shadow looming over the bed. He had pressed a pillow into her face and started smothering her.

"We're going to give you something to relax Jameson," the doctor said his hand patting her shoulder. Jameson nodded slightly feeling completely all right with being drugged, the nightmare still giving her the chills. Nora put a syringe in her IV and soon Jameson drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A warm hand was brushing across her forehead, the rough fingertips comforting and familiar. Jameson blinked her eyes slowly and saw Daryl's handsome face looking down at her. His lips curled up on one side and he rasped, "Mornin' darlin'."

Jameson smiled and tugged on his shirt. Kissing her gently Daryl laid his forehead against her, whispering, "Love you girl."

Jameson pointed at her chest and placed her warm against his scruffy cheek. She watched his eyes slide closed for a moment before the striking blues were watching her carefully again.

"Ya feelin a'right?" he rasped sitting down next to the bed, his hand picking up hers. Jameson nodded slightly and looked at his bruised eyes and pale skin. He was still sleep deprived and probably starved. She removed her hand and searched for the paper.

"You need more sleep Dare." She scribbled then raised an eyebrow. Daryl snorted and leaned back, his hands clasped behind his neck, "Ain't sleeping good 'til you're home. Ain't leavin' neither."

"Leaving?" she asked her brow furrowed.

"M'gonna move in." he announced a shy smile creased his face.

Jameson tried to laugh but ended up coughing. She winced at the pain and raised her hand to her throat. Daryl jumped to his feet looking frantic, "Shit darlin' ya ok? Nurse!"

Jameson reached for his hand but was too late, his back disappeared out the door. She could hear him flagging someone down. Jameson had stopped coughing and tried to swallow through the pain. It wasn't terrible but it was not pleasant that was for damn sure.

"How are you doing Jameson?" Nora asked while strolling in with Daryl following her.

"I'm fine. Just coughed. I am ok Daryl." She wrote and tapped the pen on his name. Daryl rolled his eyes and chewed on his thumb, his cheeks blushing. Jameson looked at Nora who was biting her lip through a smile.

"Well I had to check your vitals anyways. Its good you got me Daryl I nearly forgot." She reassured him, patting his shoulder before checking Jameson's blood pressure and oxygen levels. "You in any pain dear?"

"My throat hurts. Can I have water?" Jameson scribbled her hand getting tired already.

Nora shook her head and said, "I can give you little ice chips. Gotta go really slow. I'll bring those back, Daryl do you need anything? Water or coffee?"

Daryl looked up from his spot by the window with surprised eyes, as if someone offering him something to drink was foreign. Shaking his head he declined, "No ma'am." Jameson smiled at Daryl's polite answer. 'God he is so fucking cute,' she thought to herself.

The nurse came back in with Jameson's tiny cup of allotted ice chips and started adjusting her bed. After a few buttons and the sound of the hydraulic bed lifting, Jameson was sitting propped up. The neck brace still holding her head secure but her view remarkably improved. Daryl smiled at her as the nurse backed away and handed him the cup of ice.

"Go slow. A couple at a time and no more than a few spoonfuls." The nurse instructed with a stern look. Daryl looked worried about even attempting it now with the lecture but the older woman patted him on the shoulder, "Go on. She'll be fine."

Jameson smirked at him and motioned for him to get on with it. Picking up her pad of paper she wrote, "Come on man servant! I'm fucking dying of thirst!"

Daryl barked out a laugh and scooped a few ice chips to get her hydrated. Jameson moaned at the first feeling of cool liquid. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed something she never thought she could miss so much. When her eyes opened she saw Daryl's amused expression and raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea how dry my mouth and throat are." She scribbled before motioning for another spoonful. Daryl pursed his lips but relented.

A knock on the doorframe interrupted Jameson third and finally scoop. Abraham ducked his head slightly and Jameson could see the guilty riddling the man's eyes.

She picked up her pad and instantly wrote, "It's not your fault."

He huffed out a indignant breathe, "Fuck if it ain't. Seriously wouldn't be surprised or blame your brother for puttin' me a shallow grave for this fuck up."

Jameson rolled her eyes and wrote, "Don't worry about Johnnie. You didn't do this."

The man shook his head obviously struggling with the fact he hadn't prevented Frank from getting to Jameson. They spoke for a few minutes where Abraham recounted what happened that night. Jameson had no idea he had been hurt by Frank and she hadn't known Rick was at the bar after Abraham called the cops upon waking. Abraham explained how he had tackled Frank to keep him from kicking her again and Rick had restrained him. Jameson had been given CPR by Rick and Abraham until the paramedics showed up. Jameson thanked him for saving her life, which Abraham of course blew off stating, "If I hadn't screwed the pooch on protecting you, you wouldn't have needed it."

"So what now are ya leavin' town?" Daryl asked from his spot next to Jameson's bed, his thumb brushing across the fading bruises on her wrist.

"Actually…." Abraham started looking somewhat embarrassed, "I may be stayin' awhile. Kinda met someone."

"Who?" Jameson wrote with a grin.

"Nice girl at the diner. Rosita." He said her name through a grin. Jameson saw the man was obviously smitten with Rosita. She knew her from the diner and had spoken a few times when she had come into Dales. She knew Rosita was a sweet girl but also a firecracker. Jameson had witnessed her punch a guy in the balls for touch her ass once.

"That's great. Rosita a sweetheart if she likes you." Jameson wrote and then smirked. Abraham barked out a laugh and rubbed his neck, "Yeah she's a spitfire that's for fucking sure. I think she can actually handle my bullshit."

Soon they said their goodbyes and Jameson relaxed back into the bed, her eyes getting heavier by the second. Daryl stood up and kissed her forehead before rasping, "Let's get ya layin' back down to sleep, darlin."

Jameson didn't argue with him, she was exhausted and silently hoping the more sleep she got the faster she healed. The whole 'not talking and not eating' thing was getting awfully old.

* * *

"I miss cupcakes," Jameson said quietly, her doctor finally giving her the ok to starts whispering again. Daryl smirked and her and drawled, "Soon. Now eat the rest of your soup."

"This isn't soup. It's fucking broth with nothing in it. I want cupcakes goddamnit." She rasped before drinking the last of her _'soup'. _Daryl laughed at her irritation but really did feel for her. He couldn't imagine going through what she had and be on such restrictions.

"Soon, James. I'll go t' Lori's and get one of ever single thing in the place 'n we'll eat it all." He told her feeling absolutely serious about the statement. There wasn't one thing in the whole world he wouldn't do for Jameson if she asked him. Well, except something that would hurt her like feeding her cupcakes against doctors orders.

"Ok. Promise?" she croaked her voice sound especially raw. Daryl nodded and advised, "No more talkin'. It sounds like it hurts."

"Oh it does but my hand hurts from writing." She quipped with a grin. "When do I get to go home?"

"Doc said a couple days." He told her feeling just as eager to get her out of the hospital. Jim had been amazing about letting him have the time off with Jameson. He wasn't getting paid at all but the job was waiting for him which was more than any other employer would probably do for a new employee. Rick had told him that the town had started collecting money for Jameson's medical bills, which were going to be staggering despite the health insurance she had through Lori's business. Daryl didn't think Jameson realized how many people seemed to care for her. She had a way about her that drew people in but she seemed to be completely unaware of it.

"Sooooo. Nora called you my husband the other day." She rasped her eyebrow raised. Daryl felt his cheeks burst into flames like some embarrassed school girl. Looking away from her deep green eyes, Daryl cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yeah uh…. I had t'say that t' get back 'ere. The old lady at the desk wouldn' let me in or tell me shit so I kinda…. Yelled it at her." He explained feeling guilt about lying and yelling at some woman just doing her job. Jameson laughed quietly, the sound was more of a wheeze but still made Daryl smile to hear it again.

"I figured. I'm not upset." She whispered and squeezed his hand, "Besides. From what I've been told I have the sexiest and sweetest husband in town."

Daryl scoffed and leaned back crossing his arms, "Who said that?"

"All the nurses on this floor.. literally.. all of them." She joked with another wheezing chuckle. Daryl rolled his eyes and drawled, "Bullshit. Ain't no pussy."

"Being sweet doesn't make you a pussy dumbass. It makes you compassionate which you are and you didn't deny the whole 'sexiest husband' thing are you admitting how fucking hot you are?" she asked before biting her lip and looking him over.

Daryl chewed his lip holding back a grin and rasped, "Well when ya got it, ya just got darlin'."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope I am not boring you with recovery time etc etc. Next chapter will get back into the swing of regular and some cool new exciting things to come for Jameson and Daryl. **

**Review, Favorite and follow! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. I appreciate everybody's support. **

**I don't own the walking dead characters etc. **

**Adult content, 18+ only please and thank you. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Alright Jameson all I need is a witness statement, gimme a run down of the events that evenin'. Time ya closed down, when he showed up and so on." Rick explained while sitting down with his notepad. Jameson was propped up in the hospital bed as she waited to be discharged. The witness account was all that was needed for Rick to get the case closed. Jameson glanced at Daryl who stood against the wall, his arms crossed and mouth frowning. She could tell that he was dreading the recounting of her attack and she couldn't blame him at all. Jameson wasn't exactly thrilled at remembering that evening.

"I closed the bar up at 1 am. I had finished cleaning and closing the tills by 1:30. Dale needed an inventory of all the liquor and beer. I did the counts and was coming out of the hallway... " She paused as she remembered turning the light on and seeing her father's sneering face. She could remember the smell of his cologne and acrid whiskey on his breath. The fear she felt the moment she saw him trickled down her spine like ice water. Shivering she took a breath and continued to recount the evening.

Daryl paced when she got to the actual attack and the description of what her father had said while strangling her. Jameson wiped her eyes as she explained how she stabbed him with her hidden blade. Daryl came over as she sniffled and held her hand, grounding her. She couldn't help but give him a sad smile at the gesture. Jameson knew he wasn't used too physical touch, let alone comforting someone in front of witnesses. Rick explained that he would turn the statements and evidence over to the prosecutor who would sign off on it being self-defense. He assured them both that there wouldn't be any legal repercussions from the night.

Once they finished signing the statements Rick headed out and a nurse came in with her discharge paperwork. An hour later Daryl was carrying her bag of get well presents and prescriptions while nervously hovering at Jameson's side. She rolled her eyes and drawled, "Daryl my legs work fine."

"Just might get dizzy 'n ya can't afford another head injury." He teased while cocking an amused eyebrow. Jameson wrinkled her nose in fake irritation and huffed, "Shuddup Dixon. Be nice to the sick person."

"Oh now your sick huh?" He joked while putting down all the bags and gifts from friends. It seemed like the longer Jameson was there the more stuff showed up. She sat down feeling winded from moving longer and further than she had in the last two weeks.

"Ya a'right?" Daryl asked worriedly, moving to kneel in front of her. Jameson cupped his rough cheek, her thumb brush along his jaw and murmured, "I'm fine. Just tired now."

Daryl turned his face to her palm, pressing his lips to her smooth palm. She could feel the curve of his lips against her hand. Leaning forward, Jameson rested her lips on his forehead, her lungs pulling in Daryl's familiar scent. Jameson placed kisses on his forehead and each eyelid before finally teasing his lips. He hummed as Jameson licked a path across his lip causing his mouth to part instantly. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, tasting her and stroking her. Her hands dug into his hair and curled around the long locks, her fingernails scraping across his scalp.

"Fuck darlin'" he rasped breathlessly after pulling away for air. "Glad you're home."

Jameson smirked and teased, "So you're moving in huh?"

Daryl cut his eyes away and chewed his lip before finally looking back at her. She smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you to. I like you here."

Grinning shyly toward the floor for a moment Daryl's deep blue eyes eventually raised to meet hers. "Love ya James."

"Love you Dare." She whispered before adding, "I think I need a nap. Take one with me?"

"Fuck yes. m'exhausted." He grunted climbing off the floor with a groan and pulling her along with him.

* * *

Daryl held Jameson in the darkened bedroom. He smiled at the thought of it being 'their' bedroom now. Laying his lips against her smooth forehead, Daryl breathed in a lungful of Jameson's sweet scent. He was so incredibly tired but his mind was replaying her description of the attack and he kept thinking about how scary it must have been. How frightening to not know if she was going to die. He worried about her having nightmares of it or problems dealing with the knowledge she had killed someone. And not just someone but her dad. The no good son of a bitch deserved it but that didn't mean Jameson wouldn't have emotional issues with it. Daryl hoped that he would be able to help her through it all.

Curling his arm around her small frame he tucked his face into her hair and closed his eyes. The weight of the last couple weeks had felt like an engine block on his chest but now with her home, in his arms, Daryl felt weightless yet grounded. Jameson anchored him. She was all he needed, all he wanted.

He had been sleeping for quite awhile when Jameson became restless, her hand gripping his ribs tightly. Daryl cupped the back of her head and kissed her forehead before rasping, "Ya a'right Jameson."

She whimpered and squeezed him closer as if he was trying to leave. Daryl stroked her back and let his thumb brush across her temple, his touch soothing her nightmare. Soon she was relaxed into his side again and breathing deep and easy. He smiled against the crown of her head at the feeling of taking care of Jameson even in her dreams. It was a pleasant thought to be able to comfort her with just his touch and words. Daryl had never had someone to take care of besides his brother and Merle mainly needed to be kept from harming himself and others. With Merle it felt like not only a chore but a damn albatross around Daryl's neck. He would happily take care of Jameson to his dying day and not regret or hate a moment of it.

* * *

Jameson woke feeling warm, comfortable and safe. It had been almost two weeks of sleeping in a hospital and being home wrapped up in Daryl felt like heaven. Titling her head up she could see his usually concerned face smoothed out and peaceful. Jameson found it amusing that Daryl's exterior barely matched his interior. He was all hard lines and jagged edges outside but inside he was full of warmth and affection. Daryl wasn't the most physically affectionate guy, especially outside the walls of her… no their apartment but when he was she felt overwhelmingly loved.

"Starin's creepy." Daryl rasped, his voice graveled from sleep. Jameson smiled slowly and kissed his scruffy chin. She felt his arms flex around her, a shiver running through his frame vibrated against her. The two nuzzled into each other enjoying the nearness they'd missed the last few weeks. Jameson sighed dramatically and whispered, "I hate my bladder."

Daryl chuckled gruffly and drawled, "Go on. Gotta go too."

Jameson forced herself up and headed into the bathroom. Once done she hollered that the bathroom was free and went in search of food. She dug around in her cabinets and found zero options of anything edible.

"I want Chinese." Jameson shouted turning around to see Daryl giving her amused expression two feet away. Biting her lip while blushing she muttered, "Sorry. Didn't hear you. Does that sound good? We have no food but canned tuna and canned peas."

Daryl nodded pulling her into his chest his face burrowing into her messy hair. He was like a giant cat rubbing against her, practically purring. "S'fine. Got a menu?" He mumbled into her scalp. Jameson laughed at his sleepy voice and nodded into his warm chest, "Yeah. Top drawer."

They looked over the flimsy paper menu, ordering a few quarts and got dressed to pick it up across town. After a short fifteen minute round trip Jameson and Daryl spread out their food on the coffee table and settled in for a movie.

"Gotta call Johnnie tomorrow now that my voice is back." She mentioned while pushing her plate away. Daryl nodded while chewing a mouthful of fried rice and mumbled, "He'll like tha'"

Smirking at him Jameson stretched out next to him.

"Forgot to tell ya, Ty bought out Dale." Daryl drawled looking over at Jameson with his lips curled, "Dale and his wife are gonna travel. Wanted to sell. Ty wanted to thank ya for hookin' 'em up."

Jameson hummed thoughtfully, "Didn't know he wanted to sell. Guess it was meant to be."

She chewed her lip pensively and thought about the going back to work at Dale's. It would be Tyreese's barbecue place but it would still be the place she almost died. It gave her a chill to think of being in the building again. Daryl seemed to notice her anxiety and asked, "Whats up? Your eyebrows are all scrunchy."

Jameson laughed quietly finding it amusing of him to read her mood by scrunchy eyebrows and shrugged, "Just thinkin' about going back to work. I don't know if I can."

"To the bar?" he asked with a frown. Jameson dropped her chin to her chest and muttered, "Back... to that building."

Daryl scowled and cupped her cheek, "Ya don't gotta. Everybody will understand. M'sure Lori will let ya work more hours to make up for it. If that's what ya wanna do. Plus we can spit the bills 'ere."

Nodding she leaned into his palm and mumbled, "I know I just... don't wanna be weak. Its stupid to be scared of a building."

"Ya ain't scared of the building', ya just don' wanna relive that night. That ain't weak." He assured her, his expression serious but soft, "I don' want ya to go back there neither."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't like ya workin' late and I don't want ya in a place that makes ya uncomfortable. Plus I like when ya smell like cupcakes better." Daryl explained ending with a grin. Jameson laughed and crawled over to straddle his lap. Her hands slid up his muscular arms, wrapping around his neck. Daryl leaned forward claiming her mouth, his tongue stroking the seam of her lips before plunging inside. They kissed deeply, aggressively until Daryl rolled them over, pinning Jameson to the floor. She felt him hard against her core as they rolled and ground against each other.

"Fuck darlin' been too long. Can I be inside ya?" he rasped his voice strained and wanting, his mouth dragging across the column of her neck. She moaned and began tearing at his clothing, her hands pulling at the hem of his shirt. Rising up Daryl's shirt slid off and he yanked her tank top, chucking to the side carelessly. Once his skin was flush against hers Jameson moaned, writhing underneath him as his hands worked her over. She felt them slid along her ribs before reaching her breasts, his large warm palms circling them gently. The pressure gradually tightening as he kneaded them sensually, his rough thumbs brushing back and forth across her stiff nipples. The dual feeling of him fondling her chest while his mouth sucked on the sensitive skin behind her ear had Jameson moaning so loud Daryl whispered, "Shh darlin' gonna get the cops called on us."

"I can't help it. Fuck Daryl…. More. Please. Fuck me, fuck me." She begged her hands moving to his belt and worn denim. Daryl groaned as her hand brushed the tip of his hard cock straining beneath the rough fabric. "Damn woman. Gonna cum in my pants with ya beggin' like that." He panted before pulling her pants and underwear down swiftly.

Soon he was positioned between her legs on his knees, his hands smoothing up the inside of her thighs to the soaking wet lips between her legs. Jameson gasped as he traced the edges of her pussy, the large pads of his fingers pulling at the soft skin. Warmth flood her body, the flush on her chest crawled its way up her neck, pinking her cheeks.

"Good God," she panted as his fingers slipped between her folds, the moisture slicking his path upwards. Slowly he rubbed her clit between his fingertips, the pressure a friction causing deep shudders to run through her thin frame. Jameson deep green eyes were burning into his blown pupils, the intense blue irises almost nonexistent. She watched his tongue dart out as he watched the path of his finger, the slippery pink flesh vibrant against his tanned skin.

"Fuck," Daryl moaned as her body arched off the ground. Jameson rolled her hips as his fingers rubbed hard tight circles around her clit. She couldn't catch her breath; short pants filled the room with the sound of frantic gasps. Daryl slid down and buried his face between her legs, becoming too overwhelmed with the desire to taste her wet lips. Jameson moaned as he sucked her clit into his hot mouth, the rough texture of his tongue brushing quickly across the swollen flesh. The tension that had ratcheted up through her body broke, the buzzing pleasure shot through her, curling her toes and brilliant light flashed behind her eyelids.

"Jesusfuck." She shouted as her hips ground into his mouth frantically. "Daryl. Dare. God."

She felt him smile against her feverish skin as he slowly licked her lips and entrance. Daryl climbed up, his incredibly hard cock nestling in the slick folds between her soft thighs.

"Goddamn James. So fuckin sexy when you cum." He drawled his accent thick and rough, "Gonna fuck ya hard now sweetheart."

She felt him slide his cock downwards, the swollen tip pushing into her tight walls. "Oh Jesus, so warm." He moaned into he curve of her neck, his body bowing over hers as he buried himself deep inside her. Jameson gripped his arms and shoulders as his hips snapped hard into her. They moved in ebbs and flows, the rolling of hips and arching of spines. Hot skin slid along with sticky sweat. Daryl was biting along her pale shoulder, his tongue soothing the little red indentions, kissing the soft skin.

"God missed ya… missed ya so much darlin'." He panted, his firm hands gripping her hip and shoulder as his thrusts became wild and desperate, "I gotta cum. Jameson I can't…"

"Fuck. Deep. Cum deep." She gasped, "Let me feel you."

Daryl moaned at her desperate words and let his body free. The orgasm ripped through his body, almost violent shudders racked through him quickly. Jameson gasped as the throbbing of his hard cock triggered another spike of heat. Her body snapping into his hips. Heat rushed outward, her limbs grabbing and clawing Daryl while she shivered and trembled.

"God," she gasped, "Love you. so much."

Daryl leaned up his mouth gently kissing her jaw and cheek until he reached her swollen lips. He teased her while stroking her flushed cheek with his thumb. "Love you sweetheart," he rasped his voice full of adoration and warmth, his forehead resting against hers, "Mine forever darlin'. You're mine forever."

* * *

After another week of resting at home it was soon time for Jameson to head back to work. The money her friends had pooled for her allowed Jameson to pay off the few bills she had as well as give her money for groceries. Daryl had gone back to work after her second day at home. He hated leaving her but knew he couldn't be off work forever. Jim allowed him to work as much as he could a day to make up for his lost time.

Daryl spoke to Tyreese about Jameson not coming back to Dale's and the man completely understood her apprehension. The bar had been closed for a week while he had upgraded the kitchen and trained the staff to work as a restaurant rather than a bar. He also had a new sign installed and the place officially became Ty's Downhome Bar and Grill.

Daryl was incredibly happy she wasn't going to return. When she spoke about being unsure of going back he was adamantly for it. He couldn't help but fear being in the place himself. The idea of her almost dying in the back room irked him and he couldn't help but dread stepping foot into the place. Now that didn't mean he wouldn't eat Ty's barbecue because that would just be ridiculous.

Daryl climbed off his bike and was walking back into the apartment building when his cellphone rang. Looking down at the number he saw a caller id that he didn't recognize.

"Yeah?" he grunted as he walked up the narrow staircase.

"Hey there baby brother!" Merle bellowed into the earpiece.

Daryl grimaced at the sudden noise, "Shit Merle, fuckin' pop my eardrum. What ya want?"

Merle laughed gruffly and drawled, "Just checkin' on Sugartits and lettin' ya know Imma be out tomorrha."

"Why the early release?" he asked with a frown.

Merle huffed out a breath and bitched, "Fuck Darylina can't ya jus' be happy for ol' Merle?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and grunted, "Yeah, yeah. So what? Ya need a ride?"

Pulling open the front door he saw Jameson standing in the kitchen cooking, her hips swaying to the music in her earbuds. He watched her a moment without her knowing and smirked. Jameson was wearing her flannel pants and tank top. Her head bobbed making the loose bun on her head bounce around. Daryl completely forgot he was speaking to Merle until his boisterous shouts had him pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Ya there dipshit?! I need a ride torromah so get yer scrawny ass up 'ere at noon." Merle shouted while a guard in the background scolded him.

Dayl groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Fuck Merle, I got a job. I can't jus' walk away to pick up my shithead con of a brother."

"Fuck you Darylina. Don' be a pussy, hell just send Sugartits then." Merle suggested. Daryl's eyes narrowed and a scowl deepened his frown lines, "Stop fuckin' calling her that and she isn't allowed to drive right now on her meds."

"Bullshit. I drive on meds all the time!" Merle chuckled and sighed, "Come on Daryl. I jus' wanna get outta here. Go get a damn burger from Carol and sleep with both eyes closed. Help ya ol' brother out."

Daryl snorted as Merle begged, "_Fine_. I'll be there."

"Good. Now give Sugartits a big ol squeeze for ol Merle." He leered, his wolfish grin clearly evident in his tone. Merle loved winding his brother up more than anything else in the world. Daryl knew it and couldn't help but be effected.

"Fuck off Merle," he barked loudly before hanging up the phone to the sound of Merle's chortles. Daryl looked up to see Jameson smiling at him, her hip cocked to the side as she wound up the earbuds and iPod.

"Merle's getting out huh?" she assumed correctly.

"Yeah," Daryl replied walking towards her, "Don't know why he's out so earlier, got distracted when he tol' me."

"Distracted by what?" she asked with a shy smile and slight blush. Daryl could tell she was embarrassed at being caught bouncing around the kitchen.

"Your sexy ass dancin' 'round the kitchen. Don't let me stop ya by the way." He rasped pulling her into his chest, her curves sinking into his hard angles. Jameson laughed lightly and tilted her head, kissing him gently. He couldn't get over her soft lips and the curve they had while looking at him. He never had someone look at him like Jameson did. If he were a betting man Daryl would guess he reflected the same sense of awe back at her.

"Missed you." she whispered with a tiny smile, her deep jade eyes shining.

"Me too darlin'. Ya ready to go back to work tomorrow?" he asked his hand brushing hair off her forehead, the auburn splashing across her pale skin. Jameson nodded hesitantly and spoke, "Yeah. I'm nervous but it'll be ok."

"Why ya nervous?" he asked hoping she wasn't still scared. Her father may be gone but the traumatic events of that night were still sticking with her. Jameson had been dreaming and sleeping in a restless state since the hospital.

She shifted uncomfortably and explained, "I just don't wanna talk all day about it. I'm afraid everyone's gonna ask me shit."

Daryl chewed his lip a moment and then advised with a shrug, "Tell 'em to stick up their asses. Ain't no ones damn business."

Jameson chuckled and drawled, "I don't think the little old church ladies will take kindly to me tellin' 'em to stick up their asses."

Daryl laughed gruffly his eyes brightening and rasped, "I'd pay to see ya do it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I apologize for the lag in up dates. This story is not forgotten though!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting! I appreciate all the support. **

**I don't own the walking dead etc etc. **

**This chapter contains adult content because Jameson and Daryl do it like bunnies. **

* * *

Jameson pulled up behind Lori's bakery and sat for a moment staring at the back door. She wasn't scared to return to work or nervous about working but the idea of talking to the town folk was setting her on edge. It was small town and everyone knew everything about everybody. Jameson knew her business was the talk of town and she dreaded the possibility of people asking her about it. She dealt with enough social anxiety as it was.

Climbing out of her beat up car she finally entered the bakery and saw Lori pouring ingredients into one of the giant mixers. "James!" Lori exclaimed, dropping what she was doing to come hug the younger woman. Jameson smiled and hugged her back teasing, "Lori you saw me two days ago."

"I know, I know. I am just so happy you're back." Lori explained and then headed back to working the batter for all the cupcakes. Jameson washed up and started helping with the day's confections. The pair worked together seamlessly like always and soon it was opening time. The morning rush went fast but eventually there was a lull in business. Lori approached Jameson as she refilled the coffee and asked, "Can you and Daryl come over for dinner this weekend?"

Jameson furrowed her brow but nodded, "Sure. Everything ok?"

Lori gave her a dismissive wave and smiled, "Oh yeah dear I just wanted to try out a new recipe and it's been ages since you've been over."

"Ok sure. Daryl eats pretty much anything. Just make a lot because he's a bottomless pit." Jameson said with a smile. She loved that damn man more than she ever thought possible. Shit she never even thought she'd love someone like that at all.

Lori chuckled and replied, "Oh I know how that is. Rick and Carl are practically garbage disposals. I buy groceries every other day. I am dreading Carl as a teenager. He's going to eat us out of house and home." Jameson laughed and then looked up as the door chimed. Daryl strolled in with a tiny shy grin, his hand raking nervously through the messy hair in his eyes. Jameson smirked and felt herself blush at just the sight of him. The man still turned her into some crushing teenager. She heard Lori laugh and looked over to see the woman giving her a knowing smile. Rolling her eyes, Jameson leaned against the counter and asked, "Whatcha doin here?"

Daryl dropped his chin to his chest and rubbing his neck awkwardly rasping, "Just seein' how your first day back s'goin'."

"It's been good." She assured him quietly, looking over to see Lori going in the back giving them privacy. Jameson reached out, gripping his leather vest to pull him over the counter slightly. Daryl laughed gruffly and leaned further towards her, his lips landing against hers. Jameson sighed into his warm mouth, the feel of his hot skin thrilling her instantly. They kissed teasingly before pulling back, giving each other small smiles, their lips curled softly.

"Kinda was missin ya." He confessed gruffly, his eyes cutting towards Lori as she exited the back room. Jameson bit her lip before whispering, "Me too."

Daryl grinned shyly toward the ground with a head bob. Lori spoke from the other side of the counter, her hands counting out cash in the register, "Remember dinner."

Laughing Jameson told Daryl, "We're going to dinner this weekend at Lori's."

"Oh yeah?" he drawled with an amused smile. "Somethin' good I hope."

Lori chuckled and reassured him, "It's a new recipe but it'll be good. If not we'll order pizza." She smirked and closed the drawer, "Jameson you can head out early if you'd like."

"Oh I gotta go. I gotta pick Merle up." Daryl spoke with regretful eyes, "I can pick ya up on the way back. He wants a burger from the diner."

Jameson nodded with a grin and came around the counter to hug him. She knew he was shy about affection in front of people but ever since her attack he'd been more open to it. After a few tight squeezes Daryl headed out to pick Merle up and Jameson finished her tasks for the day.

* * *

Daryl parked the truck across from the prison's front gates. The penitentiary was located deep in the Georgian forest. It was a beautiful area, which made it an ironic location for the iron cages. Great open wide space just beyond Merle's grasp had to piss him off something awful.

He stepped out and hopped up on the hood, lighting a cigarette. Leaning back on one hand Daryl hollowed his cheeks with a long drag, his eyes watching a few guards patrolling the fence. He couldn't imagine being locked up in the cement building. He had no idea why Merle would constantly risk being sent back by doing stupid shit.

Speaking of the devil the cocky smirk wearing asshole was jogging towards Daryl. He couldn't help but smirk back at his big brother. Merle may be a redneck shithead but he was his kin, his blood, it was good to see him out. Daryl secretly hoped that since he had been able to settle down with Jameson, get a job and grow up that maybe Merle could too. Maybe he'd stay clean this time.

"Good to see ya Darylina. Ya taken care o' my girl?" he drawled gesturing to the truck Daryl was lounged on top of. Daryl grunted and hopped off, hugging his brother while slapping his back loudly.

"Yeah, yeah." He drawled through his smoke, handing the keys over to Merle before flicking the butt away. "Gotta pick up Jameson."

Merle grunted, "Oh come on man. Ya pussy whipped or somethin'?"

"Fuck off Merle. She's my girl. Ain't none of ya shit talkin' gonna change it." Daryl snapped not being surprised in the least at Merle's jabs but surprising himself at the instant defensive words.

"Well fuck she keepin' those balls o' yours in a jar or her purse?" Merle joked with a grin, "She let ya come all this way by ya'self too huh?"

Daryl snorted and grunted, "Shuddup Merle. Jus go pick 'er up."

"Where she at?"

"Home."

"Home? Ya livin' with her?" Merle scoffed his blue eyes flickering over Daryl's nervous expression.

"Uh… I.. uh. Yeah." Daryl stammered feeling anxious about his brother's response to the news. Merle snorted, "Jesus. She made ya a stuttering fool? Fucking hell."

Daryl growled and steeled himself to put his foot down on Merle's taunts about Jameson. "Merle. Ya ain't gonna keep this shit up. Jameson… she here to fuckin stay, a'right and I ain't gonna listen t'ya talk shit 'bout her."

Merle snorted and threw an arm over the back of the seat, his hand gripping the back of Daryl's neck. "Brother, this bitch's got ya all wound up."

Daryl shrugged his hand off and sneered, "Don't fuckin' call her that Merle. I ain't fuckin around."

His brother laughed and pushed the cigarette lighter in, pulling a pack of smokes out of the cup holder. Daryl narrowed his eyes waiting for Merle's inevitable tirade. The older Dixon took a few healthy drags off his cigarette before he glanced over at his younger brother.

"A'right." He rasped while scrubbing his jaw. Daryl gaped at him, his mouth opening as if to speak but came up empty. Merle snorted, "What? Ya think I can' play nicey nice with your ol' lady? I ain't a total asshole."

"Pffft. That's a first." Daryl joked pointing out the street they need to turn on. Merle rolled through a stop sign making Daryl huff out a breath. 'Damn fool's gonna end up locked up in no time.' He scoffed while crossing his arms.

"Just don' come cryin' when ya knock 'er up and ya ain't got a pot to piss in cuz ya got ankle bitters and a mortgage." Merle sneered but his usual caustic tone was without it's normal bite.

Daryl rolled his eyes and blew off the remark, instead pulling his phone out to text Jameson that they were almost home.

* * *

Jameson was sitting on the last step of the apartment's entryway waiting for Daryl and Merle. She smiled at their approach, hopping up to meet them at the curb.

"Long time no see Merle. How's it feel to breathe real air again?" she asked jumping into the cab after Daryl climbed out. He slid back inside and they drove towards the diner. Merle grunted, "Good Sweetcheeks. How ya doin?" Daryl could tell he was looking at the small scars that now grace Jameson's eyebrow and lip. The wounds from her father's attack were almost faded completely but still visible.

"Good. Hungry. Carol's gonna be there. I talked to her earlier at the super market. She sounded pretty excited to see you." she spoke with a grin. Merle smirked and rubbed his jaw, while steering them into the diner parking lot. The older Dixon didn't respond only climbed out of the truck quicker than Daryl could open the door.

"Guess he's excited too." Jameson remarked watching the guy enter the diner without a glance back at them. Daryl laughed and climbed out, putting his hand out for Jameson to hold. They entered to find Merle flinging an arm around Carol's petite shoulders. She had a tiny grin and bright eyes while smacking Merle. "Let go you big oaf!" she quipped before adding, "Go sit and I'll get some food going for ya."

Merle gave her a toothy grin and drawled, "Thanks Doll."

Daryl slid into a booth next to Jameson and they ordered some burgers and fries. Merle was happily chowing down on food as soon as it hit the table. Jameson watched his eyes periodically flit to Carol's but without the normal leer he gave other women. Jameson smirked and elbowed Daryl when she spied Carol peeking at him from the kitchen handoff window.

"So Merle, what's the plan now that you're a free man?" Jameson asked before taking a bite of her burger. Merle chewed noisily and grunted, "Don' know. Got room on your sofa for me?"

"No," Daryl snapped immediately. Merle gave him the stink eye and chewed aggressively. Jameson bit her lip feeling bad for the guy but not enough to offer a place on her couch. If it were a night, sure but knowing Merle one night would end up being one year.

"Well that's mighty kind of ya baby brother," Merle snarked through a mouth full of fries. Daryl snorted and drawled, "Merle ain't no room. I'll spot ya for a week at the motel but after that ya gotta find some work."

Merle rolled his eyes and grumbled a bunch of curse words under his breathe. "Whatever," he grunted, "I gotta lead on a job already. Guy I met inside got out a couple weeks ago. He's got a bike shop. Needs some help."

"Oh yeah?" Jameson asked feeling hopeful for the guy, "Where at?"

"Next town over, Hickville or whatever. He does some custom builds. Might be a good fit," Merle drawled, his eyes landing on Carol again murmuring almost to himself, "Gotta get my shit straight."

Jameson elbowed Daryl again who grunted in response. "Ask her out," she suggested. Merle huffed out a breathe and crossed his arms, "Ain't gonna wanna hook up with a con like me."

"I guarantee she'll say yes in a heartbeat. As long as you're gettin' your shit in order. I'd hate to have to kick your ass for hurting her." Jameson threatened with an eyebrow raised. The older man snorted, "Pfft. I could take ya… well on second thought the last guy that fucked with ya ended up on a slab. Maybe I won'."

Jameson's smile slide from her face and her eyes dropped to the tabletop.

'He's right you know. Murderer,' she thought inwardly, aching with guilt. Daryl growled his brother's name like a threat, "Merle."

"What? t's true. Ain't sayin' the fuck didn't deserve it." Merle explained, sipping his drink until it slurped loudly. Jameson swallowed thickly and chewed her lip muttering, "It's fine."

Daryl scoffed, "Ain't fine. It's bullshit and it ain't funny Merle."

Jameson ate a couple more fries to distract herself from the onslaught of emotions. She hadn't struggled much with the assault. It wasn't like she hadn't experienced such violence from her father before and she knew her actions were just, yet there was that niggling of shame for killing someone. It didn't matter that he deserved it, she had ended someone's life. There had been nightmares and anxiety attacks but overall Jameson had been handling it fine. Well until Merle of course.

Daryl's hand slid to her thigh giving her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled sadly at her lap and wove her hand with his.

"Fine. I won't poke fun at Sweetcheeks if ya pay for two weeks at the motel," he bartered with a shit eating grin. Daryl threatened, "Five days now fucker."

"Hey! Assh…" Merle exclaimed but saw Carol walking up to the table. His jaw snapped shut and he hissed, "Don' be a dick Darylina."

Daryl snorted and gave him a tiny grin, "Say pretty please."

"Are you causing trouble over here already Merle?" Carol asked, a hand holding a towel resting on her cocked hip.

"Me?" Merle gasped, "Ain' never no trouble Doll."

Carol gave him an incredulous look but her eyes were twinkling with amusement. Jameson smirked and raised an eyebrow to Daryl who shook his head in disbelief.

Carol took a couple plates and asked, "Pie?"

"Hot damn yes," Merle drawled giving her another grin. Carol rolled her eyes and playfully scolded, "Language Merle."

* * *

Jameson watched Lori finish up cooking dinner and helped her haul in the dishes full of baked chicken and pasta. The herbs and hint of lemon filling the air was making Jameson's mouth water and stomach to growl audibly. Daryl was smirking at her with a knowing smile. Rolling her eyes she sat down next to him and waited while everyone was served before digging in. Half way through the meal Lori cleared her throat and announced, "We have something to tell you guys."

Jameson cocked an eyebrow and looked between Rick and Lori, then to Carl. The boy seemed to be in the dark also and Daryl began shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted and looked at her son, "You're going to be a big brother Carl."

The kid was expressionless for a long tense moment before breaking out into a toothless grin, "Really!?" he shouted jumping from his seat. Jameson laughed and stood up, hugging Lori and then Rick.

"That's great you guys," she murmured before sitting back down. Daryl tipped his chin and grunted out a congrats, his response much more subdued and Dixon-like. Lori informed them that she was five months along and they were waiting for the birth to find out the sex. Rick was convinced the baby was going to be a girl. Carl was ecstatic and already planning everything he wanted to do with a baby sister.

Then Lori dropped another bombshell. "So since I'm going to be staying home for awhile I wanted to ask you something Jameson…" Lori spoke calmly but with a nervous smile, "I want to train you to run the shop. Fill in for me and possibly even help me with it when I come back. I'm going to want more time at home and if you helped I could do that. You'd be the bakerys manager for me."

Jameson stared at Lori with her mouth opened and eyes wide. Daryl's hand slid into hers under the table as he seemed to notice her panic.

"L-Lori I don't… I'm not sure if I can do that." Jameson stammered looking down at the table feeling overwhelmed. Daryl's large palm squeezed hers drawing Jameson's eyes to his piercing but comforting ones.

"I trust you Jameson and we have a lot of time to work together. I'll train you and you won't have to just jump into it. Believe me, I know you can do this." The older woman spoke confidently and reached over to take Jameson's other hand, gently squeezing it.

Jameson smiled at her and then nodded, "Alright…"

"Plus it means a raise." Lori said with a smirk.

* * *

Daryl sat against the headboard listening to the shower turn off and Jameson thump around the bathroom. He was blown away at Lori's offer to Jameson. It meant she would earn more money which made her quitting Dale's not affect her ability to support herself. Plus Daryl knew she enjoyed the bakery so much more than the bar.

His eyes rose as she walked in drying her hair with a towel, her tank top damp and almost see through, her tiny underwear hiding nothing. Daryl soaked up the sight of her hard nipples and bare legs, a growl making its way out his throat. Jameson smirked at the sound and his expression, teasing, "Ya see somethin' ya like Dixon?"

Reaching out he tugged her onto the bed, collecting her into his arms. A surprised shriek escaped as she tumbled against his chest.

"Jeez Dare." She laughed, "Anxious much?"

He hummed in a response before tucking his face against her warm neck, leaving open mouth kisses making her moan. Jameson's hands curled in his shirt and hair at the nape of his neck.

"Like that darlin'?" he rasped his tongue darting out to taste her pulse point.

"Fuck yes," she moaned as Daryl nipped the spot and slid a large warm hand up the thin tank top. "Dare," she gasped her hips rolling into his. He couldn't help the cocking smirk from sliding onto his face. Daryl loved hearing her desperate for him. It gave his male pride a surge not to mention the breathy quality of her voice was making him harder than a rock.

His hands griped her hips before rolling them over, depositing his body between her thighs. Daryl held himself up while kissing her deeply, his mouth moving slow and thorough. She tasted sweet like dessert and the hint of cigarette smoke from the stick they shared afterwards. Her soft and wet tongue stroked along his, curling seductively in his mouth. Groaning loudly and with a sudden desperation in his movements, Daryl began striping of the little bit of clothing she wore. His hands shook as he quickly pulled off his shirt and boxers. The need was radiating off him as he rolled them over, Jameson's tight body taking over. He practically shouted as she maneuvered over him, her tight walls engulfing him almost instantly. Jameson hissed slightly at the speed but didn't let up for a moment. Her hips rolled and ground into his. All Daryl could do was hold onto her and hope to last longer than thirty seconds.

"Holy fuck," he moaned, his eyes slamming shut as she arched her back, his cock buried even deeper inside the rippling walls. "Fucking christ…. James." He breathed.

Jameson was panting as her tight body moved, sweat beading up on her forehead and chest flushing red. Daryl's hands slid up her hips and along her ribs before gripping the sides of her neck. He pulled her towards him, kissing her frantically, his body thrumming with tension. Daryl refused to unload so soon, he had to make the feeling of her riding him last as long as possible. He thought about carburetors and dressing deer to calm himself the fuck down.

"Jesus, Daryl." She breathed out while sitting up again, her body arched over him. His hands trailed down the center of her chest, her heart pounding below his palm. Digging his other hand into her hair, he bent his legs up and got leverage. Daryl thrust upwards while holding her still, pounding into her frenziedly. The flutters within her began and soon her muscles clamped onto him, her nails digging into his chest and shoulder.

"Oh my god," Jameson gasped her eyes slamming shut and body vibrating against his. Daryl kept rolling into her as his own orgasm was ripped from him. Brilliant light shot across his eyelids, his eyes clenched shut and body shuddering.

"Shit," he growled, his eyes sliding open to find hers. The deep green orbs were watching him cum, lust and love emanating from the emerald gems. He felt her hands stroking his chest and neck before she bent down to kiss him deeply. Soon she lay her forehead against his and whispered against his lips, "I love you Dare."

"Love you darlin'." He slurred, exhaustion hitting him suddenly for some odd reason.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Holy Moly I have totally slacked on Cupcakes. I apologize. This fic is winding down, just an fyi. It isn't going to be as big as Backroads. Anyways. Hopefully I still got Jameson and Daryl down. **

**I don't own the walking dead etc etc. OC is mine. **

**Thanks again for reading and being patient with me. ENJOY!**

* * *

Jameson sat at Lori's desk in the office adding and re-adding the numbers for the week. Growling as she failed yet again to balance the books. 'Jesus James. You're a fuckin' idiot.' She berated herself, leaning back in the desk chair. Scrubbing her face roughly she started over and double-checked every entry until everything evened out. Jameson picked up her cellphone and saw three missed text messages and a voicemail.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." she hissed pulling up the worried messages from Daryl. A knock on the front door made her jump in her seat. With a rapid beating heart she peered through the front of the bakery to see a very familiar profile. Jameson unlocked the door giving Daryl a very remorseful set of eyes. "I'm sorry!" She blurted out after relocking the bolt. Daryl pulled her into his arms and cupped her cheek growling, "Bes' be woman. Worry 'bout ya when you're over an hour late."

Jameson bit her lip nervously and stood on her toes to kiss his jaw. "M'sorry." She apologized while nuzzling into his neck, her lips grazing the edge of his jaw.

Daryl grunted, "Stop tryin' t'butter me up." Jameson laughed quietly, running her hands up his shirt and over his ribs. Moaning against her hair Daryl asked, "Are ya done 'cuz imma throw ya over my shoulder soon."

Pulling back she nodded, "Just finished."

"What was holdin Ya up?"

"Me being an idiot." She muttered pulling her purse and jacket off the coat rack. Daryl frowned at her and scolded, "Hey ya ain't an idiot."

"Daryl it took me fucking hours to do what Lori does in thirty minutes." Jameson exclaimed and then sighed loudly, "I gonna fuck this up, then Lori's gonna be mad or fire me or go outta business."

Daryl smirked and shook his head, "You're doin' fine. Lori ain't gonna be mad or fuckin' fire ya. M'pretty sure adding somethin' wrong ain't gonna make her go outta business. What other things ya workin ya'self up about?"

Jameson frowned and muttered, "I could accidentally burn it down."

Daryl snorted and drawled, "Darlin' come home. Ain't nothin terrible gonna happen. Lori's lucky t'have ya."

Sighing Jameson rested her head on the center of his chest, his hands rubbing her back. "Sorry. Just stressing out."

"I know." Daryl spoke against the crown of her head. "C'mon. I'll draw ya a bath."

"Daryl Dixon you're my hero." She murmured into his chest.

* * *

Daryl rolled out from underneath the raised police cruiser while wiping his hands on his red rag. "A'right. Try not to run over anymore barbwire." He joked giving Rick a cocky grin. Rick huffed out indignant breath, "Well tell that to the a-hole who dropped their improperly tied down load. In fact let me tell them while I give them a fricken moving violation for bein' a dumbass."

Daryl watched Rick rant, his hands sitting heavily on his hips. He was scruffier than usual and his normally pressed uniform was rumpled and stained. Rick crossed his arms and drawled, "Sorry. Got a lot on my mind."

"Little Ass Kicker doin' a'right?" Daryl asked leaning against the fender of the cruiser. Rick laughed dryly and rasped, "Don't let Lori hear you call the baby that."

"Well its true. Little kids kickin' its mama's ass. Don' get bed rest for two damn months if your kid ain't a strong sucker." Daryl drawled with a grin, "Tha' kids gonna be jus' fine man." Daryl and Rick had become friends after Jameson's attack. He'd never had many friends other than Merle's lowlife users and dealers. It was nice having someone like Rick as friend, someone stable and of sound mind. He never thought he'd ever have that, especially not with an officer of the law. Dixon's weren't known for being too friendly with law enforcement. Daryl was pretty sure his pa was rolling over in his grave every time he went over to the Grimes's for dinner or helped Rick fix the gutters on his roof.

Rick sighed and scrubbed his face roughly. When he looked up at Daryl he could see the man's red weary eyes filled with gratitude.

"Thanks Daryl…. Needed that." Rick choked out looking away from him. "Been hard with all the tests and appointments. Lori's afraid to move and Carl's scared 'cause he don't know what's happenin'. I gotta keep my head on straight for both of 'em when all I wanna do is freak the hell out."

Daryl grunted, "S'nuthin. Y'all tell us if ya need anythin'. Y'all helped when James was hurt."

Rick smiled sadly and nodded, "Actually... would you wanna take Carl hunting some weekend? He's been talkin' about it and I just don't have the time or know how."

Daryl chewed his lip anxiously thinking about taking a kid out in the woods with him. He hadn't spent any time alone with kids before but Carl seemed to be bright, annoyingly inquisitive but a good kid.

"Yeah man. I can do tha'. Was goin' with Merle to look for a buck to fill the freezer." Daryl trailed off before adding, "Be ok if Merle's there?"

The younger Dixon knew most people didn't trust Merle and even more didn't like him but he had turned over a new leaf. Having been out of prison for a couple months Merle had kept a steady job, started dating Carol and was clean. He spent most of his time working, with Carol and her daughter Sophia or in the woods hunting with Daryl. It had become like old times now that Merle wasn't using. They got along better and hardly ever came fisticuffs over anything.

"Yeah I s'pose." Rick drawled looking hesitant. Daryl chewed his lip feeling torn between irritation for Rick's doubts but resignation for understanding where he was coming from.

"He's clean and been helping with Carol's daughter Sophia. He's round kids more than me even." He spoke while writing up the receipt for work completed. Rick nodded scrubbing his beard and apologized, "Sorry man. I didn't mean to sound like an asshole."

"S'fine. Ain't like he's been some good citizen til now." Daryl rasped handing over the paperwork, "We're leavin' at 6 on Saturday. Your kid be ok with that?"

"Yeah. I work early, I'll get him up." Rick assured him while opening the cruiser's door, a foot rest inside while looking over the roof at Daryl he added, "I'll see ya then. Tell James 'hi' for me. Thank her for taking care of the bakery."

Daryl laughed dryly and drawled, "She's been stressed out. Thinks she's gonna fuck up and Lori's gonna fire her."

Rick chuckled, "Tell her she's doin' fine. Lori's loves her and would never let her go."

Daryl watched the police cruiser drive away before he hollered to Jim to send the next customer over. While cleaning his tool chest Daryl heard his phone beep. Looking at the tiny screen he saw a text message from Merle.

_'Grillin' tonight. Bring Steaks.'~Merle_

Rolling his eyes at his brother's idea of inviting him for dinner yet requesting he bring the ingredients. Typing out a quick message before he started on his next vehicle.

_'Spam it is.'~Daryl_

_'Dick'~Merle_

_'Asshole' ~Daryl_

* * *

It was snowing when Jameson stepped out back behind the bakery for the evening. Daryl was standing next to the truck he recently bought. With Merle taking his back, Daryl needed something other than his bike for winter weather. He leaned against the old Chevy, it's faded blue paint chipped and rusted, looking like a handsomer James Dean with rougher edges. His shoulders were raised and hands dug deep into his leather jackets pockets while a cigarette hung lazily between his lips. He had snow scattered in his hair which hung in his eyes and tiny white flakes on his clothing.

"Gonna catch a cold sweetheart." Jameson scolded playfully, smirking at his pink cheeks and tiny grin.

"Couldn't resist. Ain't seen snow 'n a long time." He responded taking a final drag before flicking the butt away. Reaching out for her wrist, Daryl pulled her close and tipped her face up, his still warm palm cupping her chilled cheek. Her breath caught like always, his striking blue eyes conveying his heart without words. Slower than she would've liked Daryl lowered his soft mouth to hers, his lips fitting perfectly as he teased and stroked her own. Jameson moaned, her fists curling into the leather wrapping his sides as she pressed into his broad chest.

Pulling back he rasped, "Never kissed a girl in the snow before."

Jameson quipped, "Me neither."

Daryl chuckled and hugged her closer, his warm arms circling her shoulders. "Missed ya darlin'" he drawled, his voice thick and rough, "never see enough of ya."

Smirking she bounced up on her toes giving him another peck and murmured, "Missed you too, my sweet man."

Daryl rolled his eyes and muttered 'shuddup' before informing, "We're goin' to Carol's for dinner, that ok?"

Smiling Jameson nodded and asked, "Can we stop at home first? I spilled raspberry filling all over myself earlier?"

Daryl snorted and tipped his head to the truck, "Le's go. M'hungry and I got steaks in the truck. Merle invited us 'n then told me to bring the food."

Jameson chuckled while Daryl opened the passenger door for her, making her smile. 'Such a damn gentleman,' she thought but didn't say it knowing he'd brush her off and roll his eyes again. "Classic Merle," She quipped with a grin. Daryl smiled and closed the door after making sure she was settled and rounded the truck's front to climb inside himself.

They drove home for Jameson to change before heading over to Carol's house. She lived in a little rancher near the edge of town backing up to the dense woods surrounding town. It had been amazing how much Merle had turned himself around after being released and Jameson was ecstatic for not only him but Daryl and Carol. It had renewed the brother's relationship to a time when Merle was clean and Jameson had never seen Carol so happy. Sophia had even begun to open up and be less introverted. The man had grown to love the little girl like a daughter and spent time teaching her to fish and camp in the woods. He'd reversed the damaged done by her biological father Ed in a matter of months.

They pulled up to the tiny white house with green shutters to find Merle hauling in some woods for the fireplace.

"So whose grilling in the snow, you or him?"

"Knowing Merle, Imma freeze my balls off or maybe Carol will cook em inside now that it's snowin'." Daryl hoped out loud.

The couple walked up the snowy driveway and followed Merle inside. Daryl grunted as Merle smacked him on the back giving him a bear hug. "Good t'see ya baby brother." He drawled with a chuckle. "Ya bring my steaks."

"Told ya Merle I was bringin' Spam." Daryl joked while holding up a grocery bag. Rolling his eyes Merle snatched the bag and headed into the kitchen saying, "Was gonna grill but Carol will cook 'em up since its snowin'. Ain't freezing my nuts off to cook ya'll dinner." Jameson cocked an eyebrow at Daryl pointing out the fact he wasn't forcing Daryl to cook.

* * *

The five sat eating the spread of steak, potatoes and green beans while chatting about the newest project in motorcycle shop Merle worked at and Sophia's winter choir recital. Carol asked about Jameson's new position as bakery manager. Daryl watched her blush while trying to avoid speaking about it. She was still struggling with the stress of it but had gotten more acclimated to the job.

"It's good. I brought dessert. I made an extra carrot cake this morning." She diverted the conversation while hopping up to help Carol serve. Merle moaned while eating it and ended up taking seconds.

"This is delicious James." Carol complimented finish her piece. Jameson smiled and replied, "It was a wedding cake order. I always make an extra layer in case I have structural issues."

"Are you guys getting married?" Sophia asked while licking icing off her fork. Daryl coughed on cake making Merle chortle. Jameson face was beet red as Carol scolded Sophia for asking.

"Oh come on Doll, she was just asking what everybody's thinkin'. When ya gonna make an honest woman outta Sweetcheeks lil' brother?" Merle teased with a shit eating grin, leaning back in his chair watching the show.

"Shuddup Merle." Daryl grumbled his eyes cutting to Jameson's nervously. He wasn't sure what the future held for them but he'd be a liar if he didn't admit marriage had occurred to him. Daryl could see the appeal of being able to call her his wife. It made a deep low burning fire ignite in his chest not to mention the throb in his groin. He loved coming home to her, waking up next to her. Daryl would love to do it for the rest of his life. He'd die a happy man.

"Ok, ok. Lets leave 'em alone." Carol scolded while clearing the dishes. Thankfully the conversation moved on and the evening passed without awkwardness but Daryl's mind didn't stray. All he could think about was what Jameson's tiny hand would look like with the glint of a ring on it. His pulse raced at asking her and how he would do it. Daryl caught Merle looking at him with a knowing look and coy smirk.

When they left for the evening Merle hugged him and rasped quietly, "Bes' find a nice ring lil brother. Girl deserves it for puttin' up the likes of us Dixon's."

"You too smartass." Daryl jeered before joining Jameson inside the truck.

* * *

Jameson's head lay heavily on Daryl's bare chest, his hands smoothing up and down her naked back. Humming with contentment Jameson nuzzled into Daryl's warm skin and murmured, "Feel like jello."

A gruff laugh made her head bounce and her lips curl. She adored the man and felt lucky to have him. When Sophia and Merle began teasing them about getting married Jameson couldn't help but feel a jolt of anticipation. She couldn't see being without Daryl and the thought of him referring to her as his wife made her stomach clench. The damn suggestion had her ripping his clothes before they barely got inside their apartment. It turned her on to think of him as her husband.

It wasn't something she had ever expected to desire in her life but now that it was brought up, it was all she could think of. Her head swirled with images of the future she never knew she could have. Strange domestic events like owning a home and adopting a dog. She pictured warm nights by the fire and crisp mornings drinking coffee on the porch.

'Jesus James calm down. What's next babies?' she teased herself but that thought alone made her breathing hitch slightly. 'Did she want kids?' she asked herself. That was something she never dreamed of happening. She wondered if Daryl ever thought about them and if he'd want them in the future. The idea of being responsible for another human's life was daunting but then there was a little spark of something similar to excitement. The thought of making a baby with Daryl or watching him hold their child made her chest clench with yearning. She pictured what he'd look like placing a large palm on her growing stomach to feel those first kicks or how he'd hold her hand while she struggled to bring their son or daughter into the world.

Her head spun with those thoughts and dreams. It made her heart race and palms sweat.

'My god Jameson, get a hold of yourself. He hasn't even proposed and you're picking out baby names.' She scolded inwardly.

* * *

Daryl sat next to the stone campfire pit showing Carl how to start a fire with a flint stone. The boy was wide eyed and eager to learn. Despite the early hours he was all talk when they picked him up, chattering about all the things he wanted to know about living in the woods. Daryl thought Merle was going to blow his lid when kid wouldn't shut up. He seemed to have gotten used to adolescents though because he dealt with the constant yammering better than Daryl.

"A'right. Ya gotta use good dry kindlin', I pull the back of the bark off." Daryl instructed showing the kid the loose strands pulling from the bark. "It's dry 'n will get ya goin' fast."

Carl nodded along his eyes watching every movement. Daryl could tell he was absorbing everything he was saying and would be able to repeat it if asked. Merle was setting up to skin the rabbits they'd caught and called, "C'mere kid. Le's get those hands dirty."

Daryl watched Carl perch next to Merle as the older Dixon showed him how to skin, gut and prepare a rabbit for the fire. Carl took over where Merle left off. He watched as Merle's giant hands helped the boy hold the rabbit when he couldn't get the angle right. He spoke easily and without any sharpness. Daryl was surprised at how good his older brother was with the boy. They didn't exactly grow up with model parents so it was good to see Merle being capable of treating the boy well.

"A'right. Now go get me some good ol' branches, 'bout yea thick." Merle instructed showing him the size he needed to grill the meat. The kid wandered off into the brush looking for the needed implements. Merle was cleaning up the leftover innards and wiping his hands off.

"You're good with 'im." Daryl remarked chewing on his thumb while looking at the low burning fire. Merle grunted, "S'not hard. Just gotta do everythin' opposite of what Pa did."

Daryl snorted and looked up at his brother, "Ya think... Nevermind."

"What's on ya mind Darylina?" Merle teased his eyebrows raised and eyes amused. Daryl rolled his in return. Of course Merle knew what line of thought he had, he always knew what Daryl was thinking.

"Just... Ya think it's possible? To not be like Pa?" Daryl asked after hesitating. He never admitted it but the idea of ever having kids scared him for a multitude of reasons, the main one being a fear of turning into his father, that mean old man with a red face and heavy fists. A father who only knew how to beat down and destroy as a form of parenting.

"Baby brother, ya ain't nothin' and mean _nothin'_ like our ol man." Merle spoke with such conviction that Daryl raised his eyes to meet his. The older Dixon spoke softly, "Ya always been the sweet one Daryl. Ain't sayin ya no pussy but ya got a heart. Ain't no fuckin' way on earth that ya'd be anythin' but a good father."

Daryl swallowed through the giant lump in his throat and looked away to keep himself from crying like a little bitch. It was probably the nicest thing Merle had ever said to him. The sound of crunching from the forest had Daryl standing up, a hand laying on his knife. Carl stumbled through the tree line holding a giant pile of sticks.

"I didn't know if I was gettin' the right size and then I didn't know how many so I brought a bunch." The kid explained while hefting up the dozens of sticks. Merle chuckled and pointed to the fire, "Put 'em there kid. Whatever we don't use we can burn."

Daryl smirked as Carl dropped the pile of wood and smiled widely asking, "Ok, what next?!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26

**OMG I am the worst, I know. Sorry for such a long delay. Thanks for following and not giving up on me! Three fics at once is pretty ridiculous. Thanks for your patience. **

**I don't own the walking dead etc etc. OC and non canon storylines are mine. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Daryl had no fucking idea what he was looking for. He had driven into the larger town nearby for a car part the auto shop needed but as he was leaving he saw the sign and had to pull over. It had been on his mind ever since their dinner at Carol's and now he stood in front of the long glass countertop faced with way too many choices. The black velvet trays displayed all types of jewelry but the one filled with shiny bands and tiny glinting rocks were the ones he stared at with a furrowed brow. He didn't have tons of cash but had been saving most of his paychecks. Daryl lived simply and since they split the bills, the majority of his cash sat in a savings account.

"Would you like to see any of them up close?" The woman behind the counter asked with a soft smile, her nametag reading Amy. Daryl grunted with a shrug before muttering, "No idea what I'm lookin' for."

"Well I'm guessing an engagement ring yeah?" She asked with a manicured eyebrow raised. Daryl bobbed his head and rasped, "s'pose... Don't know what she'd like."

The blonde leaned a hip against the counter and suggested, "Ok, tell me about her."

"Huh?"

"Does she wear jewelry normally?" Amy asked, "What does she do for work or hobbies? I can get you in the right direction."

Daryl chewed on his thumb a moment before describing the woman he adored, "She don't wear much, she's got a necklace with 'n old locket, was her mom's but that's 'bout all. She's a baker."

Amy tapped a finger on her lips then spoke thoughtfully, "Ok so probably not something to big or flashy since she works in a kitchen. She doesn't sound like she'd want a typical ring. Maybe something old like her locket. What's her birthday?"

"May 12th." He answered immediately causing Amy to smile widely.

"Good man, knows her birthday. I can't tell you how many guys come in without a clue. Ok so, you could go with her birthstone instead of a diamond."

Daryl's forehead wrinkled in confusion because he had no fucking clue what a birthstone was, "The fuck's that?"

Smirking Amy explained without any judgment, "Each month has gemstone. May is emerald, so... these might work."

The woman pulled out a tray of rings with many shades of green stones, the bands ranging in different types of material. Daryl scanned over them and saw a stone so similar to Jameson's eye color it was uncanny. Looking up at the clerk for permission and receiving a tiny smile, "Go on they won't bite."

Daryl's lips twitched and he pulled out the silver band with round green stone. The band was intricate, decorated with winding scrolls and engravings. It was delicate looking but the stone was set low and secure. It wasn't flashy but still very pretty and feminine.

"That one is an antique. Came in with an estate of a local family. It was the grandmother's I believe so it's fifty or sixty years old." The clerk informed Daryl as he turned it every which way looking at the tiny details in the carvings.

"Same color as her eyes." He spoke quietly without realizing it. The ring looked out of place in his large calloused fingers, he couldn't help but imagine slipping it on Jameson's delicate hand.

"Well that sounds promising. It's on the smaller size but can be resized if needed. Do you know her size?"

Shaking his head Daryl drawled, "She's got tiny hands though. Well compared to mine but I'm thinkin' it'll fit... I'll take it."

"Don't you wanna know how much it is?" Amy asked with a bemused expression. Daryl shook his head, "Nah, don't matter."

The clerk smiled widely and pulled out a ring box, "Lucky girl."

"Nah.. I'm the lucky one." He rasped quietly, his heart beating faster and harder as he began to realize just what he was doing. It wasn't fear. No, no it was excitement and longing filling his chest and head with a frenetic buzz.

* * *

Jameson turned on the mixer, the giant bowl of buttercream frosting turning a pleasant shade of pink as the red coloring churned in. She had another five-dozen cupcakes to frost before the Valentine's Day baked goods were done. The whole day was spent making various red, pink and white baked goods as well as two wedding cakes. She was exhausted but the end was in sight and the bakery would make a killing if all went as planned. Lori was working on the everyday items to take some of the pressure off Jameson. Beth was running the counter as their new hire, Olivia, helped decorate the wedding cakes. The nearby college's student union group was on their way to pick up the order for their yearly Valentine's Day ball. Jameson had worked out a catering deal with them after a frequent customer from the school raved to the dean about the cupcakes. Lori was ecstatic that Jameson had not only slipped into a managerial position easily but had realized a potential for a good business sense. Business had tripled since her promotion.

"Will these work?" Olivia asked showing Jameson the roses she'd been working on with the piping bag. Walking over from her station she inspected them with a smile. "Excellent. Thanks Liv."

The woman smiled and nodded before placing the decorative flowers in the cooler for safekeeping. The next project was piping everything onto the cupcakes and boxing them up in sets of four. The women worked efficiently and by closing time they were prepared for the following day.

"You're taking the day off James." Lori announced as they removed the dirtied aprons, frosting and flour splattering their arms.

"Wait what? I can't it's going to be a madhouse."

"You deserve the day off. Go spend Valentine's Day with Daryl."

Jameson laughed with amused eyes, "I'm not sure Daryl knows what Valentine's Day is, let alone has anything planned."

"Oh I wouldn't discount that man's ability to know these things. Who knows maybe he's got something planned for you."

Jameson narrowed her eyes suspiciously and put her hands on her hips asking, "What's going on? Are you being sneaky?"

"No I'm just saying Daryl adores you and I wouldn't be surprised if he's got something up those non existent sleeves."

Jameson laughed loudly and smirked, "Alright but if you three need more help you call me."

"Of course but it won't happen. We have everything we need and all we've got to do is hand it out. We'll be fine." Lori assured her and added with a teasing smile, "Make sure to take home a box of passion fruit donuts for the addict."

* * *

He was sweating like a man sitting on death row. Daryl wasn't sure why he was so goddamn nervous. Rick, Lori and Merle had all assured him there was no possible way Jameson would turn down his proposal. They all seemed surprised he was even doubting himself but he couldn't help it. He was a Dixon of course and Dixon's were terrible husbands. His pa, his grandpa and hell probably his damn great grandpa were all shit husbands and fathers. They were all good for nothing redneck assholes and that was what Daryl had always thought he was or at least what he'd turn out to be.

Now though? Well now he had Jameson and that woman had changed him. Not purposefully.

Not because she wanted him to be different.

No, just knowing Jameson had made him a better person. A better man. The woman had given Daryl something he never knew he was missing, let alone even wanted and he hoped he did the same for her. She was the only person, other than his brother, that he could honestly say he loved and Daryl knew she was it for him. Jameson was his one and he wouldn't, no couldn't let her go. So if that meant he had to nut up, get down on one knee and ask her to be his wife, Daryl would do it. All while praying she had low enough standards to say yes to such a redneck asshole.

Daryl wasn't the most creative guy and wasn't one for frilly emotional outpourings but he wanted to make it special. Jameson deserved some kind of effort from him so Daryl did what every emotionally dysfunctional male did, he asked a married guy. Rick was as close to a friend as Daryl had ever had and was instrumental at instructing the tragically lost man.

The sound of Jameson unlocking the front door had his leg bouncing again as he tried to look relaxed while watching some Tv show with houses and idiots buying them.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked standing up to take the grocery bags and bakery box. Jameson had explained the massive amount of work for the holiday and had been planning and stressing for weeks. She was tired looking but still smiling, a splatter of red frosting covered her chest and flecks of powdered sugar were in her hair. Daryl had never seen such a gorgeous girl in all his life.

"Good. We got everything done. It went smoother than I thought." She spoke with a sigh and added, "Liv was a good hire. Really talented."

Daryl helped put the groceries away before trying to peek in the pastry box. Jameson laughed and teased, "You'll spoil your dinner."

Pursing his lips he contemplated the statement before grinning, his hand sliding into the box pulling out the goddamn pink donut.

Jameson laughed again as he finished it in two bites, mumbling through a mouthful. "I'll make room. Now C'mere." He rasped pulling her into his chest, burying his face into her hair and inhaling deeply. "Fuck you smell so good James."

Laughing she arched her neck, her mouth tasting his skin and murmuring, "You taste so fucking good."

All plans of how the night was going to go went out the window when Jameson's hands slid underneath his t-shirt. She traced his ab muscles, blunt nails leaving goose bumps across his flank.

"Jesus." He groaned as her body pressed against his rock hard cock. "Woman you're killin me." Daryl devoured her mouth, his lips teasing Jameson as she moaned deeply.

Backing Jameson up against the wall Daryl framed her body, pinning the writhing woman. He kissed along her jaw and down the curve of her neck, lips and teeth worshiping the soft skin. Hands began pulling off clothing, both stripping each other frantically. Jameson lost everything while Daryl was left with legs tangled in denim. He hoisted her up against the drywall, her legs gripping tightly to his waist.

"Gonna take it darlin'?" He asked huskily, his dick sliding against her wet heat.

"Fuck." She groaned, rolling her hips, "Yeah. All of it."

Growling loudly Daryl thrust into her with one hard stroke. He couldn't help but release a deep sob, the feel of her griping him so tightly making his chest clench.

"Motherfucker," he snarled while rolling his hips in between her soft thighs, "Darlin' I can't… Imma cum too fast."

Jameson moaned as he snapped his hips faster, her fingernails clawing into his shoulders as she gasped, "Oh god baby. Fuck me too. Deeper. P-please."

"Jesus beg me baby girl."

Jameson's head thumped against the wall as she moaned, "Daaaaryl. Please. M-more."

As he sped up Jameson's whole body tense, her thighs squeezing the air out of his lungs as her whole frame vibrated. Her hot wet walls flexed rhythmically, pulling Daryl's orgasm out of him forcefully. He let out an animalistic growl while plunging into her heat as deep as he could get. All he could hear was the pounding of his rapid heartbeat and the heaving pants from Jameson.

"Woman, I swear to god you're gonna kill me."

Jameson laughed breathlessly, "Best way to go ever."

* * *

After a quick shower Jameson got dinner started as Daryl leaned against the counter watching. She wasn't sure but something seemed off with him but she couldn't put her finger on it. He was nervous for some reason and Jameson couldn't help but think about Lori's teasing at the shop earlier.

'What if he's got something planned?' she worried inwardly feeling terrible since she had only gotten him a small gift. They hadn't discussed do anything for Valentine's Day but she had seen the tiny gift in a shop near the bookstore she frequented. The window display had a variety of funky trinkets and doodads but the wood box in the back was what caught her eye. Inside the smooth walnut box was a hunting knife with deer antler handle. Intricate designs were inlayed in the hilt, while the blade was razor sharp. Daryl had recently complained about the knife he had being to small for deer season. She bought it instantly and then headed to the local jewelry store to get it engraved with his initials. It was perfect and she just knew he would love it. Hopefully it stood up to whatever secret he was hiding.

"I'm off tomorrow." Jameson stated while sliding the roasting pan out of the oven. Daryl grunted, chewing his thumb nervously without commenting further. Jameson hid a smile and decided she would have to just wait and see what her boyfriend was up to but that didn't mean she wouldn't tease him.

"Did you have plans? Because I was thinking of going shopping for new kitchen supplies for the shop." She asked while keeping her smile hidden downwards. Jameson knew the last thing Daryl would ever want to do was go shopping, let alone at the giant restaurant supplier in Atlanta.

A choked out cough brought her eyes up to his wide ones. Daryl cleared his throat, "Nah… I uh.. well I kinda thought we could um."

"What?" she asked coyly watching him shift his feet awkwardly. Daryl sighed and grumbled, "Just… its Valentine's Day and I kinda… planned something but if ya don't wanna."

"Of course I want to." She strolled over to him and teased, "Lori kinda hinted at you having plans, I had to fuck with you."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her and grumbled while smirking, "Jerk."

"Sooooo. What's the plan?" she asked serving up the baked chicken pasta meal. Daryl shrugged with a noncommittal grunt, "Nothin' special."

"Whatever Daryl. If you planned anything its special and I'll love it. You know it."

He rolled his eyes and huffed out embarrassed laugh, "Whatever."

* * *

It was cold but the pair dressed warmly, Daryl in his leather and Jameson in her thick winter jacket. They took his motorcycle on a long ride, stopping at Tyreese's new barbecue restaurant and bar. It wasn't what Jameson was expecting but good all the same. They hadn't ridden his bike in awhile because of the weather and despite the chill rushing past it was invigorating. Daryl steered them up the mountain curves, the sharp turns and dipping hills making the ride thrilling. Jameson held on, her hands sliding under his shirt to feel the warmth radiating from his stomach. His muscles ticked but he didn't stiffen, rather he melted into her as they rode. Dropping a hand off the handlebar, Daryl squeezed her thigh affectionately, his thumb brushing back and forth across the denim.

Far to soon they pulled off the rising road and parked in the emergency pull off. Jameson recognized the spot instantly, the bench that they like to visit lay a dozen feet into the thick woods. She smiled widely at him as he pulled out a box of desserts from the saddlebag.

"Where'd you get those?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. Daryl smirked and shrug slightly, "Lori may've hooked me up while ya weren't lookin' yesterday."

Laughing she took his outstretched hand and followed him into the woods. The wind was whipping around and it would eventually be too chilly as the sun began lowering but for now they enjoyed the view. Daryl sat and opened the box, Jameson seeing the two cupcakes they had enjoyed the first time visiting the exact spot. It seemed as though Daryl was recreating their first date of sorts. The first day they spent hanging out because they wanted to not because she needed a ride.

"You remembered," she murmured looking up at him with a curled smile. The gruff man rolled his shoulders lazily and grunted, "Remembered everythin' 'bout ya Darlin'."

Smiling even wider Jameson leaned forward kissing him softly. Leaning back they watched a few gust of fog sweep by the high mountaintops and the few cars driving through town. They could see the smokehouse at Tyreese's billowing into the sky and could hear the sounds from the lumber mill a few miles away.

"Still nice up here." She spoke quietly, taking a bite of the offered cupcake. Daryl hummed and looked over, wiping his mouth of frosting. Smirking she teased, "Still so messy."

"Shuddup." He rasped with a grin turned away.

The couple sat together, Jameson curled into his chest until Daryl started bouncing his knee. Looking up at him she cocked an eyebrow causing him to shrug.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothin'." He answered immediately before huffing out a breath and standing up. Jameson sat up straight and watched him pace a moment before he spun around and marched forward. Daryl cupped her face and kissed her firmly before dropping to both his knees in front of her. Jameson pushed the hair off his forehead and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when he interrupted her.

"Ain't never had this. Never even wanted it." He muttered his hands resting on her thighs. "Now I can't see ever not having it. Not havin' you."

Jameson started to assure him he wouldn't live without her, he shushed her with a shake of the head. Clearing his throat he traced his eyes over her face and then drawled, "Ain't good at this shit, ya know that but I figured for you I had t'try."

"Daryl…"

"Will ya stop woman," he grumbled with frustrated eyes making her chuckle.

"Well if you'd spit it out already I wouldn't be getting impatient." she snarked with a grin.

"Fine." he grunted, "Marry me… I mean will ya marry me?"

Jameson's mouth opened and she felt her chest constrict. With watery eyes she peered down at him as he pulled out a tiny wood box, his large fingers opening it deftly. Inside a delicate band, curling and engraved silver holding a round deep green stone. It was unconventional yet utterly perfect.

"Dare." She gasped, blinking slowly at the jewelry before looking up into his dark cerulean eyes. His face was tense, creases framing his worried eyes. One hand held her left hand while the other held the tiny ring.

"Yes. Of course sweetheart, yes." She murmured pulling his face to hers. With a desperate mouth Jameson poured everything she was feeling for the amazing man into the kiss. A deep groan vibrated from his chest, rasping, "Darlin' I wanna… I wanna make ya mine." Pulling back he slid the cool metal onto her finger and brushed his thumb across her knuckles softly.

"I am yours Daryl. Always was."

* * *

**Ahh. Finally right? Hopefully it was worth the wait. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the delay. Hopefully I haven't lost too many of you. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**I don't own the walking dead or its characters, OC and non canon storylines are mine.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why ya gotta go all the way into the city for a damn dress?" Daryl grumbled with a furrowed brow and downturned lips. Jameson chuckled at his boyish scowl and explained, "I don't but Sasha and Beth want to do a girl's weekend thing. Ty gave Sash her first weekend off in like forever. Beth has been dying to go to some girly girly clothing place in the square. I'm getting dragged along because apparently I'm not allowed to wear and I quote Sash here, 'a filthy fucking band shirt and shitkicker Levi's to my wedding."

Daryl barked out a laugh as she ranted further about the fact that she was apparently a winter and needed to go towards a more ivory than a true white to keep from looking like a vampire on her big day.

Jameson huffed out an irritated breath but smiled softly, "I can't wait to marry you."

Daryl neck flushed and he ducked his head looking completely embarrassed by her declaration.

"Just sayin that 'cause ya don't wanna go shopping."

Smirking she shook her head, "Nah. Well a little bit but truthfully... I just wanna refer to you as my better half."

Daryl scrunched up his nose and grumbled, "Shuddup."

Jameson wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose making him playfully bristle. A knock on the apartment door signaled Jameson's ride had arrived. Daryl pulled away from her soft lips and headed to the living room while Jameson finished packing her overnight bag. The girls were staying the evening in the city and heading back the following afternoon. Beth's sister, Maggie, lived in the city and was meeting them at a club much to Jameson's dismay but she was going to live a little. Or so Sasha said.

"C'mon James. Stop hidin' from me and ya better have somethin' to wear out tonight or I swear t'god." Sasha's voiced carried to the bedroom. Jameson could heard Daryl grumble about taking his woman clubbing.

"I got a couple things, now shut up and let me say goodbye to my fiancé." She snarked with a grin. Daryl looked embarrassed at her teasing but pulled her into a tight hug mumbling, "Gonna miss ya darlin'."

"Ugh you guys are so gross." Sasha complained, taking Jameson bag, "I'll meet you outside."

Jameson smirked waiting for her friend to walk out before attacking Daryl's hot mouth. They kissed while Daryl backed Jameson into the front door, his tongue delving as deep as he could. She moaned wantonly as his teeth pulled her lip into his hot mouth.

"Fuck Daryl. Don't wanna go." Jameson mumbled as his mouth trailed along her jaw only to end up sucking on her earlobe. The keening moan escaping her had Daryl grinding into her, his hand fisting her hair and squeezing her ass.

"Motherfucker." He groaned as her hand slid down to cup his groin tightly. Jameson smirked as his head was thrown back and he panted. After a few firm strokes Jameson pulled away and bit her lip, her eyes anything but innocent.

"Gotta go Dare." She quipped, her tiny frame sliding out from under his arm. The man groaned loudly and scrubbed his face roughly, "Cock tease."

Jameson laughed loudly and grabbed her purse, her hand gripping the doorknob, "Sorry sweetheart. I'll make it up to you."

Daryl kissed her on the forehead and grunted, "Be safe. Text me when ya get there."

"I will. Love you."

"Love ya darlin'."

* * *

Jameson rode in the front seat while Beth sat the back only to lean forward, her voice belting out some song from the radio. Rolling her eyes at the other pairs antics Jameson smirked and laughed as Sasha chimed in, her voice far from perfect.

"Jesus. You two aren't even drunk yet and are doin' karaoke."

"Ooooh!" Beth shouted, "Good idea. Does the club Maggie's meeting us at have that?"

"I think so." Sasha replied slyly seeing Jameson's frown. "And you're singing. I know you have a damn good voice and you're full of shit if you deny it."

"Fuck off. I know I can, that's not why I won't sing and you know it."

"Yeah yeah, nerves, anxiety. I get it but seriously girl you gotta sing."

"Maybe." She huffed crossing her arms and muttering, "But when I barf on your favorite heels you can't be mad."

Sasha laughed loudly while pulling the car off the freeway and into the heart of the city. The trio drove to their hotel to check in, get lunch and do some light shopping.

By nightfall they were downtown at the club. Sasha had forced her into a draping black shirt that she bought that afternoon, the fabric hung loosely on one shoulder and exposed her narrow neck. The gray skinny jeans were matched with a pair of boots with too high heels. She felt more than a little out of sorts being more of a t-shirts and tennis shoes type girl. Jameson adjusted the low neck once again while grumble under her breath about looking like a hooker. Sasha chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Just relax. You look beautiful."

Feeling her cheeks blush she chuckled, "Shuddup."

The place was packed to the gills with people making Jameson feel like a tightly wound coil ready to snap. She hadn't ever liked crowds and preferred the laid back atmosphere of the now closed Dale's than the rowdiness of the trendy city place. Maggie was waving from a booth along the wall, which made Jameson feel some comfort. The location was tucked away from the bar and the dance floor, which meant it was less crowded. Maggie sat with her boyfriend, Glenn, who she recently moved in with. Beth hugged her sister and Glenn who seemed thrown off by her enthusiasm.

"Don't mind Beth, she got into the mini bar at the hotel." Sasha informed with a grin.

"Beth?!" Maggie exclaimed while laughing at her sister pouring into the booth, all loose limbs and giggles. Jameson rolled her eyes and informed, "Guess who egged her on?"

Sasha laughed manically and pointed, "You didn't discourage her."

Beth got situated and then waved over a waitress. They ordered drinks and some finger foods while chatting about the shopping they got done. Jameson let her eyes take in the crowd, the majority of faces in their twenties. She rolled her eyes at the posturing males and over made up women. The scene was the furthest thing from hers as possible.

"Did you find a dress?" Maggie asked Jameson while sipping her drink. Jameson shook her head and sighed loudly, "Not yet. Tomorrow we are hitting up one more place. Hopefully I find something or I'm wearing jeans. I don't give a shit."

"You can't." Sasha slurred with a wide grin, "Besides, I wanna see if Daryl will actually smile when he sees you in a dress."

Jameson laughed, "He smiles all the time."

"Maybe to you. I always get the grumpy ass frown." She replied with an eye roll. Beth snorted and added, "That's because you're always trying to get Jameson into trouble."

"Bullshit. I just want her to have more fun. All she does is work now."

"Maybe I like working." Jameson replied with a cocked eyebrow finding the statement completely true. Beth chimed in, "Yeah plus Jameson is the bestieist baker I know."

"Jesus, Beth. Drunk much?" Maggie teased while turning her head as someone climbed on stage to sing karaoke. The announcer introduced them and told everyone they still had spots to fill. Beth climbed over Maggie and Glenn to get to the sign up sheet while Sasha waited to be let out of the booth. Jameson hollered, "Don't you dare Sasha!"

"You'll thank me later." The woman shouted back with a devious grin. Glenn furrowed his brow and asked, "What's that about?"

"She wants me to sing despite my stage fright and fear of crowds." Jameson spoke with a sigh as she watched Beth and Sasha returning with giant grins. A few terrible singers had gone by when Beth was called to the stage. She picked a Taylor Swift song that had the crowd actually cheering. Sasha was bouncing in her seat as they announced Jameson's name and song. Growling under her breath she shook her head but was eventually pushed out of the booth and towards the stage. Moving slowly, much to the announcers irritation, she climbed the steps and griped the microphone tightly. Her heart was racing and she could feel sweat dripping down her back as the music started up.

_"Lay where you're laying_

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching_

_They're watching"_

The crowded whistle and a few cheers for the popular song. Jameson kept her eyes from focusing on the crowd, her gaze hooded as her head bobbed with the music. As the song progressed the looser she was, the sway of her hips caused a few catcalls.

_"You… Your sex is on fire"_

The chorus had more whistles and Jameson heard Sasha cheering her on. Rolling her eyes she continued the song, her voice becoming stronger and more assured. At one point she noticed Beth filming it with her phone and cringed inwardly at the idea of anyone ever seeing it.

_"But it's not forever_

_But it's just tonight_

_Oh we're still the greatest_

_The greatest_

_The greatest."_

_"You… Your sex is on fire"_

The song ended and the bar was rowdy, most clapping and a few sharp whistles. Jameson felt her cheeks blush at the attention as she wove her way through the crowd and back to her table. Maggie was bouncing in her seat, her arms wrapping around her as she sat down. Sasha squeezed her waist, smacking her lips on her cheek as she bragged, "See. You did amazing."

Covering her face with embarrassment she saw Beth texting on her phone, a sly grin on her face.

"What're you doin'?" she asked leaning forward to see her phone. Beth yanked it away and her eyes light up, "Nothing!"

A waitress showed up with a round of shots making them all look confused. "They're from the table over there." She explained while setting the tiny glasses down. Jameson peeked over and saw a table of guys all toasting to them. Sasha shrieked out a laugh and waved with a flirty grin. Jameson sighed as she watched two of them head over.

"Ohmygod Sasha seriously don't do this." Jameson begged fearing the woman's next scheme.

"Hi boys." Sasha purred a smirk curling her lips. "Thanks for the drinks."

Beth threw the shot back and grinned, "Yeah thanks."

Maggie stopped the girl from taking another scolding, "Beth slow down."

Jameson pushed her shot over to Glenn who looked three sheets to the wind also. Meanwhile the two men were chatting with Sasha while eyeing her. Sliding her phone out she checked for any messages and the time. She was reaching her limit of crowded bar exposure.

"Don't you think about it James." Sasha threatened, pausing her conversation with the men. "You are not leaving early."

"Yeah you can't leave yet." The man with a black vest over his band t-shirt said. "You gotta sing again. That was amazing."

Jameson swallowed nervously, "Thanks. Look Sasha I'm tired. I kinda wanna head back."

"No way." the other woman ordered, "I swear you'll have fun, stay a little while longer."

Rolling her eyes at her friends pouting lips she conceded figuring she could sit back and pretend to listen. Near closing time Beth announced, "I want pancakes. We gotta go get some."

Jameson chuckled and looked at Maggie who shrugged, "I could destroy some breakfast food."

* * *

Daryl was sitting in the Grimes's backyard with Rick drinking a beer. They had grilled earlier in the evening and were now chatting about cars. Lori had been on Rick about finding a new family car and had been pushing for a mini van. Rick was struggling with the idea of becoming a mini van driver.

"Jesus man I never thought I'd turn my man card in and drive one of them." He drawled with a long sigh, "But truthfully, they haul ass."

Daryl chuckled dryly before sipping his beer. He relaxed back in the folding chair, his legs propped up on the fire pit. "That's just sad man."

Huffing Rick rasped, "Don't judge me." He grinned slowly and drawled, "They got plenty of backseat room too."

"Jesus Grimes." Daryl snorted, "I don't need to hear that shit."

The men relaxed both shaking their heads at the other. The night was quiet, the only sound being the insects and the occasional owl. Rick's phone buzzed in his pocket making the man jump with a laugh. Opening it up he furrowed his brow and mumbled, "What the hell is Beth texting me for?"

Daryl peeked at the screen to see an attached file to the text message that read, 'Tonights headliner.'

Rick downloaded the file and then opened it to reveal a video. The video was shaky at first as the person recording it got closer to what looked like a stage. As the image stabilized Daryl could see Jameson on stage her hands gripping the microphone tightly. She was in a sexy ass shirt and tight jeans. Her hair was down, the auburn waves curling over her shoulders. His eyes widened comically and he bent over closer to the cell phone's screen. Rick peered around his head and muttered, "I didn't know she sang."

"She don't really. Catch her singing along in the car or at the bakery when she's listening' to the radio."

Her voice carried out of the tiny speaker, the rich and sultry sound giving him chills.

"Holy shit she's got some voice brother." Rick drawled as the song completed, the crowded cheering and clapping in the background.

"No shit." Daryl muttered thinking about how sexy Jameson looked up on the stage. He felt a strange tightness in his chest that he couldn't pinpoint. Chewing on his lip, Daryl drummed nervous fingers on the chains arm. Rick cocked an eyebrow and rasped, "I know that look. Listen, ya don't got anything to worry about."

"What?" Daryl asked with a confused expression. Rolling his eyes Rick explained matter-of-factly, "You saw her all dolled up and looking sexy, don't give me that look," he added when Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man's remarks on Jameson's sexiness. It was true but Daryl didn't need another man to point out he was looking at his woman.

"You saw her there and you're feelin jealous. Maybe paranoid about her being out in some bar."

"Well fuck Grimes I wasn't til ya said so." Daryl grumbled, standing up to get his smokes from the picnic table. He cupped the flames, inhaling so deeply the cigarette was half way gone.

"Just sayin', ya got nothin' to worry about. That girl loves you somethin' fierce."

Daryl felt heat rush up his neck, he turned his face away and shrugged off the man's claims. He couldn't imagine Jameson loving him even half as much as he loved her. She was everything to him and he knew deep down he didn't deserve such a amazing girl.

"It's true. Me and Lori think you two are made for each other."

"Why ya'll talkin' about us?" he asked, grounding out his smoke only to light up another. Rick cocked an eyebrow at his chain smoking but didn't mention it. "Because we've known Jameson a long time and now that she's got you, she's like a different person. She used to be so closed off, barely spoke let alone got close to anyone. The girl was broken."

"Weren't broke." Daryl spoke roughly, "She was just… holdin' on."

"Well either way, it wasn't until you two got together that she started livin' again and now you two are getting' married. We're just happy for ya both."

Daryl ducked his head slightly, feeling overwhelmed by the man's assertions. He'd never been one to ever get compliments or had people in his life who gave a shit about his well being but now that he did, Daryl felt happy. Rick was wrong in Daryl's mind, Jameson wasn't the broken one when they met, he was. Daryl hadn't been living when he met Jameson. He was a redneck asshole with an even bigger redneck asshole for a brother and he just drifted with Merle, doing whatever he said they were going to be doing that day. It wasn't a life he enjoyed nor was proud of but now? Now he had the fiery redhead who smelled like baked goods and apparently sang like a goddamn angel. How could he live up to that?

"Stop doubtin' it man." Rick instructed, scratching his beard roughly, "you think too poorly of yourself. Jameson thinks the world of you and as you know she's a smart girl."

Daryl couldn't argue and chose instead to tip his chin to the cellphone, "play it again."

* * *

Jameson got stuck sitting in the backseat with all the shopping bags and luggage. They had gone to the last store in the afternoon, all the of girls nursing terrible hangovers. They spent the early morning hours eating pancakes and bacon at a greasy spoon near the bar. Jameson was exhausted and the desire to just go home had her arguing with Sasha in the morning about doing just that. Giving in they head to the last store on their route.

She tried on a dozen different dresses from formal to casual and nothing seemed to work for her. Sasha was sad about not finding 'the dress' but conceded it was up to Jameson and it needed to be something she adored. Jameson was just happy to be going home. She began to remember why she hated the city, too many people and too much noise. All she needed was her tiny home with Daryl in a quiet town. The city was just not her.

The radio was on low since the girls still felt the evening before and Beth was napping in the passenger seat. Jameson relaxed back her head resting against the pile of luggage. She had just nodded off when the sound of squealing tires and Sasha frantic cursing woke her up with start.

* * *

Daryl felt his heart beating so hard his ribs began to feel bruised. The thumping so loud in his head he couldn't concentrate on those around him. He heard the words three car pile up and two fatalities and began to fade from the room. Rick grabbed his shoulder, his voice rising high enough to break into Daryl's panicked stupor. "Daryl. You don't know that it's her ok." He spoke loud and clear, "Don't lose it yet brother."

He swallowed past the knot in his throat and nodded dumbly but couldn't help but think this was it. This was when he lost the best thing in his life. This was when being a Dixon caught up with him and everything he'd ever wanted was ripped away like the flesh from his bones. He was finally getting what he deserved.

* * *

**Uh ohs. Sorry for the cliffy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Lyrics by Kings of Leon, Sex on Fire**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. This fic is winding down. I need to tie up some loose ends obviously but hopefully I can pull off a good ending for these two. I love Jameson and have enjoyed writing her but my attention is torn between three fics and I've been working on this one the longest of the three. I also have so many other ideas that I want to work on. Anyhoo Hopefully I haven't lost everybody because of my staggered updates and my terrible cliff hanger last chapter!**

**I don't own the walking dead etc etc. OC and non canon schtuff is mine. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The panicked man circuited the floor of the waiting room, his thumb bleeding in his mouth as he worried the cuticles down to the bone. Every time the door opened Daryl's eyes shot to the new face only to frown deeper and harder with every random stranger. A doctor entered and asked for the Greene family making everyone nearby stand up. Maggie and her father Hershel stepped forward and waited with baited breath as the man in scrubs informed them that Beth was out of surgery and did well. She had a traumatic head injury resulting in bleeding on the brain but she was now resting comfortably. They repaired the bleed and the swelling was going to go down now that the pressure was relieved. Daryl clenched his fists over and over as he waited for information on Jameson. No one had even informed them how injured she was or if she was one of the two fatalities and Daryl was coming to the end of his patience.

"What about Jameson?" he asked as soon as the conversation about Beth was done. The doctor glanced over and responded, "She isn't my patient. A nurse should be out soon."

"Been waitin' for-goddamn-ever." Daryl snarled, the stress finally breaking his ability to stay calm. He was going to beat the shit out of someone soon if they didn't provide him with information.

Rick placed a hand on his arm and spoke calmly to the doctor. "Any information you can get us would be appreciated." The other man scowled at Daryl but gave Rick a nod, "I'll send someone out with news as soon as we have it."

Pulling away from Rick, Daryl began pacing the white tiled floor again, the weight on his chest feeling as if it may crush him. A deep pain that felt like a fist clenching his heart took his breath away. 'What if she's gone?' He mind screamed until it went hoarse. Daryl's head pounded and blood rushed in his ears as his fists balled so tightly they throbbed.

The others were watching him unravel, all afraid to try and comfort him. He could see the concern and sympathy, which infuriated him more. 'No she ain't dead. Fuck 'em. Don't need no sorrys goddamnit. She ain't dead Dixon.' He scolded, his narrowed eyes flitting back to the tiny window in emergency room door. Tyreese stood up and placed a large hand on Daryl's chest, stopping him dead in his tracks. Shoving the man's hand away Daryl growled lowly, "Back off Ty."

"My sister's back there too Dixon. Ya gotta calm down."

The waiting room door opened revealing Merle and Carol, both looking more than worried. Daryl's brother approached swiftly, his eyes asking the question his mouth couldn't.

"Don't know. These fuckers haven't told us shit." He growled, his blue eyes jumping to the door leading to the emergency room yet again. Merle huffed out an angry breath himself and glanced at Carol, "don't ya know someone here?"

"I know a nurse, she helped me before." Carol spoke quietly, adding, "I'll see if she's here."

As she went to leave, the door opened and a nurse came through pushing a wheelchair. Sasha was in a pair of scrubs, her foot in a giant cast. "Sash!" Tyreese rushed forward, his large frame crouching to hug the injured woman. She patted his back, "I'm ok, I'm ok."

Daryl clenched his fist tightly, the words on the tip of his tongue but his throat too dry. Sasha made eye contact and he could see guilt in them causing his breath to hitch.

"Is she?" he choked out, his eyes burning into the woman's worried gaze, his throat closing completely before the question could make it's way out.

"She's ok Daryl." She assured, looking back at the double doors, "She's on her way out also."

His breath was caught in his chest, his heart thumping loud and hard. Tears burned in his eyes and he could barely contain them from spilling over. Merle hand landed heavy on his shoulder as if grounding his little brother, the bite of his fingers distracting him from the crushing fear.

"She's ok Daryl." Merle rasped, his voice sounding just as worried. "She's strong remember." Nodding while blinking his traitorous eyes rapidly, Daryl held his breath until the burned.

The doors buzzed and began opening, another nurse came through with Jameson in a wheelchair, her arm wrapped in thick cast pinned to her chest in a sling. Daryl stomped over and engulfed her with his shaking arms. His face pressed into the side of her warm neck and he swallowed down a sob. He could feel her uninjured hand gripping the back of his head, her fingers curled into his messy hair. 'She's real.' He gasped inwardly.

"I'm ok Dare. I'm ok." She murmured into his neck, "Just hurt my arm s'all."

"James." He gasped, his large trembling palms cradling her face, "Darlin' I was.." Shaking his head he couldn't complete the sentence without crying like a little girl. Scooping her up again, Daryl ignored the others talking and instead inhaled deep breathes of her scent.

"What happened?" Rick asked Sasha who was signing a form the nurse handed over.

"A car next to us had a blow out and lost control. Rammed us into a another car and we flipped."

"Why was Beth more injured?" Maggie asked, her eyes blood shot.

"She was in the passenger seat, the car we hit was a huge raised pick up. I think her head hit the side of it when the window broke." Sasha explained.

Daryl stayed plastered next to Jameson, his hand rest on the back of her neck, his thumb brushing over the soft skin below her hair. He could've lost her and he wasn't sure he would be able to ever leave her side ever again.

"Is Beth ok?" Jameson asked, her voice hoarse.

"They relieved the swelling." Hershel informed, his voice strained, and eyes watery. "They won't know much until she wakes up."

Sasha looked down and wiped her wet eyes, "I'm sorry guys. I tried to avoid them."

"Oh Sasha, we don't blame you. It's ok." Maggie assured, hugging the seated woman.

Soon everyone headed out to return home except for Maggie, Glenn and Hershel who were staying until Beth showed signs of waking up. All Daryl wanted to do was climb in bed with Jameson and hold her tightly to his chest. The last time he had been that scared was when her father had assaulted her. The idea of losing her now that he was so close to making her his wife had almost killed him.

Helping her into his truck Daryl helped fasten her seat belt since her arm was out of commission.

"All good?" he asked hoarsely, his hand tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Jameson nodded lazily and eyes drooping, "Tired."

"I can imagine." he drawled before closing the door and climbing into the drivers seat. He glanced at her when her hand curled into the armrest material, a sudden tension in her eyes.

"Ya ok?" he asked with a furrowed brow and worried eyes. Jameson muttered, "Just hate car wrecks."

Daryl hadn't even considered what being in such a terrible wreck could bring up for Jameson. The last one she was in had been with her brother and it resulted in the deaths of two other people and her brother's freedom being taken away.

"No one likes 'em James." He spoke calmly, "You ok to ride home?"

"I don't really have a choice unless you grew some wings?" she snarked with a tiny grin. Daryl reached out a traced a bruise that was forming on her jaw, "Nah but I will give you a piggyback ride all the way home if it makes ya feel better?"

Snorting Jameson shook her head and murmured, "Just get me home Dare. I wanna sleep for days."

* * *

Her whole body ached as they climbed the stairs to their apartment. Jameson had barely survived the drive home from the hospital. The accident had been terrifying. The sounds and how fast everything was spinning outside the vehicle kept replaying in her mind. She kept having bouts of vertigo from it and could tell her sleep was going to be plagued with nightmares again.

"Ya good?" Daryl asked when she stumbled on a stair in front of him. Nodding she murmured, "Just tired."

"Get ya in bed darlin'." He assured, his hand resting on her lower back as she finally reached the top of the staircase. Daryl walked with her, before unlocking the door. Sighing deeply she murmured, "It's really good to be home."

"Good to have ya here." He rasped, pulling her into a gentle hug. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath and got a whiff of her hair, the smell of gasoline and smoke making her cringe.

"I need a shower. I smell like gross."

"Gotta agree with ya on that James but ya can't get your arm wet."

"Bath?"

"That'll work. I'll help ya."

Jameson winced, "Shit this is gonna be a pain in the ass. How am I going to work?"

"Don't worry about it yet, a'right? We'll figure it all out later." He told her while turning the bathtub faucet on. Nodding Jameson began to unbuckle her pants and kick off her boots. Daryl joined her and help her slid out of the sling and remove the t-shirt she wore.

Once undressed Jameson slid into the warm water, a moan escaping her instantly. Daryl laughed gruffly and rasped, "Good?"

"So good." She murmured while resting her injured arm on the lip of the tub. Daryl left the bathroom and came back with an empty glass. Raising an eyebrow at him, he replied, "Gotta help ya wash your hair."

Smiling shyly Jameson couldn't help but feel like he was the most considerate man she'd ever known.

"I love you." she whispered, emotion choking her as he knelt next to the bathtub. Daryl cupped her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her softly. A slow warmth filled her chest as he showed her how desperate he felt, the man's fingers touching her as if she were made of spun glass.

"Love ya darlin'… I thought I–" he clenched his eyes shut before the piercing blues pinned her with a look of terror. "Thought I lost ya."

Jameson squeezed the hand touching her face and assured him, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Better not." He quipped, his worried eyes betraying his smile. Relaxing back into the water she let him scrub her hair, his thick fingers massaging her scalp. Groaning in pleasure, Jameson muttered, "you're shooting yourself in the foot. I'm going to demand this all the time now."

She heard his gruff laugh, the sound reverberating in the tiny room. "Ain't nothin' wrong with that. Like taken care of ya." He drawled quietly, his hand now pouring clean water through her auburn locks. Jameson peeked one eye open and whispered, "you're really good at it."

"Washin' hair?"

"Takin' care of me." She responded shyly but honestly. Daryl flushed at the compliment, his lip rolling between his teeth in thought. "Ain't nothin hard." He excused, his eyes flitting from her face to the task.

"Still means a lot that you do it." She whispered, her head tilting back for him to rinse the soap from her forehead, his hand supporting her neck. Daryl looked down at her, his eyes tracing her face. She could see him lingering on the bruise developing, his mouth turning downward into a frown for a moment.

"I'll always take care of ya darlin'. It's why I'm marryin' ya." He explained his mouth curling slightly, "'sides you'd do the same for me." Smirking she nodded in reply but didn't speak, her mouth occupied by a deep moan as his fingers dug back into her scalp with silky conditioner.

"Oh Dare," she moaned with a breathy laugh. "Seriously I think I could cum this way."

Daryl's gruff chuckle had her smiling at the ceiling, her eyes still closed. The man hummed deeply, the sound causing a chill to run up her spine. Shivering from the throb now emanating from her core, Jameson peered up at him as he rinsed her thick hair. The lavender scent causing her to relax even further.

"Ya a'right beautiful?" he rasped, his fingers raking through her hair gently. Jameson smile slightly humming, "Mmhm."

Daryl's fingers massaged into her neck and shoulders, the rough texture of his fingers tips relaxing her further. Soon they were sliding across the skin of her back and ribs, goose bumps following the tantalizing paths.

"Like that?" he asked, his breath quickening against her temple, "Want me to-."

"Touch me," she gasped, need causing a deep clench between her wet thighs, "Please fuck."

Without hesitation, Daryl's hand sunk into the sudsy water to glide between her thighs. The man growled as he found her spread wide for him, her hips rising to meet him.

"Darlin'." He moaned, his teeth nipping her ear, "Damn, that's it, girl."

Jameson sighed as he sunk two fingers into her with gentle ease, the rhythm coming naturally and smoothly. Her heart was pounding as Daryl leaned over her, his mouth sucking a wonderful trail along her shoulder while his hand stroked her. His other hand curled into the base of her head, the digits pulling her head back to kiss her deeply.

"Fuck baby." She keened, her rolling hips causing the water to slosh against the sides of the tub. "I'm. I… please. So close."

Daryl's deep growl echoed in the tiny room, his teeth scraping along her neck. "Come on sweetheart. Let go." He ordered, his lips settling on her parted ones, kissing her through her breathless moans. Jameson's chest flushed as the tightly wound coil the man had ratcheted up snapped. Her thighs clenched around his large hand, her hips rolling with no rhythm, water splashed to the floor and Daryl's chest.

"Dare!" She gasped, her head thrown back and eyes clenched, brilliant sparks behind her eyelids.

"Fuck. Good girl. I gotcha." He soothed, his mouth grazing her cheek and ear as he stroked her slowly. "Let's get ya in bed darlin'" he drawled, his hands lifting her with ease and drying her as she leaned against the sink. Ya good?" He asked quietly, his hands combing through her hair while squeezing the dampness out.

"Yeah. Very." She sighed, her whole body sagging with exhaustion, her head resting against his wet tshirt. "So good."

* * *

It took a week for Beth to wake up and when she did everyone was relieved to see her almost as good as new. She had vision loss in one eye and would need physical therapy but the doctors expected a close to full recovery.

Jameson had returned to work and despite having only one useful arm had learned to adapt. She hired temporary help for not only her handicap but Beth's medical leave.

Daryl drove her to work every morning which Jameson bitched about but secretly loved. She smirked at him one morning when they pulled up to the back of the shop. His eyes avoided her while he thrust a paper bag at her, " 'ere."

Taking it from him, she unrolled the crinkled paper to find a sandwich, apple and bottle of water. Looking up she saw him chewing his lip while squinting at the windshield. "Ya need t'eat more than cupcakes for lunch."

Snorting Jameson leaned back into the car, her knee resting on the seat. Kissing him softly, her hand framing his rough jaw she whispered, "I don't deserve you."

Daryl's eyes widened slightly as he scoffed, "ya deserve more than some ol' redneck."

"Well that's good since you're more than some old redneck." She replied her forehead resting against his, "you're the best thing that's ever happened to me Dare."

The man's eyes slid shut for a moment, a look of contentment softening the anxiety he had been feeling. When his emotion filled eyes landed on hers again Daryl rasped, "you're the only good thing that's ever happened t'me Darlin'."

Kissing him wit's teasing lips, Jameson pulled back and smiled, "thanks for lunch dear."

Snorting, he flashed a rare grin and replied, "eat the apple too."

"Yes dear." She deadpanned while rolling her eyes playfully, a skip to her step the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hey Daryl, can I talk t'ya in the office?" Jim hollered from the back of the repair bays. A jolt of fear shot through Daryl's back as he headed towards the office door. Chewing his thumb as he sat across from Jim, his knee bouncing a rapid pace.

"Easy," Jim chuckled, pulling his hat off and rubbing The back of his neck with a shop rag. "Ain't in no trouble son."

Nodding once Daryl swallowed thickly and waited to see what the man had to say before he'd believe he wasn't in trouble.

"Quite the opposite really." The older man commented with a smile, "I'm retiring. The girls are both off t'college and me and the wife want to move back to her families land. Her folks passed last summer and the farm needs us."

Daryl rolled his lip between his teeth as he drawled, "It alright Jim, I can find somethin'. 'preciate ya tellin' me so I can get something lined up."

"No Daryl, the shop ain't closin'" Jim assured, leaning forward on his elbows, "I want to sell ya the shop. I know ya ain't got the money now, it'll be more like a rent to own but eventually it'd be all yours."

"What?" Daryl grunted, his brow furrowed. "Me.. ya want me to run it?"

"Not just run it son. I want ya to own it. It's not the most lucrative job but it always supported the girls and me." Jim explained his lips curling up at Daryl's shock, "don't seem so surprised Dixon. You're the best mechanic I've had, prolly better than me and I know ya will keep the shop runnin'. Plus it'll help you and Jameson get settled."

Daryl nodded slowly his chest clenching at the idea of someone trusting him with something so important.

"Ya know how I feel about Jameson." Jim added, his eyes troubled with old guilt, "I still think of her as that poor girl with a black eye and regret not doing what shoulda been done all those years ago. You havin' this shop will help her have a better life. A stable life. I hope you'll take it."

Swallowing around the large lump in his throat while nodding again, his eyes meeting Jim's with determination, "A'right Jim. I'll do it 'n ya don't gotta worry about James. Imma take care of her.. always."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I promise this story is not forgotten! Good things are coming :) **

**I don't own the Walking Dead, OC and non canon is not mine. **

* * *

Jameson and Daryl sat in the small cubicle, the large plexiglass window in front of them empty as they waited for Johnnie. She twisted the hem of her sleeve as they sat quietly, Daryl placing a reassuring hand on her lower back.

"Why ya nervous?"

"I'm not, I'm just... anxious to see him."

Nodding Daryl leaned over to kiss her temple gently, "he'll be here soon."

The mechanical sound of locks turning and metal doors opening had Jameson rising from her seat to see if it was Johnnie being led in. As the auburn haired man rounded the corner he smiled widely at the sight of his little sister, his green eyes gleaming with unshed tears. Daryl had to look away as they pressed their hands together on the thick plastic, the moment feeling so personal that he was an intruder.

Glancing up only when he heard Jameson swallow a sob while wiping her eyes. "Hey Jamesie." Her brother rasped, his voice thick with emotion. "Now stop that. Ain't here to be sad little sis. 'sides you're gonna make me cry like a baby. How's it goin Daryl?"

"Good man. Good."

Jameson sniffed and smiled teary eyed, "it's good to see you John. You look healthy."

"Yeah been takin' care of myself better. Took a step back." He drawled, his heavily tattooed elbows resting on the stainless steel counter, "I'm not involved in shit anymore, been focusing on school and the trial coming up."

"What're you studying?" Jameson asked, leaning forward with a smile. Johnnie rolled his eyes and confessed, "Law. I know, I know it's kinda ironic for a convicted murderer but I was thinking I could use it to help others with their cases. Might be able to set up a workshop for inmates facing parole hearings and stuff."

"That's awesome Johnnie." She spoke with teary eyes. "What about your trial?"

"My lawyer says the charges might get dropped. They found footage of the fucker attacking me and my self-defense plea will probably get me off. It means I'll be up for parole in 15 years with time served and good behavior."

Jameson smiled sadly and bowed her head, wiping her eyes before murmuring, "it's something at least."

"Better than life lil' sis. I'll make it and I'm gonna stay outta trouble to do it." He spoke firmly, "I want... I want to be able to be in your life again."

Jameson cried into her hands at the words, making Daryl wrap an arm around her shoulders. Johnnie pressed his hand against the window and spoke comforting words to her. They sat silently for a minute until Johnnie asked, "Sooooo. How's the wedding planning?"

"Good. Better now that my arms better. I couldn't work well and by the time I was done I was exhausted. It's going to be next month on the 15th."

"That's my birthday." He spoke with confusion, his eyes jumping between them.

"I know." She replied with a smile, "I thought it'd be nice to share the day with you."

Chewing his lip he glanced at Daryl, "That ok with you?"

"As long as I get to call her my wife I don' care what day it is. Could be to tomorrow if she wanted." Daryl responded with a grin as he watched Jameson's cheeks pink in embarrassment.

"Good man." Her brother replied with a smile, "take a lot of pictures. I wanna see them."

"Of course." Jameson assured, "I have a friend's boyfriend doing all the photography."

"Really?" Daryl asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah Beth's boyfriend, Zach is a photography major and he wants experience." Jameson explained with a smirk, "I'm paying him baked goods."

The three spoke about other news in their life, Daryl's new business opportunity and the search for a new place to live in. The couple had decided they could afford a small home now that they were getting married. Living in the apartment had been fine but they both wanted something more and Daryl wanted to live near the woods. Being packed into a building with neighbors so close had been driving him insane and slowly they'd realized their desire for more.

"Five minutes." The guard called out, his loud boots echoing in the small visiting area. Jameson frowned and twisted the hem of her shirt again, "Wish you could come."

"I know." Johnnie spoke gruffly, his tone not covering the longing in his eyes. "I know."

Daryl cleared his throat, "Want ya... Want ya to know I'm gonna take care of James. N' when ya get out, ya got a place to go. A'right?"

Jameson gripped his hand tightly her eyes filling as Johnnie smiled sadly, his own eyes shining wetly. " 'preciate it brother." He rasped, his eyes dipping to catch Jameson downturned gaze, "Love you Jameson. Y'all take care of each other and remember to send me some pictures."

"I will." She murmured, standing up to touch the glass again, "Love you John. Stay safe, I'm proud of you."

Rolling his broad shoulders and smiling easily, "Thanks. Better late than never right?"

"Inmate, times up!" The guard barked, the cuffs jangling in his hands.

Jameson smiled and nodded with watery eyes. Her brother stood up, his large frame filling the window.

"See you brother." Daryl rasped, the emotions of the day straining his own voice. Johnnie tipped his chin and Daryl could see him putting his game face back on, the hardness returning to his eyes. No weakness was allowed beyond the bars, even if he was staying out of the thick of it there was no escaping prison violence. Daryl had seen the same disguise used by Merle on countless occasions. The situation reminded him, to tell Merle how proud he was for sticking to the straight and narrow. He never wanted to visit Merle in jail again and hoped it was a possibility now that his older brother had Carol and Sophia to look after. Hopefully having something to lose would keep him sober and on the right side of the law.

Two officers came up to walk Johnnie through the doorway, both dwarfed by the man's size. "See you soon Jamesie."

"Love you John." She called out as they led him away in cuffs, the heavy metal door slamming behind him sounding so final.

Daryl watched as Jameson's frame crumpled, shoulders sagging and head bowing, the anxiety and sadness of the day weighing her whole body down.

"Le's go darlin'. Get ya some lunch." He rasped, sliding his hand to her lower back to guide her out of the prison. The couple wove through long hallways and multiple locked gates and eventually ended up at Daryl's motorcycle.

He got her helmet buckled to her head while she gazed distantly. The monthly visits to her brother were still stressful for Jameson. She was plagued with guilt from his situation and nothing Daryl ever said relieved it but she wasn't falling apart afterwards as bad as before. The nightmares had lessened and there were many more days where she didn't cry about losing him.

"Thanks Dare." She murmured, her head tipping up to look at him, "For everything."

Cupping her cheek, Daryl leaned down to kiss her softly before whispering, "Don't gotta thank me darlin'. I love ya and I'd do anythin' for ya. Always."

Smiling softly, Jameson wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him quickly before they climbed onto his bike for the long ride home. Kick starting the engine, Daryl gripping Jameson thigh affectionately and spoke over his shoulder, "A'right darlin'?"

Squeezing his stomach, Jameson's body curled around his and she hollered over the loud engine, "I am now."

* * *

Jameson stood in the tiny vintage clothing shop two towns over, her head cocked to the side as she thumbed through racks of dresses. She was still without a dress and had come to the conclusion it was because she wasn't a wedding dress girl. The big white monstrosities Sasha and Beth had forced her into on their hunt for the perfect dress hadn't been Jameson. She didn't want to be a huge piñata on her wedding day. With that decision made Jameson looked for nearby stores with possible choices. The shop wasn't large but they had a huge selection of formal dresses.

"Can I help you find anything?" A voice asked from a few racks over. Turning around she smiled at the thin red headed man behind the counter.

"I'm looking for a dress... A wedding dress but not really. I want..."

"Something not big and white?" He quipped with a smirk. Jameson laughed, nodding her head while throwing her hands up, "Exactly! Why can't anyone else understand that?"

"Well they hear wedding dress and think white taffeta I suppose. I'm Eric." He introduced while wandering through the racks of clothing.

"Jameson." She replied shaking his hand when he got close.

"Well Jameson, let's see what we can find for you. I have a few ideas already."

* * *

Standing in front of the floor length mirror Jameson wiped a tear from her eye and murmured, "It's perfect. Literally perfect, Eric."

Eric stood behind her, the man quickly becoming a friend despite only knowing him a couple hours. He grinned when the bell went off on the door. "Back here sweetheart." He hollered to the man at the front of the store. Jameson watched the curly haired man smile in return, his lively eyes happy to see Eric.

"This is Aaron, my husband." Eric introduced, "This is Jameson. Tell her how amazing this dress looks on her."

Aaron smiled warmly, "You look beautiful."

Jameson cheeks flushed and she shook her head, "Shush."

Eric chuckled and elbowed Aaron, "she's adorable right?"

Aaron snorted, "You're embarrassing her baby. Don't mind Eric he has no filter."

Smirking, Jameson's gaze returned to the mirror, her fingers tracing the intricate beading on the neckline of the dress. The bottomed was layers of flowing gauzy fabric in a lovely champagne color. "It is beautiful and perfect. Thank you Eric."

"No, thank you. I love getting new homes for my treasures." He joked, adding, "Now you need shoes and definitely a hair accessory of some kind. Gotta show off that beautiful red hair."

He puttered around the case, his fingers trailing over different items he thought she should try. Jameson smiled and then glanced at Aaron who was smirking at Eric mumbling under his breath. "He loves dressing brides. When's the wedding?"

"Two weeks." She replied slightly breathlessly, "it's like not soon enough but holy shit it's almost time."

Aaron laughed and nodded his head, "I understand completely. The days before ours I was either puking from nerves or puking from excitement."

Eric returned with a hair clip adorned with beads and pearls. "This will look amazing in your hair." Weaving her hair up and securing it with the accessory, Eric announced, "Tahdah!"

Grinning Jameson hugged Eric, her eyes watering. "Thank you. You have no idea how worried I was not having one yet. I thought I'd be wearing jeans to the damn thing."

"You're welcome. Now I want to see pictures." Eric spoke firmly, his own eyes watering.

"You should come to the reception. Both of you." She suggested, "The ceremony is just a few close friends but the reception is gonna be great. Food and booze."

"Sounds perfect." Aaron responded with an easy smile, "we'll be there."

"With bells on!" Eric announced while clapping his hands excitedly.

* * *

Daryl was standing at the stove when Jameson came in, a large garment bag draped over her arm and a smile on her beautiful face. Leaving his spot he sauntered towards her with a smirk, "looks like ya had some luck."

"Yep finally and you can't see it."

"Oh c'mon. Lemme see."

"Nope." She popped her lips making him chuckle. Setting the bag aside she stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sliding his hands from her hips to her lower back, Daryl pinned her to his chest, his mouth lowering to meet hers. She tasted like coffee and chocolate, her tongue sugary sweet. One large hand moved to between her shoulders blades and the other raked into her hair. A deep moan vibrated through her lithe frame as he sucked her plump bottom lip into his mouth.

"Fuck." He mumbled against her warm neck, "Want you." Walking her towards the bedroom, her feet no longer on ground as they wound around his waist. Burying his face into her chest, Daryl growled, "Too many clothes."

Jameson chuckled as he tried to carry her while yanking off her shirt. "Set me down Dare!" She exclaimed as he just about dropped her on her ass. Huffing a frustrated breath he set her onto her feet and then fumbled with her jeans. The whole time he struggled to undress her, the redhead squealed and squirmed. By the time she was naked and on the bed, Daryl was more than hard and a little frantic.

"C'mon darlin'." He begged as she teased him by closing her legs tightly. A maniacal giggled escaped her pink lips as he smacked her ass playfully. Eventually he slid between her thighs to rest above her, an easy grin spreading across his face. Daryl had never been the type to smile much, his life never had much to smile about but now? Now he had someone to smile for, a beautiful redhead who somehow, someway loved his redneck ass. Kissing along her shoulder and up her neck, Daryl moaned as she arched up into him.

"Come on Daryl." She begged, her hands smoothing over his bare chest and ribs, "I want you in-fucking-side me."

"Fuck." He groaned at her filthy mouth, his teeth nipping her flushed breast. "Dirty girl."

"You love it." She moaned as his hand buried between her thighs, his fingers curling into her heat.

"Love you." he rasped, his tongue sweeping across her nipples while plunging his thick fingers inside her. "Fuck. Girl. So wet."

The sound of the smoke alarm going off had Daryl jumping out of bed and Jameson growling in frustration. As he entered the kitchen he saw the forgotten dinner he was making was now a smoking pot of burnt goo. Punching the fire alarm, the plastic broke but stopped ringing making Daryl sigh in relief before heading back to the bedroom.

The sight before him though had his feet stumbling and his mouth dropping open.

Jameson was still spread out on the bed but instead of waiting patiently for him, she had one hand stroking between her pale thighs while the other clenched her right breast tightly.

"Jesus." He cursed while approaching the bed slowly as if the barest of sounds may scare her off. When her brilliant green eyes slid open though, they were anything but embarrassed by her display, rather they drew him in closer. She licked her bottom lip and then bit it while throwing her head back in pleasure. He couldn't stop tracing the curved lines of her body and watching the flush of heat paint a path of delicious pink skin down the center of her chest. She was so goddamn beautiful in Daryl's eyes.

Kneeling on the end of the bed, Daryl watched her fingers disappear into her wet heat and couldn't contain the animalistic growl at the sight of her slick fingers. Nothing had ever been as sexy as the woman he loved pleasuring herself in front of him. Daryl couldn't form sentences opting for clipped demands, "Taste 'em."

Jameson's fingers were pulled out slowly, the wet tips trailing up her stomach and before reaching her mouth, traced a circle around her hard nipple. Daryl's mouth watered at the sight, his desperate hands grabbing her thighs as her mouth sucked her fingers thoroughly.

"Good?"

"Yes." She replied breathlessly. "You wanna taste?"

"Fuck yes." He replied but instead of taking her offered fingers he dove face first into the wet heat between the softest thighs he'd ever touched. Jameson arched off the bed and her knees dropped open wide as his tongue plunged inside her.

"Oh my god." She moaned, a hand clutching her breast while the other fisted his hair tightly. Daryl smirked while sweeping his tongue along every inch of her core, his teeth gently nipping and lips sucking. The woman was fucking gorgeous when breathless and flushed, her chest rosy and sweaty, her pupils blown from lust.

"Dare!" she gasped, her eyes clenching shut as her whole body snapped with tension. Her already tight walls clenched on his fingers as his lips sucked a fast rhythm on her clit.

"Fuck oh fuck." She cursed as her hips rutted into his face erratically.

Pulling back, he licked his lips and watched her panting raggedly, her legs spread and her sex wet and willing. Sliding her legs to his shoulders while rising to his knees, he kissed her ankle and bit her calf as he felt his aching cock slid along her wet heat.

"Shit." He moaned, the swollen head seeking out it desire without any helping hands. Pushing in with short controlled thrusts, Daryl was buried to the hilt within moments. Moving with precision Daryl watched the woman become unglued below him. Wrapping one arm around the front of her thighs, he pinned her in place while plunging inside her hard and fast. His other hand slid up and down her hips and ribs, before massaging and plucking her nipples.

"So fucking beautiful." He muttered, as Jameson's head was thrown back and a deep long moan tore out of her chest. He could feel her walls fluttering and then gripping him tightly by the root.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." She groaned, her hands clutching the headboard above her as his pace sped up. The inevitable orgasm was rolling full steam ahead despite his desire to make everything last as long as possible. Splaying her legs flat, Daryl pinned them by the knees and began rocking into her with long sweeping rolls of the hips. Jameson fingernails dug into his shoulder and back as she gasped, "I love you. God Dare. I love you."

The words made his chest clench and stomach drop pleasantly, the man never tiring of hearing his soon to be wife's declarations of devotion. With much regret Daryl felt the tightened coil in his gut unravel, heat blossoming up his spine and curling his toes while pumping into her with long thrumming pulses.

"Oh Darlin'." He moaned, collapsing to press hot wet kisses along her shoulder, his body trembling from the intensity. "James. Fuck. Love you girl. Love you."

* * *

Daryl and Merle were looking over a property near the edges of town, the home sitting on a sizable piece of land had once been a working horse ranch but now sat empty. It backed up to the woods and just beyond the tree line was a stream that fed into a lake a few miles south. It was perfect, well except for all the hard work it was going to take to make it livable but Daryl was never afraid of hard work. It was what he was used to and a project that involved building a home for Jameson and him to live in together would never be too hard. He loved the woman and the idea of not only calling her his wife but building a life with her, had him ready to do just about anything.

"Whatcha thinkin' baby brother?" Merle asked, while lighting a cigarette, his narrowed eyes scanning the fields and woods surrounding them. Off to the side their real estate agent stood, the woman giving them space to speak privately.

"Lotta work." Daryl remarked taking the offered cigarette for a deep drag. Exhaling to the side Merle responded, "Ain't everything?"

Daryl snorted and nodded his head, asking with a hint of insecurity, "Ya think she'd like it?"

"She'd be crazy to not." Merle remarked grinding the cigarette out on his heel.

"Ya think she'll like it though?"

"How the fuck would I know?" Merle grunted, crossing his arms uncomfortably at the conversation. Rolling his eyes Daryl drawled, "Ya know her Merle."

"Fine. Yeah I think she'll like it but ya gotta do some work on that kitchen. She ain't gonna like bakin' in no wood stove. Shit's ancient and indoor plumbing would probably be a good investment."

Daryl laughed and snarked, "Nah I'm gonna make my wife go piss in the woods."

Merle chuckled and gripped Daryl's shoulder, "She'll like it and ya'll can make it your own and shit. Ain't that what women like? Nestin'?"

"No idea." He replied while walking with his older brother to their vehicle. They spoke to the real estate agent a moment with a decision to meet up the following day with Jameson in tow. He wasn't worried the place would be bought out from under them, the home had been empty for years now and Daryl was pretty sure they could get it for much cheaper than the listing. His only worry was if it would be too much work in Jameson's eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for being so patient. One more chapter to go after this. It's been a fun ride. Thank you all for tagging along.**

**I don't own the Walking Dead, I just play.**

**This chapter contains lyrics by Neil Young, song: Harvest Moon. Check out ****Caroline Savoie - Harvest Moon (Neil Young - Acoustic Cover) on YouTube. Love it. **

**ENJOY****!**

* * *

It was time and Jameson couldn't get her damn feet to move forward. She stared at the reflection of herself in the mirror, the gorgeous dress and perfected hair. It couldn't be really happening. It didn't seem like so long ago that she was living a lonely life in a shitty one bedroom apartment, working long hours to stop feeling anything and everything. She had been drowning in guilt and self hate, inner loathing that had her drinking and smoking nonstop. Jameson had been sinking with no hope in sight.

Then came the night the Dixon's strolled into her bar and started a brawl. She'd met them before but that night was a turning point in all three of their lives. Daryl stepped into hers and nothing was ever the same.

"James?" Lori spoke from the doorway, Judith on her hip. "It's time to go."

Taking in a slow breath she dabbed her eyes and gave Lori a shaky smile. "Holy shit."

Chuckling the older woman gripped Jameson's hand and reassured, "it's going to be great."

"Yeah. Yeah it will. Let's go."

Jameson rode with Rick, Lori Judith and Carl up the steep mountain road, the twists and turns causing her already churning stomach to clench.

"Are you okay James?" Lori asked from the front seat. Nodding slowly she met her eyes with giant green ones. "What if I forget my words?"

"You won't. I've heard you reciting them over the cake batter."

"What he says no?"

"He ain't sayin no." Rick spoke with a chuckle, "that man loves ya."

Sitting quietly a moment Jameson asked, "what if I trip and fall?"

"I'll help you up." Carl offered with a giant kind eyes that had Jameson smiling softly.

"Thanks kid."

"No problem." He replied going back to his hand held video game.

"Everything's going to be fine Jameson." Lori assured her again, an amused smile curling her lips.

The car pulled over at the small outcrop where two other vehicles were parked. Jameson took in and let out a slow breath as Rick climbed out of the car. He opened her door and put out a hand, "ready?"

Nodding once she accepted his hand and let him lead her to the path leading to the others. She leaned against him a moment and murmured, "thank you for walking me down the aisle Rick."

Smiling down at her he replied, "My pleasure James."

Lori and the kids had gone ahead, all three were now standing near the group already waiting for the bride. Jameson caught sight of Merle, Carol and Sophia standing to the right while Hershel was straight ahead. The only eyes Jameson made contact with though were bright blue and all encompassing. Daryl stood tall and broad, his shoulders clad in a black blazer and chest in black pinstripe. He watched as Jameson walked down the aisle with Rick on her right, her dress flowing down her gentle curves. She watched him smirk but could also see the wetness of his eyes. Smiling shakily back, Jameson reached the end of the makeshift aisle, the impressive cliff behind the preacher and groom.

When they decided to have their tiny ceremony at the tiny outlook above town, most thought they were crazy. Lori thought they should have it at the church, Beth suggested her families farm but nothing seemed right for the couple. Jameson threw the idea out one evening after thoroughly enjoying each other, both spent and sweaty. "We should do it at our bench. It was our first date and where you proposed." She had said, with a shrug. Daryl smirked and nodded once. It was decided, they'd marry on the outlook above the little town they'd made home. Afterwards there would be a get together at the Greene's farm, the barn revamped for a country wedding reception.

Daryl reached out, taking Jameson hands as Hershel began to speak. He had gone over what he'd say and offered them the option to write their own. Jameson knew it wasn't something Daryl would feel comfortable doing, he wasn't openly affectionate or one for flowery speeches but when she told him about the offer, he agreed to it. She hadn't written much, just a few lines and she couldn't help but be excited to hear what Daryl had written. The man was quiet but when he spoke it was all truths and facts, earnest statements and observations. She loved him for it because she knew he'd never lie to her and if it was important he would tell her.

"Now I believe these two have a few words they'd like to say. Jameson." Hershel rasped, his speech over before she could catch up. Swallowing thickly Jameson looked up at Daryl, his intent gaze making her blush. She watched him smirk slightly at her shyness, his hands squeezing hers affectionately.

"I never really had much in my life." She began her eyes dropping for a moment as a sadness seeped inside. The ache of missing her brother and grief for the circumstance. Stuffing it down, she tilted her head up to stare at him. She smiled softly and continued, "I didn't really want too much either. But then I broke up a bar fight one night..."

A few snickers happened from Merle's side of the group as Daryl's cheeks burned bright. "You came into my life and I realized before you, I was just surviving. Just making due. Now I feel like I'm living and it's all because of you. I want so much now and I want all of it with you, Daryl. There's nothing want more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her voice cracked some and her eyes became too blurry to see clearly but Jameson remembered her words. Daryl's grip became increasingly tighter as she spoke and she heard the sound of his dry throat swallowing. Smiling at him as her cheeks finally became wet, Jameson squeezed his hands back making him aware of his crushing grasp. Looking embarrassed, he rubbed her hands to soothe the ache, his lip firmly chewed between his teeth. She watched him take a slow breath before rasping, "First time I ever felt real happy was when we sat right over there together. You were wearin' that damn fuzzy hat" he snorted slightly at the thought. "we shared cupcakes that you sliced up with your switchblade." He smirked as a couple people laughed. "It's what I love about you. Ya strong James. So damn strong but ya ain't hard. Ya still sweet." Daryl's voice grew hoarse and he blinked his eyes a few times, his hands almost tugging her into his chest before remembering they weren't done yet. "You're all I need darlin'. All I want."

After a couple sniffles from the crowd, Hershel spoke with a hoarse voice, the man feeling their earnest words. "Do you Jameson Ann O'Connell take Daryl Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Jameson croaked, her eyes spilling over as she saw Daryls eyes gloss over.

"And do you Daryl Dixon take Jameson Ann O'Connell to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Hershel barely finished the sentence before Daryl rasped, "I do."

He pronounced them husband and wife, instructing the couple, "Daryl you may kiss your bride."

Without hesitation, Daryl pulled her into his chest, his hand sinking into her soft hair. His fingers curled into the hair at the nape of her neck as his mouth lowered to hers. They kissed deeply for a moment before pulling back to a slow and sweet kiss, neither being fond of major pda. Daryl nose brushed against hers, his quick breath ghosting over her lips. Merle obnoxious whistle echoed out as the others clapped.

"I love you Daryl." She whispered against his lips, her hands curled into his jacket tightly. Pressing his forehead against hers, he murmured with a smirk, "Love you Mrs Dixon."

* * *

The barn was decked out with streamers and strings of twinkling white lights. There were long farm tables covered in white fabric and the centerpieces were mason jars filled with violet and cream hydrangeas. There were a few speakers playing music and the intoxicating smell of barbecue pulled everyone inside. Near the back Tyreese had set up a grill, the man cooking and serving up home style food.

Jameson and Daryl walked in after everyone else, Sasha announcing them over the karaoke machine in the corner. The crowded included many friends and co workers. Jim and his girls came as did Dale and Irma. The staff from the bakery and Daryl's auto shop were invited as well as some of the crew from the diner. Daryl spotted Abraham and Rosita off to the side with beers in hand. He couldn't believe how nice the old barn looked, Jameson and her girlfriends had gone all out over the last week decorating for the party. He squeezed her hand and rasped, "it looks amazing James."

Smiling widely she popped up on her toes to kiss his cheek, "thank you. I love it."

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her on the forehead before turning to the crowd approaching them. They shook hands and hugged all that came, all wearing giant smiles. Daryl couldn't believe he was not only, somebody's husband but Jameson's husband. Glancing down at her, he traced the soft curls of auburn hair, twisted behind a clip of pearls. Her cheeks were pink and flushed, her lips curved with no hesitation. When he watched Jameson walk towards him on Rick's arm, Daryl felt his heart stutter. Nothing had ever been as beautiful. He could tell she was happy and that was all he ever wanted. Jameson had long been the center of Daryl's universe, the woman sucking him and holding him tight. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that having her in his life was the best thing to ever happen to him. Hell, she was the only good thing he'd ever had in his life.

The couple joined everyone near the large spread of food and booze. Daryl's eyes widened at the amount of food, rasping, "holy shit."

Jameson chuckled and replied, "I know right? Ty out did himself. We're going to turn into a couple of oinkers."

Chuckle, Daryl nudged her and rasped, "Its too late to back out now darlin', even when I lose my girlish figure."

Jameson giggled, her eyes twinkling. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

The majority of the evening was spent eating and listening to music. Aaron and Eric showed, Jameson hugging Eric as he cried. The night went on and people got looser, the karaoke machine blared. Beth sang a round of country hits, her boyfriend snapping photos of the newlyweds and guests singing. The standout for worst duet ever went to Abraham and Rosita singing, Lady Gaga Disco stick.

After sunset, Lori and Olivia brought down the cupcake and donut tower they'd created for the wedding cake. Daryl pursed his lips and mock glared at the creation of pink temptations. Jameson of course seemed rather pleased at his embarrassment.

"Gonna get it, girl." He rasped against her neck before kissing the warm skin lightly. They'd eaten their fill when Sasha called Jameson to the mic for a song. She smirked at him and head to the makeshift stage to join Beth. The girl had found a guitar and began strumming it while perched on a stool. Jameson chewed her lip a little, her nerves showing as her big green eyes flickered over everyone. Daryl smirked at her when her gaze landed on him. The first few chords weren't familiar but after the chorus Daryl new the song.

"_Because I'm still in love with you_

_I want to see you dance again_

_Because I'm still in love with you_

_On this harvest moon."_

Merle whistled loudly as her voice grew more confident. Daryl couldn't believe it was only the second time he'd heard her sing louder than a murmur, he hoped it wasn't the last. She stared at him as she continued,

"_When we were strangers_

_I watched you from afar_

_When we were lovers_

_I loved you with all my heart."_

The song concluded and the leftover guests hollered, clapping as Jameson looked as if she would die of embarrassment. Daryl joined her at the mic, reeling her into his arms before kissing her with no shame. The woman had changed him, made him healthier and whole. He shed pounds of anger and life loathing when he started dating Jameson and now that she was his wife he couldn't hold back. There was a deep and overwhelming urge to shout from the mountain tops. "I love this woman."

* * *

Merle was slouched in a folding up chair next to Daryl as the girls helped clean up. Jameson of course not stepping back to lounge on her wedding day, rather she held the garbage bag as Beth collected empty cups. He smirked, sipping his beer as he watched her laugh at something Sasha said.

"Damn Baby brother, you are whooped as shit. Wish ya could see the sappy ass grin on your dumb ol' face." Merle chortled next to him, slapping his knee. "Shit that girl's got you all tied up."

"It's why I married her dumbass." Daryl snorted, his head rolling to the side to peer over at his older brother. Merle was grinning as he watched Jameson, the fondness he had for Daryl's new wife blatant. The hard exterior had faded over the last few months, Carol and Sophia playing a major role in that change. Daryl could tell it was going to be a permanent one. It was the first time his brother had ever been clean and sober, nothing drank or smoked, besides cigarettes and even that had been scaled down to a bare minimum.

"If anybody's whipped, its you man." Daryl joked, his eyebrows raised as he looked at his brother's outfit. Merle frowned, adjusting the button-up shirt he wore. "You weren't even the groom."

"Fuck off." He growled, punching Daryl in the shoulder. "Ain't whooped, just respectful."

Snorting loudly, Daryl rasped, "Oh yeah. That word just sums ya right up bro."

Rolling his eyes Merle crossed his arms and was quiet a moment before he drawled, "never told you much in the way of kind words."

Daryl's eyes widened as Merle spoke open and honest for the first time in a long time.

"I know I ain't that good of a brother, 'least I wasn't. Was always runnin' and never stickin' with ya like I shoulda. Wanna be different. I don't tell ya this ever but you're a good man Daryl. Always have been. M'proud of ya. What ya did here, what ya got, it's good."

Staring at him for a long moment Daryl choked, "thanks Merle."

"Whatever. Don't cry about it." Merle responded gruffly, clearing his throat as he turned his attention back to Jameson who was wandering around barefoot in her wedding gown helping Tyreese load up his serving trays.

"Ya seriously gonna let your new bride clean up after the wedding?" Merle rasped with a cocked eyebrow, "ain't ya got no manners boy?"

Daryl smirked at Merle and drawled, "ya think I did tell her to sit her ass down? That woman don't listen t'me."

Chuckling Merle grinned softly, his eyes landing on Daryl's. "You treat that girl right, ya hear? She's my lil sister now after all and I won't hesitate to beat the shit outta _anybody_ who hurts her. Got it?"

Swallowing thickly as Merle's heated glare landed on him, Daryl grunted, "Shuddup. Got no reason t' be lecturing me."

"Just sayin'. Hurt that sweet lil thang and you're in for a world of pain."

"Yeah by her." Daryl muttered jokingly, earning him a shit eating grin from Merle as he laughed gruffly.

* * *

"Oh god my feet hurt." Jameson moaned as she slipped off her shoes, rubbing her toes in the carpet. Daryl pulled off the jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt with a little huff, "ain't wearing another dress shirt ever. Ya got one outta me."

"Oh shut up. You looked hot it that damn thing. I kinda want you to keep it on for little while longer." She purred, walking her fingers up his partially exposed chest. Daryl's fingers paused as she peered up at him, her cheeks flushing at the look in his eyes.

His hands left his shirt to cup her face, his navy eyes flickering over every inch of her face. "I tell ya how damn beautiful you are yet?" He rasped, his voice so soft yet so rough. "Got no idea how I got ya to be my wife."

Feeling a smile tug at her lips, Jameson stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. "You have told me and I don't recall any arm twisting."

"Yeah well, still don't get it but I ain't questioning it." Daryl drawled, his hands moving to grip her waist. "Gonna take real good care of ya James."

Biting the corner of her lip she flushed at his promises, the man being achingly sweet without any idea. It was what she loved about the gruff, masculine man. He could say the sweetest things with that so rough voice.

"I know you will." She murmured, her fingers slowly releasing each little plastic button of his shirt. "And I'm gonna take care of you too."

When Jameson glanced up, her hands sliding Daryl's shirt away, she could see his neck flush at the words and actions. "You believe me right?"

" 'course." He replied hoarsely, his breath hitching as she leaned forward to kiss the center of his chest. She felt his hands cup her elbows, his thumbs brushing across the lace of her dress.

"Ya looked so pretty walkin' towards me in this dress." He murmured, his fingers brushing along the neckline and bodice. "Like a dream."

"Wasn't a dream." She murmured, her tongue darting out to taste his skin. Moaning deeply, Daryl's hand sunk into Jameson's hair as she nipped and licked her way up his neck. "Bedroom." He muttered before picking her up bridal style. A laughed fluttered out of her as he swept her into the bedroom before settling her gently on the floor.

"How do I get you out of this?" He rasped, his fingers sliding up and down her side and back looking for a zipper. Turning around, Jameson explained, "buttons. I'm sorry."

Daryl however didn't seem to mind, his fingers began to nimble slid each pearl button through the silk to expose her back. Wet, hot kisses began to line her spine, slow heat slid down her back as he finally disrobed her. Turning around she let him see her in the tiny strapless bra and scrap of lace underwear.

"Fuck." He moaned, his eyes closing for a moment before the wide pupils and darkened irises fell upon her heavily. "You're so goddamn hot, James. Fuck."

He tentatively traced the tattoos she bore along her ribs and bicep while lowering his mouth to hers, his tongue exploring every centimeter of the wet heat.

Jameson walked backwards as Daryl led them to the bed, his hands sliding over every curve. Periodically he'd grab a handful of soft flesh, pulling her closer and squeezing her against his front.

Once spread out before him on the rumbled quilt, Jameson watched as he lowered his pants and boxers, his eyes never leaving hers. "Damn angel." He murmured to himself as he picked up her foot from the mattress. His mouth kissed her thin ankle, his tongue tracing the curve of her calf before biting it playfully. She squealed as his tongue dipped into the hollow behind her knee and moaned when it traced the edge of her lacy underwear.

Heavy breathing and moans filled the room as every scrap of fabric was removed and every inch of her body received intimate attention. The couple slid and rolled with each other, hot skin slick with sweat already as their bodies reached fever pitch.

"I love you Mr Dixon." She gasped as he finally sank deeply between her soft thighs. Daryl groaned into the curve of her neck as his back bowed upwards, his hips grinding as deep as they could.

"Love you." He moaned, his withdraw and returning thrust causing a sharp gasp to expel from her parted lips. "Damnit ya feel to damn good darlin'. Ain't gonna last."

"Good thing we can do this anytime we want." She spoke breathlessly, her lips curling up at Daryl gruff laugh. He smiled down at her, his face more relaxed and happy than she'd ever seen.

"I love your smile." She spoke before she could stop herself, the woman internally cringing. Daryl wasn't one to like compliments, especially about his smile since he gave them so infrequently. Surprising her though his grin grew and he murmured, "only do it for you."

Jameson smiled up at him, his hips snapping forward quickly causing her to lose her breath. "Oh fuck." She moaned, her fingers digging into his shoulders and ribs as he began a fast and deep pace.

"Fuck. Better cum darlin'." He ordered, his eyes screwing up as her thighs tightened around his waist, her ankles locking together. Jameson arched off the bed, her hips tilting just so, causing his deep plunges to hit the perfect spot. Daryl's hand moved to her stomach, his thumb dipping between them to rub hard tight circles around her clit as he thrust deeply.

"Oh god." She gasped, her hips rolling as he rutted into her fast and hard.

"Yeah, that's it. Come on." He encouraged, his voice rougher and more breathless. "Give it girl."

The tense became too much and eventually her body was pushed over and out of control. With deep precision, Daryl plunge through the body shaking orgasm, Jameson's body clinging to him as shudders ran through her petite frame. He didn't let up until her body became lax, her legs falling open and eyes wide with release. Smirking, Daryl kept moving, his hands draping both her legs over his shoulders as he began a slow, deep roll of hips. Jameson mouth dropped open as he sank deeper than before. Without warning his body tensed, his hips stuttering as he pushed as deep as he could possible go. "Fuck." He growled through clenched teeth, his fingers biting into her hips and ass. "So good."

Heavy breathing and shuddered gasps were all that could be heard until Jameson rasped, "you're so good at that."

Daryl snorted obnoxiously his eyes peeling open as he collapsed to the side, her legs still tangled around him. "Ya ain't so bad yourself sweetheart."

* * *

The paperwork for the property had been signed and filed before the wedding but the couple hadn't moved in yet, mainly because the place was kind of a hovel. Daryl felt bad for buying a home for his new wife that wasn't even livable but he was determined to make it so. Jameson deserved something amazing and Daryl hadn't been able to wait to get his hands dirty building them a future.

Merle and Abraham both put in long weekend hours on the property with Daryl, all three gutting the home of everything outdated and broken. He hired a construction company run by Tyreese's cousin's husband, T-dog, to install all new electrical and plumbing, the home taking shape pretty quickly after that. Even Jameson helped install drywall and paint walls despite Daryl desires to do it all himself. It was a solid four months of daily work but come spring the couple was moving into their new home.

Daryl was unloading the last box from his truck when he caught sight of Jameson leaning against the porch railing, her mouth curled into a smile. Climbing the steps, his own lips twitching he drawled, "what's up?"

"We're home." She replied, her voice airy and eyes bright. Smirking back, Daryl bobbed his head while setting the box onto the porch swing. "Yeah. Yeah we're home."

Jameson slid her hands up Daryl's chest, her fingers curling into the hair at the nap of his neck as she kissed him sweetly. "Thank you for building us a home Mr Dixon."

Grunting lowly, Daryl felt his dick twitch at the title, the woman knowing he enjoyed it. "S'nothin'."

"Pfft. I think it's a little more than nothin'." She teased, her eyes amused and lips curled. "I think it's everything actually. You're a good man Daryl. A good husband."

"Mmm." He murmured, his lips tracing the curve of her jaw and warm skin behind her ear. "Wanna be.. for you. I wanna be everything for you."

"You are." She gasped as his fingers traced the sliver of skin exposed at her waist. "You're everything to me Daryl."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review and favorite :) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Jameson and Daryl were my first OC pairing and have become like family. If you enjoyed them and haven't read Backroads, check it out. Same characters different worlds.**

**It's been a great ride of ups and downs but I hope everything has turned out alright. I'm excited to be finishing this fic as well as Saving Valentine. It will give me time to post some of the other works I've been working on.**

**Thanks for everyone's support and kind words.**

**As always, I don't own the Walking Dead, it's characters or storylines. All OC's and non canon are from my over active imagination. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

They drove to the new prison Johnnie was transferred to, the place taking the overflow of prisoners exhibiting good behavior. It was a minimum security facility which meant when they visited they could sit like a family without the security glass. It would be the first time Jameson would be able to hug her brother in seven years.

She chewed her lip while bouncing her leg, her big eyes jumping around the room as other families waited for their incarcerated family members. Daryl sat calmly next her, his leg bouncing but for other reasons. The toddler was antsy, his newly found ability to wander making him desperate for freedom from his father's lap. His dark hair much like his dad's and his eyes the same shade of green as his mother's. The boy was a surprise to the couple but hadn't ever been a burden, rather a gift. They named him Henry Johnathon Dixon, his middle name after his uncle and had taken to calling him Hank.

"C'mon wildman. You're as antsy as ya mama." Daryl joked, shifting Henry from one leg to the other, his free hand cupping Jameson's cheek. "Gotta calm down darlin'."

The door opened and Johnnie was led in, his hands free of shackles. He smiled widely at the trio, both standing as he approached. Jameson looked at the guards as if asking permission but Johnnie was the one to reply, "its aright Jamesie."

Without hesitating she stepped forward into her big brother's chest, her arms winding around him tightly. He could tell she was crying, Johnnie's hand cupping her head to his chest as he whispered into her ear. Daryl's eyes prickled at the sight of his wife finally getting to hug her brother, he looked down at his son to give them privacy.

"Good to see you guys." Johnnie commented, over Jameson's shoulder, his eyes glued to the baby. He'd seen pictures and viewed him through the thick glass once but he'd never held his nephew.

"You too man. Wanna hold 'im?" Daryl asked, as Jameson pulled back, wiping her eyes shyly. Johnnie nodded, shifting to stand near Daryl. Henry was passed to his uncle, the kid looking at him with wide curious eyes. For a moment Daryl thought he was going to have a meltdown but instead he reached out and grabbed his big beard with a high pitched squeal. Chuckling Johnnie muttered, "take it easy there kid. It's attached."

The group sat down, Johnnie with Henry on his lap as they talked about the transfer and what he'd been up to since the change. He'd finished his college degree and had begun working with other inmates on their appeals. Johnnie wanted to get an additional degree to work as a counselor for felons, the man inspired by the man who'd gotten him on the right path.

"So how's everything else? The bakery and shop?" Her brother asked, handing Henry to Jameson as he became ornery.

"Well we've decided to open another location." Jameson spoke with a slight grin, as Henry played with her necklace, "over in Fairfield, near the college campus. It'll focus on mainly cupcakes, cookies and stuff."

"Thats awesome James." Johnnie reached forward grabbing her hand, their fingers curled around each other. His eyes moving to Daryl, "the shop? You finally get to start making 'em man?"

Holding back a grin, Daryl nodded once. "Yeah. Yeah we got the materials from Atlanta. Merle's gonna get some welding equipment from his friend in Park city. This weekend we're hitting a car auction for parts and frames."

"Good man. Then ya can sell custom bikes to rich dudes and shit." Johnnie said with a smile, "make them big bucks."

Daryl snorted and shook his head, "nah. Won't be all fancy and shit."

"Still, handcrafted costs more." His brother in law spoke with an eyebrow raised, "don't sell yourself short man. Jameson showed me some sketches."

Feeling his neck heat he glanced at Jameson who smirked, shrugging a shoulder. "What? I was proud of you." She commented with a smile.

The rest of the visit went too quickly and soon Johnnie needed to head back to his living quarters. Jameson hugged him tightly for a minute while her bother spoke into her ear softly, both rocking back and forth. Daryl stood holding their son on his hip, the little boy gabbing while mouthing his dad's leather vest. Johnnie pulled back and then put his hand out to Daryl, shaking it for the first time. Without a second thought he reeled him in for a manly hug, roughly patting him on the back as Henry babbled in between. "Thanks for taking care of her for me brother." Johnnie rasped, pulling back to pet Henry's fuzzy head. "For taking care of both of them."

"Ain't a chore man." Daryl drawled, bobbing his head. "Jus' lucky to have 'em."

* * *

The drive home was much shorter, Jameson sitting in the front singing along to the radio as their son mumbled, his feet kicking out to the beat of the music. Jameson laughed as Henry squealed along with her.

"So. It was nice, yeah?" Daryl asked, his hand holding the steering wheel lazily as his other stretched out to hold hers. Squeezing it she peered over at him, "it was nice." Her voice was choked up slightly but she smiled through her tears. "It was really nice."

Nodding, Daryl pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles softly. "How 'bout we stop at the bakery and get some snacks. Take a drive."

Bobbing her head she pulled his calloused hand to her mouth, kissing his much like he did to hers before murmuring, "yeah. That sounds nice."

* * *

After picking up some sweets and checking in with the staff, the trio headed up the curving mountain roads. The leaves were falling again, the red and yellow foliage fluttering in the air as their truck toured the winding forest roads. Jameson leaned her head back, her eyes on the napping infant in the backseat. She hadn't ever thought about being a mom but when they found out, she hadn't regretted it. Henry was the apple of his father's eye and a complete mama's boy. He was going to be a handful but both couldn't be happier to be parents.

"Was thinkin'." Daryl started, looking over at Jameson as she turned her attention to him. "When Hanks a little older, I'll start takin' him out. Teach him about the woods."

"Wouldn't hurt to get him aware of it." She agreed, "with it being in the backyard it would be good for him to know in case he ever wanders."

Nodding, Daryl chewed his lip thoughtfully. "It's what I was thinkin'. Have him know how to get home and stay outta trouble."

Jameson smiled and teased, "you just want him to be a little redneck."

Chuckling Daryl smiled crookedly, "wouldn't hurt to have a little help huntin'. Boy could go fetch my game."

Snorting Jameson muttered, "he's not a damn blood hound Dare."

Daryl grinned wider and rolled a shoulder, "nothin' wrong with him helpin' his daddy get dinner."

"Well no playing fetch." Jameson instructed halfway serious, "we can get ya a hunting dog if you want."

Cocking an eyebrow Daryl hummed in return, as if the idea hadn't occurred to him. Jameson smiled softly, "look into it. A family dog might be good for Hank too. Could learn to take care of somethin'."

"Aright." Daryl rasped, pulling the truck over to the small outcrop leading to their favorite spot. He parked the truck and turned in his seat to look at the kid waking up from his nap. Jameson watched him smile in a way he only did while looking at his son, a softness smoothing out the worry lines.

"Ready?" He asked, turning his attention back to her, his smile still present and sweet.

Sitting on the bench with Henry in between them, the boy munched on a sugar cookie, content sounds mumbled around the treat. The town was settling in for fall, the homes expelling fragrant fireplace smoke. The scene was nothing special, a cluster of homes in the mountains but it was their home. It had become something more than a place to live, it was where they met and became a family. Each memory made, when not always pleasant, still their own. They'd been through trials and tribulations but stuck together, made it through the bad to enjoy the good. Jameson had never been happy growing up, her childhood filled with pain and loneliness. She'd never had much other than her brother and once he was gone she had even less. Now she had more than she'd ever dreamed she could and it all began with the man lounging next to her.

Daryl stretched his arm across the back of their favorite bench, his hand resting on the back of Jameson's neck, his thumb brushing across the soft skin. "Been a good day?" He asked, after finishing his dessert, blue eyes meeting emerald green. Jameson leaned her temple against his shoulder, kissing her son's head before looking up at Daryl.

"Yeah. It's been a real good day."

* * *

**Thanks again and if you're interested in more Jesbakescookies fanfiction follow me. Also check out my tumblr and wattpad accounts for photo and gif inspiration for my fics. **


End file.
